Necklace of Legends
by write12345
Summary: Beth is begining her traveling, but with a mysteriosu necklace and a deep love for pokemon,her destiny becomes with the fate of the pokemon world.
1. Begining

Disclaimer- Don't own pokemon but I want credit for my OC'S if possible.

"Yo Beth! Down stairs, forgot what day it is?" Samuel called from downstairs. I rolled out of bed, unwilling since Glaceon nudged me out of bed. I stretched my arms to the air, then stroke Umbreon, then felt for my necklace. It's a routine that I've been doing since I was six. I pulled my blankets back and hopped out of my bed, Umbreon watched intently.

I shuffled through my drawers until I found a pair of pair of my favorite blue skimmers, a green tang top that was perfectly fitting, a blue denim jacket that withstood four years with six brothers and old green shoes that where very broken in. I swiped my bed head to a messy bun that complemented my brown hair. I slipped my side bag over my shoulder so it clung comfortably to my hip. In it, supplies I would need, a very tightly packet sleepy bag, pokemon food, human food, and some clothes.

I rushed down stairs with Umbreon following me swiftly. Someone hooked my waist and picked me up. Max, my second oldest brother, held me held in the air, and swung me around. I shriek and Umbreon went into action, sending a protect attack at Max.

"Sorry." I said as Max stood up and shook his head at Umbreon protecting nature. Max is my second oldest brother, and the water expert.

"Flareon, iron tail!" My mom called as her Flareon smashed the shield. I smiled at my mom as her eyes sparkled, the way they did when she was with her pokemon.

My mom was once an amazing coordinator before she got pregnant with my oldest brother Charles. Then she just disappears from the public eye and became a farmer's wife. Between eight children, a ranch, and the pokemon being a coordinator slipped out of her mind. My dad died a year after I had been born. My mom ran the ranch with only a few hands and paid the bills with trouble every time. Of course this meant that each of her children, including me, had to wait until we were sixteen before we could travel give of take a year.

When the room returned to a normal temperature, they all hug me. It was my sixteenth birthday and I was leaving to be a coordinator like my mom. All of the pokemon were trying to get into the house. I had always had a way with pokemon my brothers couldn't get. Neither could eye but pokemon always respected me an I respected them in return.

"How are we supposed to keep the Miltank still with out little Bethy around?" Duke asked me while squeezed the breath out of me. He was the strongest of my brothers and could wrestle his Machamp. His muscles were ripped from practicing, he's a softy but hugging him is a hazard. He's only three years older than me but it would take brute strengths to knock him down.

"Honey gentle we only have one Beth" My mom said as Duke put me down. Lance my third oldest brother was sitting down and stroking his Espeon. Lance is blind and uses Espeon's psychic ability to see.

"Twerp, come here and give me a hug" Lance said as I hugged him gently. Espeon's gem glowed and I guessed I was showing him the world through its own eyes. He hugged me tightly and I wanted to cry, but I refused to.

Then Mark and Sam hugged me they were twins and chose to us it to bug everyone in existence, only their pokemon could tell them apart. Their Aipoms are a lot of trouble but a lot more fun.

Then my mom hugged me and whispered in my ear. "Honey be careful. Trust who Umbreon trust and never lose your necklace."

And then I was off.


	2. Steps and Splashes

I walked down the path away from the ranch and into the woods on the edge of the ranch

I walked down the path away from the ranch and into the woods on the edge of the ranch. It was dark in there but Umbreon stood next to me protectively. I heard a splash and a yelp. I snapped my head around looking for the source. When I saw it my heart stop beating for a second.

I peeled off my backpack and peek over the bushes. There was a boy, maybe my age, swimming in a pond. Next to him an Espeon was slashing merrily. He was shirtless, water trickled his chest and into the pond.

I haven't told you this but I can be clumsy when I'm nervous. And I didn't know why I was nervous but I was. I tripped over the bush and into the lake with a slash.

Umbreon jumped in after me, and when she bobbed up she was happy. I smiled a little but barely relax.

The boy looked at me, with some shock on his face. I didn't blame him. Girl usually didn't appear in mid air and land in a pond.

"Sorry" I said, and began to swim to the edge of the pond.

"Hey, wait up!" He swam towards me, I stopped. "Do you know where Eight's ranch is?" He asked me with a simple smile on his face, which was sort of crooked.

"Yeah, but why do you need to go there?" I said casually but my curiosity was flipping of the charts.

"The youngest son, there is supposed to be traveling today and I kind of need a companion. A guy preferable I don't want to deal with girly stuff" He said with his hand behind his back in embarrassed. "No offense, but I not the best around girls and I've had a fair share of accidents. And sort of promised, my dad since he knows the family that lives on the ranch."

"I know for a fact that the kid is traveling." I said but I my voice was showing that I was peeved.

"Yeah is he home?" He asked.

"He's not home cause your looking at her." I said angrily. I think his jaw must of hit the floor. "Hi I'm Beth and I'm the youngest child of the Rye's family. And yes I am a girl." I resumed swimming with Umbreon behind me. When I got out I rung my hair out and prayed I hadn't forgotten a brush. Umbreon shook out her hair spraying water dropples every where.

"Look I'm sorry." He said as he got out of the water, he shook his hair out making his dark brown sway. "But I have never broken a promise so I'm sticking with you."

This pissed me off, not just because he assumed that because I a girl I would be helpless (seven brother cleans that out pretty quick), but because he didn't even want to come and he was just doing it.

"No, I can take care of myself, I don't need a escort." I said as picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder. Umbreon was next to me look at Espeon with interest. "Come on Umbreon." Her head snapped back to me and we began to walk.

"Hey wait up!" The boy was running to catch up with, he shirt now on and his Espeon running next to him.

I stopped and turned back to him. "What?"

"Look I can't break a promise to my dad I just can't please I need to travel with you." His eyes looked almost pleading.

"Fine" I couldn't not let him come but I could feel anger toward him. "What's your name?"

"Lucas" He said and stuck out his hand. Against my better judgement I took it and we shook hands. A current of something, I couldn't explain, rushed through my body.

And just like that I had taken my first steps into my destiny.


	3. 1st Night

It was getting late by the time we were half way between

It was getting late by the time we were half way between town and the ranch. I began to set up the fire but just as I was getting ready to light the fire flamethrower jutted under my hand and light the wood. I yelped as the singeing pain reacted in my hand.

"Sorry" Lucas said as I look to where the flame had come from. A Torkoal stood a wisp of smoke escaped from its nose. I examined my hand, my palm hand a red streak across it, where the flame had crossed. Lucas took my hand and examined the mark. "Does it hurt badly?"

I jerked my hand back. "No it's fine" I carefully took out the food packets and a pot that conveniently had been left out and forgotten. "Soup?"

"Sure" Lucas answered I plopped the mush into the pt and waited it to cook. Umbreon nudged my hand for attention, I stroked her dark black fur.

"Look, I'm sorry that I thought you were a boy but seven brothers make rumors fly around." Lucas exploded. I was a bit surprised since he was the embarrassed type and they rarely explode. "But stop being so distant."

"Sorry but I'm not mad at you" I laughed a little, but it was a uncomfortable one. Like a inside joke Lucas had yet to figure out. "I 'm just better with pokemon then people." I handed Lucas a bowl of soup the steam pouring out. Next I poured some poke food in a dish and set it down.

Just as I did this, Espeon walked over to me, craning toward me in curiosity. I stoked Espeon and I saw the pokemon's fur relax. Lucas watched me intently. I almost to blush.

Almost.

"Your Espeon been with you since you were young hasn't he." I continued to pet Espeon, feeling totally safe. I looked up at Lucas who was transfixed on me. Not that he was checking me out, no more like considering me.

"Yeah, how did you know?" He said his gaze shattered as he spoke and changed to laughter. "When I was six my mom's Eevee had a litter. The smallest one became my best friend. What about you and Umbreon?"

"I almost drowned when I six in a pond by my house. And an eevee jumped in the water and pulled me out. After that had a super protective best friend." I took a bite of my food letting the heat spread through my body.

Lucas's face returned to the thinking gaze. I turned my head down, hiding my blush, no expect my mom knew that story and I had just blabbed it out, willingly. When I picked my head up Lucas's eyes were still on me, his eyes fixed on my necklace. I ran my thumb over the engravings, the circular stone was cover in pictures of every legendary pokemon, each one left a open mark in the necklace, the pendent was hollow but their was no seal in the stone.

"Its getting late, see you in the morning" I said and unrolled my sleeping bag, Lucas did the same. I curled under the bag, Umbreon snuggling near my legs. "Good night, Lucas"

"Night Beth" He said quietly. That was the last thing I heard before I fell into a dreamless sleep, something I hadn't had in a while.


	4. Contests

"Kind of creepy for the first contest town." Lucas said as we walk down the black stone streets. Along the path were market stalls and odd items being sold.

"Well its two towns away from the ranch you can go back if you're scared." I said elbowing him gently. Lucas made a face at me and I scrunched up my nose in return. It is what I do when I dislike something.

An old woman suddenly came up to us. She was small and hunched over, and she had a sharp glint in her eye that gave her a eye catching appearance. She pointed at my golden necklace. And called over a tall old man.

This is getting creepy.

The man came over and saw my necklace. He looked at my face, at my hair, my entire basic existence. And then he said something I didn't quiet understand. "Well looks like we found her. The princess" He gave a deep bow and so did the old women. People began to stare and point, again my clumsiness caught on and I trip and on absolutely nothing. I could hear Lucas suppressing laughter; it wasn't working to well.

Jerk.

When I stood up, no thanks to Lucas, I grabbed Lucas's hand and we walked away, okay ran a bit, Umbreon and Espeon trailing behind us. When we were far enough down the path and in an alley Lucas broke down laughing.

I elbowed him hard. He kept laughing and I began to walk away Umbreon and Espeon watching both of us

"Come on Prince-!" he began but I snapped around and glared at him. He was standing behind me so his face and mine weren't far apart. "-ess"

He was a little quieter until we reached the contest hall. When I had finished signing in and we were leaving. He began again.

"So Beth…What your routine?" He asks in a want to be casual voice. I elbowed him letting him know he wasn't off the hook. He gave me a crooked smile and nudged me back.

**Later**

"Umbreon shadow ball into the air" I commanded and Umbreon shot a power black ball in the air. As it began to come back down, I tensed a little. It had to be good timing for this or Umbreon could be hurt. "Umbreon confusion ray!" The red ball into the air. It swirled around the ball suspending it in the air. Then a tornado whip up it spun as it began to drop, and just as it was about to drop, it broke apart and faded away.

"Sweet!" I punched a fist in the air. "You nailed it!" Suddenly knots began forming in my stomach. What about the battle portion? Umbreon nudged my hand and I stroked her. If Umbreon had enough hope in me to keep staying around me I wasn't giving up just yet.

**Next day **

"I'll see you in when you win" Lucas said as he marched up the step away from the contestants room, Espeon trailing behind him. The knots got tighter as he left, now I was on my own. I had put Umbreon in her pokeball in hopes it would make me a little harder to beat. Lucas had offered to lend me Espeon but i turned him down, I needed Umbreon to do this.

I went into the very crowded room. I could feel my clumsiness set in as I walked pat everyone. Calm think calm, cool thoughts. You can do this Beth. Come on take a step.

I did almost trip on my way into the room.

I walked right over to the bench and sat down. Breathing calm and carefully. Breath, Breath, calm.

After what seem like a year, they called my name, my full name. I wish they hadn't now my reputation was going to mix with my mom's and dad's. I had expectations for myself, I really I don't everyone else make some more for me.

I walked out and look for someone in the crowd that wouldn't make me nervous. Lucas's smile caught my eye. I went to middle stage and called out Umbreon. I swallowed down my nervousness, and did the routine. And I keep my eyes at Lucas who was dead ahead of me.

"Remarkable"

"Amazing"

"It was a perfect dark pokemon attack."

I blush and walked off. As I walked in I heard whispers and I could guess they weren't about the routine. It was about my parenets, and how I was their daughter nothing about who I am as person.

Great. Just great.

When one of the extra whispery girls came over, I was pretty sure she had a seviper. I immeadity became a little frighten of her. Not because how she looks more like the feeling I got from her, one that she would do anything to get what she wanted. I wasn't judging her but Umbreon was tensing up next to me, feeling the discofort coming off of me.

"Hey are you Beth Rye?" She asked when here clones arrived. They all were wearing the same thing, all blonde and all inspecting me, I think they were all joined at the hip.

"Um, yeah unless their was a mix up on my birth certificate." I said keeping calm.

"Your so funny" Said the leader. They were starting to box me in.

"So like your parents are Natalie and Will Rye. Those huge coordinators that like fell off the map?" Asked clone A. The leader shushed her and gave me a smile that made me want to shiver in fear. Umbreon's fur was tensing up. Where is a espeon when you need one.

"Yeah But they didn't fall off the map they just got married." I said quietly watching the screen carefully from the corner of my eye, for clues about my opponents' weakness. The leader step in front of me.

"So like you know them?" Said clone B. I want to laugh really I did but I didn't need enemies, now.

"Ignore Fanna" The leader said "I'm Lana and this is Montana" Pointed to Clone A

Montana looked around." So like I hear that The Rye couple had like eight kids is it true?"

I started to answer but Lana cut in. "like eight kids who want that they would have to be total pigs. And poor" They all shivered at the poor comment.

"They probably, be really ugly girls too." Fanna said, inspecting my features for the flaws that I knew where visable.

"Yeah considering I have seven older brothers. They would be ugly girls." I looked at the faces. "Look I'm not going to introduce you my mom and dad dropped out of this world for a reason." They look total shocked. "They want peace and quiet." I stood up and made them part. "Yeah and my family is in middle class. I'm not loaded"

Lana caught my shoulder. "You're not rich?" Boy was she confused. Behind Lana, the clones were going off in a whisper fit.

"Umm no." I said and shook her off. Now I have three annoying rivals.

Then they showed the results of the first round results.


	5. Hurt

"Begin" Then the timer started. Here we go.

"Loudred Stomp!" My opponent Henry said. His Loudred charged up to Umbreon and jumped above her.

"Umbreon Protect!" Umbreon sent off a shield, Loudred hit the shield. It shook the shield but didn't shatter. Loudred fell over in pain, Henry lost a good third of his points.

"Loudred, super sonic!"

"Umbreon quick attack!" I said before Loudred could attack Umbreon attack knocking it off the ground. More points lost

**Before the Last round **

"Wynut is unable to battle Lana is declared the winner!" Said the announcer on the screen.

Now I'm up against Lana. Well at least Umbreon and Seviper will be pretty matched up. I looked down and Umbreon stared up at me, I just needed to stay calm and think clearly. Breath, Breath.

"See you in the final round." Said Lana as her and her group past me, bumping my shoulder as they did. Of course she is mean to me now, I didn't give her what she wanted.

"Don't worry about her" I heard a voice. It was familiar but different then a human it was more hushed, quieter. I turn around but no one was there, no one was paying any attention to me.

I put Umbreon back in her pokeball, I hated feeling alone but I need the entrance for points. I walked out alone into the arena, I fixed my eyes on ahead on me, but all that was there was a empty chair.

That threw off my guard, its okay he probably just went to get some thing to eat. I didn't get what made me so upset but I felt alone and betrayed. I hadn't asked that Lucas to come, he had come on his own, and he hadn't promised anything.

But I still felt hurt.

I looked across the arena at Lana, she gave me a cruel smirk as if she knew she would win. Boy was I going to clean her clock. "Umbreon! Come on out!" I sent Umbreon's pokeball spinning in the air and she appeared, black fur gleaming.

"Seviper! Knock them out of here!" Lana called and Seviper appeared on the stage, it hissed at showed fang at Umbreon.

"Begin!" The ref waved the flags and the timer started. Here we go.

"Seviper poison tail!" Lana called the Seviper glowed purple and it made to attack Umbreon.

"Umbreon dodge then shadow ball!" Umbreon moved, Seviper smacked the ground, Umbreon turned around and used the shadow ball. It hit Seviper in the mouth, and the pokemon tumbled over.

"Seviper poison Fang!" Seviper lunged at Umbreon.

"Umbreon use quick attack to dodge!" In a blur Umbreon shifted out of the way.

Then Lana gave me a creepy grin" Seviper lick!" This Hit Umbreon dead on, she was immobilized. I could hear the sound of the announcer but the voice was fade away, I was focus nothing was going to throw me off, except apparently one thing.

"What Beth, lose your luck without your little cheerleader?" She tossed her head to her side. My chest suddenly felt hollow. There was Lucas sitting between the clones, Espeon was on the outside of them stuck between two Banettes, it looked miserable, and a little frightened. But that didn't bother me as much as what as in Lucas's hand. A small pink flag that across read _Lana is the winner!_

"I figured you be a little upset with out your little _boyfriend" _Lana gave me a cruel, mean smile as venom basically dripped out of her mouth.

Sheesh, all this because I wouldn't do what she had said.

"Umbreon," I said trying to ignore Lana snide comments and the fact that Lucas didn't seem to realize that I was on stage and not just Lana. I threw a green pokeblock to Umbreon and immediately Umbreon became mobile. The clock ticked to the last minute. "Umbreon Shadow then quick attack!"

The black ball shot toward Seviper, but it was slow and weak. "This the best you have, Seviper dodge then poison tail!"

I gave Lana a sharp smile as her pokemon went to attack Umbreon used quick, spinning Seviper into the dirt. "Umbreon, confusion ray then Shadow ball!" Umbreon repeat the routine, the tornado wrapped around Seviper. As it began to fade off I decide to finish off the match, "Umbreon quick attack!" Seviper went spinning off into the ground. Then the buzzer went off. I looked at the screen I had won by half. Sweet!

"And our winner is Beth Rye!" I looked at Lucas who had just realized that I had been battling I glared at him, and he gave me a feeble, apologetic smile, I just sharpen my glare. At this he made to get up, but the clones said something and he sat back down.

**After the contest**

He said he would meet up with me at the door after the contest and he never showed. After almost an hour I walked off, angry and hurt. He had ditched me for the clones, why should I be surprised?

Not that I'm all doom and gloom but you wait in a creepy town, in the rain for someone who never will show for a hour and then talk to me. Umbreon looked up at me, I had tried to put her in her pokeball but she refused and stuck to my side. The rain pelted hard on my jacket and Umbreon fur. I couldn't stop being upset.

Although I hate to admit it he had been my first real and true friend even if he had promised someone else. He hadn't asked about my parents or my famous brothers, nothing. It didn't matter now,

Right?

I walked past a little restaurant that had a canopy that shield the customers from the rain and let them eat outside.

I didn't stop there and just kept walking to the pokemon center, for sleep and protection. As I walked by the last table someone stuck their foot out and I tripped and sprawled in the mud. I heard laughter and snide comments about the clumsy girl. Umbreon growled. I heard a chair squeak and someone rushing to help me. I saw the extend hand, it was Lucas's.

I pushed it away and stood up, my clothes were covered in mud. I pushed past Lucas, Umbreon following growling at the clones.

"Hey Beth control your stupid little pokemon." It was Lana called. That was the last straw.

"Shut up Lana!" I snapped. "You can torture me all you want, but never say a thing about Umbreon!" I want to hit her. I also felt like crying since Lucas just stood there not defending me at all. Okay two weeks together isn't the world's strongest bond but did he have values?

Lana looked a little scared, and I began to walk away, but Lucas blocked my way. I was already upset but this could have killed me if I hadn't in front of the clones.

He looked shocked, and then something clicked in his mind. "Beth I'm sorry I forgot to meet you. I-"

I just pushed past him, Umbreon followed and banged into his knee with her tail. I left him behind me and went to the pokemon center.


	6. Kidnapping

I clicked lock on my door closed and slipped on my now washed my pj's (My T-shirt and a pair of shorts). The rain pelting the window in buckets, alighting shattered the sky in flashes of light. I felt my eyes grow heavy as Umbreon snuggled into my side, more comforting then and blanket. Then there was a knock on my door.

When I pulled it open, I immediately slammed it in Lucas's face.

"Beth open the door." He said in an almost moan.

"No" I said, that one word had plenty emotion in it.

"Look I sorry about cheering for your opponent and forgetting to meet up with you and-" His voice stopped abruptly. "How am I kidding I'm talking to a door. Look, just open up."

"No" I said again. I went back to my bed and laid down. Umbreon stood next to door watching the shadows on the floor broads.

I heard a thump, he was leaning against the door, and said "Please Beth open up."

"No, please go away." I said rolling over throwing the pillow over my ears. I heard the whispery voice again his one was different it was more masculine, but farther away.

"Poor Lucas, He really care for this one" I sat up this, and looked around, no body was talking but Lucas. "Please help"

"I'll do my best." Said the same voice as before. I looked at Umbreon, no that's impossible, right? Umbreon started to nudge me toward the door,

"Go." said the voice. A psychic attack wrapped the door opening it, Lucas fell with out the wait of the door and Umbreon nudged me into him.

We landed with a thump, breaths apart, and I was blushing hard. I couldn't tell if he was all I could see was his brown eyes wide.

He rolled off, and extended a hand to me, I didn't take it. "Why did let them pick on me?" I snapped my face close to his.

He opened his mouth to speak and I had every come back in the book ready. Then there was a huge explosion that shook the center. The ceiling broke through, smashing down on my bed. Lucas and I hit the ground Lucas's arm covering my head. When the banging stopped I looked up to see, a helicopter, hover above us.

Three ropes dropped down. Then slid down three people, dressed completely in black. No masks so I could clearly see the tattoo imprinted on their cheeks. The rain clouded my vision I could just barley see them slide down.

"Come here princess," Said the biggest a bulked man with a five o'clock shadow covering his face. "We ain't going to hurt you," He gave me a cruel smile "Much."

I looked at the door it was blocked by the ceiling tile; no one was coming to save us. Some yanked at my arm I yanked back and gave a quick kick. It made contact with something, but the man I had hit didn't even flinch. He picked my up by my waist and swung me into the wall. My body shook with pain, as my world went hazy.

"Umbreon Shadow ball at the wall!" My voice was almost slurred but Umbreon did as she was told and made a hole in the wall, six cops entered. Some one threw me over their shoulder roughly. My eyesight was becoming a blur, but I could make out as Lucas, Espeon and Umbreon standing between the captors and the rope. My ears began to fail I caught odd and ends of sentences.

"Psychic-" That was Lucas, right?

"We'll come bac-" The captors

"Quick get her to the-"

"Beth? Please Beth wake up its-" Someone shook my shoulders. Then I tumbled into a black oblivion.

**Who like that chapter? I figured I was getting off topic and this would fix that. I do take advice, so review! Cause need a little help. :0**


	7. Milotic Lighthouse

"Admit it aren't you glad I left the hospital. It's gorgeous here!" I said leaning on the railing of lighthouse, Milotic lighthouse, named after the view stretch across in front of it. My second contest was a few miles away but the walk was through these woods that apparently was haunted.

I leaned against the railing letting the sea spray splash my face. It was cold and made me smile. Not because the was cold but because of what made the water spray. A herd of Milotic pushed out of the water. Their shiny scales gave off a bright gleam that lit up our faces. They spun the air, as if putting of a show, The spray water flick across my face, then I heard voices again.

"It's the princess!" Tons of voices saying that over and over again. It wasn't loud but something about the voices made me thinks of the Milotic.

Then one the Milotic jumped higher in the rest. It was smaller then the rest but had something about that made me want to swim with it. What was stopping me, the water was deep and I wasn't high up. Then again there was a reason there was a lighthouse. As I toyed with idea, the littlest Milotic, jumped high again, quiet close to railing. It looked me in the eye and I heard another voice, an almost young one.

"Come play with us." Then she dove back. That made my answer, weird as it was, I climb on the railing taking of my jacket.

"What are you doing?" Said Lucas with a smug voice.

"What do you think? I'm going to go play" Then I dived. I hit that water quick with small splash. As I began to swim to the surface the little Milotic, swam beneath me pulling me up. I clung to her side as she broke the through the water with her nose, we went into the air, the setting sun glinting on the water droplet, looking like fireworks.

I looked up at the Lighthouse but no one was there, then I looked on the beach. Their they were Lucas, Umbreon and Espeon were watching me. Lucas took off his jacket throwing next to mine, before swimming toward me. Espeon and Umbreon stayed on the shore slashing in the tide. When Lucas was close enough to the Milotic, the littlest one swam under him. When we bobbed up, Lucas clung to the side opposite me. This was the best idea ever.

When the sun finally set the moon came out, the Milotic began to swim away. When the final six remanded I looked at the little Milotic, she looked back with his big red eyes.

"Would you like to travel with me?" I said, Lucas looked at me like I was crazy, I probably was too. I kept my eyes fixed on her, please don't ask me how I knew that she was a girl.

She gave a jerk nodded and I smiled.

"Beth what- how-" Lucas looked totally confused. I gave an innocent smile and shrugged. His mouth was hanging around his knees. "At least battle it and prove yourself to have earned it." I looked at Lucas and then to Milotic, another jerk nodded.

When I climbed out I realized that I needed Torkoal's ember to dry off. That could wait a while at least. I slipped on my jacket letting the heat spread through me, then off course Umbreon and Espeon shook their fur dry getting the jacket wet.

I walked back in the water to where it was deep enough for Milotic, up to my knees. "Are you sure you want to come?" I said ignore the eye rolling I was surly getting.

I heard the child like voice again." Yes I was born to protect the princess from harm." This made me jump back about a foot. Okay I was officially talking to a pokemon. I can remain calm, I totally can.

I took a breath and nodded to the herd. The voice came again, "They agree with this and I want to travel with humans." I stroked he nose, desperate to remain clam, then called top Umbreon.

Milotic was quick and attacked first, with Twister.

"Umbreon dodge!" I looked at Umbreon as she skittered across the water. "Quick attack then shadow ball!" Umbreon did as she was told but Milotic was quick, well maybe not quick enough.

The quick attack hit her and she tumbled into the water. Then a water pulse shot out. The shadow ball smacked it making a huge wave smack me. I looked for Umbreon; she was safely on a rock untouched.

"Umbreon confusion ray!" The purple wave hit Milotic. Perfect.

While Milotic was confused I threw the pokeball. She was in the ball gave three shakes before going white.

"Sweet!" I punched a fist the air. I had a Milotic, a fast one too. But with the small glitch that I could talk to her.


	8. Misdreavus

"Your scared aren't you?" I said nudging Lucas with my elbow, he shook his head and pushed my arm so I tilted away. I gave him a grin and pointed to the Mismagius floating above our heads.

He didn't give me the pleasure of a grimace but his eyes followed them as they floated away. When they came back to me, I cracked up. "Shut up Beth."

"Come on. Even ghost pokemon can be harmless." I looked at him again. His face was six times worst then the one he gave me when I talked to Milotic yesterday, which I found I could only do occasionally.

"You can't prove that they're harmless." He said his eyes looking up at the canopy that blocked out the sunlight, making the woods midnight dark, perfect for dark pokemon, Umbreon trotted happily next to us.

"Oh yeah?" I grabbed his hand and walked underneath three Misdreavus. Their calls were sharp and somewhat loud but I wasn't focusing on that, I was focusing of the fact that Lucas was holding my hand tightly. I didn't know if I should have let go by now, but something in my mind was telling me to hold on and enjoy the moment. Lucas looked away from the little black pokemon floating in the air, their shrieks echoing around us. I stood in front of him taking his other hand, bold I know, and looked him straight in the eye.

"Misdreavus" I called looking up. The Misdreavus came down, floating in a circle around us, Lucas tensed. "Relax their totally harmless." Okay bit of a stretch. Especially since the three little Misdreavus were using psychic on us.

We floated above the ground, our hands brushing against the branches of trees. Lucas looked at the little black pokemon below us, I watched carefully for Lucas's expression changed, while his eyes were fixed on the pokemon.

"Rela-" She began before a hyper beam almost shot me in the hip. Misdreavus in a frantic dropped us, I tumbled out of the air before Espeon used psychic. I looked at the four Claydols who were floating in the way of the path. They stared blankly at us before shooting at me again, Umbreon put up a Protect shield before they could. Then I felt something shake inside of me, it felt like someone was screaming at me, I hunched over covering my ears.

"No humans! No humans!" Said a deep voice. Another beam shot at us this one aimed for the Misdreavus. I jumped out of the shield and grabbed them in my arms pulling them to the ground away from the blast. But one of the Misdreavus had missed my grasp, the Misdreavus was frozen in fear. Then a blur shot above me right across the Misdreavus as the Lucas landed with thud next to me, the frighten Misdreavus in his arms.

When we stood up, the Misdreavus floated away to safety, Lucas and I took out our pokemon. Milotic and Torkoal gave out calls and flexed.

"Milotic water plus! Umbreon quick attack" Milotic spewed out the waves of water to one of the Claydols. The pokemon went flying into a tree, slumping to the ground, knocked out. Umbreon quickly attacked, not a lot of damage but enough that the Claydols attention was caught, they weren't going after the Misdreavus.

I gave a quick glance to Lucas who was holding his ground, Espeon and Torkoal weren't strong against the Claydols like Umbreon or Milotic were. I turned back to my own battle. Umbreon was standing firmly ready to fight, "Umbreon shadow ball!" The black ball appeared in Umbreon mouth shooting into Claydols chest or middle area I guess. Well anyway it hit unfortunately it took the attention of the rest. All three and glowed using psychic attack, but not on Umbreon on me.

Lucky me right?

I heard their looming again but they were harsh shrieks again my ears burned painfully. I hunched over covering my ears, my body felt like it was burning, I could make out what they were saying but it felt doubled in my head.

"No humans!" They were using some type of attack on me. It didn't feel right pokemon didn't attack humans unless provoked. Lucas crouched next to me unable to help me at all.

"Why are you doing this Claydol?" I said through my pain. Umbreon fired a big shadow ball at them, Milotic spinning an ice beam (when did she learn this?) that was barely controlled. The Claydol scattered, I stood Lucas had to help a bit but really who cares?

"The humans destroyed the home of the pokemon of this forest," answered the deep voices. I peer into the darkness to see an even darker cave. It was blocked by what looked like metal cylinder.

The Claydols were preparing to attack again. "Wait we can move it but you can not attack us" I said holding my arms out protecting Lucas and the pokemon. The Claydols looked at me with all their many eyes, transfixed on my eyes. I didn't waver.

The Claydol pointed at Lucas, I couldn't talk to him for now.

"I will only do this with him." I said pretending not to care that Lucas was rolling his eyes by the fact that I was talking to pokemon, again. I was saving his life by talking to these pokemon, so there Lucas.

The Claydol gave me a nod and proceeded to the cave. All four of them (Somehow the knocked out got up) and watched as Lucas and I went near the cave, Espeon stayed relax so I did to. Lucas on the other had looked a little freak. Especially since little ghost and dark pokemon were popping out all other the place. I would have laugh if the Claydol hadn't been watching, and if something else hadn't been bugging me.

"Claydol why are you in a dark forest when you a psychic and ground pokemon?" I of course didn't realize how crazy I sounded until after I had said it. I didn't even have to look at Lucas to know he was starring. They were pokemon they could live anywhere they wanted

I Peered best I could cave into the cave. The thing blocking it was defiantly human made, its silver sheen scared away all of the pokemon. It looked as if it had fallen out of the sky since it was buried in the ground I took off my jacket and threw it off to the side. I pushed the cylinder, making it move barely. Lucas pushed against the cylinder, it moved at little more. Soon Lucas, the pokemon and I were pushing on the stupid cylinder; it was half way out.

I back away from the cylinder, Lucas turned and looked at me "Beth, what are you doing?" He asked watching me carefully. I ran to the cylinder and hopped on the tip that was sticking out. The end in the dirt pried out, scattering dirt everywhere.

I heard the Claydol cheer, and they made their way into the cave. I smiled and stood up. "Come on Lucas lets get out of here" We called back our pokemon even Umbreon and Espeon for a rest, and made our way through the woods. Lucas looked around as the ghost pokemon started making appearance.

Then the Misdreavus that Lucas had saved appeared in front us. I could tell it was her because of how happy she looked when she saw Lucas. Lucas looked at me out of the corner of his eye. I grinned as the little black pokemon floated around Lucas's head.

"Aww she likes you." I said as Misdreavus spun in the air emitting a sheik.

"Let me travel please!" said a happy little voice. I a pokeball float out of Lucas's bag and it flew around him. Then I saw the red blur and Misdreavus was caught. Lucas smiled at the pokeball then put it in his bag

"See totally harmless." I said once I saw the gleam of sunlight farther ahead of us. Lucas looked at me shook his head and said,

"I'm never going to understand how you work."


	9. Bitter Tea

"Why are we here?" I whispered to Lucas when the crazy old lady turned her back to us to open her door. Okay she totally nice for buying us food, which we did needed, but in returned we had to come to her house.

"Here we are." Said the little old lady as we step over the threshold. The lady immediately rushed into the kitchen saying something about tea but I wasn't paying attention. I was paying attention to the little pokemon as it came up to me, a Spinarak with a pink cloth in its mouth.

"No! Spinarak! My skirt!" a little girl came out of the kitchen. She rushed over to the Spinarak, it dropped the cloth in to the girls hand. The girl inspected the cloth. "It's okay." The girl exhaled. She turned to us, a bit shocked. I opened my mouth to explain but the old lady poked her head in calling in the girl who I assumed was named Penny. When they came back the lady had probably told the girl our story since she asked no questions about us.

"Sorry for not telling you my name I assumed that it was quiet rude." The lady said handing Lucas and me a cup filled with a bitter smelling tea." Just call me Gran." I nodded then took a sip and fought to not make a twisted face. The flavor was extremely bitter, now I knew why Umbreon glared at me when I gave me a bitter pokeberry. I glanced at Lucas from the corner of my eye, I saw Lucas make a face, from the bitter tea.

"A bit bitter." Lucas said through the face.

"Well bitter keeps your health" Gran smiled. "To be my age and do what I do you must be healthy."

"Well what do you do and why do you need us?" I asked forcing down some more tea. Health or no health it tasted awful.

"Well two things really one can wait for later. But I need you too to attend a glamour battle for me." Grans smiled at our faces, I could tell because my brother made that face whenever I didn't understand something.

"A glamour battle is like a contest" Penny piped up, "Except your pokemon gets dressed up too, all of them, and there is no viewing potion. That's why I need my skirt, the trainers have to look as good as their pokemon and Spinarak is pretty cute!"

"Great" I said not bothering to put in emotion, I fiddled with Umbreon and Milotic pokeballs. Each of them were equally pretty, and it would take a lot for me to match up. Out of the corner my eye I saw Lucas glance at me from the corner of his eye, grin across his face. I kicked him with my foot gently, and he fought to contain his grin.

"Why do you us?" I said holding my gaze from straying back to Lucas who was still fighting a goofy smile. My best guess for this was that in the time that we have spent together I have not showed much girly attitude. I have punched pushed him and well most things that take helpless girl out of your mind.

"Well I picked Lucas here because that Misdreavus I saw playing around with the fruit stall was so darling and I picked Beth because-" Penny cut off Grans.

"You're pretty!" Penny I now realize is going to be like the little sister that I never wanted.

"Well will you do it?" Grans asked with big innocent eyes. How could I say no to that?


	10. Bath Time

"Okay bath time!" I said calling out my pokemon. I was deeply surprised that Grans had a big enough tub to fit Milotic comfortably. Umbreon was slashing merrily next to Milotic, I was pretty sure in a past life she was a water pokemon. I stumbled over clutching the bucket of soap and suds, I plopped down the pail. I rolled up my selves then took out the sponge. Okay this won't be impossible, theirs only two and they love the water.

I started scrubbing Umbreon, letting Milotic soak and enjoy the cold water. I was amazed how much brown suds came off Umbreon's black fur. I gave a squeal as she gave a shake sending the water slash my face.

"Behind my ears theirs plenty of dirt there." Umbreon voice drifted into my mind. I did as I was told almost laughing at the black dirt.

"How come I can understand you?" I said running the sponge over her head and down her back. Its amazming the crud that had stuck to her back.

"Few know but me and Milotic are currently the guardians of you, my friend." Umbreon said tilting her head back letting the dirt flow down. i

"Well why are pokemon and people calling me princess?" I prodded rubbing between Umbreon's toes with sponge. Less dirt then her ears, suprising

"Your necklace is your crown." Umbreon began, "Before humans began to trust pokemon a evil man rules the pokemon enslaving them to be his army. One girl had no fear in the pokemon and had the ability to speak to them. The pokemon called onto the legends to protect this girl who would lead them to bliss. The legends gave her a necklace encrypting each of their abilities into the ston-" Umbreon's voice drifted away, I couldn't hear words any more.

I shook my head and kept scrubbing. "I guess the ability to talk to pokemon has weakened a little." After a half an hour Umbreon's fur was sparkling clean, unfortunately I had to drain the brown water because of the dirt that had run off her. Note to self-give Umbreon bath whenever possible.

I returned Umbreon to her pokeball and moved to clean Milotic, who was almost asleep in the midmorning sun. Milotic who lived in water was much cleaner then Umbreon but pushing the bolder and the couple of training sessions I had given her had made her scale a little less shiny. I scrubbed gently not wanting to take off one of her scales. I had to climb her back to clean off the top scales, when they shined enough to make her glisten I began to slide off, I heard Milotic.

"Do you love Lucas?" she said almost child-like and sleepy. At they I fell off her back, her nose caught me saving me from injury.

"Why would you say that?" I said blushing for an uncertain reason. But my stomach gave a twist as the question hung in the air. I realized AI should have stayed up because I still had her neck to do, I began to climb.

"I just thought because-." Milotic voice drifted as she began to sleep in the sun warm ray as I massage her neck.

When I finished with pokemon I realized that I had to deal with finding something to wear, brushing Umbreon would be a snap that could wait. As I walked back into the house I was careful to avoid Penny the girl enjoyed following around.

"Um Grans" I said when I had finally found her. Grans looked at my expressions simply as thought she knew all my thoughts and desires. I didn't even know them after what Milotic said.

"Nothing to wear, love?" She said smiling still, when I nodded she toke my hand and took me into her room. I noticed it was covered in picture of her with a elderly man, some with Penny and a one with her holding a ribbon cup.

"You won the Ribbon cup?" I said amazed

"Yes me and my husband. He trying to win another." She off handed said opening her closet and shifting around inside what I could only assume was a walk in. My mouth was hanging around my knees as I looked at the two ribbon cups sitting side by side on her dresser. "Oh here is a good one."

"Woah." I said stumbling. The dress was more beautiful then I could have thought possible.

I love giving out leaving people on edge :P


	11. Tripping Down & Dressing Up

The sky was dark by the time everyone had finally finished getting ready, Grans took extra care that we looked our best. The knots that had once been in my hair were now unto and my hair curled back into its natural wave. Of course Penny felt that I needed to make an entrance. I managed to dodge that one by a nose. The dress that Grans had given had shocked me so I didn't blame Penny for wanting an entrance. The red and blue dress was surprisingly fitting to my skinny body its spaghetti straps hung comfortable on my shoulders. My only jewelry was two blue bracelets, which were thick and round. I wore sandals for comfort and less tripping, of course I still did when Lucas's gaze caught mine. I basically tumbled down the stairs right into his arms my arms flat out on his chest. Tell me I'm not a cluz and I will fall over cracking up.

**Later**

When we arrived someone immediately sweep us into a room which was filled with brightly dress people and their pokemon. I felt my nerves take over as a pair of boys past him sizing up my looks. They apparently did like what they saw in me until they saw Lucas, in which they walked past us whispering about Lucas and me.

"Relax" Lucas, said putting his hands on my shoulders and pushing down, making me relax them. The skin where he touched felt slightly warm then rest of my body. Breathe Beth come on just breath.

"Which pokemon are you using?" I said not taking my eyes away from the sight in front of me. Tons of people everyone of them had a pokemon and were totaloly calm in this environment.

"I was thinking Torkoal and Espeon, Misdreavus could us a little…" His voice drifted and I grinned. Misdreavus had a habit of tackling people other especially me if they came to close to Lucas. She had tackled me plenty of times just today."Think I look as good as them?" He asked pulling at the buttons of his shirt. The thin blue and green blue and green stripes of shirt made are eyes stand out.

"Torkoal might give you a run for your money," I teased bumping his hip with my own. "But I wouldn't worry about it."

"Comforting really." He said in a sarcastic voice, I bumped him again before the Grans came in and told us the rules and requirements. When she was done we filed out to our seat in the stands. Except for Lucas and one of the boys that had been looking at me before. They were first up.

"Go Slugma, Muck!" The boy who name was Tom called out. The two blob pokemon blinked then cheered.

"Come Torkoal! Espeon Go!" Lucas threw the two pokeballs high in the air and Espeon and Torkoal came out. Both called and Torkoal blew out a chuck of smoke from his nose. I cheered with others as the battle began, over the roar and excitement I couldn't hear what they were saying, although it seemed to bug Lucas and amuse Tom, but I knew who could.

I concentrated hard and tried to tap into what Espeon was saying. The roar started to fade away so I could hear Espeon clearly. "Lucas focus. Focus! Ignore him!"

That's how the all the battles went until the last one unfortunately it was I against Lucas. Lucky me.

**I know it would have been better if Beth had worn a darker color but I was listening to music and the idea slipped in my mind.:D**


	12. Rayquaza

"Ready Lucas?" I asked him before the final battle. Lucas smiled at me and bumped my hip.

"What do you think." He caught a glance of my face. "Would you stop worrying." He gave me a crooked smile then flicked my nose and the shock of the gesture rippled through me. It shook me out of my anxiety of the battle. I flicked him back and he caught my hand. Then his eyes caught my necklace. "Beth your necklace isn't suppose to glow right?" I looked down to see the white stone giving off a light. That's new.

Then there was a huge shaking in the building, fell on to Lucas. Today was probably one of the most awkward I had ever had. There was another boom that threw off to the side, I clung to bench keeping myself from flying into the wall. I heard the unpleasant sound of metal being crushed, and the wall to my right was ripped right off the building.

My eyes took in the sight in front of me, Rayquaza, the legendary sky pokemon who never touch ground floated directly in front of me. It let out a furious roar to me, its breath blew my hair back but I stayed unfazed. I wasn't scared like everyone else who was running out of the building and screaming. Lucas grabbed my hand and tried to pull away from Rayquaza, I torn my hand away.

"Beth I know you love pokemon but Rayquaza can kill you and the building is going to collapses." He had to shout over the roar of screams and shaking of the building. I turned away from Rayquaza and stared at Lucas.

"Is Rayquaza attacking me now?" I asked him, shouting. Rayquaza gave another roar the I turned back to it. "I think, I think its in pain." I walked as close as I dared to Rayquaza, which was in front of its nose and sharp teeth. I put my hand on its nose and contracted on trying to hear its words.

"Remove the pain!" Suddenly my head felt like it was being split open. I feel to my knees in pain clutching my ears no use thew pain was inside of me. I tried to breathe calmly but the pain was too much and I felt tears on my cheeks.

"Lucas something is causing Rayquaza pain look for it please I can't move" I was near tears as Rayquaza kept screaming in my head. Lucas nodded quickly and turned to Rayquaza.

"Where is the pain?" He asked. Rayquaza gave a shudder and coiled its body so Lucas could see a metallic square that was inserted into Rayquaza's body. Watched through tears as Lucas gave a tug on it moved but the pain in my head skyrocketed. Both Rayquaza and I screamed in pain as the tears rolled down my face.

Lucas stopped and looked at me then Rayquaza then me again. "Go but do it quickly Rayquaza will be fine." I said keeping my voice almost even. Lucas looked at me and shook his head as he gripped the box.

"Rayquaza isn't the one I'm worried about." He said as he put one foot on Rayquaza and gave a pull. The box slid out and fell to the floor with a clang cover in blue liquid, Rayquaza's blood. Rayquaza gave a roar of pain and relief. I hugged side as the terrible pain traveled to my side. I felt something wet and knew I was bleeding, how badly I did not know.

Lucas immediately came to my side inspect my cut, he torn off his sleeve and wrapped it around my waist. After a minute of bait breath I could feel Lucas relax next to me as the pain subsided. Of course since I'm so lucky the building was beginning to give away. Chucks of the ceiling were falling around us, I heard a crunch as a huge piece started to fall towards us, Lucas hooked my waist and sprung into action. We rolled out of the way of the debris as Rayquaza began to prepare for flight.

"Climb onto me" Rayquaza voice echoed. I grabbed Lucas's hand and hopped onto Rayquaza, Lucas understanding climbed on. Holding onto my waist as I held onto Rayquaza. There was a rush of air beneath us blowing Lucas's and my hair into the wind. I held onto Rayquaza as we ascend into the air. We soared up into the sky the twinkling stars and the moon lighting the dark night. After a few minutes I realized that we were heading to Grams house. Poor Penny was probably scared to death.

When reached the ground I realized that it was true that Rayquaza never touched the ground. With one mighty roar it was gone flying back to its home in the sky. "I see Rayquaza found you on its own." We turned to see Grams standing on the doorstep. "That was the second thing I need from you to help Rayquaza. It got impatient and went to find you by feeling for the necklace."

"You knew Rayquaza wanted me?" I asked furious. She gave me a simple smile and took my hand.

"Of course, I am the elder of Rayquaza, Princess."


	13. Slipping Down

"Okay one more time. Your job is to protect Rayquaza." I repeat again" A pokemon half the world has never seen. Oh and you being over a thousand years old." I looked at the women who I used to think was normal.

"Beth I not over a thousand years old, my soul on the other hand, my knowledge of our world is." Grans sighed. "I was born with my soul being entwined with Rayquaza. When I young Rayquaza came to me and explained of my fate and of yours." Grans poured tea and handed it to Lucas. He drank holding his face still in a stare.

"Is that what the second thing?" Lucas said picking up his head "The second thing was for Beth to help Rayquaza. You couldn't because Rayquaza roars and pain were too much for you."

"I'm getting too old to take that much pain and Penny won't be ready until I die." Grams continued sighing. "I knew that you were coming Rayquaza had seen you and I knew the princess would be able to help." Grans stood and took my hands." I knew Rayquaza was in pain but she couldn't come down from the sky just yet, but the pain must have hurt her to much to bear." The "her" was what caught Beth's ear. She let it slide not letting the topic drift.

I took in a deep breath everything was crashing down upon her, first the being able to pokemon, then the pokemon elders. Why me? I have always been over shadow by my brother, being in center stage was a new thing that I didn't need or want.

"Do you know what that box was doing to Rayquaza? Why it was hurting her?" I breathed out. Gram's eyes looked mournful.

"I wish I knew." Grans said as a tear slide down her cheek.

"The King" I breathed.

**Next day**

We walked in silence as the rain pound on our hoods. The heavy rain did help our moods at all. The mud slipped on our sneakers making us slip and tumble along side a thick, black, murky river, it looked deep and menacing as it rushed down hill in a rush, spurting water along the side. The trees oftener no help except in making the rain thicken on our heads so we walked in the open.

After my fourth tripping my love for rain was starting to fade. I usually love running in the rain feeling the coolness of the water on my skin, but the mud that was probably now stained into my clothes was interfering

I heard a yelp and looked up to see Lucas sliding down the hill on that stupid mud river. The current pulled him next to me, I lunged to the ground and stuck out my arm and trying to catch him. When I clasped his arm I was pulled in as the current added to his weight face down.

I managed to tun over in time to see Lucas cling onto a tree branch. His fingers were slipping on the wet wood but he kept his grip. He hung desperately as he held out his arm. I felt a tug on my foot then I plunged into the water. I engulfed the thick mud as I tried to fit the current and swim up. I felt darkness swish around me as my lungs started to explode in deprivation of air. I felt my body become heavier and weaker. I fought it refusing to let the mud stop me, focusing my blurring eyes on the dimming little above me. When I couldn't move anymore and I started to sink. My blurred as the faint glow started to come to me. This is it I'm drowning. I felt my feet touch bottom and my body slowly floated down. I my hand was the last thing to touch before I felt darkness consume me. Just as I felt into a roar of noise I felt someone's arms wrap under my shoulder blades and back gently and I floated up.


	14. Playful

I felt my heart beating slowly in my chest but it felt far away. I tried to focus on it and force my mind to be aware, but everything was hazy,unrealistic. Slowly I felt more then my heart, the grass beneath my clothes and skin. Then hitting my face, rain, but it was being blocked out in a steady beat. Then pressure on my chest in five steady pushes then something extremely warm and comforting on my lips as air filtered in my chest spreading head through my froze body also sending little zaps of electricity through me. I coughed something wet a few times then finally my eyes out popped just as the last push was exerted on my chest and the heat began on my lips.

Lucas hovered over my face his brown eyes engulfing me in their warmth, my breath caught when I realized there was heat on my lips. The thinnest layers of skin on his lips were touching on mine as gentle as the brushing of a Beautifly wings. I found myself inhaling his breath, it taste sweet and a little like the bitter tea. For one moment I though the world had stopped moving, the heat in my cheeks stayed down but there was a tumbling feeling in my stomach, that he must have felt since it seemed to spread through my body. My heart was currently at the speed of light. We weren't kissing right? No he was giving me CPR it didn't count. So why did I want it to so badly?

After the time freezing second Lucas stood up shattering the moment and the brief second of longing in my stomach (what was that?). "I fighting fate keeping up alive." He said with a crooked smile. I sat up a playful punched, my world was spinning a little, but I held my ground.

"I started to really hate being the damsel in distress." I said with my nose scrunched up. Lucas just chuckled and helped me up. I stumbled a little but stayed up. "If being the hero implies I have the right to laugh at your misfortune I totally going to save your butt next time." I said nudging his stomach with my elbow.

"Sure princess" He laughed then decided to go for gold. He started to count the times He's saved my butt." I stopped you from being kidnapped, helped you fight the Claydol, saved you from falling down the stairs, saved you from Rayquaza." He counted on his fingers. "Oh and I just saved you from drowning." He laughed as I scrunched my nose trying to recall what the light I had seen when I went unconscious. It had the blurry figure desenting down, then I was picked up.

"First I saved you from the Claydol, Second I tried to save you from the river" I said poking his chest. The sun was poking out from the clouds making the rain sparkle as it fell. "Third how does traveling with a clumsy sixteen year old girl help you become a breeder?" Little off topic, but worth knowing for future events.

"Clumsy girl, Clumsy Pokemon." He said using his hands as a scale. They came out equal. I shoved him to the ground playfully, then raced up the hill. My mood greatly improved.

"Catch this clumsy girl then you can talk Mr. Hero" I said teasing him as his mind got over the shock of me pushing him. I stuck out my tongue before opening my eyes to see him racing up the hill. I laughed and dashed away, laughing and shrieking the whole way up the hill.

For once in a while we totally normal trainers who were just playing in the sunshine. It won't last long enough but it would last a little while. It beat the reality that pokemon we're counting on me to find out who was harming them.


	15. Other end of Danger

After the contest I felt light and giddy

After the contest I felt light and giddy. Aside from the fact that Milotic had creamed Seviper with a few perfectly placed moves. I had won the ribbon. The only down part was that Lucas said he couldn't come due to the fact that a famous breeder lived on the other side of town and he wouldn't be able to do both. It took one playful punch and a shake of his shoulder for me to convince him to go.

I walked down the darkening streets past crowds of people. Umbreon sticking to my side. Something didn't feel right in my gut. I thought to the walk to the town and tried to think of his face. He had looked sick not excited, even though he had said he was really excited.

When I reached Nurse Joy was running out in a frantic sprint. She saw me jerked to a stop and in a rush spoke in a frightened voice.

"Miss Rye!" She said looking totally freaked. "Your friend Lucas is running a terrible fever! He keeps telling us not to get you from your contest!" I felt shock and fear roll through me. That and well, a pretty scary amount of anger for someone who's best friend was sick. Although he lied to my face, I think I have the right.

I gave and sharp nodded and took off into the center Umbreon next to me. Nurse Joy still freaking out dashed with us desperate to keep up. A couple of weeks of travel does make a person faster.

When got to his room the door was slide close but a window on the wall gave me a clear view. He was on a hospital bed tucked in carefully with his cheeks were red hot. He was glistening with sweat and his brown hair stuck to his forehead. His eyes were what made me twisted and break inside, they were half-open half close the deep brown iris slowly slipping under the lids. Umbreon pawed at the glass at Espeon who was lying beside the bed a look that could be described with only one word, devastated. I felt emotion rolling off Umbreon she was scared.

I gulped and slides back the door heat coming off his body had filtered through the room. I felt myself freeze in fear as his heavy lids slipped back up. He moaned gently and I held my breath in fear.

"They got you from the contest didn't they?" His voice was weak and a little raspy but held its joyfulness all the same. He tried top sit up but I put a hand on his chest and pushed him down with ease. He was weak.

"The contest was over and I was walking back." I said forcing myself to glare. "You didn't want them to get me because of a contest? You're such a moron." I held back a laugh as he gave me a smile of happiness and laughter.

"Did you win at least?" Lucas asked as he tried to sit up again. I pushed again hoping he would just sleep. I took out my ribbon from the case and threw it at his face with carefully aim. He laughed then shivered. I froze up again.

"Calm down princess" Scrunched up my nose at the nickname. "I'm just fever from being wet." He said huddling under his blankets.

"Are you kidding?" I asked." This room is like six hundred degrees" I took off my jacket and laid in across the blankets. I looked down at Umbreon and Espeon. Both were standing opposite sides talking I guess. Finally Lucas sat up pushing my hand away, it felt wet and I guess he was sweating through his clothes.

"What are they saying?" He asked pushing hair away. I felt worry sent into me again as he moved. "Beth quit worrying I'll be fine. Now come on let's hear it!" I scrunched up my nose and closed my eyes in concentration. Their voice slowly came to my ears.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Umbreon voice asked with concern.

"I'm sure." Espeon answer. "Why are you two so worried about me and Lucas?" He asked I didn't dare open my eyes in thought of losing concentration.

"Were girls what can I say?" Umbreon said in a coy voice.

"How's the truth?" I opened my eyes at this not willing to hear the rest. Lucas looked at me curiously at my face.

"What?"

"Espeon just asking why we're so worried about you two." I answer watching as both turned and glared at me. Am I going to pay for that later.

"I wouldn't mind an answer to that question." He said calmly then shivered. I couldn't hold back the temptation any more and reached out and touched the back of his hand, a part of his body not covered and contained, free to burn through him. The heat from his body shot up my arm in flaming my body. I jerked my hand away from him but nothing could help the twisting inside of my body.

"Well, I need someone to rescue me constantly. Now go to sleep your burning up like a match." I said letting sarcasm mixing with concern. _Very_ hard thing to do when you're freaked by the fact that your best friend is sick.

He grinned at me and shrugged into his pillow and put his arms out like a magician after a trick. I shook my head and walked out with Umbreon at my heels. The second I clicked the door close and took a deep breath in relief, the cold hair smashed in lungs with the force of a launched cannon ball. But it was all nothing, I felt real worry course through my body. The heat of his body clung to my fingers making them feel burnt. I felt Umbreon nudge at my hand, I looked down to her big red eyes.

"I'm scared told her in a hushed voice scared that Nurse Joy would come over and try to comfort me and Lucas would see. It felt so weird to be this scared over a fever. But I was and I couldn't control it.

"This must Lucas feels every time he has to save me from some unexplainable danger. But he didn't feel as helpless as I do. I can't control his fever and I can't save him from it. Can I?" I asked Umbreon. She kept her eyes on me and spoke.

"It is true that Lucas feels the way you do every time he must save you." Her voice sound knowing, like she wouldn't tell me something I should already have figured out. "But I don't know the extend of your abilities. Maybe you can help him." Umbreon said. I sank to the floor by the door leading my head against the door.

"That doesn't really help." I said quietly. I looked down at the necklace. "I wish this thing had a manual. I really need one." I thought aloud while fiddling with the chain.

"Wishing does nothing but make time move forward." Umbreon said staying in her sitting position. "You should at least sleep in your own bed. You will do no good tired and weak." I nodded and tore myself away from the door, realizing that I totally fried. I had kept going on adrenaline from winning the contest and freaking out over Lucas.

When I finally curled under my covers I felt my worry mix with my drowsiness. I'm actually glad I'm rarely in Lucas position of being on the other end of a danger. Being knocked out has benefits of sleeping.


	16. Chikorita

I felt groggy went my eyes finally forced themselves open. A night of restless and merciless dreams didn't exactly leave me wide-awake. I stretched my body tall and stroke Umbreon in an attempt of normalcy. No good my worry still haunted me.

I dress quickly and brush out the mess on my hair. I looked at result in the mirror and frowned. My eyes still had tiredness in them and there were shadows under my eyes. I sighed this is the best I can get then I'll take it we're probably staying town anyway. I stretched one more time then went to check on Lucas.

Nurse Joy was leaving the room when I got there. "Miss Rye I was just coming to get you. Lucas needs a favor." She gave me a smile. "He's doing much better you might be able to leave this afternoon. "I gave a smile and nodded before going inside.

The first thing I noticed was that the room was much cooler then yesterday. Today Lucas was sitting in his bed reading a book Nurse Joy gave him. The flush in his cheeks had gone down and his eyes didn't seem as glazed and bright.

"You seem better." I marked then plotted down in a chair next to him."

He smiled and pushed hair out of his eyes. "Can you take my pokemon out of here for a while I doubt their enjoying seeing me sick." I raised my eyebrows at this. "They'll go."

"Right. Sure they will." Lucas took out three pokeballs one was Espeon and empty.

"Your going" Lucas boomed as Espeon whimpered a little. I watched as he called a half-hearted pokemon back. He handed me them and just as I was going to take them Misdreavus popped out. I dropped the pokeballs and fell backward on my butt in shock, and Lucas of course nearly fell out of his bed cracking up laughing.

Misdreavus started spinning around in the air. She suddenly saw me and I floated up into the air. She started flying around me. "Lucas!" I cried and she flew me upside down, I clung onto my shirt in a frantic. "Help me please or I'll kill you!" I suddenly started was put up right. Lucas kept laughing. I aimed a kick at him and missed. He of course found this more hilarious and clutched his sides.

Later

I watched as Misdreavus and Milotic splashed in the water merrily. Torkoal was sitting next to me on the bench sleepy in the baking sun. He had chosen to play with Misdreavus and she has tired him out. And of course Umbreon and Espeon were together, on the other side of the fountain, just in my view. A picture of bliss and love. Well except the tourists who kept taking pictures, I was blushing a little.

I sound of water and the heat made me sleepy, then a smell reached my nose. It was sweet and unlike the scent of a flower it wasn't faint it was strong and made me feel cozy. It was a pokemon and I immediately stood up and followed the scent. It got stronger fast, I pulled back the branched of a brush and my breath caught in my throat.

A Chikorita, smallest one I ever saw. Was laying the grass, panting. I back up from the bush and jumped right over it. The little green pokemon opened it eyes to me crouching down next to it. It was too weak to put up a fight as I held in my arms and made a dash for the pokemon center.

I must have look crazy as I ran down the pavement. One frantic sixteen-year-old five, panting pokemon and a little green bundle in my arms. I didn't take notice of my on lookers, I just focus on my goal.

When I made it through the front door, I didn't slow down. I nearly toppled over the counter and freaked out Nurse Joy. She saw the Chikorita and took the pokemon out of my arms in a rush. I turned to see the whole room staring at me. Great, really just perfect.

I exhaled and returned the pokemon. I'll let them run around in a minute. I just need to get out of the building with out tripping on one of them. I took on last deep breath and was about to go back out when I bumped into someone. I looked up and immediately scrunched up my nose.

"Lucas go back to bed."

"I got cleared. Check it out." He grabbed my hand and put in to his cheek. He was right the fever was gone but little zaps of electrify energy were shooting up my arm and inflating my body.

"Now how exactly did you pull that off. "I said, as is grip lessened letting slip my hand out.

"What can I say fast healer." He said flexing his muscles. He took whiff of the air, then leaned close to me, I froze. "I know that smell." He took a deep breath right where my chin met my ear "You've been by a Chikorita." His voice sounded almost sad. I took a sharp breath when his hair brushed against my cheek.

"Um, Lucas you okay?" I asked wondering why I there was a longing feeling in my gut. I felt him freeze next to me. He backs away realizing what he had been doing. He his cheeks were the slightest shade of red.

"Sorry just my mom had a Chikorita and I-I" He tried to form a sentence but his words were stuttered. I put my finger to his lips, letting the zaps run around inside of me.

"I miss my family too." I said sliding my finger of his lips. The tingling starting to stop. "I found a hurt Chikorita and rushed it over here. I handed over his pokemon.

"Lucas!" I turned and saw nurse joy marching up out of hall and looking around wildly.

"So you weren't clear?" I ask with anger in my tone.

"I don't want to take on lousy shot you think she would care." He mumbled while using me a shield. "Tell her I'm here you die." He whispered.

"Hey Nurse Joy! I found him! He's right here!" I yelled. Nurse Joy saw him and began to march toward us." Next time tell Misdreavus to put me down."

"I'll get you" He mumbled into my ear, then was pulled away by Nurse Joy.

**Later that day**

"Will Chikorita okay?" I asked Nurse Joy as I watched the green pokemon among the other pokemon outside the center. As nurse Joy had told me the pokemon was a proud thing and refused to come near me.

"Oh she'll be just fine. You might want to say good bye." I nodded and I walked to the pokemon. When I got close enough I heard Chikorita start to growl. I tensed as she went into a fighting position.

"You have to fight me!" I was a flame inside her eye.

"I'll catch you then" I said waiting for her to recoil. She didn't and I itched toward my pokeballs. "Are sure?"

"Yes if you beat me then you deserve to have me as a guardian." She voice was snobby but a hint of longing in it. That longing is what encouraged me.

I nodded to Chikorita and threw out Umbreon even though I wanted to use Milotic. I need to be practical and not be impulsive. "Umbreon come on out."

Umbreon popped out and took her pose. Chikorita was much fast then she looked, a magical leaf suddenly came spinning toward us." Umbreon Protect and then shadow ball." The rainbow colored leaves hit harmlessly against the shield and the black ball shot toward Chikorita, she jumped away quickly and a vine whip sprang forward in the blink of an eye.

"Protect then confusion ray with shadow ball." She did as she was told and Chikorita began to look dizzy. Careful to let Umbreon catch her breath a little wild I called out her attack. "Quick attack!" I called and in the blink of an eye I watch Chikorita fall of her butt in a sitting position. Even is she was confused she nodded and I threw a pokeball. And I caught her.


	17. Charles

"Did the whittle shot hurt Wucas?" I asked in a baby tone while pinching his cheek. He was keep looking out ahead of us, the town was miles away but I didn't want to let it go.

"Beth I know if I attack you I will get ranted on by a ton of people and every pokemon in existence." He said darkly. "But it's _very_ temping."

"Come on I'm bor-" I suddenly slipped and fell on my butt, he started laugh as he usually did when I fell. I touched something cold beneath my fingers, cold and wet. Ice. "What the-" I began as Lucas nearly fell over laughing.

"Hey Beth I see your still falling down." It was a very familiar voice and my head immediately snapped up. Lucas started to look down the other path, but I had already dashed past him.

"Charles!" I hugged my oldest brother as hard as I could. He hugged back and prayed Lucas wasn't starting totally confused. I could understand it, there were a few similarities between Charles and me, not as many as Max or even the twins but some. Every single one us had the weirdest shade of hazel in our eyes. The really weird part is that no two sets are the same even the twins. Mine are the greenest with some brown and blue on the rim and a very tiny amount of gray. Charles on the other hand, has tons brown. Mom says its because the wide variety of colors in the family.

When he finally put me he just kept looking me over. "Someone's sixteen." He said in a knowing voice. Charles had wanted to be a researcher since before I was born. He had left home when I was seven (He had to stay one extra year then go study, with who I think is, Lucas's dad). Six years had given him a five o'clock shadow and made him more muscular.

"I missed you." I said shyly. Then turned and looked at Lucas. "Oh this is my friend Lucas. And Lucas this is my oldest brother, Charles."

Lucas looked up at Charles and he almost looked nervous at the sight of Charles. I guess he was kind of intimating at first glance, I tried to picture Charles scary but all that came to mind was when I was six and he jumped out of the barn to scare me.

"Long time no see." Lucas said giving Charles his crooked grin. Then gave a "guy" hug and they were both smiling. Of course then it clicked that they knew each other because Charles had been living with them for couple of years. When they pulled back Charles was smiling ear to ear.

"I see you met my baby sister." He said then restrained a laugh. "I still can't believe you bought that she was a boy. You do believe anything! She girl in the picture that you thought was a boy!" He started to crack up. I turned to look at Lucas my jaw hanging open.

"You thought I was a boy? And in a picture!" I said angrily. Lucas shrank back and glared at Charles half smiling.

"You were telling the truth when you said that they had a loved pokemon." I straighten up as Charles nodded messing with my hair.

"Only person I know who could can calm down a fully charged and expecting Mareep enough to let us work." He laughed deeply and he raised my arm to show some of my old electrical scars. "Of course nothing is perfect"

"Well its not like she can't talk t-" Lucas began but I smashed my foot on his silencing him in pain. My stomach churned at the though of my family knowing, I hardly believed it myself what would they think?

"Hey where's Vaporeon?" I changed the subject and asked a question for Umbreon, which of course Charles couldn't hear. Charles gave a deep whistle and I head the crunch of leaves. A blue streak flew toward me knocking me into the ground.

"Hey Vaporeon." I said sweetly rubbing his ears.

"Beth! Beth I missed you so much! So much!" Vaporeon spoke fast and licked my cheek. Wet and slimly just I remembered. Lucas shook his hand looking down on me, a smile creeping onto his features.

"I missed you too." I whispered so Charles couldn't hear. Vaporeon first looked shock then hopped off me running around in circles.

"She matured! She can hear me!" He yelped in glee. Umbreon looked down in shame and Espeon watch curiously.

"It pains me to say you're one of my friends." Umbreon mumbled as her eyes followed Vaporeon. Then of course Vaporeon pounce to Umbreon but she dodged and sat down. "Pounce me and you'll see a _very_ dangerous side of me." Vaporeon didn't faze.

"Where you to heading?" Charles asked suddenly serious. I saw his eyes dart to the ice, I had slipped on. Something clicked and I looked up the path to see what looked like an ice sculpture. Everything was covered ice, trees, the ground rocks, everything.

"Oh my god." My breath caught. "What happened?"

"Ice society." Charles said his voice dark. The mood had switched from happy to dead scary." Some high-class ice lovers who believe ice is more beautiful then anything. But the never do this usually little stuff but they ruining the ecosystem. How they got this much power…"

"Ice society" I rolled the words on my tongue. Suddenly my body froze up, my sight blurred and I felt shaken. Something had happened here. "Do you feel that?" I asked as I walked forward. Charles probably thought I was nuts but Lucas I could feel it, he tensed.

The feeling I was getting it was bad, mostly pain and desire but something else something darker then possible. It almost hurt to feel it like a poison running through my veins chilling me down to my core.


	18. Woah

"Where did you get this stuff?" I said laying the red dress against my body. It looked like it fit but I could quiet see myself wearing it.

"Nurse joy had a bunch in the back." Charles answered slipping a jacket over his clothes to see if it fit.

"Tell me why we're dressing up." Lucas asked looking at a black vest in his hands. I guess he was as sick of dressing up as I was. Not really the best luck with it so far.

"We need to sneak in to poke around and look for whatever they're using to freeze up everything." Charles answered and glanced at me. "You're wearing the dress Beth."

"Out then, I need to change." I said while I shooed them out, Charles rolled his eyes to that. I seriously don't care if he is my brother he's a boy, and a boy a boy.

I clicked the door locked once they left and took a deep breath. Umbreon was sleeping on my bed, totally calm totally peaceful. I wish I could be half that calm sometimes. But currently I was freaked. After what I had felt in the forest, I already knew there was a pokemon a powerful pokemon, with the Ice society against its will. I undressed while think this and slipped the fabric over my head. It was a little loose around my stomach and a little short but it fit.

I sighed and started getting ready. My stomach churning and forming knots.

**At the door **

The Ice society opening party was at an ice rink in the middle of town.There was two guards at the door both with ice pokemon at their flanks. I shiver as a cold wind blew my way. Dress wasn't exactly warm like the vest and long sleeves shirt Lucas and Charles were wearing.

What exactly is the amazing you have to get in?" I asked.

"Do either of you have can ice pokemon or a water pokemon who knows a ice move?" Charles asked. I looked at him a little shocked.

"You were counting on one of us having a ice pokemon to get in?" I said a little angrily.

"Not really, but the rules state that one ice pokemon can bring in two people and no more." Charles shrugged and took out a pokeball. "Go Glalie!" The ice pokemon popped out and hovered over the ground.

I sighed basic Charles, hopes for the best but rarely have a back up plan. I took out Milotic pokeball. "I've got a Milotic that know ice beam."

Charles nodded. "Alright were going to have to in groups. If were searching the places and were all together they'll figure it out were not here for the ice." I opened my mouth to speak but Charles was half way to the door Glalie rolling after him.

"Ready?" I said turning to Lucas, he shrugged and we walked up the steps to the guards. I almost shocked me how quiet Lucas could get sometimes, compared to the some events it was almost eerie.

When we reached the top of the steps the guards eyed me suspiciously and I took out Milotic pokeball. "Milotic knows ice moves." They nodded to Lucas and spoke in raspy tones.

"Is this your date?" The guard asked. That knocked me off my guard, my body went ridge as I tried to compose myself "Only guest allowed in are dates. Is he your date?" I couldn't look at Lucas but I could feel him tense.

"Yes, I'm her date" Lucas answered looking cheerful but I noticed how cheeks were a little red. He was acting and I was grateful since I could seem to get my tongue to work right. He put his arm around my shoulder and I moved close putting on a smile. I held back my blush, doing me best to look relaxed and at eased. Once we were away from the guards he dropped his hands and we jumped back from each other. I about a second we both cracked a smile and walked through the party room.

Everything was ether made of glass or ice, so you can image how warm I was. The floor that had once been over with ice was gone. From it a tall sculpture was in the middle of room, the faint glow of candle brightening the room. Groups of older people were talking all dress in dark blue, purple or black clothing. I blushed my red dress made me catch eyes of people. I felt myself grip Lucas's shoulder and he laughed.

"Deep breaths Beth" He voice made my balance a little more realistic" Come on were suppose to be a couple." He said in an annoyed tone but he tried to keep me calm and kept it light. He extended his hand to me. And the longing my stomach resurfaced.

"Remind me to kill Charles for that." I said, he laughed, but stopped when a couple walked past us. I closed my eyes and breathed in letting my mind calm. I exhaled took Lucas's hand and opened my eyes.

We walked into cold room my hand entwined with Lucas's, I saw Charles dirty blonde head and caught hie eye. I nodded in his direction and tilted my head to a door on the far side from him. He nodded then disappeared down a hallway shroud in shadow.

"Lucas..."I said under my breath.

"I saw" and he led me around the crowd of dancers. He hand felt so warm compared to well everything. When we reached the hallway we peeked in, me leaning over Lucas and my body tensing as I looked down the dark hallway. Every so often was a small intended where no light reached. At the end was a thick metal door a little too big for some simple security.

"Ready?" I said looking down at Lucas. He nodded and we slipped in unnoticed by the crowd. I was glad to me away from the roar of noise but the hallway was almost creepy. At the end of the hallway the door loomed over us, a thick padlock lock.

"Any ideas?" I asked a knocked on the door, a heard a clang and something that sounded like chains. Lucas grinned and reached over putting his hand in my hair. In on swift move my hair fell looses from its binds and I felt myself make a sharp intake as his had brushed my cheek.

Lucas crouched and began picking at the lock. In about a minute the lock fell to the floor with a clang. A scream of pain came from behind the door, it was ear splitting to the normal people but to me it was I was the one in pain. Oh my god did it hurt. My wrist and ankles felt heavy, my back had a pressure on it and I'll I wanted to do was stretch and get away from the room.

"Beth!" I heard the door click shut and Lucas grabbed my arm and pulled me into one of the indents. I heard footsteps and six shadows dashed past us all in a blur of speed.

I held my breath as they reached the door. "Ah" said an elderly voice." I see we have a lock pick among our dancers. A bobby pin, it's a perfect tool in the right hands. Ah look some brown hair is still in its teeth. What a smart girl." My heart stopped for one second. I felt myself grip my hair, and Lucas tapped my hand pushing it down.

"Beth come on." Lucas whispered and peeked his head out. "Go." We crept out but as we made the turn, I guess one of the guards was the trail of my hair because I heard a shout "Look! Get her!"

I grabbed Lucas and pulled him with me onto the dance floor, we were swallowed by crowd in a few seconds. Lucas took the position of the lead and very carefully about the distance, close enough not to stick out but far enough apart that nothing could really happen, we danced.

I peeked over Lucas's shoulder and saw the guards looking over the heads of the dancers. This wasn't getting and better. "I think formal dressing is a bad luck for us." I whispered to Lucas. He chuckled quietly his crooked smile beginning to peek over his features.

He spun me in rhythm with music but when I coiled back, my hands were flat out on his chest his hands on my waist. I suddenly felt the world stop spinning, my heart off course was having a freaking panic attack and my cheeks were…

Well surprisingly blush free, like it was natural which it wasn't being this close to a guy usually made me go clumsy, but I wasn't. I go feel my eyes become a little wider then usual but that was it.

Then suddenly we we're leaning, not away from each other and then...


	19. Flirting

"Beth!" Charlie called. We jumped back from each other, and I felt a blush heat my cheeks. When Charles got close enough he took my hand and we left.

**Next day**

"I'll get." I said as I clutched onto Lucas. The skates slipped under my feet and made me wobble. Lucas left as I clung to his arm, but I tried to keep my eyes on the gate that led to the metal door.

Th ice society was staying for one more day, and was using the ice rink. We got in again but there was less security then yesterday. Charles had called his friend who was a more or less cop but not a Jenny. Her name was Sarah and she to my utter amazement was finding Charles totally attractive.

They were skating around the rink slowly slipping toward the door and no one giving them notice. While I was yelping and falling, keeping the guards laughing. Lucas of course was nearly falling over himself in laughter. I slapped him once or twice on the shoulder then fell .

We were supposed to be a couple but if any one though the jerk cracking up over me was my oh so lovey-dovey boyfriend, I think they idiots. But since these people are too rich for common sense we got about five awws, three "how cute" and "young love".

When I stood up again Lucas managed to stifle a laugh in time for a boy to skate over to us. He was totally cute but something about the way he moved made me think he was full of himself or at least had couple of girlfriends.

"Hey cutie. I could help but notice you." He said in a tone that told me he was experienced at flirting. He jerked his head so his hair flipped out of his eyes, I really hope he wasn't trying to date me or anything . I had enough on my plate with out a boy chasing me around.

"Yeah really original." Lucas mumbled next to me. "Next he'll say he got lost in your eyes." Lucas rolled his eyes as I held back a smile.

"Who are you?" The boy asked looking peeved but not giving up. "Her boyfriend or bodyguard?" He looked at me with a wicked grin it was almost scary. "Since you must princess."

I felt myself tense then relax. He was simply giving an insult to Lucas and a compliment to me, he knew nothing.

Lucas threw his arm around my waist and held me to him, thank good we can act. "I'm her boyfriend." Lucas said almost protectively. I swallowed as the boy looked between us to see if I disagreed with the action. I held my face and prayed about my blush, the boy would see nothing.

"Well princes when you're done with this idiot," He leaned in and whispered next to me ear. "I'll be by the door." Then he backed away.

I glanced to my right and saw Charles and Sarah as the slipped out into the hallway. "Lucas, come on." I said clutching on his hand as he pulled me to the hallway.

Once was we got out of the rink, I saw that the pat lock off, thank good for lock picks. I slipped on the skate guards and wobbled through the door.

"Beth!" Lucas pointed at the necklace. I looked down and saw a faint glow that was lowly getting brighter. We looked at each other and ran through the door.

"Oh no." was all I could say when I saw the pokemon.


	20. Articuno

Articuno was in the middle of the room, his shiny blue wings and black ankles were held back by chains. Charles and Sarah were just standing there totally shock. The entire room was ice solid and freezing cold.

But I could think of anything but Articuno and how badly my heart ached. I felt my body move toward him, but I couldn't really focus on anything. Articuno screamed loudly and it shook the room. Stalactites crashed down into the floor but I didn't faze they weren't close enough to hurt anyone.

"Beth w-" Charles called to me. Again too far in for me to really register it.

"Charles let her do this." Lucas said.

I stood in front of Articuno his sharp beak pointed at me. He screamed in my face, pushing all my hair back and almost sending me fling but I kept poise. I reached out a hand.

"Beth no it co-" Charles yelled.

I turned back to look a him, "Charles it's my job." Then I touch his beak. And I felt his pain.

My arms and legs felt heavy and a sharp pain was right above my eyebrow, "Free me please! I have a child!" Articuno pleaded and screamed in my head.

"Where is the key?" I shout over his screams. I would have to ask someone about the baby later.

"The man has them! The ice man!" He said struggled on the chains. I seriously doubt who has the key was ever going to share it. And boy was I right.

"Ah finally our little lock pick has made a appearance." Said that same voice as last night. I turned to see an elderly man in a tight suit his hair was still black and slicked back. Nothing was out of place on him but something about the way he walk made the air shift.

I groaned a little as I stood up. I gave a sarcastic smile and put my hand on my hip. "So you're the one holding in Articuno here." The man took out a remote and clicked one of the buttons. My arms and legs were suddenly yanked back and I flew into the wall with a bang, the cold metal holding be above the ground. It took a second for me to realize that everything that happened to Articuno about happened to me.

"Let me guess you're either Articuno guardian or the princess. Take your pick." He said with almost amused grin.

"Iceling." Sarah growled under her breath. I guess that was the man's name.

"Frankly none of your business." I smiled back as I felt the cuffs restricted my wrist.

"Beth what's going on?" Charles as he looked up at me. I struggled at the cuffs, it was no good, I was trapped.

"It's a really complicated but in the end I have to help Articuno and every pokemon in the world, probably the universe with my luck." I sighed.

"You're the princess" Charles said almost scared.

"Yeah." I'll ask how he knows later.

"Let them go now!" Charlie boomed it was totally scary to see him this mad. Last time this happened was when a jerk from school made fun of Lance. The guy had to deal with the Rye's from then on.

"I can't." Iceling said casually. "I need her to spread the ice." Iceling clicked a button and electricity zapped up my arm and through my body. I screamed but Articuno who had shot an ice beam at the ceiling drowned it out. My head sagged as the pain ceased, my insides were on fire.

I heard a grunt and painfully lifted my head and saw Lucas wrestle the remote out of Iceling arms. They toppled over and then I couldn't hold my head up and longer. The world was going dark.

Two things happened, first Iceling and Lucas were rolling over and over and one rolled over the remote. The cuffs broke, I fell right into Charles arms. Second was free Articuno. It roared and threw an ice beam to the ceiling the shattered the thick hold of the stalactites then it was gone.

They were crashing down around us, and I was still a little wobbly from the zap. Fell right between Charles and I. Luckily he managed to toss me away and dodge it himself, off course I wasn't quiet ready for it, But myself and landed standing. I could hear the screams of the skaters in the other room. The whole building was falling down.

"You brat! Do you what he will do to me for losing Articuno!" Iceling yelled. I heard another crank and an another huge chuck of ice fell close to Sarah. I reached back for my pokeballs. Worst case problem Chikorita could pull us out. Well if Chikorita would listen to me. "Do you know what kind of power I have or now had? I could have Articuno ice the entire planet in the blink of an eye!" Iceling glared at me. "I will get you princess."

A ice block crashed down between us and he was gone. For one second I was in pure shock, then I heard Sarah yell. "Beth! Look out!" I looked up at ceiling; the largest stalactite was crashing down.

Right

Over

Me.

I wasn't going to freeze up; I didn't have the time. But lucky for me Lucas did, I really don't care if he insult me about it for my whole life. He skate right across the ice, hooked my waist and slide right into the wall. We didn't move until the crashing stopped. And when we perked or heads up, the entire ceiling was gone. All scattered around us in bits and pieces, the ice was broken and shattered from the impact.

I turned my head and grinned at Lucas. "Now you may make fun of it." He shook his head a smile on his face.

"Beth! Lucas!" Charles called form the other side of the room. We stood up and carefully got over to Charles. I hugged him tightly and he lifted me up in a huge hug. Sarah just smiled a totally happy smile.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Charles whispered into my ear.


	21. Chingling

My mind was tumbling over bits of information

My mind was tumbling over bits of information. Articuno had a child, Sarah was Articuno elder (along with Charles girlfriend) and Charles knew about the legend of the necklace.

**Flashback**

"_Before pokemon were tamed" Charles told me. When Sarah and Lucas and gone "the whole world was ruled by one man, the king. He had control over the pokemon because of his ability to summon the power of the legends. One girl wasn't scared of pokemon like everyone else. She had a special ability too. She understood the pokemon and they accept her refusing to hurt her. Finally the girl fought the king using the pokemon she had come to love. When she freed the legends they gave her a necklace with in holding their powers. The pokemon called her the princess. The princess of pokemon." _

"Beth go to sleep we're leaving tomorrow. Your next contest is over a mountain range you need rest." Umbreon said. And curled up by my legs. I closed my eyes and watched the shadows dance behind my lids.

**Two day later**

After the cold hike up the mountain(the cable car runs at the next mountain.) the valley below made up for everything. The hot spring blew steam in my face and slowly I sank into the heated water, closing my eyes, and tilting my head onto a headrest. I heard Milotic start to snooze. For such an energetic pokemon she sure does sleep a lot. Chikorita and Umbreon were sleepy too, both on the edge of the water.

I heard a faint ringing of a bell. Slowly the noises drew closer, and when I opened my eyes a Chingling was looking at me. I was too relaxed to hear him speak, but the ringing was consisted and I contracted.

"Are you a trainer?" Chingling asked me. "And the Princess?"

I nodded still looking at him upside down.

"Take me with you." He said in almost command. For an eight-inch pokemon it sure was bossy. At this point Umbreon managed to shake herself awake and was sleepy siting next to my head.

I turned over and rested my head in my arms. What was it with pokemon and asking me to take them for traveling? Most trainers catch their pokemon but mine? They catch me. "You sure? I mean aren't you the owner of the Hot Springs pokemon?"

"No, the Chimecho and Chingling are here on our own free will. Most are here just because its so peaceful but I'm here to find a trainer." The little bell pokemon answered. His black eyes were starring in my hazel. After a second he said. "Look I'm special I know a Chimecho move."

"How is that possible?" I asked. Then again how is it possible I'm having this conversation? Of course mine is prophecy and his is a DNA issue.

"I-I" He stuttered. I heard the ringing of his orb. "I touched a stone, like the one on your necklace. And I-I I suddenly was doing heal bell!" he babbled out.

I turned my head and looked at Umbreon. Her head drooped sleepily. "What do you think, sleepy? I mean its not I'm exactly normal."

Umbreon yawn, stretched then circled Chingling. She did this to Lucas's new Altaria, when it flew up to us in the mountains. When she finished she plopped down next to me and nodded. Then went right back to sleep.

I nodded to Chingling and got out of the water, my two piece bath suit not keeping me too warm. I ransack my bag and pulled out an empty pokeball. I enlarged it with my thumb and looked at Chingling.

"You hardly know me and I might not even be the princess." I said hoping he wasn't stupid. I really wanted Chingling but I wanted him on his own free will.

"Yeah sure you're not the princess." I think he rolled his eyes but their too small to know.

"Do you realized the danger that comes with it?" Milotic said half awake. Chingling nodded and I threw the pokeball.

There was a red light and a few seconds later a recently captured Chingling was curling up next to Chikorita. He was smiling a he slept to a fanit jingling coming from his throat.


	22. Stunned

I sank back into the water but just as I was being to relax again I heard my pokemon perk their heads up.

"Footsteps, they aren't a bathers." Umbreon told me as she stood up. "Much to cautious and quiet."

Umbreon took an attack position by the archway that led to the spring with Chingling hovering opposite her, a surprisingly alert face on. Chikorita sat erect near my head, she swung her leaf direct the scent to through the gate. Milotic reared her head reading ice beam in the back of her throat.

Then a figure walked through the gate, and then I saw his face. "Wait no!" I called but it was too late. Umbreon unleashed a Protect and because I had called she had lost her contraction. Lucas was swung right into the hot spring and got me by the waist knocking me into the water. Somehow made the bun on my head come loose so all my hair was down. Chikorita and Chingling were giggling when Milotic fished us out with her nose.

"Beth what the h-" He said in almost a shout. I cover his mouth with my hand.

"Would you shush! I don't want to be kicked out!" I hissed. He glared at me over my hand and I let go.

"Why did Umbreon use Protect on me?" He said angrily. Like I would ask a pokemon to hurt him. At this point I notice he was wearing a T-shirt and bathing suit. What was he so mad about?

"I didn't she did it on her own!" I hissed again. There goes the whole peaceful vibe, we were pretty mad at each other.

"Why would she?" He asked still really angry.

"Because _someone_ was creeping around the hot spring! I wonder who?" I said back tpping my index finger on my chin.

He opened his mouth again to say something. But then the atmosphere changed, I turned and watched three Chimechos and Chingling sing a calming song. Chikorita was spinning her leaf and sending her scent our way. When I turned back, Milotic was starring me in the eyes. They were trying to keep us from fighting each other, I felt calmer but still mad. I looked at Lucas who was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged my shoulders and moved my hair out of my eyes.

"Any reason why you came?" I said keeping my voice calm.

He opened his mouth to say something and then I heard this totally nerdy voice.

"No romance in the Hot springs!" Said his totally geek of a boy. I not kidding, black greasy hair, thick glasses tucked in shirt and some really sad looking shoes. H e blew a shrill whistle and another geek showed up. This one was almost identical to his friend but with red hair.

"Wait no! It was my pokemon who pushed him!" I said quickly. There were too many geeks here and I was scared to get out of the water. My pokemon slowly back away from the boy and got closer to me.

"Yeah Yeah sure. Though I doubt a girl had intelligent pokemon." Said the black hair one in a nasally tone. I heard Umbreon growl, I didn't blame her. "I've heard that story b-" He paused and said. "Well I hadn't but I know it's not true."

"Who are you exactly?" Lucas asked is voice a little peaked.

The geeks took heroic poses and said in egomaniac kind of voice,

"We are the Cal brothers. We will right the wrongs that females have done to men over the years. We pledge to fight off the females ability to control man through love." Then the black hair one pointed at Lucas. "Don't worry man we will save you!"

At this Lucas stared laughing and I did too. The Cal looked at us totally confused. But then suddenly I could not think about Lucas dating, holding hands, kissing... with me.

Then something happened. I think the red head one tried to grab me by my waist and Chikorita used vine whip. The guy went flying. The black hair one basically pasted out.

After an hour the owner managed to calm the freak down enough to send him home with his perfectly healthy brother. When they left the owner wife, a sort of heavy woman shook her head and said. "Fourth couple they tried to break apart this month." She turn her back to me. "Good thing you and Lucas are such a great couple."

At that phrase, I was too stunned to move.


	23. Nancy

"Let's kick it!" I heard the announcer call faintly in the arena. The crowd roared and I gripped the seat. Two contests later and still couldn't get over the size of crowds. I rubbed my finger over Chikorita's pokeball, careful not to press the button that released her. Breathe, calm down and breathe Beth.

I felt a cold breeze flow into the room, and saw a brown haired boy and girl enter the room. They had to be twins they looked so alike, but different in every other way. The boy's clothes were neat and private school-like. His poster was erect and stiff; his eyes held something dark behind them. The girl was very different from the boy. The girl was much more normal; she had on basic jeans with a soft green T-shirt. Her sneakers were worn and her hair was cut and fanned out the bottom. It was streaked with light high lights.

They scanned the room, the girl looked disappointed until her eyes went over me. She skipped over to me, gracefully and happy, he brother looked defeated as she left."Hi!" Her voice was high and cheerful. I was a little shock of how direct she was. "I'm Nancy! That annoying clone over" she thumbed at the boy "is my twin Daniel." She watched my expression. "I'm sorry but I don't think believe that all of life is getting ahead."

I smiled at Nancy she was someone who was easy to get along with, a little random but fun all the same. I stuck out my hand, "I'm Beth," I paused for a second and decide that I would let her know my last name. "Beth Rye."

"Oh!" She said as something dawned one her. Here it comes. "I saw you when your brother Lance won that Championship, and your brother Max win the cup, and your brother Duke..."

I laughed. "Yeah there is a lot of us. Don't try I can't even do it."

Later

"Chikorita sweet scent!" I called as Chikorita let a whirl of petals the crowd slowly silenced as the scent waft around. Okay next step, "Chikorita magic leaf!" Chikorita sent the rainbow leafs around me. The Petals got caught in the draft and spun around me. I wait for the blur of beauty to stop, then as the blur began to fade, "Chikorita tackle!"

Chikorita charged the blur and leap in to my arms. The crowd roared and the judges cheers. I heard a faint voice in my head and I recognized it immediately.

"Beth look this way so I can at least pretend he isn't an idiot." Espeon voice echoed in my head. He was using psychic on me or else I would have been able to hear him. I tuned to my left and saw a totally idiot holding up a big sign the read "Go Beth!" Next to that idiot was Espeon slowly sinking under the seat in embarrassment. I shook my head grinning as Lucas smiled at my attention. His hair was a little at end like he had run his fingers through it. His eyes were bright, but not with fever, with something else. Something different, something I didn't understand, something that made me cover my face with a curtain of hair and blush.

"It's cute how you act like you don't like him." Chikorita chuckled in my arms. I hefted her in my arms and threw her off balance. "Sure, sure shoot the messenger."

I walked back into the coordinator's room and heard whispers. "Oh wow is that guy holding the sign is way hot!" sad a whisper red head to my left her friend nodded and didn't get any quieter.

"God, if he was cheering for me I certainly would be standing here." I felt their gaze on my face, I just put down Chikorita and took out her pokeball. My cheeks burned.

"Hey Beth!" Nancy skipped up to me. Three-dragon pokemon followed her merrily. "You did great! Even better then Lord Uptight over there" She thumbed over at her brother and we giggled.


	24. Studio of the Floral Sisters

"What a reward for winning a contest?" Lucas asked looking up at the studio. I looked down at the card and re-read the address, and saw something on the border of the paper. I internally groaned and felt myself sag to the floor. I clutch the my hair and fell backwards. "Beth?" Lucas asked looking down at me.

"It's a kimono dance studio." I moaned. Lucas chuckled and Umbreon nudged my hip.

"If I have do go in as the guest I think the winner does too." Lucas laughed, and extended a hand. I took it and pushed my misgivings to the back of my mind.

"Oh wow you must be the winner of the contest." Four girls, all with odd colored hair, came rushing out of the building. They swarmed Lucas and totally boxed me and Umbreon out, at that I felt my mood shift to something very dark.

"Who are you?" One asked looking up at Lucas

"Is this your pokemon?" Another asked bending down and looking at a shocked Espeon.

"They didn't tell us how cute you were." A pink hair said leaning toward Lucas.

"Who she?" Said the tallest that was pointing at me. They all turned to me and I raised an eyebrow to Lucas who was peeking over their shoulders.

I smiled at them and held up my card that read quiet clearly "Winner!" They didn't lose face. Two grabbed my arms and pulled me into the studio. I watched as Lucas stared after us totally confused.

They pulled me through the doors into through the dance area. The hard wood floor let me slip right across. Then the black hair one pushed open the door and someone dumped me in a chair

"You won a contest because your pokemon were the most beautiful and talented." Said a green hared girl on to the left.

"We're going to make help you be just like them." Said one behind me with blue hair. I blush scarlet remembering when Lucas and I danced.

"So let start." They all line up in front of me and bowed. The Orange hair started with their names. "I'm Blossom!"

"I'm Lily!" said the blue hair colored one.

"I'm Rose!" said the pink hair one.

The black hair one turned to me. " I'm Lotus." She said in a bored voice.

The four girls did an almost a stage bow." We are the Floral Sisters!" They cheered expect the black hair one who was calm and cool.

"Now," Blossom clapped her hands and someone flicked a light switch and the room lit up. A huge vanity was right in front of me with all the makeup in existence.

"I'll do you clothes!" Lily smiled holding up a beautiful blue Kimono.

"I'll do your make up!" Blossom said, each hand holding up one of make products.

"And I'll," Locus said behind me in a bored voice. "Do your hair." And I heard the snip of scissors.

I swallowed and glanced at Umbreon who was smiling sweetly at me, and a little smug. "And I be making you look pretty you little cutie!" Rose said to Umbreon in a baby tone. I opened my mouth to protest Umbreon being dressed up, but they were already gone.

"So how do you want your hair cut?" Locus asked as she pulled my head into a basin filled with water. I took a deep breath and let time catch up with me. When it finally did and my thoughts cleared I said.

"Cut it as you like." I answers remembered the faithful year that I was free from worrying about brushing my hair. I felt something-cool run through my hair. "Um why exactly am I getting all dressed up?" I asked as Locus massaged the shampoo into my hair.

"Our family, my mother, sisters, brothers and me host a party once a week here at the studio." She said in a dull voice. "My mother struck a deal with the contest hall saying that we'll act as a prize for some money."

My chair lurched forward and I was facing the vanity. Locus's hand scoped up a pair of scissors and a brush and starting snipping.


	25. Twlight

"Now go to your position." Rose said in my ear. I hated how she made it sound more like a threat then a pep talk. "Now go." Lily pushed into my spot behind the curtain, Umbreon trailing behind me.

"Ugh I really don't want to do this." I mumbled to Umbreon. The announcer was pumping up the festival. I was playing the moon and was supposed to be graceful and make slow beautiful movements. So far I all I could do was freak out,trip and fly across the floor ususally taking someone down with me.

"Beth get a grip, this is a lot less people then in a contest." Umbreon said shapely to me.

"Yeah, but at a contest they can't yell at me if I trip or fall." I flex my hands and relaxed them. I heard the music start and my heart started to pound. I felt my body tremble a little.

The music reached a point and the curtains slipped open revealing Umbreon and me. A few people were in awe of me. At first I worried something was wrong but a quickly Umbreon said. "Beth you look beautiful."

I gulped. My kimono was defiantly beautiful. The pale blue flowing cloth made my body look light. My hair was held up a large white clipped that was shaped like a crescent moon. In my option Umbreon looked better, her black hair was shiny in the light. A collar was wrapped around her neck, on top white circle on top.

I started my dance around the sisters and to the edge of the stage. The music changed again. And a boy came out on stage. His clothing was a calm shade of yellow and his hair was tousled. Lucas did a calm and slow dance, it was weird to see him like this, slow and serious. We met at the middle of the stage and our palms met. The dance was about Twilight, the middle between the moon and the sun. The sister kept spinning around us, Locus's Lily's long dark hair suited the moon while Blossom's bright orange and Rose's pink stayed better with the sun.

Lucas and I carefully circled and then pushed off each other and met again. To between us Umbreon and Espeon weaved their way in and out of our legs.


	26. Starlight Battle

"Now the next contest is by a beach and is a good bit away." Blossom dumped or bags into our hands and next thing I knew they had thrown us outside. I hefted my bag and looked at Umbreon she sort of shrugged.

Can some make my life make any sense?!

That night when Lucas finally burned off the caffeine form the tea that Rose gave him we settled in a clearing that clung next to a lake. A couple scatter boulders were around big enough for a person to lay back on their back and look at the stars, which was what I was doing. It was the first time in such a long time that I had a little time to let my mind catch up with everything. When I was do with the mind-boggling idea that someone who would hurt a pokemon, moved on to how I was going stop it. After a while Lucas joined me and we just started to talk. It wasn't anything big, just the constellations. Well not some much talked as I listen to Lucas tell me each one. I didn't know any of them since well no one ever taught me because it had always been Dad's job.

"What's that one?" I asked up half way starring up at the endless sky other half looking at him.

"The tree of heart." He traced the outline of the outer branches; it was just like a heart. "You can imagine the creativity that went into that." I laughed at his joke.

"And that one." I pointed to a large cluster of bright stars that out shown the others.

"That's..." I watched his faced his face changed.

"What." I turned over and rested my head resting on my forearm.

"That the princess, Beth." He turned his head and looked at me with a mixture of shock and realization. "That's you." I watched him trace the outline of the Princess. When he turned over agian the air suddenly got really heavy.

"Aww they're so cute together!" Misdreavus popped out of no where, agian. This shocked me and I fell off the rock. It was like a ten foot so if Chikorita hadn't used vine whip I would have been hurt. But they did and the vines wrapped around my waist and Chikorita slowly brought me down. I heard Misdreavus above me, "Beth I'm so sorry! Oh no I so clumsy." The poor little pokemon was freaking out. She glowed purple and I had a feeling she was getting out of control.

"Misdreavus its fine, I'm F-" I stared but then a net appeared out of no one and wrapped up Misdreavus and me. What the hell was going on?The net was pulled at and I fell over. I caught myself on my arm, but Ow. Misdreavus screamed (right in my ear) as were dragged across the grass.

"Beth!" It was a combination of Lucas, Umbreon, Espeon and all other the other pokemon. We hit a rock and I hugged Misdreavus closer to me. The jewel on her neck glowed and a saw a tin wisp of purplish a fade off of me. Fear.

"The way Iceling was freaking out you would think this would be hard." I heard say, someone snicker. It was female voice.

I saw to rainbow cover leaves whiz past my head, they hit the net harmlessly. The net was starting to rise into the air. Misdreavus was crying and that was enough for me to reach my breaking point. I kicked at the net waiting for it to snap, but it stretched out like elastic. I was beginning to feel desperate as the ground began to move away. The net suddenly was pulled down. Lucas clung to net while Chikorita was holding on to him by his ankles.

"For Pete's sake!" The women voice said. The net dropped and Misdreavus and I fell.

As I got off of Lucas with undeniable bruises forming on my shoulder, the women jumped of what look like motorcycle built for the air. That shocked me about as half as the woman. She was maybe six foot two with long black hair with neon green high lights. She wore long black bell-bottoms that flare green at the bottom. Her shirt was tight and again black.

"God what does it take to scoop up a little Princess?" She groaned. Her face then lit up with excitement and ideas. "Oh well Master didn't say anything about how I brought you back" She reached down in her belt and pulled out to black pokeballs.

Lucas and I scrambled to get up trying not to be vulnerable. The women spun around and the two black pokeballs. Out popped out two pokemon and Wheezing and a Muk. "Get the Princess my minions!" She pointed and me and I clench my fists. Minions! Pokemon aren't servants!

"Chingling, Umbreon! Let's go!" My faithful pokemon stepped forward. I was torn between pulling Chingling back but Psychic pokemon would be great right now. Lucas must have been thinking this since he pulled out Espeon and Altaria.

"Oh so it's a battle you want Princess?" She grinned evilly. "Muk get the princess, Sludge bomb!"

"Umbreon Protect and Confusion!" The sludge slammed into the invisible wall harmlessly. The dark red ray spun out of Umbreon sending Muk into a fit of confusion. "Chingling! Calm down Wheezing!'

"Wh- d- I ge- the la-" His voice was chopped off. It was then I that notice that Muk and Wheezing had dark ghostly eyes.

"What did you do!" Lucas said over Changeling's song. My head suddenly felt heavy and painful. I felt myself fall to me knees.

"Nothing you'll ver be able to fix!" She looked at her pokemon. "Damn it god forbid he actually give me some strong pokemon!" She threw a black disk and we were shrouded in smoke.


	27. ChinglingChimecho

When everything had calmed down I laid down in sleeping bag ,hoping for sleep, no luck. I got out of my blanket and carefully walked around a sleeping Lucas and Espeon and sat down by the water. There was no ripple in the water or disturbance it was totally peaceful (Expect for Milotic who I guess was sleeping at the bottom). I wanted my life like that calm, normal. But then again that would be pretty boring wouldn't it? While I was lost in those thoughts Chingling must have woken up and floated over to me.

I really have to start putting these guys in pokeballs one night I'm going to wake up and someone isn't going to be there.

"Beth go to sleep." He said floating into my arms and snuggling into my chest. I ran my along his back and he made a sound that almost sounded like a purr.

"I will, don't worry." I said in a soothing voice. I hummed a melody my mom use to sing to me when I was little. I felt Chingling slowly drift to sleep. I heard the water ripple and I perked my head up. Milotic looked at me with her big red eyes and said in a sleepy voice,

"Go now or I won't sleep." She said as she rested her giant head on my knees.

"What's this about sleep?" Umbreon said stretching and curling up next to me. God forbid I have a little alone time, oh well its the price you pay to have the best kind of pokemon.

"Shut up I'm trying to sleep." Chikorita grumbled. I heard her sigh and then she was on my other side, nestling me with her nose. "Your lucky I love you." She grumbled again.

My heart swelled as I realized that they loved me. If I had a normal life then I would never had known. So yeah maybe it is okay to be more than average as long as you're happy with it.

Okay while I was being all happy something in the back of my mind went off reminding me what happens to a Chingling when there is happiness and it _was_ nighttime. So I looked down just in time to see my pokemon start to glow.

"It's so pretty!" Milotic said as the blinding gold light swallowed Chingling.

"This tickles!" Chingling giggled as she floated out of my lap. My heart swelled as I watched. The little orb of light started to fade, and I heard a new voice. My heart pounded as a Chimecho had taken place of my little Chingling. I leap up and hugged Chimecho tightly.

"Beth! I'm evolved! I'm a Chimecho!" The blue pokemon flew around me. I doubt that Chimecho had any practice so it shouldn't had been a big surprise when she hit the spot between my shoulders and sent me flying. But it was a surprise that I went flying into the water. And then I started to laugh and it felt really good to be with just my pokemon. After we had laughed and played I felt tired and desperate for sleep. So I lay down by the water, close enough to be with Milotic but far enough to be away for the high tide, cozy warm with my pokemon.

I felt safe.

I felt at home.

I was loved.


	28. Poison and Power

It was calm and silent in the woods. Really, totally peaceful. No noise except maybe the wind and some Pokémon scurrying around. I probably would have liked it if...

I knew where we were going.

"You have no idea where were going, do you?" I asked as Lucas looked at a ratty sign that was preached off the trail.

"I do I just don't know how we get there." Lucas said scratching his forehead with his thumb.

"So we're lost?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"No just confused." Lucas said as looking right and left. I have half expected him to look up

"Yeah, really confused" I grumbled and dropped my bag and used it as a seat. Lucas snapped his head around and glared at me. I was too tired to care so I didn't.

Then I felt a thick raindrop fall on my nose. I looked up at the dark looming skies above, another hit my head. "Oh-" I began

"Crap" Lucas finished. I looked ahead of me and saw Lucas scrambling to run away from a

Swarm of Beedrill.

I scooped up the bag and ran as fast as my legs could carry me; I was very relieved that all of the Pokémon had been put in their poke balls for a break. Well at least until I realized that we would still be out numbered. The rain started to hit us hard, in big buckets, big heavy annoying buckets.

"Come on! How were we supposed to know this was your territory?" Lucas sped ahead. The Beedrill were close enough to start attacking, one fury attack from each other. The first hit was too far off but the second barely missed my heel, I jumped and sped up. I heard a splash, and looked ahead of me. Lucas had tripped, and worst the Beedrill were nailing him with the poison. Lucas was lying there taking it, because he couldn't move.

I saw Lucas in pain and the Beedrill still attacking even though there was no threat. Then something went off inside of me, like someone had flipped a switch, the necklace suddenly felt like it was burning a hole on my chest. I felt hot, even in the cold rain, and light, like I was floating. "BACKOFF!" My voice sounded almost echo-like, like a boom. The Beedrill stopped attacking fast, and basically were pushed back like a huge gust of wind had smashed into them. Making them tumble and roll in the rainy air. Then they were gone.

When I felt myself go back to normal, I realized I felt really tired. But I need to help Lucas, so I ignored it. I wrapped Lucas arm around my neck and heard a faint groan from his mouth. I dug my other hand in his bag and pulled out a pokeball.

"Espeon find a cave!" I tossed the ball and Espeon came out. I saw in his eyes the worry. "Cave now please." Espeon nodded and his gem glowed.

"Follow me." Espeon walked forward quickly and I followed as fast as I could. After a while we walked inside of the cave. I went into a few yards, and laid Lucas's head against my bag. He groaned again.

Now came the hard part, I knew a couple remedies to Beedrill stings, one of which was most effective could be awkward. I rolled up Lucas's sleeves; none in fact the only wounds that seemed to have stuck were on his face. When I had boiled the water I would need, and gave Lucas a proper pillow. I threw my jacket by the fire to dry off. Alright, Beth this isn't a big deal. Your brothers have had Beedrill stings, I thought.

"Yeah but they were your brothers, not Lucas and never like this." I mumbled. I kneeled down by Lucas. This was very, very uncomfortable moment; the stings were pretty close to his, well, mouth. Alright here one thing you have to be careful about telling Lucas, Beth. And besides it's not like your really going to kiss him.

So why do I feel like it should be.

I took the puncture by his chin first. It wasn't and took about a second to pull out. Now the second one was almost on his bottom lip I swallowed and leaned over, my breath came out slow. My heart rammed a little so I lean back and took a calming breath and tried again. I leaned over again and pulled out the poison as fast as I could.

I spat out the purple liquid, and then I noticed my audience. "Tell him and you die." I threaten as Umbreon sat on a rock above Lucas. There was this big rumbling in my stomach like something was beating it wings. I tried to ignore it.

"How exactly would I tell him?" Umbreon said all smug. It bugged me that all the other Pokémon were going to go in a giggle fit over this. It was nothing,

Right?


	29. The village of Rain

After the rain had stopped and Lucas had recovered we sent out again, but after another hour the rain started again but by then we had reached a town. "Come on, Beth!" Lucas held the door open for me as we ran into a diner.

As Lucas shook his hair dry I looked around. The place was quiet I walked up to the counter and lean over and looked left and right, just a few people were here. Suddenly a long pink tongue appeared out of nowhere and licked the side of my cheek. The force of the tongue sent me flying and I landed on the floor on my butt.

Lucas was laughing hysterically at this as I wiped my cheek. Suddenly a round woman with an apron appeared in the door way of the kitchen, looking frantic. "Oh, Lickitung!" She said pulling the pink Pokémon out by the scruff of its neck. She looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry he doesn't usually do that to the new comers." The woman sighed. "Oh I'm sorry let me introduce myself, I'm Sally I'm the owner of this diner," but then she mumbled "but not for long if lunch rush doesn't hurry up."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked twisting his rain soaked jacket over a plant.

"There haven't been any new people here since those people came" said a voice behind us. A tall dark girl stood in the door way. She looked a lot like Lotus expect in the same way she looked so different. Her black cloak twisted out behind her as the door closed behind her. Behind her appeared two Haunters that immediately flew to Lucas and began circling him laughing gleefully, freaking him out.

Misdreavus popped out o f her pokeball and glared at the two defiantly. "Meanies!" she said in a childlike voice. Her little gem glowed and the two Pokémon flew back to their master, using her as a shield.

The girl looked between Lucas and me as if checking our positions for something that was off. Then she continued as she took off what looked like a witch's hat off her head. "About four months ago some archeologist came claiming they were looking of ruins to a loss temple, and then the rain came." Her voice was dark and mysterious.

"Oh Luna, that's not true!" Said Sally, "It was about a month before it started to rain like this."

"Pip it Sally, you know it's true," Said an old man in the corner as he shook the creases out of his newspaper. "You never could lie."

"Well at least the princess is here now. "Luna said in a dead voice. She extended her pale arm and pointed a finger to my necklace. "The Necklace of Legends has only been worn by those who deserver the power, you are the princess." I froze in place; the girl smirked and walked over to Lucas. Lucas looked at her a little scared, which normally would have been hysterical but now….

The girl stroked Lucas with her hand and if it's possibly I froze again. I felt an urge to scare the girl off but I couldn't act on it, it didn't make sense to me. I heard Umbreon chuckle next to me, but she stopped abruptly when I glared down at her.

"So that makes you?" Luna asked when her hand left his face. She voice was still dead but held a large amount of silkiness. I seriously have no idea what made him do this but his eyes shift from her to me. It only lasted a second but I saw something in his eyes I couldn't explain.

"Lucas Thien" He said in a sort of scared way. Luna leaned closer and randomly Misdreavus flew between them shrieking and moved Luna away.

Luna got over it quickly and looked back to me, "Can you help us? "She asked coolly as if she nothing had happened. I looked at Umbreon and at the people in the room who were all starring at me.

I nodded, and the room roared with cheers.


	30. Pass out

"This place is off limits to the villagers but it's easy enough to get in without being notice." Luna hopped over the rock we were hiding behind and crept over to the mouth of the cave. We followed and walked into the dark cave, quickly visibility was gone.

The only noise I heard was our footsteps but as we drew farther away from the cave opening I heard voices. At first they were very quiet but slowly they began loud and angry.

"Do you hear that?" I asked. I couldn't see anyone one's face but I knew I wasn't alone in the dark.

"Shhhhh" Luna said in front of me. The footsteps stopped abruptly and we all listen hard into the silence.

"I can't understand why you're doing this!" A shrill woman voice said loudly. "It's wrong! It's evil!"

"I need the villagers gone so I can properly test the subject," A rough man's voice said. "With that kind of power I will be the greatest archeologist in the world! Don't you want that?" I heard the sound of a slap.

"Ever since that man came you've been like this! And it's not an experiment it's a Pokémon!" The woman yell echoed in the cave.

"Wanda! You and I both know you're curious of its potential so quit it!" The man yelled. There was silence again then suddenly a loud yell from a Pokémon.

I fell to the floor and clenched my ears. I bit my lip until it bled to keep from screaming. I couldn't move and could hardly breathe. I felt injected itself in my arm, then a wildfire burned up my arm and to my mouth. Felt my blood spill down my arm and the blood from my lip pool in my mouth. The taste was disgusting but I couldn't spit it out because I knew I would scream.

"Beth?" Umbreon pawed at my hair, I couldn't answer her. "Beth!" She yelped. I wanted to comfort her but I couldn't move. I felt Espeon power on me and then Luna's voice.

"What wrong with her?" Luna said in a dead voice.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Lucas voice was beginning to fade, I felt arms under my shoulders and knees. My head lean against his chest and I heard his rapid heartbeat. I was losing conscience quickly but I could still feel the Pokémon's pain and misery.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my I think she's waking up!" Sally's voice was in my ear. My eyes fluttered open to Sally perky head over my face." I tried to sit up, but failed when I flinched from a dizzy feeling. "Honey lay down you certainly look like you've been through something fierce."

I tried to sit up again and I felt a lump at the end of my bed, Umbreon starred at me with worried eyes. In fact all of my Pokémon were sitting around me all watching me (Milotic was in a big tub of water). I smiled at them and tried to pet Umbreon but a shocking pain raced up my arm. I looked down and saw that my jacket was off revealing my bicep banged with a blood stained cloth.

"You should rest," Sally said calmly, pressing on my shoulders lightly, I felt weak so I fell back. "You lost a lot of you blood in your arm. You're probably hungry right?" As an answer my stomach grumbled loudly. "See? I'll go get something Doll," She was about to walk out the door, when she turned to me "If you friend tries to get in here, pretend to be sleeping please. He hasn't slept all day and I told him you wouldn't be waking up anytime soon." She smiled at me. "For once I'm glad was wrong, but regardless just pretend to sleep." Then she left.

"She's not lying about that." Umbreon said curling up closer to me.

"Lucas and Espeon tried to stay but in the end we was the only who got to stay," Chickorita said in a sort of snobby voice.

Then in a mischievous voice Umbreon said. "and that because I growled at her when she tried to move me."

"Umbreon!" I said shocked. I always thought Umbreon was calm and cool when it came to this kind of stuff.

"What?" Her ears perked up. "Quick pretend to be asleep!" I was in shock for a minute then quickly laid back under the covers. I couldn't help wondering if Lucas would just leave our stick around for Sally. I didn't have to wait long for my answer since I heard sprinting footsteps. I heard the door be flung open and Lucas's heavy breathes.

"She's awake isn't she?" Espeon asked.

"What do you think?" Umbreon chuckled.

Lucas's foot steps drew closer to me until I could feel the heat radiating off Lucas. I kept my breath came and cool, even though I really wanted to blow a piece of hair out of my hair, it tickled my forehead. Then I felt something soft brush it away, leaving an almost burning feeling behind. I felt the soft thing jerk away and then Luca said.

"Tell her and you die." He said harshly. Chimecho giggled above us, since she was stuck to the ceiling. I was a little shocked, by his casual touch of my face.

"See I told you she wouldn't wake up just yet!" Sally voice popped into the room. "Go to bed now!" She boomed. After a moment she said, "He's gone. Oh honey, why are your cheeks all red?" I sat up and put a hand to my face, I was blushing.

**Alright I know these chapters are getting lame so any body that has ideas should tELl mE!**

**: D Write12345**


	31. Kyogre

"Why did I let you talk me into coming back here?" Lucas hissed in my ear as another noise made us jump in the darkness.

"Because we have work to do," I hissed back, I heard a scampering noise and I found myself wrapping my arms around his arm. Even in the darkness I could fell his eyes on my arms. I let go instantly and took a step back. "Shut up Lucas."

"Hey you here that?" I heard a masculine gruff voice at the end of the cave.

"Yeah let's check it out. "Said another, then I heard footsteps, then someone grabbed my am a yanked it back. A hand clamped over my mouth to keep me from screaming.

"Shut up." Lucas hissed behind me. I blush a little as I felt the rhythm of his heartbeat against my back. Being this close to him made the pounding in my stomach restart. I ignored those best I could as I listened intently.

"Who do you think it was?" said the younger of the two voices.

"Probably some kids on dares, their probably long gone." Said the older voice, one of the flashlight flickered over the rock that Lucas was leaning against.

"You don't think it would be ghosts, do you?" the younger one said shakily.

"Nah," The other man said as he his voice started to fade back to the entrance,

"Yeah" said the younger one as he walked away.

Lucas didn't let go of me until the footsteps were gone, and even in the dead silence for a minute or so we were motionless. Finally he let out a sigh of relief that ruffled my hair, those Butterfree are getting annoying. "You think it's safe?" he asked,

I crossed my arms, and talked into his hand, "Lucas?"

"Oh yeah that might help," He let go of my mouth.

"I think they won't be coming back." I said very calmly. Then a mischievous smile crept on my face "But I bet Misdreavus would love to make sure of that."

"You're evil," Lucas whispered as the two guards fled from the cave. I grinned at him and yanked the door open. "Whoa." Lucas and I crouched down a metal balcony that hung over what could have qualified as hell to me.

The room below us was filled with tons of machines, all beeping and twitching. Five scientists fluttering around the room franticly, there finger dancing over the keys at blinding speeds. Two scientist were standing away from it all watching their little mess. But their eyes never strayed far from a large water-filled cove in the center.

"Beth," Lucas gripped my shoulder since he knew me that well. The object in the container wasn't an archeology find. I felt the heat of the necklace against my skin as Kyogre floated under the surface, it looked almost asleep.

"What should we do?" Lucas asked as we crouched down. I was still speechless in shock, but he waited patiently. Then below us I head a shout.

"Sir the energy is off the charts. Something is going on!" Said a scientist, both me and Lucas looked up at each other then down at the necklace. It was glowing lie a flashlight.

"The necklace!" we whispered at the same time.

"Oh my, hurry hurry!" the lead white coat, he dashed the stairs and in his hand was what looked like a big needle. The waded into the water and prepared to put the needle.

"Hey there some kids back here!" a man said to our left.

"Run!" I said and we tried to sprit toward the door. But we didn't make it.


	32. Stubborn

Lucas was lying on top of me with his hand pressed over my mouth, as I had mine gripping his, and his hand under my waist from when he tackle me down. I felt a little relief that Kyogre had stopped, but my aching in my heart that Pokémon was in pain.

Still my heart pound in irregular rhythm with Lucas's, he looked out of the corner of his eye through a crack between the crated we were hiding between. I didn't have the view so I had to look straight up at him. One more moment like this with my _friend _Lucas, not crush, friend my head was going to explode.

"Where did they go?" said a guard by the crate next to us, I held my breath.

"You think Johnny was right about how he saw that ghost" said a more female voice. I felt Lucas's grin under my hand.

"Well it would explain the energy readings…"said the male. I heard running footsteps fading farther down the cave. Lucas's eyes slid back, and I felt his breath catch. I waited for my head to explode for a moment, still waiting for the noise below us to go away.

I think we were in that exact position for an hour before the guards quieted down and the noise resumed its quiet rumble. I felt Lucas relaxed and his hand released as did mine.

"Would you quit covering my mouth already!" I hissed at him as we went into a crouch. He gave me a crooked grin,

"How can I be sure you'll shut up?" he said smiling, I punched his shoulder and looked over the lab below us. My eyes suddenly stuck on Kyogre and a tug at my heart. I couldn't wait any more; I couldn't stand to do nothing.

"Beth what are you thinking?" Lucas said in a warning voice. I started to get up and Lucas tugged me down by my sleeve. "Beth, get down and don't even think about going into his head first." I glared at him fiercely and shrugged out of my jacket, it fell to the ground uselessly. I knew I couldn't wait any longer. My brain and thoughts felt cloudy as Kyogre kept staring at me, the tug on my heart became like a current

"Beth quiet being stubborn and think straight for a second," Lucas growled. He hooked my waist and pulled me against his stomach. I tried to fight out but he kept holding on, even when I bit his hand.

"Lucas let me go n-"I said trying to get up. He pulled me back down and we fell backward silently.

"Beth, try thinking for a second, I know it's a shock to you that some people actually do," I struggled harder at his insult; he clung tighter and lied down straight on my floor, now I was really stuck. "But try" He hissed in my ear, I felt the heat of his breath and temper against my ear.

When I didn't respond he reached into his pocket and pulled out his pokeballs. "Try this, I'll make a distraction then you can go save the day your way, okay?" His voice held a angry edge to him.

I nodded and his grip on my waist loosened, and I sat up. I turned back and saw the seriousness in his brown eyes. "Be careful for once, this is different from the other two rescues."

I nodded and gave him my pokemon.

**Yeah I put a ton of fluff in here and some parts are kind of hard to understand but I now have new ideas for the story so YEAH! P.S- thank you Tammy the Turtle**


	33. Hopeless Fear

"Go Altaria! Mist over the lab! Torkoal, smoke screen!" Lucas threw the pokeball into the air. Altaria flew out,

"Got it!" They called; Altaria and Torkoal blew out a thick fog over the shock people below.

I jumped over the railing into the havoc below. I couldn't really see but I knew the generally direction I needed to go so I sprinted toward it. I felt the scientist race past me looking for the exit. At last I crashed into the glass container.

"Kyogre!" I cried I felt my away along the glass until I felt the rusty metal of a ladder. I scrambled up quickly and still blinded dove into the watery prison.

"_Swim up Princess_" Kyogre voice was more whispery then the others. I didn't go up until I had my hand on Kyogre.

"How do I get you out?" I said, barely seeing the outline of Kyogre's yellow eye. The mist and smoke, plus the water that had slipped into my mouth and eyes were making it harder to see and breathe.

"_The gate below is locked from the outside, the bars are barely separated_." She said, I grinned and dove back down. Suddenly some grabbed my hair and pulled me out. I held over the observation platform over the tank while a man gripped my hair, it hurt like crazy.

"You brat, is this some prank your pulling?" Said the man from the first time we entered the cave. "You-"He stopped dead as he dropped me unto the metal platform. I shivered as my wet clothes hit the cold metal. "Oh my! The power I could get with you! All of that energy, all locked inside one teenager girl. " He grabbed my wrist and pulled on the necklace.

"I'm not a generator." I said trying to see through the smoke. The man wasn't listing and I didn't need to see his face to know he had a crazed look on.

"All of the power, Pokémon from all over the world all here."He pulled me by my wrists harder, dragging me to a table. I kicked and screamed as he strapped me down, he had help from three other people and I couldn't keep them all away.

"Professor, where are you making the cut?" Someone said in a cruel and curious voice, my face drained of color as I saw the glint of the scalpel. I screamed again, and a strong electric shock stabbed through me, I screamed louder. It hurt that much more that I covered in water.

"Shut up no one is going to come and save you." Said the cruel voice above my head as they gagged me, my shirt was rolled up over my stomach and they crowded around. I felt a marker on my skin as they picked the spot.

I yelled again uselessly, I knew Lucas wouldn't be able to find me in this and I didn't what him to. Even if I was going to die, he didn't deserve this fate.

"Don't you think this is a little inhumane?" said the woman's voice from before.

"Oh quiet, this is great imagine the stuff will find out. All locked away in one girl and all we have to do is open her up." Said a cruel voice, I started to cry now. I couldn't see, I couldn't scream, and I couldn't fight and these people were using me as a lab rat. I was scared out of my mind so I yelled through my gag.

"God she has lungs," said the man who had pulled me out. The shiny metal dropped a little away as he lower his arm.

"Let's shock her out." Said the cruel voice and I heard a dial be cracked up.

"No wait she covered in water!" said the woman's voice, pleading. "It will kill her!" I cried harder at this as I became more terrified.

"_No, not the princess_" said Kyogre in an almost weak voice.

"Well it will shut her up!" said the cruel voice. "And if you two don't help me you'll end up like this." It said threateningly. I heard the shuffle of feet and they crowded around me again.

"I'm sorry but they'll kill everything if we don't" said the woman pulling the straps tighter. I screamed and cried as Kyogre thrashed next to me, trying to break out. She was too weak from her months of torture; she could only rock the water. I tried to kick at my straps but they held me tight. I couldn't die like this, I was only sixteen and so many things were counting on me. I screamed into my gag again as I felt my voice go horse as I pulled at the bindings on my arms. The necklace laid against my freezing skin, it couldn't help me at all. And for the first time in my entire life, I felt hopeless.

Was I really going to die here?


	34. Fragile and Strong

I heard a click of the dial and the cold metal of the scalpel against my stomach. I cried more trying to pull out again and screamed.

"Beth!" I heard Umbreon's voice, and a black orb shout over my head clearing away the smoke. I saw Umbreon Espeon and Lucas opposite us. "Let her Go!" Umbreon shout another showdown ball and it knocked into the machine, sending sparks around. The scientist fell backward off the platform with yelps. I flinched and curved my body away, the tears were still rolling down my face, and they wouldn't stop. "Beth!"Umbreon voice drew closer. I couldn't see past my tears as a blur came closer, someone released me from my binds. I cried more still scared.

"Beth!" Lucas held my face in his hands, he looked scared. He starred into my eyes searching for something. He suddenly pulled me into a hug, with my arms tucked in between us. "You scared me." He said into my wet hair. I suddenly felt very fragile in his arms but in the same way I wasn't as scared any more and I felt stronger. I pressed my drying eyes against his shoulder, feeling safer. The tears started again and I didn't know why, but Lucas hugged me closer.

The scientist screamed below us. Both Lucas and I looked over the edge to see a totally peeved Umbreon putting the scientist in a protect. We both laughed as she Espeon looked at her in fear. I felt myslef again, and being myself I smiled at the people below with out hate, only pity

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Beth, thank you." Said Kyogre with more strength in her once weak voice. I smiled and gave her thumbs up.

"No problem I am always getting in danger." I said smiling. Kyogre smiled back at me then dove back under water. I felt a nice fuzzy feeling in my stomach as I watched her sink down in the setting sunshine. Yeah that's right the sun was out and because it there was a party.

"Come on you Lazy girl!" Sally grabbed my arm and dragged me away. "We've got a beach party to get you ready for." I couldn't say up but I wasn't going to struggle I laughed as I waved goodbye to Kyogre.

**short sweet and barely long enough**


	35. Volleyball Match Off

"Here you go!" I spiked the ball back to the other team. I watched with a bit of glee as the jerk on the other team lunged for the ball but missed horribly. I slapped high fives with Luna and Sally, it was a girl vs. boy's game and we were creaming the guys.

"Be careful Beth you head gets any bigger it will explode." Lucas said with a smirk as I got up for my serve. I smirked back and served the ball with a nice healthy smack noise. The ball sailed over the net right to Lucas.

He passed the ball back with just as much force to me, I set it back. I knew fully well that Sally and Luna had no intention of involving themselves in this match off. As the ball went back to other side, Lucas's team mates backed away from the landing point. Lucas dove and the ball rose again.

This particular match off went on until Sally called us for food. When we walked off the court somehow the entire beach had stuck to our skin. And because without the rain, the beach was actually really hot we had been wearing bathing suits (well I wore shorts on the bottom).

The entire town huddled around the bonfire all smiling and happy. The children were giggling and playing with Pokémon in the moon light and the elderly were telling stories. It was really nice and I just sat back and enjoyed the lovely scene.

"Beth, hellos are you awake?" Chickorita asked as she crawled into my lap. I laughed and stroked her leaf for a moment. She yawned and curled up in my lap.

"Are you?" I asked.

She looked up at me and said suddenly, "I want to battle." I stared at her tiny form for a minute.

"What?"

"Look," she said as she hopped off my lap. "I know I'm close to evolving and Espeon heard some guys saying you're a fake." She looked incredibility determined. "I want to battle so when those guys come over and ask you to you have to use me!" The almost snobby green Pokémon was dead on serious, so what could I do.

"Hey you," said a male voice behind me. I turned around and saw to guys looking down at me. I stood up and brushed the sand off my legs. I looked up when I heard them snicker.

"Can I help you or are you just going to laugh at me?" I asked annoyed this shocked them and little. And while they were composing themselves I glanced at Chickorita, she stretched out her back legs.

"I want to battle the so called princess." Said the taller of the two boys

"Fine with me," I said calmly and walked away from the bonfire to a cooler part of the beach. We stood on either said of the beach. "Chikorita!" My little green pokemon hopped in front of me.

"Go Lombre!" The guy called sending his pokeball spinning. Lombre popped out of its pokeball and danced a little. His friend stood as ref and told us to go.

"Lombre hydro pump!" Lombre reared its head back and the water shot out.

"Chikorita dodge then magic leaf," I called Chikorita obeyed and the magic leaf did its job. Lombre was stuck in paralyzed position and couldn't move. I smirked at my opponent's confusion, "Chikorita sweet scent and razor leaf!" She did the combination that I knew wasn't just a pretty attack. It was an effective one.

"Lombre ice punch!" I didn't lose face when Lombre suddenly got over its paralyze and jumped out of the way.

"Chikorita catch Lombre with vine whip!" Chikorita caught Lombre around its hand.

"Beth, can I toss him?" Chikorita didn't ask only acted and dropped Lombre into the sand. Lombre caught itself on it frozen arm and leap at Chikorita. She when flying on contact, and I felt a sharp pain in my gut.

"Chikorita!"I called

"I'm fine it's was one hit I can take it." She said standing up shakily.

"Okay, Chikorita vine whip and razor leaf Go!" She did as she was told and in the end Lombre was hung in the air with a razor leaf zooming ahead. I felt some pride add on to my already cheerful victory. I saw the rage in his face when Chikorita dropped the knocked out pokemon.

"Hey good game" I said as I walked to his side of the battle to shake hands but, instead of shaking my hand the guys pushed me into the sand. This is where seven brothers kicks in, even though they were pretty good to me they were still bigger boys and liked to pick on me sometimes. So when I hit the sand, I knocked the guys knees so the bent and he fell over.

I stood up and brushed off, and glared down at the guy. "There's about four different ways I could seriously hurt you." I said viscously. "BUT I won't lower my standards to your level." I said mad. Chikorita turned up her little nose and we walked away from the loser.


	36. Lana and Nancy's return

"You think Lucas got trampled yet?"Umbreon said looking at the crowd.

"Umbreon!" I said shocked.

"Geez it was just a question. Besides he's the one who's late, again." She said sitting down next to me by my feet, I sat down on the curb of a garden and propped my head on my hand.

"It's not like he always on time." I said watching the entrance. I sighed, "how long has it been since he was suppose to be here?"

"A half an hour," Umbreon said arching her back in a stretch. "Should we see if he forgot, again?" I didn't want to give up on Lucas but I knew that I would probably see him in the diner anyway.

"Sure why not." I hopped off my perch and glance over my shoulder one last time. Nope still AWOL.

"Beth!" I heard my voice coming from the opposite direction and saw Nancy running up the walk way. My sprits perked right back up at the sight of Nancy perky haircut. "Hey long time no see."

In about a minute Nancy had convinced me to go walking with her. The Breeder convection that was today at the square in the middle of the town doubled as a contest tonight, so we had all day to talk . It was nice to hang out with a girl for once, even though I was used to the boyish adventures I spent with my brothers and Lucas I knew this was good for me.

After we shopped around the booths for a while, eventually we wandered into the garden. There were a couple breeders amongst the flowers with the pokemon. It was nice out so when we found a empty bench by a fountain, so we let the pokemon out to play.

We discussed different things such as a contest moves and how excited we were until Nancy brought up a different topic. "I'm so glad I found you today because someone else is looking for you." Nancy said, putting her hands on her lap. "Do you know the coordinator Lana?"

At this point of the day I felt like I was going to throw up. I had been happy all day until this little piece of info fell into my lap. This made me understand how Lucas forgot about meeting up with me again; he had been spending time with Lana.

I collected myself and asked, "Why is she looking for me?" even though I was pretty sure I knew the answer.

"Well, you see…" Nancy tried to form a sentence. "She doesn't exactly like you and she kind likes Lucas and since you two are together-"

"Wait, backup" I said in shock. "I'm not dating Lucas, we're only friends." I said watching Nancy face. She looked confused and shocked.

"No way!" Nancy said completely lost for words, well kind of. "You guys… But when I saw you… what?"

"I'm not dating Lucas." I said slowly watching Umbreon out of the corner of my eye. I quickly refocused the topic, "What is Lana going to do?"

"Who could seriously know?" Nancy said looking down the path, her face darkened. "But it looks like we're going to find out."

I looked up the path and saw the three bobbing blonde heads of Lana, Fana and Montana. Nancy got really jumpy next to me. I stood up calmly, put away all my pokemon expect Umbreon and walked over them. I did my best to keep poise and not be scared, while Nancy looked kind of peeved and didn't hide her emotions.

When we met at the mid-point Lana looked me up and down and laughed cruelly, Nancy scowled. I remained calm but things were probably going to go south anyway. Fana and Montana came up behind us and boxed us in.

"What does he see in you?" Lana asked in her snotty voice. "You're not that tall, your hair is isn't blonde at all, your eyes are too big, and you're barely devolved for a sixteen year old."

"Shut up Lana she's pretty then you." Nancy said making her hands fists at her sides.

"Oh shut it!" Montana said sort of stepping between us and cutting us off from each other. "Your brother told me all about how chicken you are!" Montana said in a snotty voice to Nancy.

Umbreon told a defensive position and growled at Lana. I put a hand on her back to calm her down and remind me I wasn't alone. Lana grinned wickedly, "But I can defiantly see why he so sick of saving you. You're completely hopeless you can't even handle your one ugly one." At the ugly comment, Umbreon's fur stood on end.

"I'm going to rip her face off," Umbreon's growling became louder.

"Don't," I said weakly, feeling my confidence begin to shatter.

"And seriously I don't believe your dad died I think he just left because he was sick of his ugly, stupid daughter," Lana face looked monstrous as I fought the tears on my face. I felt a hollow spot in my chest. My dad had died when I was just young enough to remember, and everything he was discussed I cried. But the way Lana had put it made me feel like it was my fault and that I should have died for being me. My mom had always told me not to cry but now for the second time I cried because I was in different kind of pain.

Lana knew she had winning her stupid fight and add salt to the wound. "Just like Lucas. He's leaving tomorrow with me and ditching you." She looked at her nails calmly as though she lost interest in me. "He told me how often he has to save and that it would probably always be that way. Then he told of stupid it seems to stick around with an idiot like you." For a minute I couldn't process the information and slowly it made more and more sense in my ears but made my heart hurt more and more. And the final blow "He called you a freak of nature." She said smiling cruelly.

The hollow and painful feeling in my gut ached harder and the tears broke but in the same way my temper snapped. I clenched my fists and let my chest fill with anger, "Are you so bored that this is all you can do to preoccupy your lonely brain cell? Seriously you can take Lucas because now I want nothing to do with either of you."

And then I pushed past Lana and ran down the street with tears blinding me.

**Alright I know i'm makeing Beth too weepy so I'm totally goingt owork on that in the next couple chapters(yeap 36 chapters and still going)**


	37. Punched

"Beth! It can't be true," Umbreon said sprinting next to me. I heard what she said but my heart couldn't register it. I kept running with one goal which was to find a quiet place and just be there alone with my thoughts.

I couldn't see through my tears but I kept running, until I bumped shoulders with someone. It sent me spinning into the pavement on my butt. It didn't hurt so I got up to run again but whoever I bumped into grabbed my hand and pulled be back.

"Beth, why are you crying?" Lucas asked me, looking worried. Unfortunately I was still really mad and upset at him so when I saw his face, I punched him in the face and kept running. He probably called after me or maybe even chased me but I'm way faster than him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, you better from before?" Nancy as we waited in the coordinator room. I smiled and nodded even though the thoughts of my dad were still haunting me. Nancy watched my face carefully then smiled too. "So who are you going to use?" She asked getting back to normal.

"I guess Milotic and Chikorita." I said staring at the ceiling thoughtfully. "They've been itching to battle and Chimecho still can't nail the combo we've been practicing."

"Well Flygon and Shelgon are going to kick serious butt!" Nancy said punching the air with her fist. I few people turned around and rolled their eyes. I glared back at them since they had no right to judge Nancy enthusiasm.

"Uh oh," I said looking over Nancy shoulder and saw Lana and company flirting with a large group of guys. Lana eye caught mine and she smiled, didn't come over just smiled. I nodded to her and ran my finger over Milotic's pokeball. I could beat her, I did twice, and I could do it a third time.

I was pretty sure about that until I saw the bored that read who was in this contest and directly next to mine said "Lucas Thien" with Lucas picture over it.

I had a flash of when I had punched Lucas and suddenly knew how he had felt.


	38. French Braid

"Nancy, why do you think that putting my hair in a French braid helps?" I asked as Nancy furiously braided my hair.

"This is what my mom use to do to my hair when ever this kind of thing happened." I saw in a reflective window that Nancy face was bright red. "There done!" She said taking a step back to admire her work. I ran my finger along the tight braid and was surprised that not a hair was out of place.

"Thanks Nancy but seriously I just need to talk to Lucas." I said calmly. Even though the shock of seeing him here made me feel weak.

"Well you have to do it later since you're up right after me." Then in such a random manner she walked out onto the stage. I felt alone again without Nancy or Umbreon next to me, so I sat down by the door and watched Nancy's performance.

"Beth?" I heard someone behind and I turned around to look up at Lucas. I almost giggled when I was the faint fist shape brush on his cheek. Luckily the anger and embarrassment inside of me shushed that feeling.

"Yeah," I said waiting for him to continue. He looked nervous and uncomfortable, which made me feel guilty about giving him attitude, and it made me a little sad.

"Look I don't know why you're mad, but Lana says it-" He started but right then and said.

"Wait so even after what happen last time you still don't get it?" I asked angrily. I felt the tug on my heart and the pain began to resurface, the second I heard my name get called I got up, pushed past him and went on stage

"Go Milotic! Ice beam! " Milotic shot the blue beam into the air. The ice curved up like a wave ready to crash up on me. I smiled, "Milotic hydro pump!" The powerful water attack broke the ice apart and made into fall on to the crowd like snow.

"Wow," Nancy said as I walked back into the coordinator's room, I blushed as a few people clapped. This made me feel a whole lot better though. "When have you been practicing that?" she asked as we walked back to the bench.

"Whenever I had time but trust me it took time." I said remembering how many times the ice came down as shards instead of snowflakes.

"Well it still was an awesome combination. " Nancy said all bubbly. Over her shoulder I saw the screen show Lana with an Arbok. She did the combo pretty well and the crowd seemed happy at least.

Over the loud speaker I heard the announcer call Lucas's name. My heart beat a little faster then I know it should have. My hearts darted to Lucas who was rubbing his palms together nervously. He looked over at me, his face looked odd. Almost like he wanted to say something but he couldn't quite act upon it.

Lana pushed him forward to the arena, but he glanced over his shoulder at me, again. This time I just looked down, I didn't want to look at the traitor anymore. I looked up at screen as he walked on and I found myself crossing my fingers.


	39. Freak

Lucas looked over the crowd and then pulled out Espeon. "Espeon psychic!" Lucas threw three pins in the air and Espeon caught then in the attack. As they began to float in the air the Judges look interested. I clapped with everyone else when he finished and then I heard this conversation.

"Lana I thought you said that he would lose?" Montana whined loudly. Nancy who was standing next to me, froze just like I did.

"Noo she said it would bug that Beth Girl!"Fanna said even louder. I saw Nancy clentch her fists.

Lana shushed them both and said, "How about you both shut u- hey Lucas." Lana stopped mid sentence her voice changed from vicious to sickly sweet. "Good job you totally knocked their socks off."

"Thanks uh, I got t go check on something" He said to them in a distracted voice.

"Hey Lucas remember, " Lana called." You shouldn't be apologizing, she's the one who insulted you." And then she added. "She's a freak."

"A freak…." Lucas repeated slowly. Now that tug at my heart became a pull, and it hurt again.

"Beth…" Nancy with a worried voice as looked at my face . I wiped my brimming tears with the back of my sleeve and took off down the hall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Beth are you crying?" Umbreon asked me.

"Nope, I decided not crying anymore after the Lana made me." I said putting my head on my knees. "But I still feel like I want to."

"He didn't necessarily call you a freak." She said starring at my face. "He may have just repeated what she said."

"He should have a known that I wouldn't insult him." I said now talking into my knees. The dark of the forest wasn't creepy to me so I wasn't terrified to take my eyes off it. And anyway no could see me in the shadow on the boulder I was leaning against.

"Like you did?" She asked all innocent voice.

"By that scowl," A voice said to my left. "Umbreon said something in my favor." I stood up as Lucas walked out of the shadows of the woods. Espeon was behind him and walked straight up to Umbreon. I did my best to push my ability to the back of my mind so I could focus on my current problem.

My first instinct was to run but Lucas sensed this, dashed up and put his arms on either side of my head so I couldn't get out. My second instinct was punched him, the only problem being there wasn't much space between us for me to hit him hard enough.

"Now that I've got your attention," He said breathing a little heavily after his run to trap me. "Why are you so peeved?"

At this I seriously wanted to hit him, but I didn't instead my mouth decide that now would be a great time to take control of itself. "Why did you say all that stuff about me?"

"What?" Lucas looked a little worried now.

"That I'm and idiot, that you'll probably always have to save me" I snapped. "Oh yeah and you're ditching me for Lana." I said hotly.

"What?" this time he sounded annoyed and confused.

"You've said that twice so far, any answers?" I said, I would have crossed my arms if I had the space. Lucas exhaled loudly, so all his breath blew in my face, and looked down. I waited impatiently for his answer, and then he looked back up at me slowly.

"What about what you said about me?" He said. This does not sound like an apology at all. "You said you wanted nothing to do with me!" Yeah I was right, no apology.

"After Lana told me what you said!" I snapped back. This shouting match would have gone on for hours eventually ending in neither of us ever speaking to each other. If two particular incidents hadn't happen.

**Muh ha ha ha (choke- cough) well anyway more suspense!-insert evil laugh here-**


	40. Entei

First the necklace kicked in.

"Why is i-, "Lucas started but stopped dead. The necklace floated between us as it gave off a ghostly white glow. We watched in awe as the it pulsed and glowed before it occurred to us what it meant.

There was a loud boom and a cloud of smoke riding on a strong. Lucas hugged me to his chest as rocks and debris tumbled toward us. Umbreon and Espeon braced themselves behind Umbreon protect shield that was too small to extend to us. When the gust disbursed, Lucas let me free. The horrible smell of smoke seeped up my nose and I saw the forest was on fire.

"Damn it." Umbreon cursed, "Beth we've got to get out of here."

"I won't leave all the pokemon here." I said I pulled out a pokeball.

"Beth put away Milotic."Espeon said looking at the flames with a calculating face. "These are special flames." There was another roar that pierced my head like an arrow. My legs shook beneath me but I fought to stay up.

"They can't possible have control over him." Umbreon said in a worried voice.

"Who?" I asked as the flames crept to us. There was a loud and another roar and the tree that had been crumbing in front of us designated and I saw who.

"Holy-" Lucaas started. Both me and Lucas stared in shock at the pokemon in front of us. Entei, roared at us and more smoke blew at us. My heart pace ramped like those awkward moment with Lucas but this was a questionable feeling, it was fear. I fell to the ground clutching my head; Entei's eyes were as black as midnight and his thoughts angry and filled with hatred. He was bent on destruction and unfortunately his first targets were next to me.

I had a moment's thought and then I acted. "Umbreon protect!" I yelled. Umbreon startled acted and I had just enough time to push Lucas in. But I was left vulnerable for the fire attack coming at me.

"Beth!" Lucas, Umbreon and Espeon yelled. I flinched waiting for the burn

The second thing that happened was Lana showed up.

"Geez didn't even defend herself." Lana said looking down at me, sort of annoyed. She turned to Entei, "And you just what are you doing? I go through all that work to keep you under wraps and you do this?" She Entei annoyed.

"You've got to be kidding!" Umbreon moaned as her shield went down, "She's a guardian!"

Entei roared again and reared its head back. "Damn it," Lana cussed, "Those stupid soldiers got him." Lana grumbled under her breathe then she yelled to me, "Hey you! Run already! This is way over your head. " She smiled at Lucas in a flirty way, "You can watch me if you want, though Lucas."

I smiled at Lana from under my hair. "Lana you may be the one who wants to leave." I ran my thumb over my necklace and lifted my head, "Because the princess is here." Then I held the necklace to Entei.


	41. Nightmare

Okay, I didn't really think this was going to work. Seriously, so when the necklace started glowing again and Entei roared and thrashed, let just say I was a little surprised. The necklace floated off my chest as started to absorb a black smoke coming out of Entei eyes. Suddenly _I_ started floating and glowing in the air as more smoke came off Entei.

"Beth! What going on?" Umbreon called as I reached the tops of the lower braches of the trees. The necklace was now sucking up huge amounts of smoke and Entei was roaring and setting stuff on fire.

"I'll tell you as soon as I find out." I said back.

"Who is she talking to?" Lana asked as she and Lucas watched me and Entei in the middle of the air. Suddenly the necklace flicker and sparked a blinding light. It engulfed me and I fell away, weak. Far away I heard I Entei roar and Umbreon yelled but I just faded away more.

Then I was on my back with grass beneath me. I felt something cool against my fore head and Lana voice rang in my head. "She got a bad fever. Whatever had Entei is either inside of her or she used too much energy," There was a pause. "Or both."

"I guarantee she had no idea what she was doing." Umbreon said with a chuckled awkwardly as she licked my cheek.

I forced my eyes open, to see Umbreon, Espeon Lana, and Lucas all looking down at me, worried. I gave a weak smile and then let my lid fall back down, I couldn't keep them open. Then someone scooped me up like a princess and, with my ear pressed to their chest, I listened to someone's pounding heart beat until I feel back into my feverish sleep.

--------------Later

It was pitch black around me and only wisps of gray smoke told me where the floor was. I wasn't wearing my normal clothes, only a simple pure white gown that reached the tops of my knees. I felt so light but also far away from reality. My body move slowly and my mind was sluggish, I knew this wasn't real but there was something unsettlingly real about the feeling here. The atmosphere wasn't totally dream-like it had a reality to it.

Then suddenly there was a white hot flash that blinded me. The vision jerked their way across my mind.

Umbreon

Milotic

Chickorita

Chimecho

Mom

My brothers

Nancy

Lucas…

And then the white was gone and something pushed on me. The pressure felt like it was trying to crush me, I couldn't breathe. As I gasped for air a voice whispered around me, it echoed in my head.

_Give up or lose all you love._

The pressure became hard and I fell to the ground, my chest getting heavier. My lungs squeezed trying to find space to expand, it felt impossible. I fought to make a scream but my voice was caught on my lack of air. I couldn't move and I didn't know where the pressure was coming from.

_Give up or lose all you love_

_All you love_

_All you love…._

Then I woke up, screaming.


	42. Dense

**Disclaimer-Just in case there is some kind of limit for a disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon**

"Beth!" Umbreon leapt onto me instantly. Her voice was worried and he eyes scared. "Are you okay?"

"Hey you Umbreon get off of her!" Lana voice said. She tried to tug Umbreon off but all she did was seriously piss off Umbreon.

"Wait, Lana its fine! She always sleeps on my stomach when I'm sick!" I said quickly, watching Umbreon face grow scary dark. Umbreon huffed and curled up on my stomach, glaring at Lana the whole time. Lana eyed the pokemon warily and looked at my face.

"Dang, that fever keeps spiking." She put her hand to my forehead. Now I suddenly realized how cold I was and how dizzy I felt. I feel back on my pillow with my arm across my fore head. A thick blanket of sweat was on my head and my arm now felt all sticky.

"How long have I been out?" I asked feeling the top of my mouth that was all dry and uncomfortable.

"Um, all day yesterday and then a couple hours," She said glancing to the corner of the room. I turned my head and saw Lucas sitting in a chair next to me, sleeping. He looked troubled and there was a tense between his eyebrows that made me worry. "That idiot, "she mumbled then looked at the ceiling where Chimecho was hanging. "I'm guessing you had a hand in this."

Chimecho simply gave a smile.

"He has been sitting in there the whole time." Lana said an annoyed voice, her face was going dark quickly, remembering what Nancy said about her feeling for Lucas.

"Lana we're not dating. There's nothing between us." I said quickly hoping that she wouldn't get mad again.

Lana looked at my face then threw her head back and laughed. "Seriously are you both that dense?" She asked still laughing.

"Yes." Umbreon smirked. I stretched my legs, dislodging her and shutting her up. I looked at her confused and her face filled with realization.

"You seriously? YOU DON'T RE-"She began very angry, but then stopped took a breath and walked to the door. Glancing over her shoulder she said, "Are you ever going to get it?"

Get what?


	43. Leaving

"Beth, you know this is wrong." Nancy said the next night as I slipped on my jacket. Lucas was sleeping for the first time and it was my only chance.

"Why? My fever's gone and I had to forfeit the contest, I have no need to stay."

Lana looked at me with raised eyebrows. "You know what, I mean."

"Look, you and I both know that this whole Pokemon Princess thing is dangerous and after that drea-" I started.

"Again dream! Not reality!" Lana said throwing her arms in the air. She and Nancy both agree this was a dumb idea. Some how after the whole Entei thing Lana, Natalie and I had become friends.

"Lana, Lucas has nothing to do with this so I going to keep him out." Then I looked off to the side, "Even if that means I can't travel with him."

"Beth, this is stupid. My soul goes with Entei's! Do you seriously think he'll really be that much safer?" Lana yelled some more. We had both agreed to keep Nancy on very little information. She knew enough of it but not all.

I gave them look as I scooped up my bag. I had put all my pokemon in pokeballs to make sure they didn't protest. It was my decision to make, not theirs. "Yes, I do."

"Wow, you are stubborn." Lana said then sighed. "You're not going to change your mind about it." I gave her a look. "Beth, I have my own adventures with the king, why is this so much better?

"Just keep him out of trouble, and I'll deal with the king." I said over my shoulder. "Besides he'll be happier."

-------------Later

The rain pelted the back of my jacket as I walked through the rain. Unfortunately for some reason I had tears popping up every few minutes, which I kept wiping away. Even though I had a lonely feeling inside of my body, I couldn't let out my pokemon.

Even though it was about noon by now, the rain and dark clouds made the world appear pitch black. I ran my fingers along each tree I could find. I knew where the cliff, looking over the city, was supposed to be so I felt I could be alone with my thoughts.

I shouldn't felt so miserable about my decision. Lucas was better off traveling with Lana. Better people, better places,

Better girl.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the crackle of thunder and a zap of lightening next to me. I screamed a jumped away as my eyes focus on the burned grass. My feet slipped on the wet grass and I fell off the cliff.

I screamed again and gripped the muddy edge of the cliff with my hands. It was too slippery to pull myself up and the cliff was steep. I tried to let go with one hand so I could reach Chikorita but my other hand began to slip and I had to give up. I swallowed and wet my throat and screamed, but the thunder drowned it out.

I was stuck.


	44. Alike

"This why I asked for a stupid sign." Said an elderly man above me, to vines appeared above me and I was pulled up. "Are you okay little missy?" I looked up to see a fragile looking old man with a Vileplume.

"Yes, some lightening freaked me out and well…" my voice dragged. The man nodded, understanding.

"It the princess!" Vileplume said in a shocked voiced. "What on earth are you doing out here?" He asked in a Fatherly voice.

"Come on missy let me take you to my home; my wife has been making tea." The elderly man smiled a warm smile and I nodded, happy to get out of the rain. We began walking when he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Would your name happen to be Beth?"

I looked up at him shock, "Uh yeah. Why?" Then I heard why. I heard Lucas's voice, yelling my name becoming louder and louder, faster and faster. My heart started to thumping, almost hopefully, but my brain told me he was being incredibility stupid and to run.

I turned around but the man stuck out his arm, catching me. I looked up at him, "Stay and you'll never regret it." He said watching Lucas come closer.

As I tried to figure out what the man said Lucas caught up with me. Lucas immediately he grabbed me and spun me around and hugged me, hard. My heart beat was going crazy now and I couldn't quite catch my breath. His breath was mixed in with my hair, causing tingles to run down my spine.

"Beth," he breathed, hugging me even tighter, which caused my heart to go nuts. "If you even try to ditch me like that again I will _kill _you." He said in a suddenly scary voice. My once cloudy sense snapped forward. I grabbed his shoulders and I need him in the stomach.

"You should have stayed with Lana you idiot." I glared down at him.

"Why the h-"He started to yell. But Vileplume stepped between us, putting up its little arms, and Lucas and I looked to the old man.

"I suggest that we get out of the rain," The old man said distantly. "We should get inside, come let's go to my home." And he walked off into the woods, his pokemon trotting off after him. I glanced back at Lucas, in response he huffed out a bunch of air angrily. He turned his back to me and stomped after the man.

I stood there for a second, confused whether to go or not. A wind blew over me and I shivered, realizing that I was cover in water and mud, and just how was cold I was. I sighed and ran to catch up.

---------------------

"Oh Liam! Seriously?" Said a thin old lady standing at the door of a cabin. I felt Liam grin next to me, even though the woman sounded annoyed.

"She was hanging off the cliff," Liam said back, his voice cheerful. The woman turned back into the house and shut the door. "Annabel?" He said at the door, no answer. "Annabel? Oh please Annabel? I was simply taking them out of the rain!" He begged banging on the door.

On strict instinct, I gave a sideways glance at Lucas. He was giving me the same look I was giving him. But then at the same time we realized that we were both still made and immediately looked in opposite directions.

The man looking back at us, laughed and said to the door, "There just like we were."

Immediately the door pulled open and they gave the man a raised eyebrow look. "_Really?_" Annabel said but she said it so the word sounded long. She looked me up and down, then Lucas. "Maybe, but there not quite sure off it yet, come in." She made room for us and we walked in.

**Note- Lucas is not a killer I just wanted to point out how pissed off he was**


	45. Plans and Tangled Falls

"Now come here you." Annabel gripped my shoulders and directed me opposite the direction. I looked back, feeling my old fear of the king wash over me. Lucas was looking back at me too, his expression mirroring mine.

"Don't look so worried, we aren't going to hurt her." The man said putting a hand on Lucas and steering him away.

"You two must have been through a lot to be scared of Liam." The woman said directing me to a chair in the kitchen. She walked to the stove and filled a teakettle with water, before placing it on to boil.

I took a deep breath, letting my memories catch up with me, and then nodded. Even if I was totally pissed off that he had come after me, I couldn't denied that were had experience a ton. Pokemon and people, contests and battles, fights and friends, he had dealt with it all.

"By your expression before I'm guessing it made you too pretty close." Annabel said smiling, but sadly for her, I knew what that stupid smile meant, since everyone I knew seemed to wear it.

"Look, I know what you're thinking, it's not like that." I said quickly, I took out Umbreon pokeball and ran my finger over the button. I wanted the safety and comfort I get from her but, she is seriously going to be pissed about the idea, so I was hesitant to push it. "Is it okay if I let her out? " I asked looking up at Annabel. "She pretty well-behaved –"

"Oh of course, Love" Annabel said as she turned around to get the teakettle, which was whistling by now. I gave a quick prayer, which I doubt would do any good, and let Umbreon out. After the flash of red, Umbreon came out sitting ahead of me.

She saw my expression and my state of clothes and I immediately saw question in her eyes. Unfortunately the only thing that saved me from explaining was Liam and Lucas entering the kitchen. Of course Lucas and I gave each other a quick glare, before looking opposite directions.

"Dear lord, what did you do?" Umbreon said looking between us.

"I didn't do anything." I said, to Umbreon. Then I realize no one else in the room had any idea who I was talking to, well Lucas knew but right now neither of us was explaining. So with some very suspicious looks, Annabel and Liam shuffled out, leaving two hating teenagers and a confused pokemon in the room.

"Umbreon," Lucas said to my pokemon. I tensed up immediately and slowly turned my head to him. He gave me a mean smile and then told on me.

I had maybe a second of clear thought before I launched myself at him and tackled him to the floor. He smacked into the ground with me pinning his shoulders down. Of course as I tackled him Espeon's pokeball rolled out and well, Umbreon found out what I did anyway.

"Beth…" Umbreon voice was rising as she said my name. I felt my eye widen and Espeon crept away from my dark pokemon. I felt Lucas's triumphed spread through him, it didn't get too far since I kneed him really hard.

But just when I did that, I saw a though go off in her eyes. Umbreon suddenly calmed down and instead of yelling and turning me into dust, she simply turned to Espeon and said, "I think they need have a battle."

"Wait no!" I said sitting up a little, my hands were still on his chest but he was propped up on his elbows, looking around me.

"What? Tell me!" Lucas asked, confused. For the first time in awhile I was glad that I was the only who could understand them. I pushed Lucas back down but kept my eyes on Umbreon.

"Why? What's the point?"I asked

"Because then I actually get to prove that I can beat Espeon." She said in a very excited voice.

"How modest." Espeon said, quiet and calmly.

"Come on, tell me already." Lucas under me impatiently.

"They want us to battle and I said no." I snapped turning back to him, and putting more pressure on him. "Now tell me why you came after me."

"How about this," He grumbled. "If I win the battle you tell me why you left." He said quiet smugly for a guy who was being pinned by a thin sixteen year old girl.

"And when I win?" I said pushing down again.

"Then I'll tell you why I came after you." He said cocking an eyebrow, challenging me.

"Fine." I said.

"Fine, then tomorrow?" He said still challenging.

"Tomorrow." I repeated

"Good, now get off of me." He said, as he tried to wiggle out.

"Stop moving your le-." I said trying to sit up. But our legs became tangled and I fell forward, my elbows buckled under the new weight gave me no help.

So when fell, my mouth collided with something.

Something that was soft.

Something that tasted sweet but had a bitter tang.

Something that belonged to Lucas...

**If you don't understand the second to last line go PLEASE reread chapter 14 "Playful". This bullient was brought to you by…. Me.**


	46. Two Thoughts

Neither of us moved, I don't think we even could. I felt those little zaps running inside my body, but now, now they weren't so little. I felt like a live wire, thousands of little charges were running around inside of me, crackling and zapping me. Engerizing my body and I swear for a moment, just one moment, I felt amazing.

My thoughts on the other hand, we're sluggish and taking forever to click together. When they did, the space between us was barely big enough to count as breaking apart, but it was enough for my mind to clear up a little. I couldn't really think, but I had a basic idea of my position. I was lying on my best friend, one hand on his chest the other next to his blondish-brown hair, his heart beat running under me in rhythm with mine; his eyes reflected the same cloudy, confused look.

"Whoa." Umbreon said behind us. This snapped both of our attentions forward and in a flash we were standing up looking in opposite directions. "_No one_ is going to believe this."

"I don't believe it and I just witnessed it." Espeon said his voice shocked. I felt myself turn all shades of red as my heart beat started to slow down a little. I was glad Lucas couldn't see my face since, right at that moment, I had my fingers on my lips, feeling the tingling beginning to fade.

"Come on Beth." Umbreon nudged my hip to the door and I stupidly gave a small glance back. Lucas was standing up with his finger on his lips

Later---

"What a marvelous idea!" Liam said clapping his hands. Annabel put her face in her hand and sighed deeply, mumbling a little. "Oh come on Annabel, you know you love this idea!" Liam said taking her hands, Annabel looked up gave smiled a perfectly genuine smile and nodded, "Brilliant!" Then Liam left.

"Good lord, why do _I _have to love him?" She said sighing again and going back to picking herbs out of her garden. I watched silently before crouching down and helping her. She looked at me from the corner of her eye. "I see that you kissed Lucas."

I turned my head to her, my eyes wide. She threw her head back and laughed, "Ah, I knew there was a reason you to were acting so differently." She watched my face still laughing. "Before if you two made eye contact you had a stare off, now you look in opposite directions and both turn bright red."

I looked down and waited a second to collect thought and gather my voice. "It was an accident and I don't know how to handle it."

"Well it was an accident, correct?" she said giving a tug on a small plant.

"Well yeah bu-"

"Well treat it like an accident." She said sternly, "Unless of course you felt something."

I fused my eyebrows together confused. That "accident" hadn't been my first kiss but I still didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when I first kissed Liam," Ick, how did the conversation go over to this topic. I guess it showed up on face. "Okay I understand that face. Before you start groaning let me tell you our story."

I nodded and she began. "Alright when I was of age I was forced to travel with an almost always hungry idiotic and spastic family friend's son, Liam. Now I'd grown up an only child and preferred my solitude, but he stayed anyway. After our first week together, every time I touched him I felt jumpy. After a few months, neither of us could look at each other in the face without a blush. I thought he had been mad at me for something I had done, which was very possible, anyway what I didn't know was he was thinking the same thing. I was mad at him. But unlike me, Liam wasn't as selfish and left me in a town thinking I would be happier with one of the boys I trained with daily. " Annabel took a shaky breath as if remembering some long forgotten pain, then continued, "It torn me up inside and I cried for days. After a week I made up my mind to go looking for him, and after about six months, I found him in a small village. The second he saw me he tried to run but being the determined woman that I am, "she said flipping he hair. "I tackled him to the ground. Then like every time he panicked, he babbles. Lucky for me he babbled out that he loved me and it was so I would be happy. And then I kissed him." She said smiling, then shook out of her daydream. "But back on topic, do want the accident to be left as an accident?"

Suddenly I had two thoughts in my head, one from my heart and the other my head. . The louder of the two said, No because it was a dangerous idea to bring Lucas even closer to me then he was already, and besides he was my best friend. But the much quieter one said, in a thought that I could barely fathom, I did't want to think of it as an accident and I do care about it, a lot

I open my mouth to answer but I heard running steps behind, and turned around and saw Lucas running toward us. "Annabel! The stables are on fire!" he said running up to us, "The two kids who did it are still in there!"

That was about all I heard before I went full sprint to the stable.


	47. Unlock

Annabel and Liam way of living was through their Miltank and Ponyta. Although the Ponyta were fire pokemon, there flames were maintained and the wood in that kept the stable up was safe behind the metal siding. The only way to ignite the building was to set hay on fire and throw it on top of the barn, since the top of the roof is wood.

Even from across the yard I saw that barn was bright with fire, burning and falling away. I ran toward the figure of Liam who was tossing buckets of water onto the flames along with his pokemon, Poliwrath, Vileplume and Golem.

I heard two types of screaming, human and pokemon. An ache in my heart began and blinded me as I ran right past Liam, while he screamed after me, "Beth no don't go in there!" But I didn't care, I kicked the barn door in and it crumbled into ash. The fire leapt at me and I flinch covering my face with my arms, before going through.

"Help!" I couldn't tell if it was human or pokemon since both seem to echo in my head. I squinted through the flames and saw two geeks huddled in the corner along with two Milktanks and three Ponyta.

Suddenly there was a loud crack and one of the beams came down, on my back, it wasn't on fire but it was heavy, too heavy for me to push off. I tried to move but I was trapped in the burning barn, but I wasn't worried about myself since there was another loud crack. The boys screamed, if the beam came down they would be trapped and burned alive.

As the fear and panic rolled through me mixing with adrenaline and worry, something inside me went off. Suddenly I felt like _I _was the fire, light as air and burning from the inside out. My eyesight blurred and my head swam. As my eyesight faded into pure white glow, I saw that my arms were glowing white. Then I was out.

--------------

I groaned and turn my head, trying to catch the thoughts that kept fluttering away. I opened my eyes and looked up at the endless starry sky. Every star seemed to twinkle at me, I lifted up a hand trying to grab one, but my hand fell back toward, limp. A face appeared over my head, interrupting the endless sky.

"You are an idiot," Lucas said shaking his head above me. My sense came into focus, and I felt something hot on my chest. Moving a sluggish hand, I gripped my necklace, it was hot and even in my limited eyesight I was that, between my fingers, and there was a fading glow. Slowly more things came to focus, and I felt two hands, one under my knees and one on my back. "Do you realize its bad to run into burning buildings?"

"Go to hell, I was saving some idiots and pokemon." I grumbled turning my face into his chest. It was definitely cooler then the heat that I felt all along my body. My head was pounding and I felt heart felt like it was pumping lava. "God, what the hell happened?"

"You tell me," Lucas said in an almost cracked voice. "First you run in, and the door falls in so I can't get you." I felt his feet moving under me, where were we going? Oh yeah Liam and Annabel, where were they "Then I hear you scream and the kids yelling about how you were trapped. Then the inside of building starts glowing and all of that nasty fire moves back. And you and the pokemon come out fine, along with the boys."

"Wait what do you mean the fire moved aside?" I said trying to wiggle out but quickly losing energy.

"Well when I first saw you we were under on of the beams, but then the fire got in the way. I was about go after you, but then there was this bright white glow and all of the fire moved aside." His voice became distant and looked up at the stars. "First the idiots came tumbling out, then the pokemon ran out, then you floated out and dropped right in my arms."

"Floated?" I repeated.

"You eyes were completely white, no pupil in iris, and so was skin but you could still see the outline of your face." He voice was still distant when he said this last part. "You looked so weird."

I turn my face back to him with a scowl and gave him a pathetic punch on the arm. I was starting to fell dizzy. "I think the necklace," I said my voice weakening, I felt myself begin to doze off. Lucas jerked me and I snapped back. "God sorry," I apologized as I felt my eyes grow heavier. "It took a lot to do that. Anyway I think the necklace did that, I don't know how but I swear I felt like…" Then as suddenly as I had woken up, I fell back asleep in Lucas's arms. But just before fell away, one small but improtant though occured to me.

And hat was; What had happened had been the necklace, but it wasn't the extent. And no matter strong and dangerous the necklace was, and no matter what it did or where it took me. It was my destiny to help everything that need me and unlock its power to do so.

Then I was falling in my darkness.


	48. Morning

"Beth it's cold and raining! Can we please stop walking now?" Lucas moaned through the bitter rain. My stomach lurched as I realized how close we were, I looked at Umbreon.

"I hate that old witch as much as you but its freezing cold. She won't find us anyway. " I bit my lip and against my better judgment, I nodded and dropped my bag.

"Thank god." Lucas dropped his bag and even through it was raining the laid down.

"Idiot, it's your turn to put up the tent." I told him. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, sat up and shook his hair. Luckily I was already wet so it didn't bu me at all, so I simply threw my bag at him and he started putting up the tent that Annabel had given us.

When he was done, I crawled in and threw him a blanket. "Don't get sick again." I commanded as the blanket caught on his nose. We had a lot more space with Umbreon and Espeon in their pokeballs.

"Yes ma'am," Lucas replied like an army soldier. I rolled my eyes and started dinner in a matter minutes the smell filled the room. I put a cover on it and left it to brew, then undid my hair and squeezed the water out. I combed my fingers through my hair, it had been several months since I had left home and my hair had grown down to my lower back and was turning curly.

"Hey Lucas where are the scissor-"I turned around and saw Lucas was staring at me. "What?" I asked confused.

"Ah," Lucas said in a scramble for words. His face turn red and his fingers seemed clumsy. "Um, why didn't you want to stop here?" he asked.

I looked at him, my eyes wide and an anger boiling inside of me. I looked down gripping my spoon tightly, memories flooded back into my brain that I had long repressed. "No reason." I said very deliberately and turned my back to him. "Soup's going to be done in about five minutes but I'm going to bed."

"Ah," he said stumbling again. But I was already curled up in my sleeping bag, blocking out any more noise.

----morning----

I squinted at the sunlight that fell through the open tent door. I sat up and ran my finger on the chain of necklace, thinking of my current problem. I starched my arms up and let my fingers dust against the cloth of the tent.

I stood up and pushed back the curtain of the tent. Only to see something that made me ready to throw up.


	49. Greetings

"Hey Morning Beth this is M-"Lucas began totally excited.

"Magnus," I snapped glaring at my, oh god I don't want to say it, grandfather. He looked the exacted same as I remembered him. Tall perfect posture, pure white hair, scruffy white mustache and a white drift wood cane he didn't need. To my annoyance, I saw his eyes clearly and felt the familiarity of them flow through me, because I had seen them every time I looked at my reflection. "What are you doing here?" I forced out.

"Ah my sweet Elizabeth," He said smoothly. I felt the anger inside of me thrash and brew but I didn't act I just stood there with clench fists. "You have grown so beautiful since you were young."

"You two know each other?" Lucas asked confused.

"Lucas this is my grandfather, Magus Collins." I said each word deliberately and slowly. Lucas's jaw dropped, "This is way I didn't want to stop."

"Ah Elizabeth," Magnus said sadly, "Please do not say that. I just invite Lucas to stay the day at the house, he agreed." I glared at Lucas fiercely, he looked at me innocently. "Elizabeth, please do not refuse. Your grandmother has missed you so much."

"Yeah but-, "I began but Lucas grabbed my arm and dragged me to the other side of the tent and out of ear shot. "I'm going to kill you."

"How the hell was I supposed to know he was your Grandpa? You weren't exactly talkative last night!" He hissed at me a low whisper. "Besides were low on food and supplies, we can at least pick up a few things from them."

"There not normal like normal Grandparents. Yeah, but they're going to want something in return!" I hissed back.

"Beth, it can't possibly be worth starving for! Please, if you do this I will set up camp for a month." He said begging. I bit my lip, thinking then sighed.

"When this blows up in our faces it's completely your fault." I said as he tugged my hand back to Magnus, I mean Grandfather.

"Um, Magnus is it okay if we could get some supplies to?" Lucas asked pulling out the innocent look.

Magnus smiled warmly, well for him anyway, and said "You will have to talk to Marie," He said nodding to me, "but I have no objections."

"Neither do I," I said slowly keeping my temper down. Lucas hid our held hands behind our back and squeezed my hand. My breath caught suddenly and it took me a minute to gather my thoughts, I sighed, "I mean thank you."

------

"You live on a farm and your Grandparents live here?" Lucas asked as we came closer to the mansion. I kicked his leg hard and glared at him. When the carriage stopped the driver opened the door for us and all the servants in the house came to greet us. I smiled at everyone expect at one person on top of the stairs who I had to curtsy to.

"Elizabeth, oh my how lovely you have grown," Marie, I mean Grandmother said. I was beginning to realize that my Grandparents shared a brain.

"Hello Grandmother." I said curtsying again. I looked up at Lucas and saw that he was looking around the room, I smacked his stomach and he bent over in a forced bow. "Grandfather said that we could pick up supplies here as long as we asked you."

"Oh course, but" I winced a little at the 'but'. "Who is this?" She nodded to Lucas who I had to smack in the stomach again to get his back from one of the maids who was giggling.

"Ah, Lucas Thien." He said quickly, I he looked at me nervously and I gave him a look to bow which he luckily understood.

"Ah that Professor's son," Marie said slowly and deliberately. Something stirred inside my stomach by the way she said 'That Professor's son'. Lucas was my Best Friend she had no right to treat him like that. Lucas eyed me in a way that said 'Let it go Beth, It doesn't bug me'. But still I felt the protectiveness inside of me.

"Well Elizabeth," Magnus said smiling, and pushing the topic back on course. "Why not spend the night or two here? We haven't seen you in…" He thought back, to a day I had always hated.

"Two years." I said calmly but in a dead voice that mimicked Lotus. I knew that Lucas sensed something was wrong, but I didn't move.

"Oh yes, now how about it?" Magnus said clapping his hands.

"We have the Raspberry Tart," Marie said smoothly. "Just like you when you were young. "

I opened my mouth to speak but Lucas cut me off. "Of course, "Then he looked at me, "Right Beth?" then mouthed, 'Supplies and Decent Beds'.

"Right," I said through clenched teeth.

"Excellent," Magnus said clapping his hands again. "Beth why don't you go the garden?" I looked at them, curtsied again, grabbed Lucas's wrist and yanked him after me.

"See that wasn't so bad," he said smiling. I dug my nails into his hand but didn't let go.

"Just Watch, dinner is going to change pretty damn fast for just a reunion."


	50. Kiss

"So she got you, again?" Umbreon said as I stoked her head.

"Well technically she got Lucas and he dragged me in to it." I said, thinking.

"Well at least you don't have keep me cooped up in a pokeball." Umbreon said curling up closer to my lap. Her big red eyes looked up at from my lap.

"Hopefully, I haven't heard her catch yet."

"You know she might not actually be tricking you into something." She said starting to fall asleep in the garden's sunshine. I kept stroking her fur, it was so soft and fluffy, and I was beginning to doze off. I'll admit that no matter how little I visit here, there garden was easily one of my favorite places in the world. It had so many flowers and large trees I use to always s feel like a little princess in an enchanted forest waiting for her prince.

I laid down on the grassy hill with Umbreon's head still on my lap. A warm, sweet smelling breeze washed over me as I closed my eyes. The tree's leaves made the ground speckle with color, and look like little fairies floating over the ground. The grassy moss made a soft little pillow for my head, maybe I could sleep for a few minutes here, and Umbreon would surely wake me up by then…

Of course when a few minutes turned into an hour, then you have an issue.

"Princess, you're going to get sunburn if you sleep like that." Said a voice above me, I sat straight up in surprise. I looked up a saw what I swear to god was the Prince straight from my dream. He had perfect purple hair that didn't have single flaw in it. His skin was perfectly stretched over his high cheek bones and lead up to the most amazing dark blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said dazed, trying to see past his perfection. He held out his hand to help me up, the gesture was so prince like I couldn't quiet think straight.

"Here allow me to help you," He lifted my hand so daintily and graceful I was a little breathless. "Are you Marie's Granddaughter? Elizabeth Collins?"

I let the thought sink in but it still didn't quite register, "Yes, I'm Elizabeth but my last name is Rye. Collins is my mother's maiden name." Then I quickly added, "Please just call me Beth."

"How instead I call you 'Angel'?" He said so gently my brain nearly exploded.

"Beth!" Umbreon called to me. My brain sharpened a little as I realized where I was. She came running up to me, happy. Behind her an Absol ran after her, it white hair gleaming in the sunshine. I put my arms behind my back and pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Umbreon!" I said kneeling down and petting her head, I could feel happiness rolling off her. "Having fun?" I asked quietly.

"Oh yes, a lot of fun." She said happily.

I looked up at the boy, "Thank yo-"And suddenly that prince like boy, who I had for a moment thought was perfect,

Was kissing me.


	51. Okay

Happily my instinct took over and I punched the guy across the face so fast, it would make heads roll. He looked at me shocked and I kicked him in the gut, hard. I stood up and wiped my mouth, trying to get the _way _too minty flavor out of my mouth. Even though it was distant a very odd though registered, Lucas's kisses tasted much better.

"What the hell was that?" I asked totally pissed off. He lifted up his head and that gentle look was gone, now replaced with one of pride and victory.

"That was Wilton Hendricks kissing the heiress of the Collins fortune to please her grandmother and gain more favor." He said very proudly. Now this time when I kicked him, I aimed a bit lower and ran, still wiping my mouth.

------------

"EW, seriously?" Milotic asked as I sat on the dock hugging my knees.

"What kind of Grandmother does that?" Chikorita said pacing in rhythm with Umbreon.

"Remind you this is the woman who tricks just about anyone to get it her way." Umbreon said totally disgusted. "That stupid Absol was just a distraction so I couldn't sense his intentions."

"Maybe I could put him to sleep and then Chikorita could…" Chimecho thought aloud, "No, no, no he might get out."

God lord, this guy has turned my sweet and sarcastic pokemon into plotting, little devils.

Unfortunately at the thought of him, I felt the need to wipe my mouth again. Ugh it still made me sick to think that anyone would be willingly to act like that for some else's approval. And why drag me into this?

"Okay its decided, we'll toss him into a lake and then Milotic will freeze him in there!" Chimecho said, I hugged him to my chest for a minute and said.

"It's okay I think I have an idea about what's going on." I stood up and took out their pokeballs. They all resisted a bit but I gave them a stern glare and they went in, except Umbreon who could care less if I glare. "Would you just go in, I told you I'm fine! I know what's going on." I said scrunching my nose.

"Good then explain it to me." Said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Lucas leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and his eyes blazing.

My heart began to thump.


	52. Understand

"Can you explain why a random maid came up and started trying to kiss me?" Lucas asked calmly. I felt a surge of protectiveness swell inside of me, or was it jealousy? Moving on….

I sighed, "Marie," I felt Umbreon's fur stand on end with rage. As much as I wanted to see Umbreon truly pissed off, I decided against it. I put my hand on her back and continued, "Marie, to my best guest thinks that you're a threat to the line of the inheritance."

"Why would she think that?" He asked confused. I didn't have an answer for that one, but apparently it was a horribly common thought. I looked at Lucas in the setting sun's light and tried to see why he would want to date a clumsy, pokemon obsessive, stubborn, hot tempered, Princess in the making. A wind blew past us and his hair blew with it, my heart gave another thump.

Umbreon started laughing next to me and I looked down at her. "You two are such idiots!" I glared down at her and took out her pokeball, "Fine, Princess Touchy." You know for my best friend, she was quite cold cut.

"Now, I don't see why but I have pretty good idea more guys are going to come."

"Wait _guys_?" Lucas asked with raised eyebrows. His brown eyes seemed to go back to blazing but instead of curiosity, anger.

"Anyway, we have to leave _now_" I sighed, "Next she going to throw in some two day trick and then if we get sucked in, then leaving is going to be way harder."

"Beth, we can't just leave." Lucas said. "She's your Grandma won't she be upset? I sighed again at his innocence and patted the top of his head.

"I'll take care of it, just stay out of trouble."

"No, wait Beth!" He called after me, I turned my head and smiled and said,

"Lucas, I can take care of my own problems. Don't worry so much." But the moment I turned back, I dropped my smile and let my though control my face.

**Someone hurry up and review or I will be very sad :( :.(**


	53. Lucas

**Been dying to write it from this POV. Which is kinda sad... but anyway-ENJOY**

I waited for twenty minutes under the tree where Beth had left me. Geez she yells at me for being late and yet she never shows up. I sighed and looked down at my forever faithful Espeon, his gem glowing purple. I heard the sound of footsteps and saw Beth walking up the path, her head down and hair covering her face. I could tell immediately something wasn't right, but something stirred inside of me and made my voice stick to my throat for a second.

"Beth?" I asked as she drew closer. She looked up at the sound of her name and I saw that she was on verge of tears, which for Beth is beyond a red flag. "Beth," I gripped her shoulders and shook her, his gaze didn't waver. She shook her head free and looked down at her feet again "What did she say?"

"Get out Lucas" Beth voice was barely audible. But I heard it and I felt it pierce through my chest, I stood in shock looking down at her brown haired head (Beth is about 5'3" to my 5'8 and ½). She didn't look up again and I couldn't move hell I could barely speak.

"Beth." Was the only word that escaped out of my mouth.

"I said get out!" She voice was vicious and sharp but shaky. "Leave!" Lighting flash over us and rain poured down suddenly. "Just leave already!" She kept saying, then she pushed my shoulders and I stumbled backward, my shock turning to anger quickly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I said over the thunder, as the rain made my hair stick to my face. IN the darkness of the rain I saw to figures behind Beth, both huge and towering over her.

"The M'lady said to leave!" One gripped my arm tightly, but Espeon didn't react to the atmosphere and I had a split second to see one drop fall from something other than the sky, Beth's face. And then I was tossed like a human discus out the gate and into the mud.

-----------------

"What the hell is her problem?" I yelled aloud as I shivered under a tree. Espeon looked up at me, and he almost looked annoyed. Well misery loves company so I said, "You do realize that Umbreon must of had some say in this, right." Next I know my own Pokemon had tackled me to the ground, and had its gem glowing bright pink.

Suddenly I had a swirl of emotion tunneling through my head; despair, misery, anger, guilt, regret and even heartbreak. I literally had to gasp for air when he sent me free, I looked at him panting.

"What he-"I started.

"Are you really going to give up on my only granddaughter so quickly?" Said a voice behind me. It was Magnus standing, full suit and holding an umbrella, in the middle of a thunderstorm. I looked at him shocked; the dude really could appear out of nowhere. "I thought you two loved each other."  
"What?" I said completely shocked. "We only- well were only friends."  
"Were?" Magnus said chuckling. "Last time I checked you two were inseparable."

"Well she just kicked me out of the mansion so I guess not so much." I said harshly

Magnus sighed. "Did you know that Marie was against inheriting the mansion?" Okay little off topic but moving on, "She married she father's rival's son in pretest, yours truly, but regardless her father moved past her on the inherence to her younger sister . But" he said sadly, "Her sister cracked under the pressure and committed suicide about four weeks after Beth's mother was born."

I did very big time Beth thing and gasped loudly. Magnus nodded and continued, "Marie was racked with grief and took the company back. But now cold hearted and icy, no longer daring and hot headed, just cold."

"So what does this have to do with Beth kicking me to the curb?" I said solemnly, I pretty sure Espeon rolled his eyes when I said this though.

Magnus chuckled, "Marie no longer believes in anything other than business. In fact the necklace stopped working for her the moment she did so."

"Wait the Necklace of Legends is inherited?" I said shocked. "Beth's talking to pokemon, empathy, _glowing,_ her grandmother all had?"

Magnus chuckled, "Of course, the ability is pasted down between members through the necklace but it is rare to obtained as much power as Beth has. " I thought back to when Beth and floated out of the burning barn and into my arms, it made me shutter. "Marie lost her power of empathy and completely lost herself in her work. Now she believes love is only good for business, and is using her granddaughter, your Beth, is a link."

When he said your Beth, I had a flash back to feeling of when we accidentally kissed, and I felt my face turn red as more thoughts along those lines formed in my head, the kind you shouldn't have about a Best Friend.

"So by my guess, Marie probably threatened to harm you if Beth did not tell you to leave." Magnus said. My thoughts went back to feeling Espeon had sent through me. Those were Beth's feelings that's why Espeon didn't react to the guards feelings he was too busy with Beth's. Guilt smashed over me like a title wave. I should have figured it out that she didn't do it on her own free will. The freaking rain was probably a huge hint, as I had recently realized that when it really poured Beth was usually crying or upset.

"So what should I do? The guards tossed me out and I don't want Marie to do anything to Beth," Espeon nudged my hand, "Or Umbreon." That lovesick pokemon was seriously going to get me if anything happen to Umbreon.

"That my boy is completely your job to figure out, because," Magnus said in his calm smile, "That all depends on how far you would go for that girl that you won't admit you love."

Wait, what?


	54. Sixteen

"Such a lovely dress, it fits you so well." The maid as she hemmed the bottom of the dress, sinice I was about a foot shorter the how actual size, I glared Grandmother. The cold old hag didn't seem to care that I was ready to cry and/or strangle the maid.

"Agree to go to the ball and kiss someone and make them your fiancé, and tell Lucas to leave or," she had said behind her desk when I had asked to let me and Lucas leave. "Or else I will destroy Lucas and your family from the inside out." That was her threat. I was trapped and I couldn't escape. And now I was her stupid pawn in a giant chess game of power. I couldn't even see Umbreon until after I had met someone.

"Some Princess you are," I said angrily, but the emotion didn't show in my voice.

There was glint in Marie's eye but it was gone so quickly it seemed irrelevant. Her response was simple and now in her regular cold voice, "The Necklace of Legends is a pointless tool, it does nothing except cause destruction and regret. That is not what I want to be Princess of." I felt her insult stab me but I clutched the necklace reminding myself of the people I had helped the pokemon I had saved.

"You just keep telling yourself that you old hag," I said hotly.

"Temper, Temper. Young wives should always keep their temper around company and there husbands." Then she turned her attention away from me. "Hem the front a little lower although there isn't much to show on her." I hated this woman, truly I did.

"Miss relax your shoulders," The maid said calmly, I released my tight posture and clenched fists and glare at Marie. She looked down and her watch and said,

"Finish the dress then go get ready," then she looked me up and down, "Will you take off the necklace? It looks worn compared to the dress."

I snapped my head at her, "Well let's see when stuff is thousands of years old it tends to look old, you would know Marie." Ah the sweet taste of a smart-mouth pissed off teenager.

The mad let out a gasp of breath and looked at my Grandmother. Marie smiled icily and said as she closed the door, "What a terrible mother you'll make." I almost threw up when she said that. At sixteen and a forced wife that guy better to pray to god that I even let him touch me.

"You really should obey her," The maid said.

"And you seriously should quit." I snapped back, running my fingers on the necklace, trying to relax.

--------

Ten minutes before the Ball

I sat down on my bed with my head in my hands on the verge of tears. I felt alone and now the weight of the situation was crashing down on me. Some people in my position would probably off themselves at this, but I didn't and I wouldn't.

I heard the door creak open and my Grandfather walked in. He sat down next to me on my bed, and put an arm around me. I'll admit I don't hate him anymore, nope just Marie.

"Don't cry, Young Princess. Your Prince is going to help you." He said patting my head as I cried. I pushed him away and said,

"But I don't want to get married to any of guys down there. I don-"My grandfather put his finger to my lips.

"There is one boy down there, who is your prince." He said smiling. Forget what I said I do hate Magus. My anger dried up my tears up instantly dried up.

"No! I not some pawn in Marie's business!" My grandfather chuckled and patted my head.

"Your right you're not." Then he walked toward the door, "Beth, please be careful. That necklace of yours is giving you a lot of power for a reason." The left.

Anger rolled over me in waves, traveling down my body to the tips of my high heeled toes. I gripped the edge of my vanity and let out a huge yell in frustration. I won't admit defeat to Marie, I was Beth Rye a princess of Pokemon and I wasn't going down without one hell of a fight.


	55. Mask

"Thank you," said the eighth guy I had danced with. Ugh my heels were killing me and every single one of those guys had looked me up and down like I was a piece of meat. There were 32 guys left, and all I had to do was kiss one then ditch him and kiss someone else. Marie said I had to kiss someone and then marry them, she didn't say how many and if I could stir up a bit of trouble. I clenched my fists and waited for my next jailer. I can do this, just a little more. That what I was thinking until someone tapped my shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" Said the guy I was looking at. I was a little shocked when I saw him because his face had a mask on covering his eyes, bridge of his nose and his fore head, and the little bit of skin that should have been shown on his forehead was hidden beneath his tousled hair. His voice sounded like Lucas's but that was impossible since I had been so cold to him. The pain resurfaced from where I had firmly pushed it and I grabbed the hem of my dress in order to stay standing. The guy grabbed my elbow to keep my balance and my heart nearly broke again since again it reminded me of Lucas.

I nodded mutely; he took my hand gently and led me to the dance floor as a particularly slow song came on. The guy dance moves matched mine perfectly as if we had been dancing the whole night. I tried to clear the funny zapping popping around inside of me that was way too familiar for my taste.

"So why the mask?" I asked as the he spun me. The guy smiled, a crooked one two, and said back,

"Well a little mystery and suspense never hurt anyone." He said smoothly, he changed the topic quickly before I could push any harder on the subject, "Any reason you don't have a date?"

I sighed as we turned, "My Grandmother wants me to get married to the first guy I kiss here and I had to tell my best friend to get lost." I said trying to laugh but trying not to cry at the same time. I shook my head and my long curls smacked my face.

"Why?" He asked again in a cautious voice as though he was unsure if you he would like the answer.

"Because if I didn't she would have torn up my family and destroyed him," I said looking down at our feet, trying to keep my voice even. "My Grandmother is a total pycho when it comes to getting what she wants." He isn't Lucas I kept reminding myself trying to avoid the pain in my chest that I knew would resurface.

"Come on, Beth" Then guy took my hand and pulled me toward the door to the garden. Normally I would yank back my hand and slapped the guy if he hadn't called me Beth. He reminded me too much of Lucas to fight back.

He pulled me under the tree I had been sitting under only hours ago. I pulled me in front of the tree and pressed my back to it. His hands were on either side of my head keeping trapped within. Now my instincts snapped forward and I tossed this guy on the grass and pinned his arm behind him back.

"Geez Beth get off of your _Best Friend._"

I'm going to kill him.


	56. Bad Luck

I pressed my knee harder into his back, fighting the tears that we're already rolling down my cheeks. I felt something burn against my chest but it didn't register past the pain in my heart. "Go to hell."

"Ack, wait Beth," the guy claiming to be Lucas scrambled for words, "Okay Your last name is Rye, you've got an Umbreon, a Milotic, Chimecho and Chikorita."

"Watch on Pokemon Contest and you could find that out," I pressed my knee down as far as it would go making his back arch. Now I could feel the Necklace power surge through my veins but I kept control, I would keep control.

"Okay uh, you have a scar on your side from Rayquaza, two electrical burns on your arms from Articuno and a fear of scientist from when three of them tied you down and nearly killed you, and." I kept the pressure on his back not wanting to admit that he was Lucas, "And I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GUY WHEN I FIRST SAW YOU!!"

I released him instantly and back up, as if he was a monster. He stood up and looked at me over his shoulder, then turned reached up and lifted off his mask. "You really shouldn't be so gullible," Lucas said smiling.

Suddenly I had my arms around him and pressed my face into his shirt, crying my eyes out. Lucas's stood motionless for a minute his arms raised, unsure. Maybe this was all a big joke and he was just going to leave now to get back at me. But even if he pushed me away I wasn't going to let him leave without me, I wasn't letting go. Then his arms were around me with his face tucked in next to mine, buried in my brown hair. "I'm sorry," I cried into his shirt.

Then suddenly the necklace, in a burning energy, light up between us. We held each other at arm's length, and watched the white stone rise off my chest and float between us.

"I told you formal wear was bad luck." I said before we dropped to the ground as a huge bird flew over our heads, screeching loudly. The dancers rushed out, all starring at the shadowed pokemon flying over head. It paused for a minute and then flapped its wings; a wind blew and knocked people sideways.

"Elizabeth!" Marie called, frantic. When she saw me she rushed over, he careful composure lost in worry. "You've got to get out of here!" she had to yell over the screams of the bird.

"No way," I called back, "This is my job Grandma!" I looked at Lucas, he grinned. Took out Altria and held out a hand to me. I grabbed it and sat in front of him.

"Who said you could drive?" He called as Altria rose up.

"Me, why do you ask?" I asked sarcastically as we flew closer to the massive bird. Now I realize that that bird wasn't shadowed by the night, it was literally pure Black with scary long talons and a fierce menacing beak. He opened it wings at us again, showing it long stained black wings.

It beat them again and Altria spun sideways dodging it barely. Altria was too big to get close, this wasn't going to work. I looked around the sky for some help and I saw it. I elbowed Lucas, "I think they might work a little better for me."

"You do realize you're nuts right?" He yelled at me as I steered Altria closer to the head of Dragonair and Dratini.

"Dragonair!" I yelled as we got close, they ignored me. The black bird noticed us again and flapped it wings again. I was nearly knocked off of Altria as she was blown backward. "Dragonair please help!" I yelled again.

One Dratini poked its mother and said, "Help her or I will!" The Dragonair nodded and shot toward me as the Black bird attack again. Lucas undid his hold on me and I stood up on Altria back and literally jumped onto the Dragonair.

The Dragonair didn't seem to be affected my weight and rose higher in the air, flying next to its child. "Thank you!" I called to her. The child smiled and nosedived down and back to the herd.

"Be grateful," Dragonair said as it barrel rolled out of the way of a siege of black feathers, coming at us. "You are the princess and my daughter wanted to see you, or I would have left you do your own matters."

Well that is always comforting to hear as you steer closer to a totally scary black bird.


	57. Timer

"Ready?" Lucas yelled at me. I nodded and leaned to my left, the bird's looked at me and its eye let out a glint. It let out a screech and I felt my body begin to feel heavy, I shook my head trying to separate my body from the feeling but it was too strong. If I didn't hurry I was going to become too heavy and fall.

The bird beat its wings again at me, sending Dragonair tumbling back. My head was spinning, I felt the darkness consume me, and I struggled against it. "Dragonair get as close as you can, now." I said forcing my eyes open.

"Easy enough," Dragonair flew straight toward the bird at a blinding speed. The bird opened it wings at me, ready to strike.

Now I had very big problem, the necklace wasn't sucking up all the blackness, it was just burning against my chest. I had very little time to fix this problem, and well I scrambled for an answer.

Sadly, I didn't care if this blew up in my face. I had made it this far, I was at least trying to save whatever this was. My brothers had always joked I was going to go down swinging, but now I totally agreed. This pokemon needed me and I was going to save it. Just as I thought of this, the necklace rose of my chest and a thin stream of darkness trickled off.

Is this stupid thing on a timer?

It glowed brighter and then I rose off Dragonair. I let the weakness coming over me, and let my head fall back, letting the necklace pull me up into the air. My eyelids fell over my eyes as I felt my energy leave my body, the screams from below and the yelling of the bird all slowly left my ears.

But I didn't let myself fall away completely, I focused my leaving energy on digging through the bird…I mean Hoho. I imagined the black stained feathers being replaced with a colorful rainbow of light, the cloudy darkness the controlled his mind clearly away like the clouds after a storm. I dug deeper until I reached a wall of pitch black thorns, I touched them and they did me no harm. I pushed them until found a breach of light and then,

Fell completely away.

----------------

I saw back in the same darkness as before walking through the same dreamlike reality as before, same white dress same eerie darkness. But now I know what I had to look for, the thorn vine that led out of here. But I couldn't see the end, as I could see was the gray smoke covered ground.

"_You won't find a way out_" The voice echoed, its same dead tone. The smoke that had been on my ankles harden suddenly and climbed up my legs creeping closer to me, "_You have no power here, no allies, no hope._" The smoke had risen to my chest now and was restraining my breathing. "_Turn back, return to your Grandmother. Lucas will move on and pokemon will be happy again."_

Memorized flashed past my mind of pokemon, some working, some shaking, some crying. I almost cried when I saw this, but I reminded myself that the bulk of the people who help pokemon over powers and erases that of the cruel ones.

I tried to speak but no sound came out, the smoke had reached my throat and was inching toward my face. I couldn't move as it encased my hair and now only left my face open. "_You will fail and you will die. Is it really worth it?" _The voice said. I felt a breeze on my face, he was here but I couldn't see him.

Then the smoke covered my eyes then my ears, my nose and then lastly it cut off my oxygen and cover my mouth, _"This is one taste of how I could kill you, there are many others and many more painful. So give up Princess of Nothing."_

I sat up and took a gasp of air. My head swirled and my lungs burned as if the smoke had been real. I put my hand to my head and ran my fingers through my hair, reminding myself that I was going to beat him.

"Elizabeth?"


	58. Overview of Charaters

**This is for all you peoples who skipped around and have no idea whos who. Also its sort of useless information that I use when I forget stuff. I worte it I'll post it. NO Flames About IT!**

Beth Rye-

Physical Appearance-Brown curly(when long), wavy hair (often in a messy bun)-Large eyes mostly green with equal amounts of blue and brown and little gray- small framed and delicate face- she isn't well developed for sixteen years old.

Family-living- one mother and seven older brothers- dead- father died at young age . Have no cousins or aunts or uncles- both sets of grandparents still living although only one pair is speaking to the family.

Personality- smart, witty and clumsy- Has a temper and is protective of all that are close to her. She is emotional attached to all pokemon she sees and meets and is sensitive to the pain of others.

Clothes- green tang top, blue denim skimmers (Later a skirt) and a denim blue jacket the she has had for six years. She has green shoes (converses in a way)

Romance- ...

Pokemon- All of Beth's pokemon have something to do with relaxation and peace and most were small in comparsion to the rest of their breed (I only realized this recently).

Umbreon - Her first pokemon and best friend. Umbreon Has been protective of Beth since Umbreon saved Beth from drowning. She has always known that Beth was the princess and chose not to force the necklace to unlock since it could do harm to Beth. She has a cool attitude with witty remarks to match Beth. She dislikes all forms of dishonesty, believing it what cause most of humans problems and in turn Beth's.

-Milotic- Quiet childish but loveable regardless, she was the smallest of her family which is secretly the reason that she left. She can be native and will be straightforward with every question she asks. Although she can be full of energy, she falls alseep quickly and can sleep for many hours at a time. She is extremly symphatic and would sooner take an attack herself then watching anyone getting else take it.

-Chikorita- A tough little thing with one personality to match. Born from the strongest of her breed in the area, but was born small and weak-bodied. After forcing herself to become stronger than anyone else, but consequently tiring herself often and passing out, once in the spot Beth found her. She is fast and quick to anger in battle and will never say die for the sake of Beth, like all of Beth's other pokemon.

-Chimecho- From a quite average family, he never once had the urge venture outside the boundaries on his home, until he found a white stone which cause him to learn moves outside his evolution. Although nothing in his family change he began to want more than he had been born into and at first glance at Beth, not the necklace, he knew he found the trainer who would treat him well. Despite the fact that he should have a calm and quiet personality, he is quick to act if it mean saving one of his friends. Although calm a situation easily he perfers his own methods.

Lucas Thien-

Physical appearance- Messy brown (blondish in the warm months) hair, which he hardly brushs-Lanky but has some muscle to him (enough to let him carry Beth) - Large brown eyes with a concerning and innocent look to them. Expect when he anger in which they look like flames and quite scary.

Family- Living- A father and a mother, one older brother and a eight year old sister(ill) - Visit each set of Grandparents once a year without fail.

Personality- Smart and sometimes even charming- Protective of those he cares about to a point where he would stand in front of a deadly attack for Beth. He tends to be forgetful, easily lost and native but his heart is in the right place.

Clothes- Open white button up shirt with a blue shirt underneath, baggy cargo pants with a blue belt. Then blue shoes Beth's.

Romance-...

Pokemon-

-Espeon- Loyal and cool down to his bone. Met Lucas when his mother Eevee had a litter(yes they come from eggs but whatever), and followed him around as his guardian knowing his future was unique. HIs ablities within themselves make him quiet challenging in a battle, even when the odds are agaist him. Sercertly he knows another sercert about Lucas (no I'm not telling) and loves Umbreon for her passion and trust.

-Torkoal- Rather slow for his breed, but stagies are more his style. He met Lucas on his to Beth and was weak from a pervious fight. Lucas nursed him back to health and Torkoal to stay with him.

-Misdreavus- Hyper active, gleeful, and overly exited. This little cutie would go head on into a problem and not come out until she was done. When she is scard she freezes up and can not move any part of her body until the danger has pasted. Although she knows Lucas was orginally scard of her, she loves him all the same and refuses to let him into any danger.

-Altria- Meet Lucas in the moutains while he was traveling to the other side. Lucas kept him warm while Altria hide with them from the snow storm. Provoking Lucas into catching him, let be caught knowing Lucas was a good person. He doesn't know his own strengh and can accidently use too much.


	59. Forgive

"Marie," I said rubbing my eye of whatever was in it; it was a tear, never a good sign. She was illuminated by the moonlight the crept in through the high window to my left, it was late.

Marie swallowed and looked almost uncomfortable,"Beth, its true I was the princess but what I was tonight, I had never experienced."

I looked at her confused. My brain was still a little foggy but I had a feeling that I was in for a long conversation. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean to say is, that the necklace never showed me its true power the way it does for you." I seriously had no idea what she was getting at with this random topic. She sat down on the bed next to my feet and searched my eyes. "Did your mother ever explain the extend of the princess's true power?"

I shook my head, "She never told me anything, I found it out on my own." I tilted my head to the left and looked at her, "Why?"

"Because you seem to already figure out so much," My Grandmother seemed suddenly so human, I almost couldn't bare it. "Beth, I wish I could change what I've done but the past is gone and now I ask for your forgiveness." I twisted my fingers in the sheets, my fever made me feel dizzy but the King seemed to race so quickly to my brain that I was nauseous, and now this?

Suddenly the door open, and Lucas was standing there with Umbreon. Umbreon face lit up immediately when she saw my face and she dashed onto the bed. She leaped up and licked my face,

"Beth, yo- I am- Oh I'm never going in my pokeball ever again!" She was franticly happy and scared at the same time. I looked back at Marie who was motionless; Umbreon fur suddenly stood on end and growled. Lucas stepped in front of me and blocked my view, I had only a side view of his face but I saw the protectiveness that covered it.

"Umbreon down, Lucas wha-"I began.

"We still can't leave." Lucas said coldly, I looked at the back of his head shocked. "Your Grandmother hasn't told the guards to back off. "Beth, I'm not going to let you stay next to this woman without me." My heart thumped in my chest when he said that as the protectiveness poke through.

I shook my head trying to think clearly and then I understood,"The deal is still on isn't it?" Marie smiled warmly like a decent Grandma, but I didn't know why. "So if we want to leave…"

"Then you must fulfill your end of the bargain." Marie said still smiling.

"Wait I thought the end of the bargain was you get married to some guy at the ball?" Lucas said glancing back at me. Umbreon turned to me unsure, her fur slowing relaxing.

"She means the other half. No getting out of it I'm guessing?" I said sighing, Marie smiled and nodded, a tad creepy. "Lucas come here," Lucas back up looking confused between me and Marie.

"Wait, how about one of-"

"You said he had to be at the ball, nothing about who." I said smiling like a child caught doing something bad and not caring. Lucas looked down and at me, still confused his eyes brows fused.

I had to be quick, really quick. I grabbed Lucas collar and pulled him down until his lips pressed against mine. I closed my eyes quickly so, it looked real and so I wouldn't laugh at the shock on Lucas's face. But the fireworks and the tingling that was surging through me, that, that I wasn't faking. When released Lucas, he fell backward onto the floor, he had the spinning eyeballs but I chose not to worry.

"Happy?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I was practically begging her to kick us out.

"Gleefully," she said taking a deep breath and fanning herself. Old fashion much?

"So we can leave?" I said trying to fight off my dizziness.

"When your better, Beth." She said standing up and leaving.

"And Marie?" I called after she turned to me, "I forgive you."


	60. Skirt

"I'm going with her!" The little Dratini, the little thing was stubborn as, well me. I could respect that.

"Your much too small, to travel! Especially with the king chasing after her!" Her mother said sharply. Ouch.

"I'm stronger then I look!" She said toughly. Oh god there is two Chikorita's in this world, and both of them want to hang out with me. Then to my immediate and complete shock, Dratini started glowing, like evolution glowing. Her mother starred in awe as her child grew before her. When all the glowing was done she went, "See I told you!"

And that was that.

---

"What a nice little refresher," I said stretching my arms after we exited the contest hall. I was nicely registered for the contest that was occurring tonight and now we just had to find a place to sleep. I glanced at Lucas who was smirking a little; I groaned knowing why, "I'm defiantly getting rid of this skirt." I said running my fingers over the back.

"Why? It's so cute!" Umbreon said nudging my bare ankle.

"Because it's a skirt!" I said annoyed, knowing full well Lucas was thinking about what Umbreon had said. "I can't run around in this stupid thing!" I glanced at Lucas's perfect fitting cargo pants and jealousy consumed me. He smirked and picked up the edges showing off.

I turned my head to glare at him and marched ahead toward the direction I thought was the pokemon center. Of course it wasn't, it was into a wall, and since I was glaring at Lucas, I crashed into it. He started cracking up, then Umbreon and then Espeon. So took off my shoe and threw it at Lucas's head, it made contact and make perfect smack.

"Geez touchy?" Someone said behind me. I looked up at Lana would was leaning against the wall. I smiled when I saw her, and she grinned as wickedly as me. All admit, life risking event events involving princesses and legends bring people closer.

"Yes," Lucas said childishly as he rubbed his cheek and threw my shoe back at me.

"Baby," Lana said rolling her eyes. Poor Lucas, every girl is out to get him. Lana looked me up and down examining my bare legs. Then she took out a camera and took a snapshot of me and grinned. "Too damn cute, I'll make a ton."

"Why did you just take my picture?" I said looking up at her then down at myself. I didn't see anything cute about me.

"Here she handed me the picture." I looked at the devolving photo in confusion.


	61. Smile

"Entei clear," I said taking my hand off the kneeling pokemon. Even though Lana didn't say i could sense the relief pouring off her. "The darkness is completely cleared out of him.

"Thank you, kind princess." Entei said in a powerful voice the vibrated through me. It was kind of funny to think that a pokemon this big, who could easily turn me into a piece of toast was kneeling for me.

"Kiss up," Lana said sticking her tongue out at him. He growled at her and she chuckled.

"Brat, could you show manner occasionally?"

"I'm not the one who burped and blew my friends sky high." Lana said putting her hands on her hips and taunting him. "It wasn't even worth explaining what happen, and they still don't talk to me."

"Oh no, the airheads are missing! What will we do?" Entei said in a sarcastic tone. I took a step back, moving out of the line of fire, literally.

"Ugh! Spoiled Pokemon!"

"Ugly Elder!"

"Mean!"

"Bratty!"

"Hey!" I yelled over there screams, again seven brothers is a huge help with volume. They both turned and looked at me, shocked. "Would you guys shut up? Seriously! I get along better with all seven of my brothers and my Mom combined then you two get along!" They both starred at me shocked then fell to the ground laughing, I gapped at them. "What?"

Lana stood up still laughing and grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the woods, "I'll tell you after i bet you at the contest."

-----

"Relax Beth," Chikorita said stretching herself out on my lap. I took another deep breath, hell this was never going to get easier. Very secretly, I reminded myself where Lucas had perched himself in the arena when we had parted and gripped the hem of my skirt.

I heard a delight squeal behind me and a pair of girls were giggling in a corner. They were blushing like crazy, "Fifty bucks says a guy just talked to them." Chikorita said shaking her fur out and making it look fluffy.

I looked down at her, "Where did you get money? And why do you need it? I buy you everything anyway." I said confused. There was a even more screaming and then a crowded group of girls parted revealing what,I could swear, look like a prince.

Then a very, very annoying memory pierced through my mind. It was the guy from the garden, the one who had kissed me to get on Marie's (old habits die hard) favor. To my disgusted and/or pleasure he recognized me immediately and walked to me and a graceful way I could never pull off. He stood right in front on me and kissed my hand. _Kiss my freakin' hand._

_"_Princess Elizabeth," He muttered into my hand. My face light up red by his gesture and i couldn't move. Lucky for me, I think, I've got a pokemon with a seriously short fuse. Chikorita's vines wrapped around his waist and he was flung into the lockers like a gym bag.

"Mine," She said sitting back on my lap. "Charm doesn't work on him, even if my trainer falls for it easily." I glared at her for that. I flexed my fingers and realized there was no tingling or lighting zaps but rather a numbing.

Wilton stood up and flipped his hair, he smiled with a charming smile. Actually more like a perfect smile, straight teeth, gentle slope and it was perfectly straight.


	62. Wilton

**Sorry about the lack of updates and amount of fluff but its part of a storyline thats goes with pokemon so plzzz don't complain.**

"You certainly had a more intresting childhood, Elizabeth" Wilton said taking a sip from his drink gracefully, like always. His pinky was even raised and we were in a very hometowny Bakery.

I smiled and even giggled a little and said, "But the city it must have been so intresting." then took a bite of my own pastry and licked the top of my lips to remove the red jam I knew was there. I glanced down at Umbreon who seemed content sharing a bowl of milk with Absol.

"I had my studies and I couldn't leave the house as much as I would prefered. No time for friends," Then he stroked my face, "or girlfriends." I felt my breath catch at his casual touch of my face, but my heart didn't ram. No tingles down my spine or zaps, just numbing like my body was rejecting the touch. What's wrong with me?!

"Beth!" I heard someone angrily shout my name and was pulled from my thoughts. I looked up from my hands to see Lucas running through the drizzling rain, Espeon running after him. His clothes were soaked through and his messy brown hair clung to his cheeks, and hell did he look pissed. "I'm going to kill you!" Yep I was right, he's pissed

Guilt washed over me like a title wave. I was suppose to meet him at the park about an hour ago, but then when I was about to leave the thunder rumbled over head and Wilton caught up with me, suggesting we go to a cafe. And then I forgot.

Lucas slammed his hands down on the table with a I jumped. He leaned in close to me, his breath hot, too hot. " Do you have any idea how freaked I was?" I couldn't get words to come out o my mouth although I really did want to defend myself and yell back at how many times his ever made me wait an hour cause he was late. But I couldn't, so he yelled more. When he finally stopped to catch his breath, he noticed Wilton. "Who are you?"

"Wilton," Wilton answered looking Lucas up and down sizing him up, then putting on a disgusted face he didn't bother to hid.

---

"Geez, we really messed up." Umbreon said looking gulity as entered the pokemon center.

"Come on," I said, walking straight toward Lucas and Espeon's room. I didn't pause when I reached the door instead I barged right through. _Unfortunately _Lucas didn't really expect to see me on the other side of the door. If he had maybe this wouldn't have happen....

**I've been writing this for a year...wow**


	63. Alone

"Get out Beth!!" Lucas was standing in the middle of the roomm, with his shirt halfway on with only his bright blue, plaid boxers hanging on his waist.

Okay seven brothers, this wasn't what you would call a "rare sight", in fact I saw it every morning as I ate my cereal. Right over the bowl everday for sixteen years, for a while it was werid but then it was something I had grown up with. But when its someone your not related to, well...

Holy Crap, its embrassing.

"God, Beth what the hell do you want?" He sounded angery, but also hurt, my heart pulled.

"I'm sorry I acted like I was-"

"His stepford girlfriend," Lucas voice hissed on the otherside of the door. Anger pulsed through my veins and I banged my fist on the door loudy,

"It was an accident, don't act like such a jerk."

"Yeah, he's definitely pissed of." Umbreon sighed, then pawed at the door, "Espeon?" she said slowly. There was no answer, "Espeon?" she said again, finally she yelled, "Espeon! If I had to help when your charge messes up then help when my does as well!" I strained my ears and listened for a response or even movement, but I only heard my own breathing and a little mummer of voices.

The Lucas opened the door and stood there glaring down out me. What the hell had I done that was so awful? Why was I even apoligzing? He wasn't going to care and he would probably going to leave tomorrow without me.

"How am I acting like a jerk excaltly? I thought telling th truth was a good thing." He hissed, his eyes looked like they had flames in them and it almost made me lose my nerve, well almost.

"Telling the truth? I was having lunch! How many times have I had to wait for you anywhere? You're always at least an hour late, for everything!" I yelled back, my anger was flooding my body now, i could feel it boil inside of me.

"Well at least I freaking show up!" He yelled.

"Thats such a lie!"

"Go to hell Beth!"

"Same to you jerk!" Then he slammed the door in my face. Still filled with rage, I stormed away. When I got back to my room, I slammed my own door and realized that tears were pouring down my face. I tried to wipe them away but new ones sprang up. Reality sent into me, I was going out alone tomorrow, without Lucas. I slide down the door and hugged my knees, the tears clinging to my hair and chin.

"Beth?" Umbreon nudged her head into my side, trying to comfort me. But really it made me sadder cause not only had I made Lucas even madder I had separted her and Espeon. I let in a shaky breath and tried to force myself to stop.

Then there was a loud knock on my door, then louder. I didn''t make any effort to move and I just sat there and cried, then suddenly there was a blindfold wrapped around my eyes, and someone restrained my hands. I tried to scream but there hand blocked my mouth. I heard Umbreon cry out in pain and I tried to fight back but I was puched in the side and my body ached.

I was being kidnapped

Oh my


	64. Didn't Care

The rain was pouring outside, hard, too hard for it to be normal. Maybe I had been a little too cold to Beth, I thought back to how that guy had been touching her and turned away from the window. I glanced at Espeon who was curled up on the floor, his eyes open, thinking.

"Lucas!" Lana yelled as she barged into my room. Jeez does anyone knock anymore?

"Get out Lana!" I hissed throwing my pillow at her, she dodged and grabbed the collar of my pj shirt.

"Beth is missing," Lana yelled in my face. My blood ran cold inside my body.

"What do you mean she's missing?"

"I mean when I went to thank her for helping Entei, she wasn't there and Umbreon was out cold on the floor. You and I both know Umbreon wouldn't let anyone take Beth without her." Lana's eyes showed how scared she was.

I pushed Lana aside and ran out the door.

"Wait you don't even know where she is!" Lana yelled after me.

"Sorry buddy but there no time to sleep." I said as Espeon and I dashed out the front door. I heard a pokemon cry and saw Umbreon looking over her shoulder at us. Umbreon would know where Beth was. I nodded and Umbreon sped up

Guilt, worry and anger collide inside of my body. If I hadn't acted like such a freak, Beth probably wouldn't have been taken. I swear to god if Beth isn't in okay when I find her, whoever did this was going to pay.

----

I knew I should be having a sharp pain in my chest by now, but all I felt was guilt and self hate. Even though the rain was thick and the sky pitch black, when I looked ahead of me I saw a blindly white light. And since I doubt I'm dead, it had to be the necklace. It just had to be, or else I don't know what I would do.

Then I heard a cry of pain, and it wasn't from a pokemon.

I sped past the pokemon, all I could see was red. Guilt was crushing my insides and anger was choking my lungs.

_Its your fault_

_Its your fault_

_Its your fault..._

The first thing I saw made the anger inside of me stir up again. It was Wilton, and what I couldn't help but awe at Suicune who was standing next to him. Both of them had a thick stream of dark smoke pouring off them into the necklace.

And there was Beth, floating midair looking asleep and wrapped around her was a wisp of white smoke. But she looked different, her face was twisted as if she was in great pain and for the first time I saw what looked like black lightening surronded her.

"Just a little bit more, Princess." Wilton whispered, a slight, sleepy smile on his face. Beth cried out agian, her voice fading. The lighening zipped across her chest and she flinched, then went limp, the smoke vaporizing. Then Wilton opened his eyes and took a deep breath, "Ah much better."

I lunged at him, I didn't care if he was dating Beth, I didn't care if he was approved by Marie, _I didn't care. _He had put Beth in pain and to me, that's all that mattered.

"What on Earth?" He said rubbing his cheek as he stumbled back, rubbing his cheek. He looked me up and down and realization began to dawn on him, "This is normal for people like Elizabeth and I, people like you shouldn't interfer."

"You son of-" I started then I saw Beth was had been floating between us, begin to a fall. And she didn't float down in my arms like normal, she was literally falling out of the sky, the lighening going faster. I ran to catch her, and she dropped heavily into my arms making me hit my knuckled on the ground. "Ow," I moaned, there was a painful shock that rocketed through my body, making me yell. I looked at Beth, the black lightening was spreading now traveling up my arms. I hugged Beth to my chest, hoping to absorb the lightening.

But instead the lightening vanished, and Beth looked peaceful. Her body hugged agaist mine, and her finger twisted in my shirt. Relief literally poured through my body, and then I realized something.

I hadn't just dislike Wilton, I was jealous of how calm and charming he could act around Beth when I couldn't. And I didn't just want Beth safe, I wanted to be the one protecting her.

And have no idea why.

**Yeah, my main characters are all idiots...very dense idiots**


	65. Apologize

The vines wrapped around my body tightly as the thorns stabbed into my sides. I wasn't going to scream, I wasn't going to cry, I could hold out until the end.

"Your death will not be quick, give up." The King's voice echoed. The vines had climbed now around my face, blood oozed over my eyes and drippped down. My tears that I had been holding back were now polluted and blurred my vision.

"No!" I screamed trying to shake myself awake. The vines tighten and more blood poured out, dripping down my arms. "I- am- not- afraid- of- you!" I yelled again, my breath had stopped.

He laughed, I saw splothes in my vision, and my head swam. "You won't win Princess of Nothing, give up on foolish hope and silly courage, you willd die like mortals." He laughed again, "Painfully." And then I woke up, with a scream.

---

I was immeaditly tackled back down. I didn't struggle, becuase even in the pitch black room, I saw Umbreon's rings glow, I smelt Chikorita and I heard the sound of Chimecho.

"What happened?" Umbreon siad pinning down, her voice was tight as though she was trying not to cry.

At the same time Milotic asked (I could hear the sound of water splashing) "Did he hurt you?"

"Why did all these cuts appear when you were sleeping?" Chikorita asked, a growl in her voice although I'm pretty sure it wasn't directed to me.

"Are you okay?" Chimecho asked, from above.

"What was your nightmare?"

My head spun, possibly from just waking up and questions being fired at me. "Geez guys, calm down, This isn't the first time I done this." I said in a soothing voice hoping that they would calm down. Yeah right.

"No this is the first time, you've been forced into it." Umbreon said, anger showing. My eyes were ajusting to the limited light, I could see the shapes of my pokemon and a chair next to me, where someone was sitting snoring softly. That's when I felt someone holding my hand, tightly. I was about to pull back from who I thought had to be Wilton, but then I heard Umbreon.

"You were screaming for a while and the cuts kept coming up, Lucas got worried." I looked back down at my hand and took a deep breath, if I moved he would probably wake up. For some reason I cheered inside.

"Now answer the questions!" Chikorita said, her voice having a thick layer of toughness I knew was covering up worry.

I sighed, what worryworts. "I did my job as a princess and cleared up Suicune of darkness, The King was in my dream again this how he tortured m-"

"Hang on The King was in your Dream _agian_?" Umbreon said getting madder. "He has torture in you dream before?"

I was trapped, my pokemon were angery and curious. I just told scard of him, and I was terrfied of my own pokemon. "Well everytime I clear someone of him, he goes into my dreams and shows me ways he will kill me."

There silence and then there was an explosion. Of _really_ pissed off pokemon.

"When were planning on you telling any of us?" They all said together, well more like yelled. Then I sucked into explain it all, which trust me wasn't fun at all.

---

"Beth I need to talk to you," Lana said quietly as I the room for my jacket, although I had a sinking feeling it had been lost in the forest. Great my favorite skimmers taken my a once power hungry Grandma and now my jacket.

"Sure Lana what is it?" I said distracted.

She sat down on my bed and looked at her hands in her lap, "I'm sorry for how I treated you."

I stopped what I was doing and looked at her shocked. Although I had tried hard to forget the Lana I had first met the pain never subsided when I thought of her. Its wasn't hatred I had felt for her, it was more like a wish to understand. Why any human being would do that to anyone, or why she had changed so dramatically, overnight.

I sat down on the bed next to her.

"What?"

"A while ago I began conscious of how different I was when Entei went dark, I don't know why I was like that but I want to apologize for everything I have done to you." She said her hair covering her face.

I turned over what I had just learned in my head and slowly it dawned on me, "Your Entei Elder right?"

"Well duh" she said with a dark chuckle, her face still hidden.

"When Entei was taken over by the darkness, your soul was affect, too." I knew I was using my mom voice, but I didn't care it always worked when I need it to. "You had no control over it so yeah of course I forgive you."

Lana looked up and I saw her consider what I had just said, her face slowly looked up and lit up, a smile grew. She swung her arms around me in glee. The she jumped up and grabbed my arm, "Come on we're going to be late for the Contest if you don't hurry!" Then she yanked em out of the room.

Something else had dawned on me when I had comforted Lana, Wilton. What had been his intentions when he was charming me? Did he seriously like me or was he having tunnel vision and trying to save Suicune and himself?


	66. Idiot

**REVIEWS!!!!**

I'm such an idiot, of course people are going to want to use the necklace's power, and yet I just walk around with it like some idiot. I thought back to the scientist, they had wanted the power that the necklace had, and now someone else wanted it and I had fallen into the trap. I dropped the ribbon in my bag and hugged my knees. What had I done to deserve this? The nightmares, the pain and the fear, was it a punishment for something I had done? I dug my face into the space in between my knees and stomach.

"Beth?" Umbreon must have gotten out of her pokeball. I leaned against her, and she licked my face, trying to comfort me. "Its the necklace isn't it?"

"I know there's a reason I was given this power but I don't think I'm the right person for the job." I answered quietly.

"Says who?" Umbreon asked.

"Says me. I mean so far only bad things has been happening to us." I said in a depressed voice. Umbreon moved so I feel on the ground, "Ow."

"Elizabeth Sarah Rye," Great,my pokemon is using my full name. "Yes you never had a choice in whether or not the necklace became yours or not, but you can stop the King."

"How can you know that, if my mom had had a daughter before me than the necklace would have been hers."

"But instead your the only girl of eight children. You've got courage, heart, forgiveness and hope." Umbreon looked at me dead on, her eyes intense. "And your full of love. Beth your princess, who you are has nothing to do with the necklace but it does control what your going to do with the power given to you." I tensed my eyebrows trying to figure out what she meant. "You can save the world, you can bet the king. You can do this."

----

"Beth, can I come in." Lucas knocked at the door.

"Yeah Lucas." I had been packing but now my worry was taking over my body. Lucas was always there when I needed him, to save me and make everything seem better.

I heard the door shut, and I felt Lucas's presents behind me. I couldn't turn around, I was scared. Partly because I didn't know why Lucas was there and partly because I didn't know what I was going to do if I saw his face, so I kept my back to him.

"I-I" His voice stuttered. God forbid you make this easy for me Lucas. My heart thumped with worry, I couldn't say good bye to someone I owed my life too, so I wouldn't.

I tackled him to the ground, fear and adrenaline colliding in my body. "You're not saying good bye," I said with my eyes closed tight.

"Who I was?!" He voice was annoyed but it sounded a little , I don't know, happy. I opened my eyes and he lean up against his elbows, my heart thumped again, this time harder.

"But you ma-" but he stopped me with his hand.

"Because I thought I was being replaced." Then he rolled me over and stood up.

"But why?" I was in utter shock and looked up at him. He extended an arm, and I took it.

"Cause, someones gotta keep the princess safe."


	67. Cause

**REVIEWS!!!!**

I'm such an idiot, of course people are going to want to use the necklace's power, and yet I just walk around with it like some idiot. I thought back to the scientist, they had wanted the power that the necklace had, and now someone else wanted it and I had fallen into the trap. I dropped the ribbon in my bag and hugged my knees. What had I done to deserve this? The nightmares, the pain and the fear, was it a punishment for something I had done? I dug my face into the space in between my knees and stomach.

"Beth?" Umbreon must have gotten out of her pokeball. I leaned against her, and she licked my face, trying to comfort me. "Its the necklace isn't it?"

"I know there's a reason I was given this power but I don't think I'm the right person for the job." I answered quietly.

"Says who?" Umbreon asked.

"Says me. I mean so far only bad things has been happening to us." I said in a depressed voice. Umbreon moved so I feel on the ground, "Ow."

"Elizabeth Sarah Rye," Great,my pokemon is using my full name. "Yes you never had a choice in whether or not the necklace became yours or not, but you can stop the King."

"How can you know that, if my mom had had a daughter before me than the necklace would have been hers."

"But instead your the only girl of eight children. You've got courage, heart, forgiveness and hope." Umbreon looked at me dead on, her eyes intense. "And your full of love. Beth your princess, who you are has nothing to do with the necklace but it does control what your going to do with the power given to you." I tensed my eyebrows trying to figure out what she meant. "You can save the world, you can bet the king. You can do this."

----

"Beth, can I come in." Lucas knocked at the door.

"Yeah Lucas." I had been packing but now my worry was taking over my body. Lucas was always there when I needed him, to save me and make everything seem better.

I heard the door shut, and I felt Lucas's presents behind me. I couldn't turn around, I was scared. Partly because I didn't know why Lucas was there and partly because I didn't know what I was going to do if I saw his face, so I kept my back to him.

"I-I" His voice stuttered. God forbid you make this easy for me Lucas. My heart thumped with worry, I couldn't say good bye to someone I owed my life too, so I wouldn't.

I tackled him to the ground, fear and adrenaline colliding in my body. "You're not saying good bye," I said with my eyes closed tight.

"Who I was?!" He voice was annoyed but it sounded a little , I don't know, happy. I opened my eyes and he lean up against his elbows, my heart thumped again, this time harder.

"But you ma-" but he stopped me with his hand.

"Because I thought I was being replaced." Then he rolled me over and stood up.

"But why?" I was in utter shock and looked up at him. He extended an arm, and I took it.

"Cause, someones gotta keep the princess safe."


	68. Celebi

"Lucas why?" I complained as Lucas tugged my handed down a path.

"Cause Beth your Birthday is soon and besides it's not that far" He tugged harder and I stumbled although he managed to turn around and catch me fast enough. My heart started beating into overdrive; I pushed myself off as quickly as i could. Lucas looked at me, confused my coldness, my thoughts went fuzzy. God, what the hell was wrong with me I only get like this when...

No way, no it is defiantly that's it.

I looked up at the forest looming around us," What's this place called again?" I asked, starting up again. I felt the tang of sharpness

"Uh," Lucas looked at the map, "Ever Forest," Then he glanced at me, a worried look in his eyes."Celebi is suppose to live here."

"Great more friends," I said annoyed. Alright though I hadn't told anyone, well okay pokemon figured it out and literally choked it out of me, but I was still bitter about Wilton and how I had been used. The way he had told me hadn't hurt too badly, not. I ran my fingers over the necklace for comfort and suddenly shock slammed inside of me.

"The necklace!" I said gripping it now. "It-it changed!" It wasn't hollow anymore it was a solid stone and the engraving popped out.

Lucas leaned over me and his finger reached for the necklace. My heart beat begin to drum as his finger brushed over it. Suddenly I had a feeling of awareness and protectiveness, and it was all for the necklace.

Then oddly enough a wisp of white smoke rose from where Lucas had touched. Lucas jumped back, then hit the ground covering his head. I looked down confused and pretty pissed off he had touched _my_ necklace.

"Beth get down!" He said in a whisper.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"I think he's finally lost it." Umbreon whispered to me.

"Cause of the legendary…" His voice trailed and he sat up. "It's not glowing…"

"It. Never. Was." I said slowly. Lucas started to get up and then he stopped halfway up, as if he had heard something. "What's wrong with you?" Then he shot up.

"Look Miss Cranky" He exploded suddenly. His personality changed from happy to impatient in a second. "I've been acting cheery for a freaking week so-"Then stopped mid sentence. Lucas, face bright red and fist clench, was frozen half way through screaming at me, and then I realized everything was quiet. Time seemed to have stopped. Literally, time stopped and I was the only still moving. Lucas was in mid scream, Umbreon was glancing at Espeon as he looked at Lucas. I waved my hand in front of their faces, nothing.

I looked around a sudden feeling of being watched consumed me, I felt panic. I reached into my back pocket for a pokemon ball but when I clicked the button nothing changed, it stayed closed. Okay relax Beth, breath, you're the Princess you can held time stopping randomly.

"Oh it's not randomly." Something shot past my arm and I felt blood drip down the side. "I'm doing it!" Something whizzed past Umbreon her paw formed a bruise.

"Oh crap" Was all I could say.  
"You're so mean to people who are trying to be your friend!" Another blur raced pasted me but I moved just quick enough to feel the wind zoom past me. "You're not the princess! Thief!" Even I saw knocked off my feet and smashed my back against a tree behind me, I felt a sharp pain in my side.

Okay now I'm pissed, I'm being attack because I got used so you know, and I'm fighting back. I felt a power stir inside of me, my voice bubbled out of my lips in a scream.

"STOP!" I yelled, my voice echoing as the blur zoom toward me. It froze, the blur froze mid motion and I saw her face. I felt my energy pour out of my body, I slummed to the floor, a sharp pain in my back.

"What did you do thief?!" Celebi shirked at me. She was floating above the ground, her voice echoing painfully in my head.

"Free my," My head spun and I tried to think clearly," My friends.".

"No! You're not my princess!" The voice was giving me a splitting headache.

"I'm understanding you!" I yelled back, "What else do you want?" My vision was going dizzy.

"I want- I want-" Celebi's voice was sinking into silence, my vision went dark. What was happening to the necklace, I didn't pass out last time this happen. But what if it isn't the necklace,

What if its me? Was the last thing I though before I pass out.


	69. 2 Futures

I woke up with a hazy feeling fizzling out all my thoughts. Where was Umbreon? And Where am I? were the only ones that stayed. I shivered as a cool breeze pushed over my bare skin, I gripped the grass underneath me, feeling sunshine on my face. Carefully I opened one of eyes and shock rolled over me.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked sitting up,discomfort of being somewhere I didn't know filled me.

"The future." Said a tiny little boy with Celebi floating next to him, she look rather grumpy.

"What?" I asked, hoping I had misheard him. This didn't look like the future, it looked like Eights Ranch, and actually I think it was Eight's Ranch.

"This is your future," the little boy said smile. A sweet smelling breeze blew past us carrying flowers, that spiraled in the air.

"It could be the future isn't sent in stone," The grumpy green pokemon said, "But see she's not the princess. There's no necklace in it."

"Just wait," the little boy said waiting, looking behind me. I turned and saw something I couldn't make sense of.

There was a woman, a really pretty, about my height, with long curly hair and eyes, just like mine. Next to her looked like my Umbreon, just like mine. Even her smile, even though it had faint laugh lines on it, look remarkably like mine. The woman was wearing a dress with an apron tied around. But that couldn't be me, I thought touching the necklace comforting myself, cause I would never wear a apron in a million years or a dress unless forced.

The woman looked straight at me and winked. Which made the question bubble through my lips, "She see us?"

"Nope," The boy said grinning.

My heart beat started to beat rapidly. I looked back at the woman, she nodded to something on the opposite hill, I turned and I felt a surge of…of something I didn't get.

On top of the hill was a little girl, maybe six or maybe (like me) a small eight year old. She had light brown curls that hung close to her waist. Next to her was an eevee, who was chasing after her, the little girl was laughing and running toward the woman. She was fast she got there quickly. The woman scooped up the little girl, she giggled in the sunshine. My breathing became shallow, that little girl could have been my mini me if not for two difference this made my breathing shallow,

Her eyes and the necklace that was glittering on her neck.

My vision blurred and I felt dizzy again. Everything went dark again.

When I came back all I saw was a dimly lit landscape, the ground was barren. What the hell? Where was Celebi and the little boy? "Celebi!" I yelled hoping for an answer, I got one but it wasn't the right one.

"Met the actual future, Princess." Said the cold and dead voice of the King. My blood ran cold.

"Where are Celebi and her Elder?" I yelled into the emptiness. I heard scurrying behind me and a scream; I turned and saw a woman running away from a large group of Rattata. I heard the pokemon calling her name and begin to nip at her ankles. I tried to chase after her, but she faded away into the shadows.

"Celebi is weak in a world where people aren't in control, the time stream isn't in her control." His voice boomed. "It can be, if you would just let me help them. Things would be better."

"How?" I yelled into the nothingness. "Pokemon and people are living in peace together!'

"How are they at peace?" His voice yelled. Suddenly I was on an edge of a cliff, have my foot over the edge. "My world is better for everyone! Pokemon under my control!" His voice seemed to make wind and I was pushed off the cliff.

"Everything will be better…"

------------

I sat up, my breathing coming out loudly. I swallowed and gripped my hair, hunching over to my knees. What the hell had I just seen? A future and a lie or a lie and the future? Or were they both lies?

I looked up and realized that it was night and I was outside next to a lake. I looked around for a familiar face, I found one.

"What happened to you?" Umbreon asked walking over to me. I hugged her close to my chest, having the feeling of safety wash over me. "Beth what's wrong?" Her voice sounded worry, I felt tears in my eyes. And then I felt the words bubble out of my mouth. Everything…the whole thing, the time freezing and waking up in future and how both had scared me.

When I was done I pulled back and wiped my nose on my back of my hand. Umbreon looked at me with worry, hope, love, confusion and fear which pretty much gave her a blank look of shock to the untrained eye. She opened her mouth to speak but Lucas came racing though the woods.

"Celebi and her Elder, Peter, need our help." The exacted moment I looked at him, I felt defensive and vulnerable. I wanted to be alone with Umbreon to collect my thoughts, not doing my princess duties. In fact this is the last thing I actually wanted.

I looked at Umbreon hoping I weasel out of this, but I knew I couldn't, and besides that Umbreon would have killed me. So there you go. I got up and wiped both my eyes and looking down since I could tell Lucas was looking at me dead on.

Okay Beth, Princess, Princess work forget the freaking future look at the problem now.


	70. Chrome

"What is this?" I said knocking on the giant metal cylinder in front of me. It was vaguely familiar, but I couldn't remember. Lucas ran is hand over the hard metal, his wet finger leaving a trail of water behind them.

"And what do they want us to do with it?" Lucas asked his fingers tracing the weird picture on the side. It was a picture of a pokeball, but it had two hands holding it with a crowd on top. For some reason it gave me the creeps.

"W-ell," The little boy had said when he told us where to go down, "We can't move it and it has-s a bad aur-aa. It's too scary for me."

I looked back at it; maybe Dragonair could hyper beam it to oblivion. But that sounded kinda messy for the tight cave space we were all cramped in.

Somehow the metal thing had broken into Celebi's sacred cave, the cave that only Celebi's Elders knew about. I looked up at the small hole above us, yeah the room can't be big but the ceiling can be like 50 feet up, but even from here I could tell there was no way that should have fit.

I felt a shiver run through my spine, and not because the cave was like 50 feet underground and we had to swim to get to the entrance, something wasn't right.

"You cold?" Lucas asked, turning to me. It was really cramped in here, so when he turned we were closer then my heart beat could handle. My dream or the future or whatever snapped back to the front of my mind, my heart went faster. I shook my head trying to shake off the thought, but Lucas misunderstood, "What then?"

"Something isn't right," The words slipped out of my mouth like someone else had said it, but I knew they were true.

"King?" Lucas asked crouching down and looking at the bottom, he made it sound casual like he was just throwing it out there. But I hadn't told Lucas about my nightmares or visions or whatever you call them, but regardless he didn't know what I had seen, he didn't understand why the thought scared me.

I shook them out, no this wasn't right, it wasn't metal not thorny vines, not crushing pressure, no cliffs, not his style. I put my hand on the weird symbol, "It can't b-"Suddenly there was a cranking noise, the cave shook, and debris fell on us. I saw the insignia glow and the cylinder open, light poured out.

Then the scary part happened, a long, slim robotic leg crawled out, then what looked like a Scizor claw creped out, it chrome sheen lighting up the room. And then the entire cylinder seemed to change into the machine pokemon. And then it was standing in front of us, snipping and glaring.

It looked at over us and when its silver eyes, looked at mine, I was suddenly transfixed, my thoughts went fuzzy. It was like I was floating, the noise of the cave's rocks falling drowned away in a white roar. It walked closer to me, it claw extending to my throat.

"Beth, maybe we should RUN!!" Lucas grabbed my arm and yanked me away, I regained focus but my brain was fizzy, the electrical current coming from Lucas was slowing waking my brain, but I still need Lucas to guide me, I held his hand tight and followed.

I heard the noise of the chrome Scizor followed us, quicker than it should have been it blocked our every turn, now lunging at Lucas, the only thing blocking it dazed prey.

"Forget this, we can't out run it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pokeball, "Go Torkoal!" Torkoal let out a waft of smoke.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the first pokeball I could touch, I couldn't think, and now with the Scizor looking at us, barely see. "Go!" My voice sounded slow.

Chikorita popped out of her pokeball, a thought breezed into my head _Grass are weak against Bug._ But then another flowed after, _Well it's not exactly a bug pokemon, is it? _

"Torkoal, flamethrower," The thick spout of fire blew over the chrome pokemon, "Nice, torkoa-" But when the fire cleared, the machine was gone. "What the-?" Lucas looked around the cave, and then Chikorita yelled.

"Beth!" I felt a cold metal claw wrap around my neck, and a shiver ran up my back. Chikorita charged at the machine, "Let her go!" But the moment Chikorita vines reached me, the machine smacked her to the ground in a whirl of moment.

"Beth!" My legs began to feel like jelly, my head swam. And then as if the ground had been taken out from under me, I seemed to fall through a blackness pressure squeezing on my lungs and chest, I couldn't breath, there was no air here.

Suddenly, just when I thought I couldn't take anymore, we stopped and I was dropped onto grass. I couldn't see straight but I knew I wasn't in the cave. I gripped the grass in my hands and pushed up , but something heavy stepped on my back, it felt like a boot and when I heard a thick heavy and over all cruel laugh, I felt sick.

"So what did I find here? Hmmm" I was kicked over by the steel toe of the boot and the blinding sunshine that fell over my eyes block my sight.


	71. Dazed Ditto

"What do you mean you can't?" I hissed at Peter. Beth had disappeared into thin air with the Scizor, and even by The Necklace's very bizarre standards, this was bad.

"Well, Celebi's too tired from taking Beth into the future and The King really-"Peter stammered, but I cut him off.

"Wait! Back up and freeze, Beth went into the future and _The King_ was in it?"

"We-Well, when Beth was sleeping, I told Celebi to take her, to-to make up for attacking her. And we did but the King took Beth down a different path and t-threw me and Celebi back." My head started spinning.

"What do you mean a different path?" I ask my head spinning.

"W-well the future isn't, it isn't always decided." Peter was looking at the floor. Okay after I save Beth, I'm teaching him to relax. "And we took Beth to the future that I asked Celebi to take us to was the one that Beth could-could have."

"And the one the king took her to?"

"It-it was just another-another path." Peter glanced at Celebi who seemed to want to kill me at the moment. All this talking and freaking out probably wasn't good for the nervous boy.

"Okay so how do we find her then?" I asked my anxiety gathering of what Beth had seen, and the memory of her reaction when she saw me after Beth had woken up. What had she seen that had freaked her out so much, the good or the bad?

"I don't know, I'm too weak to know." Peter looked at the dirt ground again. I gripped the shy boy's shoulders and knelt down. Peter looked up at me with big eyes, I looked him dead in the eye and said,

"Peter you're an Elder for a reason," Peter began to turn but I gripped him tightly making him stay, "Don't be scared you can do something. You always can."

Peter gave a smile; I could see the confidence inside of him. He turned to Celebi and said, "Mia could help us." Then he turned back to me, his stutter gone, "She's Ho-oh Elder." He snapped his head back to Celebi listening to something. "Well you said he was clear! So is Mia then!" He turned back to me, "Come on Celebi and the pokemon can help find her." And then ran off.

I stood up and looked at the setting sun, then down at Espeon and Umbreon, and Chikorita who refused to her pokeball. Beth's pokeballs had been the only then left when she disappeared. "They better, Beth's running out of time."

-------

"Well can't you just tell me what you did to make Scizor think you're a pokemon!" Gamble, the bounty hunter of rare pokemon, and my current captor yelled.

"Go to hell." I hissed. He kicked my punched my gut hard, making me what to toss my cookies, even though the last time I had eaten had been before we entered the cave, hours ago.

"Tell me!" His rage was building, although this scared me I refused to show it. I clawed at the binds feeling the weak fabric slowly tear in my hand, it wasn't going anywhere fast.

"Maybe your pokemon have a glitch." I hissed.

He snorted at this comment, "These Ditto's aren't mine." He lead over the Scizor and pinched its neck, the pokemon mold into and puddle and popped up again as a silver ditto.

I looked at the dazed pokemon horrified. Gamble laughed, "It's funny how much funding I got for stealing," He held my chin between his finger, seeing how disgusted I was, I tried to hide it, then flicked it up. Turning His back to me and kept going, "And then the genetic stuff! Oh god how boring was that! But I got a good deal, if I found a bunch of rare legends, they would do my research and fund it!" He laughed at his own genius and I literally felt sick. "Now Ditto move her to the warehouse!"

"Your one seriously screwed up freak." I glared my fingers fighting against my binds. "Now let me go!" I kicked against the bind on my legs. My fight or flee instinct was kicking in when he said it, I had to get out.

The daze ditto change to a Drowzee and began to swing his watch. I fell asleep instantly.


	72. Admit

"You no what's funny?" Gamble said as my head struggled back into consciousness. "How much money I'm going to get off of you, _Princess."_ My awareness snapped back.

"What did you call me?" I asked my heart beat thumping loudly. I squinted to see through the pitch black dark around, it was quiet in, well whatever I was.

"Really I got one mil. That more than I make in a year." Gamble's voice was coming from in front of me. Slowly my eyes adjusted to the dark and I saw the shapes of boxes and cages.

Then something caught my ear, "You _sold_ me? My mouth fell open. "How low can you get?" My heart beat was ramming now, sold? Sold?! Who had he sold me to? What would they want with me?

Well that question I tried to stay away from cause of how it scared me.

"Oh hush it!" It voice was louder and I felt a slap on my face. I could feel Gamble stale breath, I nearly choked. "If I don't sell you to them then they come after me!"

"Who is they?" I yelled back, partly hoping I shattered his eardrum. He kicked my stomach, and I fell sideways onto the floor, unable to breathe for a minute.

"None of your business!" I heard his footsteps back away then a door way of light appeared and blinded me for a minute. Then it disappeared and I heard Gambles muffled voice as he knocked on the wall, which sounded like tin. "Sleep well, tomorrow you being picked up."

I tucked my head into my knees with my feet and hands tied and did my best not to cry. Umbreon, Chikorita, Milotic, Chimecho and Dragonair, they were gone, I was gone. A stream of tears fell down my face, I would never get to see Dragonair in a contest, watch Chimecho sing with a group for mating, never see what happens with Umbreon and Espeon, never ride Milotic again.

And Chikorita. She probably felt the saddest of them all, best she felt the guiltiest. I cried a little more thinking that, she might never know it had nothing to do with her. I doubt even Lucas-

Lucas, my heart suddenly ached with the felling of breaking. I had to admit to myself, I had to do it now or I felt like my heart was going to explode. Tears streamed down my face as the words bubbled out of my mouth,

"I love Lucas Thien."

A wisp of white smoke clouded my vision; I sat straight and watched the white smoke came off the necklace. It was so beautiful, the way it danced in the air around me. It slowly formed a see through dome over me and glowed, and yet not nearly as bright as the necklace. The light let off pulses and retracted and pulsed again.

What was going on?

------

"Look, what do you expect her to do?" Mia said as I steered Altria a little farther away from Ho-oh, that she and Peter were riding on. Mai was the same age as Peter but her personality differed greatly; she was loud, bossy and confident, and both were completely in love with each other even if they didn't know it.

"Finding her would be a good start!" I yelled back over the wind. Even though it was just me on Altria, the wind was knocking her sideways and making it a rocky trip.

Suddenly Peter and Mia said straight up, as if listening for something. Ho-oh and Altaria stopped to as if hit by something. Then I felt it too,

It was a warm feeling that flooded my body, it pumped through me, traveling inside my veins and around me. Suddenly I saw Beth; blind of everything else except the blurry vision in my mind. She was tied up against a crate, with tear stains on her face, white smoke coming off the necklace forming the circle that I could see her in.

Suddenly I snapped back and I knew where she was. I nosedived Altria down and in his confusion of sudden command he followed down. I pulled up in time to be gliding above the forest ground, at high speed.

My brain was racing ahead, or maybe it was my heart, was guiding me ahead into the night.

**OKay I took a gamble and well now one of my main charaters knows. Also some of this chapters tells you a lot about the necklace-it will make a lot more sense at the end. Sorry for taking forever to update, Write12345**


	73. Protect

**So busy but I want to finish this story no matter what since I hate when the writer just drops a story,(I did not drop Renesmee, it will be restarted then this is done)**

The binds on my hands and ankle denigrated as the light burned it away. I wiped the tears out of my eyes, Its big girl time.

I stumbled over the crates and scrapped my shins and hands as fell. When I finally made it over to the door my hand slipping over the wall looking for an outlet. The Necklace's light was bouncing off the walls, making the inside brighter and brighter.

And then I opened the door, and well here where the bad stuff happens.

After being coped up in the trailer, that little outlet made the light explode out. And smacked into Gamble. "You brat! I'm gonna skin you!" He screamed after me as I took off into the woods. The necklace was still glowing, seemingly brighter in the dark towering trees. I heard a motorcycle behind and the buzzing sound of Beedrill, part of me wanted to turn around.

But then again I wasn't a give up and go home kind of girl.

I ran harder my muscles aching from sudden use. The sounds were getting closer; Gamble's voice was slurred a little, drunk probably, not a good sign. "Come back here you-" Let's end that sentence here and point out that he seriously thinks I'm going to stop.

I felt something brush my arm, the forest was getting denser. The Necklace's light was glowing bright now, was it trying to get me killed? More things made contact on my bare skin and now it was a dusting it was scratching up my arm, legs and face.

I heard the motorcycle slow down a little and then it revved and there was a painfully loud crashing noise. I pushed harder through the woods, behind me I heard the cried of Blaziken behind and I felt the heat of fire.

I was bloody, in pain, running through a forest that was about to be run over by a drunk idiot, glowing in pitch black darkness, and alone. But I would rather die frightening then get sold submissive.

Suddenly the woods stopped right over a cliff, which I nearly fell off of.

"Ah now I gotcha!" I turned and saw Gamble behind me, breathing heavily and grinning wickedly. The Blaziken swarmed me, grabbing my arms and legs, leaving burn marks were they touched. But Now I knew better, I squeezed my eye shut as I kicked and screamed, struggling out.

"Open your damn eyes!" Gambled screamed, I felt his dirty hands trying to pull my eyelids up. I kept swinging kicks and trying to fight back blind. I felt a sharp jab into my stomach and in shock my eyes burst open.

The silver eyes of the mutated Ditto/ Blaziken, dizziness smashed over me, "Good Money Bag," I heard him chuckled , my eyesight was darkening, I fought hard to see. The light form the necklace was covering everything in my field of view. Then from above I heard, some yell there voice coming closer and closer. Gamble made a grunt noise and the Blaziken disbursed, and I dropped on the ground.

"Beth? " My sight and mind suddenly cleared and my conscious rocketed forward. Lucas standing over me. The necklace's light was diming now, but it illuminated Lucas face. He was suddenly yanked back by what I guess was Gamble, by the collar. I sat up and only caught a glimpse of the fight because the Blaziken/Ditto were closing in. I looked down at the ground and ran toward where I thought there was an opening. One of them grabbed my arm and my chin, struggled hard.

I wasn't getting caught again. Cause if I was I wasn't getting out again, and that would be the seal on my fate. There was a gust of wind and the Blaziken was knocked sideways. I looked up and saw Ho-oh with Peter, Celebi and some stranger girl on its back, next to the famous bird was the slightly less impressive Altaria who gave me more joy then Ho-oh could ever.

"Beth!" Chikorita and Umbreon came pouncing off Altaria, happiness spread inside of me, they were safe. I wanted to hug them but when they pounced off they were protecting me from two Blaziken. Chikorita had a new fierceness in her as she bounced off the Blaziken. Umbreon and Chikorita were sharing the same protectiveness and anger against the Ditto. They were reduced to silver ditto in seconds. The other Ditto's pretty much got one nasty fight from the two legends.

I had a surge of happiness but then I looked at Gable, who had Lucas pinned down on his back, his knee pressed hard against Lucas's stomach. Gamble's nasty voice grumbled out, "When I'm done with you the pokemon and the princess are gonna pay out the rest of my days. My little Meal ticket." He swung a punch and Lucas went out cold. He kept hitting Lucas, even though Lucas wasn't fighting back.

Then I got _angery_. I felt the a surge of power course through me. This was necklace's power, but I didn't care. Beacause the power was telling me I needed to protect my friends, and I needed to do it _now_.

I took a running start and tackled Gamble off Lucas, punch and kicked every inch of him I could reach. "_Who do you think you are_?" I said loudly kneeing Gamble as hard as I could. My voice was echoing loudly and the necklace felt hot against my skin. Anger was pumping through me, the wind was picking up behind me, and my hair broke free from its tie and was lashing around me. "_You have no right to think you own me!_" Lightening ripped the sky above. Someone grabbed behind my arms and yanked me off Gamble. I was kicking and thrashing trying to get back to hurting Gamble, rain was pounding down on me. "_Let me go!"_ My voice was echoing louder now, the wind whipped the air around me.

"Would you stop for a minute!" Lucas voice said behind me. I froze when I heard his voice, my heart beat drifting between calming down and speeding up. The storm that had been raining above us, suddenly stopped. I turned around, slowly and saw the bruise on Lucas's face, right eye beginning to swell a little.

"There," Lucas said letting out a breath, my heart was really beating inside of my chest in an endless pounding.


	74. Bayleef

"Christ what did you do to yourself?" I said as I put ice over Lucas eye. He winced a little, baby.

"Saved you." He grumbled, looking over the room with his good eye.

Mai, Ho-oh elder, had very willingly opened her "home" to us. And when I say home I mean tree house that her parents are barely ever in because they are usually studying something. The room we were sitting in was her Parents bed room and it was very common bedroom, with coziness to it.

"Yes that's why I had to help you walk in," I said laughing as I dabbed the black eye a little gentler. He glared.

"Go to hell, Beth." He grumbled some more, I pressed down harder. He winced again and glared some more.

"Beth?" I turned to Chikorita voice, and saw her standing in the door way. Lucas oblivious to the voice continued to glare at me.

"Yeah Chikorita?" I said calmly.

"Can I talk to you? Please?" Here's the big red flag, Chikorita never asks to do something, she just does it, and on top of that since when does she say please?

I turned to Lucas with a begging look on my face. Even though I was suppose to helping bring down the swelling since his hands are nearly as bad as his eye, this seemed important.

"Go be the princess," He said in a grouchy voice. He picked up the ice bag, winced and put it on.

"Thanks," I said in a rush and not being able to control my own actions, I kissed his cheek. Then quickly added, as I felt him freeze up in shock, "For everything." Then scooped up Chikorita and ran out of the room, to privacy.

----

"So what's up?" I asked plopping down by Celebi's pond, which was right next to the tree house.

"Um, well," Chikorita stumbled then yelled, "Look I'll only say this once but I'M SORRY!"

"For what?" I asked although I could barely hear after she yelled.

"For-For, letting you get taken." She said blushing and looking down. "It was because I was too weak and too slow."

I scooped her up and plopped her in my lap, hugging her to my chest tightly. "Are you kidding?" I said smiling nuzzling into her fur, "You came after me and I'm okay, there nothing to apologize for!" I squeezed tighter.

"Ah-"Chikorita started to glow. I grinned happily as I felt her grow in my arms, her leaf getting bigger and her smell turning into a more energizing scent.

When the glowing stopped and Bayleef was looking over herself in shock I laughed, "I'm-I'm" She said in shock.

"A Bayleef!" I said throwing my arms around her neck.

Bayleef practically sprinted to the lakes edge where the other pokemon were playing. I stood up still kind of laughing for no reason.

"So you're sure your okay?" Umbreon said behind me. I smiled a little more shyly now, because I was in pain. The bloody scrapes and bruises that covered me seem to have the inability not to cause me pain.

"You always know when I'm lying," I said quietly watching Bayleef play with the other pokemon, now guilt free. "But it's no one's fault but my own."

Umbreon sat down next to me, her large, perfect eyes staring over the lake. "How so?"

I sighed, "It was the necklace's power that confused the machine. Nothing would have happen if it wasn't for me," I looked at her as she looked up at me, "And mine alone."

"I think we can blame Gamble a little bit," She said chuckling darkly.

"How are the Ditto?" I said, thinking to how much longer it might take for them to return to their worrying trainers.

"They haven't changed much," Umbreon turned back to the lake as a breeze brushed over the grass and the lake. "You think the necklace will be able to help?"

"It's worth a shot," I said trying to sound happy, but I had a bad feeling in my gut that made my skin crawl.


	75. homecoming

I stumbled in around midnight, my head pounding and my eyesight spinning. I had done nothing that changed the Ditto back, and depression was wrapped around me.

"Beth it could have been worse," Umbreon said, but I could tell she was lying. I was too tired to point it out.

I basically fell into the first bed I made contact with and was out in seconds.

---

When I opened my eyes that morning the last thing I expect to see was Beth's child-like face inches from mine. My heart spurred up and my brain freaked out, I wanted to jump back but a part of me didn't want wake her.

Even though Beth is usually really loud and stubborn, when you watch her sleep its surprise how delicate and peaceful she looks. Her hair had sprung from her hair tie and her curls fell around her face, almost hiding the dark circles under her eyes and bruise that traveled down her throat.

"What have you been doing to yourself, Beth?" I whispered into the silence. She really did look really cute wh-

I jumped off the bed and fell on my butt. No, No, No! I'm doing this again! I grabbed my hair and slammed my head into the wall as hard as I could. I left Pure Heart town because of this, I can't restart again! I had to stop, now!

"Lucas? " He head popped up, a mess of curls making random figures on her head. "Are you okay over there?" She said slowly as if I was mental.

Which I was.

---

The sunlight hit my eyes and I felt refreshing, walking down the path away from the kids and pokemon, it brought me back to reality. I smiled at the sunlight and put my hands behind my head, I looked at Lucas who was looking straight ahead with a thoughtful look, a piece of grass between his teeth.

His black eye and bruise were darker now with time and swollen. Guilt filled my heart again when I remember how he had gotten them. Then because I wasn't looking where I was going I tripped and land face first.

I spat dirt out and wiped my mouth, hearing Umbreon crack up behind me as she nudge me up. When I looked up, Lucas was still walking ahead oblivious.

"He's just tired, and he probably has something on his mind." Umbreon said helping me up. I agreed silently and got up. I had stuff to think about too, like what I am going to do when I see my family, the fact that the ribbon cup is about a month away and oh,

I just realized I loved my best friend and I have to save the world.

I shook my head, I've gotta stop acting like such a baby! I've been acting all hopeless lately and now I'm being a chicken? Hell to that!

A new energy bubbled inside of me, I can't show I'm scared anymore, and I won't cry ever! I ran ahead past Lucas, wanting to prove to myself that I was strong. And then I realized where I was, and I ran faster.

"Oi! Where are you going?" Umbreon said chasing after me, and then as she ran up next to me, I saw the glee on her face.

The woods opened in front of us and turned into a grassy slope and I didn't stop running, I felt relief and happiness. I when I reached the top and then I stopped, as a breeze blew across my face. Umbreon stopped next to me and smiled,

"Were home Beth," She said blissfully, the air had the grassy warm scent I knew too well, "Home at last!"


	76. brothers

**Somethings in here are not really good to read if your not normally reading teen rated. No flames, I read a different stories where what I've written is acceptable. I'm sorry if its a little bad.**

**also i need to correct a couple things-**

**switch Charles vaporoen with Max's glaceon**

**and the name samual in the 1st chapter is a typo.**

I looked down at Eight's Ranch that grew out in front of me; I closed my eyes and breathed in the sight.

"Home," Umbreon mouthed the said the word and smiled, "I can't believe I can so happy!"

"Hey! Guys!" I heard Duke's voice below. "It's Beth! It's Beth and Umbreon! Their home!" I grin swept across my face as I opened my eyes to see my brothers racing up the hill. Then I was tackled under hugs and laughter.

"Where have you been?" Max said rubbing his fists against my scalp, his show of love. Someone picked me up by my waist and pulled me into air against there body in a hug, such a Duke thing.

"Places," I said coolly. It was sort of a family tradition to not speak of your travels immediately or in my case ever.

"You know danger and such." Umbreon siad laughing when the pokemon asked her what had been happening in those places.

"Oh well look at Princess Annoying." Lance said whacking me in the back with is walking stick. I grinned proudly, Princess Annoying was their favorite nickname, but now it went from a pain to heartfelt.

"Love you too Lance." I said sarcastically. Suddenly four hands gripped my arms.

"Hmmm, I think she's still pure." Mark said examining my face super close.

"Hmmm she's wearing a skirt, and her hair is long" Sam said lifting up a piece of my hair, "something happened. Beth what have you been doing?" My face light up bright red as my brain flicked back to the peck on the cheek with Lucas. I kerp forgetting my brothers made my embarrassment the gold medal sport at the Rye family embarrassment. Mark and Sam are the raining champs. I looked down at Umbreon who was completely surrounded the evolutions of eevee. She was laughing with them, happy and at peace, I internally sighed in bliss.

Then a sudden silence fell over my brothers, which is a rare event. They all turned to the opening of the forest, and loomed over Lucas.

Oh Crap.

Duke charged first followed by Max and the twins, Lance stood next to me, his cane crossing over my legs protectively. His Espeon gem glowed; he was watching to see if he would need to enter the fight, something that was really quite scary. Geez it's not like I can't take care of myself, why do they assume every guy outised of my family must be evil? They have made an effort to chase away every boyfirend I've every hand, and they usually succend.

And then they attack, and Lucas was lost in a blur of dirt and bodies. I jumped over Lance cane a charged at the fight, and let's just say I'm not that bad of a fighter wehn it comes to them.

"Geez guys," I said blocking Lucas with my arms as they back up groaning and clutching various sore spots I had kicked and punched. "He's not going to do anything, back off."

Now here's where I began to dig myself into a hole.

My brother's minds immediately twisted into imaging Lucas as the enemy. The baby sister was traveling around with a guy for the past year, so their first thought was all hell is about to break loose. And it did. They all circled us like the way a scientist does when he's looking at a project that bugged him.

"They must be dating." They all said in unison. My face light up bright red.

---

"Oh my little baby girl." My mom said squeezing me in a hug. "Oh you've gotten so cute! Oh you finally let your hair grow out and oh you're wearing a skirt and a tang top! Aw!" See Mom had seven boys, when god finally blessed her with the next heir to the Necklace she finally thought she was going to have that girly daughter she always wanted, yeah you can see how that turned out. Trust me she has never let me live down how tom boyish I am.

"Uh, Mom maybe you should let Beth breath." Charles said losing my Mom death grip. Charles, had come home to see my Mom after the years of being gone, and also he was introducing Sarah to Mom, cause they were-

"My son is getting married, my daughter is traveling, oh I'm getting so old!" My Mom cupped her face and did a little spin, my brothers and I exhaled, basic mom airhead to the core. She pinched my cheek and skipped out the room, now it was just me, Lucas, Sarah and Charles (the pokemon were outside since my mom is a total neat freak).

I bit my lip and said, "How's Articuno?"

Sarah laughed lightly and smiled, you'll see soon enough. Oh and before I forget!" She reached into her bag and pulled out a pinked wrapped package. "It's from me and Charles for your-"

Oh no, he told her. No please don't say it,

"Birthday. Charles told me it's tomorrow."

My face light up in blush and I felt Lucas's glare on the back of my head. Damn it, Charles, he of all people should know not to remind people. "Thanks," Was the only word I force through my lips as I stiff took the box from her. Sarah smiled warmly subtly took Charles hand, and led him out of the room. The look on his face was like he was in bliss, then I glared at him and the look went away, thank god.

I shuddered a little as I put the package on the table, my brother was getting married? To a elder no less. I never really imagined Charles getting married, or any of us for that matter. I felt like someone had just made a new rule to a game I was already losing.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me. " Lucas grumbled plopping down in the seat across from me, still glaring of course.

"It's on freaking new years, happy?" I said a little harshly, he glared some more. Great this is going to be a fun time.

"Nice attitude, Beth." He pushing himself up his face hard, then as he passed me on the way to the door said, "Happy Birthday Princess." The left me alone in the kitchen.

Yep, I'm killing Charles.

"Ay! Princess Annoying little help out here!" Duke called. I sighed got up and went, maybe I could just get loss in work. But when I walked out the door last thing I expect to see was there.

"Hey where have you been?"


	77. Ponyta

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Lilly hugged me closer and I smelled the very perfume that waft around her.

"I you've been in Jhoto forever!" I laughed. We pulled back, and I noticed that Lilly look the same, red hair and freckles. She was the living version of a doll with none of the expect personality.

"Well rumors about you have been floating around," She said smiling brightly. "I had to see if you were home yet." We hugged again and for some reason I squealed like some eight year old.

"Beth?" Lucas voice came from behind me and I immediately felt embarrassed. Geez now I decide to act like a little kid?

"Hey Lucas," I said turning around and smiling as warmly as I could. "This is Lilly, she was my Best Friend before she went off to Jhoto," Then I glance back at her, I was her eyes spark.

"Hey you're cute!" Lilly said jumping in front of Lucas and poking his cheek with her index finger. Lucas looked at me a little confused but I was halfway through choking on my own jealously that Lilly could so upfront with Lucas and falling down laughing.

"So anyway," Lilly said her attention turning back to me, leaving Lucas confused. "You'll never guess what I heard! You remember Jake?"

"How could I forget him?" I laugh blushing remembering our old classmate, a model with amazing charm.

"Who?" Lucas popped in but Lilly ignored him.

"Well he heard you were going to be back in town and said, and I quote 'Can't wait to see Lizzy'" She said practically jumping up and down.

"Lizzy?" Lucas said with a confused voice. "Didn't you say you hate that name?" Still ignored.

"Jake?" I said slowly trying to get that fluttery feeling inside me that use to come up when I saw him. Nope, I got nothing.

"Yes Jake Matthews! Oh I knew you would love me for it!" Then she gave me a hug, as I tried really hard to make some fluttery feeling. "Although I expect some thanks."

"Oh Geez." I said in a rush giving her a hug even through there really wasn't a reason to. Why can't I get all blushy? Was the only thought going through my head.

And then I looked over Lilly and then I realized why. Lucas eyes were big with shock, like someone had slapped him across the face, and my heart beat went up. I'm freaking in love with my best freaking friend and now Jake decides to like me?

Figures.

---

"Would you just hold on?" I said trying to calm the Ponyta. It wasn't any good, he was feeding off my emotions.

"Frizzy haired thing don't try to calm me!" Ponyta roared flicking its head back. His flames flared down his back but I wasn't scared.

"Oh aren't you a little spoiled brat." Umbreon said blocking another ember attack.

"Ugly pokemon, useless human." Ponyta hissed again.

"I can understand you!" I said defensibly

"I know Stupid Human!" He bucked a little, I jumped back.

"Geez," Umbreon groaned stepping back from the pokemon. I wiped the soot from my hands on my jeans. Ponyta flicked his back under me, I fell back in shock, my bangs burnt. "Slow human!"

"Why you-" I started but then I heard someone cough behind me.

"You okay in here?" Lucas asked looking at me apprehensively.

"Yeah," I said wiping my burned hair behind my ear. "Just Ponyta being a little annoying."

"Using that term lightly." Umbreon grumbled.

"Well what are you trying to do?" Lucas asked walking closer to the pen.

"Ride Ponyta over to the lake so I can wash him." I answered rubbing my palms together to calm myself down.

"Tell him to be careful." Umbreon said as she pushing past Lucas to the door.

"Hey where are you going?" I yelled after her. I needed her to be here, I need someone to remind me to stay in check. And someone to keep Pontya from senting the place on fire.

"It's too crowded in here." Umbreon said over shoulder and slipped out the door. Umbreon had a point, the pen itself was perfect size for a Ponyta and a trainer but add another and it starts to get a like tight. "I'll give you guys a moment." My face burned bright red, damn it.

I turned back to Lucas to see him extending a hand toward Ponyta. I grabbed his hand and pulled it back as Ponyta flames roared up. "He's feeding off my emotions," I said quickly taking a step back from Ponyta, which was hard since the pen wasn't very big"he won't be calm for a little while, I just going to wait it out."

"Do you need company while you wait?" Lucas asked slowly, staring at my burnt bangs.

"Sure Lucas, thanks" I answered, letting out a breath. And then there was silence and we just stared at each other with Ponyta saying some pretty weird insults to both of us. The air was becoming tenser and tenser and I felt like I was going to choke when Lucas suddenly said,

"Maybe we should just let him calm down and leave him alone for a while." I nodded in agreement, happy to get out, and as Lucas made way for the door add,

"Want to go for a ride on one of the Pokemon? We can ride around the ranch if you want." Lucas pausedand turned then nodded, silently.

After we had saddled a Rapidash (I talked to it the whole time as we took her out), I pulled myself on the back and extended a hand to him. Lucas paused again, unsure, then took it, and then his arms seemed hesitate when they reached for my waist, resting on the sides.

"Do you want to fall off?" I laughed, grabbing his wrist and pulling them tight across my stomach. "Okay hold on!" I kicked the side and we raced forward, he's arms pulled tighter now squeezing my stomach. I pulled on the reins a little and we slowed to a more comfortable gallop. I breathed in, feeling the energy of the ride flow into me. The light bounced off the trees and dyes the grass a golden color.

"Man I miss this," I said thinking out loud. I pulled on the reins and watched the colors as they receded slowly back to their source

"Miss what?" Lucas said behind me.

My brain was still in the bliss of the scenery, "This, the ranch, the view of it from the hills." I said taking a deep breath, "It's one of a kind, and you know you want to see it every minute of every day." I laughed a little and looked over my shoulder at him, "I sound like a nut job don't I?"

His face was somber, "No, I get perfectly." I probably wouldn't have noticed it if I wasn't already so aware of where he was, but the tingling sensation spread through me again, and my heart beat thumped loudly in my ears.

And then the Necklace glowed.


	78. Henry

My brain suddenly seemed to turn off, my cousicence was pushed to the back of my mind and I was only vaguely aware what was happening. I felt myself jump off Rapidash and the impact of my body on the ground. I heard mumbling, but it didn't make sense and it sounded too far away for my ears.

I felt my body move toward some unseen point, I heard hollowing but quick breathing, I was running somewhere, but where? The mumbling got quiet then louder then back to its orginal volumn. My vision was given back to me or I at least registered it now, but it was outlined in a blurry blend of colors.

Where am I going?

Ahead I was a dark figure was ahead, something inside told me it was the goal and I need to run faster. Okay, I though dreamily, I'll run to them. I felt the burn in my legs now, and the ache in my chest, more of me was coming back. Who am I running to?

And then I suddenly I was back into my body, and I saw who I was running too, but it was too late to run back. stopped dead in my tracks and something collide with my back toppling me and whatever it was over.

"Damn it Beth!" Lucas voice said in my ear as he pushed himself off of me but still hovering over, propped on his arms. "Do you realize how freaking random you are?" I couldn't speak, despite the fact that I wanted too

instead I yelled,

"You want to have the necklace on you neck and not be able to control yourself?" I snapped kicking him sideways and pinning him down

"What now your yelling at me?" He snapped back glaring at me. "I'm not the one who when running off in some random direction for no reason! Is the only reason you keep me around is so you have someone to yell at, whenever you damn well please?"

"Why don't you just drop-" I started but then I realized the person had come closer and I clamped up, my heart stopping.

"What are you yelling about, Beth?" He said in an emotionless voice.

"H-henry" I couldn't get my voice out right.

"Henry?" Lucas said looking up at him upside down. And then it clicked how odd of a postion this must look to Henry. And then well I realize how it looked in my own mind and I froze in embrassment.

"Yes," Henry said in a slow voice as if he didn't think Lucas would understand, "I am Beth's older brother, Henry." The he went full front hostile on Lucas, "And the boy sitting beneath my clutz of a sister is?"

I snapped up and tried not to let the insult burn me, "Lucas Thein, he's my-" Henry cut me off me again.

"Boyfriend? I'm suprised you even could after how obessed you became with taking care of pokemon and how small you are." He walked past me moving toward the direction of the house, "I see Alex stills owns this ramshack," He said more but I had already taken off running, tears in my eyes.

---

"I'm suprised she hasn't sold it to make some-" Henry then noticed that Beth had run off,"She always leaves during coversations, such an annoyance."

I was already taking off after Beth when this caught my ears. "What did you just say?" I said turning suprised. I had a deep rage hissing inside of me, the feeling that I need to protect Beth from his word rising.

"I wouldn't chase after her," Henry said not turning, "She doesn't cry much but when she does it tend to go on. Real she is too emotional and dramtic about everything. Such an ugly trait don't you agree?"

I didn't realized that I had decked him until he was looking down at me in shock, a red mark on his face. I yelled at him, "Since when is passion a ugly trait? There is nothing ugly about that! She puts her heart into everything she does, even when she gets hurt she still does it. There is nothing ugly about her." I started to turn around but then I add, "Maybe if you didn't like some jerk to her you would actually see what your sister is like." Then I chased after Beth.

----


	79. Weather

He use to be my protector, he use to be my friend, He use to be my brother.

Being roughly three years older than me, Henry taught me how to surive as the youngest. Where to hide after a prank, to grab food before Duke reaches the table, avoid Mom when she gets into one of her moods and never pick a fight with Lance. Easy facts that helped me grow up healthy and strong and not scard of my family. I was still the tang-along sister but he was less half hearted when he took me to the market under Mom's orders, we're friends more or less.

But when he hit sixteen things changed. Marie had come to visit hoping to snatch up the next aire for her fortune before Henry made a name for himself under his own right. He was repulsed by the idea but one day behind in one of the frequent closed door coversations, he agreed with a smile on his face. Mom begged him not to go, but he was out the door by then. The next time he visit, he was different. Colder and distant he made comments under his breath my ears couldn't make out. He and Charles fought alot, I was told to leave when fists became tighter and tighter and Umbreon nudged me out, sensing the danger. He visited less and less becoming meaner and colder with each visit until finally, he and Charles had one big brawl and Henry fell out of my life at fourteen.

"So Henry is back?" Umbreon voice said behind me. I turned and threw my arms around her, pressing my face agaist her warm fur.

"How did you know I was here?" I said between sobs. "And how did you know it was him?"

"Beth," Umbreon said nudging my hair, "It started pouring rain out of nowhere and I know you well enough to where to look for you."

"Why did he change?" I asked her wiping my tears with the back of my jacker, now after Umbreon had told me, felt the rain and heard the thunder around.

"That is what humans do." Sh answered licking the side of my cheek. "You change and grow, you can't expect anyone to stay in one place forever, you have to go forward."

"But why did he change the way he did?" I asked, feeling a feeling of pain grip my heart of what she had said. I felt like there was more to us, more than just moving forward to some unseen point too faraway to see.

"That is one question you can answer yourself, lazy." Umbreon smiled at my shock at her insult. "I'm just kidding, why don't you go ask his pokemon what happen him?"

I looked at my pokemon and then I felt like I had been slapped, no duh I should just ask the pokemon! "Thanks Umbreon!" I said throwing my arms around her and feeling much better.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm amazing I know." She chuckled, then look up at the sky, which was clearing up to reveal stars. "Ah much better." A warm breeze past us. She sniffed the air and smiled, "I'm outta here." Then took off into the woods back to ranch.

"Wait w-" I started but she was already too far away. "What is up with her?" I stood up and decided to run back to the ranch so I could get to the house and ask the pokemon what happen and if they new anything.

But when I turned around, I slammed into Lucas.

"Ow, geez watch wh-!" I snapped, trying to push up but I felt weight on my body. I opened my eyes to see ones as big as dinner plates looking at me. "ere your going." I said slower and almost in a whisper.

We didn't move for a minute or a second or even an hour maybe all I knew was we were completely still and I could feel a separte heart beat pounding on the outside of my chest why a much more forceful one pounded away on the inside.

Then his face went into a flushing red and he jumped back, and sat with his back to me.

"A-are you okay." He forced out, the back of his neck was bright red for some unknown reason and he was stuttering. Abset mindingly rubbing his hand, as though it hurt

"Yes," I said slowly, sitting up and looking at him confused.

He's head perked up at this and he snapped around to look at me, then the sky. "Oh," was all that came up, still rubbing his hand.

This confused me a little, "How did you know to look at the weather to know if I was okay?" I asked, watching his face for a change.

He snorted and laughted, "Beth, its been a year, don't you think I would know ways to tell if you were upset or scard?" I pressed my eyebrows together, I didn't like knowing that he would always be able to tell when I was weak. "Beth," He laughted again, "I was there when you beat the crap out of Gamble and I was outside when you were stuck with Marie. I know when I need to worry."

My face light up red, "W-well," I scrambled for a way to change the topic. "What wrong with your hand?"

"Well I punched Henry." He said sheepishly. Wait what?


	80. Year

"How the hell could you punch my brother?" I snapped.

"He made you cry!" Lucas said in defense, his hands raised to protect him from a punch that I had ready. "He hurt you it was basic instinct to want to protect you!"

I paused in shock, and my fist dropped a litte. "Instinct?"

"Yea," Lucas said with relief in his voice, he stood up and touched my hand, slowly bringing it down to my side. Then he laughed when he knew there was no danger, or at least visible danger. "I've been trying to keep you safe for year, I'm use to punching people when you cry."

"So when I cry..." I let my voice drag feeling a unsure swelling of hope in my body.

"I usually raise hell around the person who caused it." He laughed again and threw his arm around my shoulder directing my attention to the star covered pond in front of up. "I would have a lot more friends if you hadn't fallen in here."

I felt my temper flare as my heart quicked at the touch of his skin to my shoulders. I elbowed him hard in the gut but laughed a little and knelt next the the pond,"A year," I said quietly dipping my fingers in the warm water. "So its this little pond that's the reason I'm still alive. I gotta admit I'm happy about it." I turned and smiled at Lucas, and his face light up like he was having another fever, he shook his head and randomly dove into the water, full clothed. When his head popped up, he was smiling again but I was looking at him in shock. I felt my heart beat go up again and suddenly I was falling into the water, my clumsiness taking over. When I popped up Lucas laughing at me and my face was bright red in embarrassment.

"You think you would have learn your lesson by now," I grumbled then dove under the water, hidden from veiw waiting for time to attack. It came and I pounched up and tackled him back down into the water. We tumbled beneath the surface, pulling at clothes and trying to have control, when a sudden light glowed above us. Lucas and I stopped and looked up, still holding each other's collars, watching with baited breath. More bulbs of light appeared above us, sending light down to us in our hidden darkness.

I could see Lucas face now though my fanning web of hair, looking up at the orbs above us, then at me, then back at the light. Bubbles slipped through his lips and raced mine to the surface, reflecting their own light as the left us to the surface. My heart beat heart loudly inside of me, I could have stayed down there forever and just enjoy the lights and the veiw if my body wasn't screaming for oxygen.

I kicked off the bottom and my head burst through, I had to breath deeply for a moment so I could actually think. Above me, Volbeat and Illumise were flying in circles, glowing and laughing. I blushed at what some of them were saying, it was so private but really so beautiful.

Next to me, Lucas popped up and looked up at the scene above us, then me. "What are they saying?" He asked me, I blushed redder. "What tell me!"

"Well, um," I started trying to form the words. I pointed at one couple hovering to our right. "That Volbeat is saying it loves the Illumise." I pointed at another closer to the edge of the pond. "And the couple over there is saying how much they want to be together." My face was burning bright by the second.

"Its sounds so cute, pokemon in love." Lucas said absent-mindedly. "I wonder what it feels like."

"I think it like when you see that person," I answered thoughtfully, "Your heart squeezes and you feeling sick but it a good way. and if that person were to disappear a part of you would too." Then we were just silent watching the Pokemon flying above us, glowing and showing their love to each other.

---

"Where the hell have you two been?" Sam asked Lucas and me when we had finally hiked back to the house. He was leaning on the fence near the mailbox, a ciirgertte clutched in his hand. Nobody in the house really smoke other than Sam and he only did it when he was scared or stressed out, rarely at best. Sam and Mark were training to be doctors, Sam knew the risk of smoking.

"At the pond, I kind of fell in." I said sheepishly.

"Nice one," Sam snorted then looked at Lucas, "And you fell in after her?"

"Well, I actually jumped in first." Lucas laughed, shaking his head like an animal, water _still_ coming off of him.

"Jeez Beth," Sam laughed, "Jumping into the pond after a guy? I bet Jake is going love that."

I smacked his head, embarrassed out of my mind. "It was an accident you jerk." Then I added thinking to the reason why I had been at the pond, "Has Henry already come?"

Sam face lost color and he nodded, "Charles nearly ripped his head off when he opened the door, if Sarah hadn't been here I don't know what would have happened." He turned to me. "He hasn't gotten any better had he?"

"Nope." I sighed, "I miss the old one though. I would give anything to see him smile again."

"I know what you mean." Sam nodded, "I miss my baby brother." He looked over his shoulder at the door, where a figure was standing. "Damn, Charles wants to talk to you."

"Why the "Damn" part?" I asked suprised.

"Cause the Charles that wants to speak with you is the one who wants to beat the crap out of Henry. You know how he gets."

I nodded gravely and walked toward the door, behind me Sam went, "Oi! Not you! Unless you want to get the crap kicked out of you stay out of the house for a minute." He yelled at Lucas grabbing him my the collar, and dragging him back. "Besides I need to have a talk with you about how delicate and precious my baby sister is."

"Beth are you going to be okay?" Lucas asked struggling against the grip.

"Yea," I said turning around and smiling, "It'll be fine." By he's expression I could tell he knew I was lying


	81. Sleep

"Hey Charles," I smiled at him as I enter the house cheerfully, he looked up at me gravely from his chair then back at his hands and I stopped the act. Umbreon enter the room cautiously and I knelt down next to her.

"Charles is mad and he is thinking right, I won't leave you with him." I didn't argue, I could feel the tension in the air.

"Beth," He said my name slowly and in a whisper like I was on my death bed. "I think its time you stopped traveling with Lucas."

"What?" My world felt like it was crashing down over my head. He didn't have the right to tell me I shouldn't be traveling what the hell is going on.

"I said stop traveling with Lucas" He said again looking up this time fiercer. "It's too dangerous out there for you to be."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I snapped, my voice raising.

"He's a boy! And your a girl, Beth! People don't know what to think about the relationship between two kids traveling together alone!" He snapped, "What kind of relationship do you have with him?"

"It's none of your business!" I said my face blushing realize what I had just said then I added. "And even if it was were only friends! Where is this coming for anyway? Its not like that I'm the only one in the world who is traveling with a guy!"

"Well, I've seen how you two look at each other!" He retorted but his answer was unsure.

"What's the real reason?" I asked in a softer voice, taking a different route, "You lived with Lucas for a year, what are you scard of?"

"Its not what I'm scard of," He said his voice dropping, Charles walked to me and put his hands on my shoulders, "Its what you don't know."

"What do you mean?" I asked him, searching his suddenly worried eyes. He turned his eyes from me and released me, "Charles tell me! He's my best friend, I have to know if it scares you so much."

"Beth j-just ask him why he left home." Charles said then patted my shoulder and left. I sank down to my knees, my body suddenly filled with distrust and shock.

---

"What could it be?" I said aloud tossing in my bed again.

"Maybe its just Charles over reacting!" Dragonair guessed, her voice piercing the darkness.

"Charles doesn't over react though." Umbreon retorted, her furry body rubbing agaist my leg.

"Well would Lucas ever do anything bad?" Milotic asked, the splashing inside the blow up pool I had begged Duke to help me with.

"He's never sent out bad vibrations that I could sense." Chimecho comment, his voice making me more awake then sleepy.

"But then way Charles so scard?" Bayleef grunted, half asleep.

I moaned and dumped my pillow on top of my head trying to silence them. Besides my pokemon and the endless talking outside my window which eventually resulted in me screaming shut up outside and slamming the window shut, the idea of Charles being scard of Lucas made me sick and angery.

"Does a year really mean I know him?" I asked them, staring at my ceiling.

"He's very gentle to pokemon, and very protective of the things he loves," Chimecho commented, I nodded in agreement.

"But then could he maybe have gone too far protecting something?" Bayleef said.

"Maybe," Dragonair said gravely, my stomach gave another twist. "How far is the question."

"But its Lucas!" I moaned slamming my head agiast the sheets. I heard the pokemon outside and I pulled my pillow over my head, "Someone please make them shut the hell up!"

"Crabby much?" Bayleef sneered, tucking her head into her arms again.

I sat up and glared at her, "Well I can't excaltly sleep can I? I can hear every damn pokemon within a 5 mile radis and my brother is scard of the guy I l-" I caught myself before I said love, but they were already onto me.

"Ha I knew it!" Milotic squealed, pushing me into the headache I had been on the verge of all night.

"It was kind of obvious," Chimecho chuckled, "Its hilarious to watch you two to get jealous and have no idea why though." I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes, my patience was wearing thin.

"Well thinks for your opinions but can we please just go to sleep!" I hissed, thumping down agaist my pillow and praying for silence.

"Oh relax were just having some fun," Umbreon said, circling her sleeping spot again. "If your not going to listen to our opinions then don't ask a question."

"I was thinking out loud!"

"Whatever if your going to complain then just sleep." Umbreon said signing the end of the conversation.

"Whatever," I grumbled like some spoiled brat, feeling that I was just the pokemon entertainment for the night. "Fine by me."

I didn't fall asleep til around two and was continously woken up by nightmares of Lucas, him hovering over me and his face slowly turning darker and more sinster until he was nothing more then a shadow, his mouth open wide to swallow me whole.


	82. Hate

"Beth come on wake up!" Lucas said knocking on the door. I sat up, feeling like crap. Barely any sleep and endless nightmares, I couldn't have had a worst night. '"Come Beth, your Seventeen and its New Years wake up!"

"Go away. " I grumbled turning over in my bed, pulling my cover over my head.

"If you don't come out I'm coming in." His voice said.

"Go to hell." I said a little loud, curling under the quilt.

"Alright I'm coming inside," I heard the door creak open, and I curled tighter. I heard footsteps drawing closer and then my warm blanket was ripped off of me. I didn't open my eyes, trying to block the light out of my eyes. "Are you okay? You look terrible." I opened my eyes at this, and looked up at him, I couldn't see his expression because the sun was behind him.

"What do you mean?" I sat up and looked in the mirror across the room. My curly hair was all over the place, making it look more like a mane then hair. My eyes were swollen and red, possibly from lack of sleep and possibly from the fact I woke up crying twice, beneath them was a nasty scowl proof that last night chat with Charles was real.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He asked trying to see my face, I stared straight ahead not really seeing. I didn't want to lie, but the truth seemed worest, I simply nodded and looked down. "About what?" He asked, when I wouldn't answer he put his hands on my shoulders and knelt in front of me. "Tell me. Was it the King?"

I shook my head and forced my voice out, "Why did you leave your home?" I said standing up and looking down at him. I was shaking all over but my voice seemed clear.

He looked up at me at first confused, "Why is this coming up now?"

"Just tell me!" I snapped.

"To travel and become a good breeder." He answered simply, but he wouldn' met my eyes when he said it.

"Your-your lying to me." I said in shock, I felt like I had been slapped, Lucas didn't lie unless he felt he needed to.

He stood up suddenly, his face hidden by hair. "Why do you care?"

"Becasue I need to know!" I snapped, tilting between fear and anger. "Why won't you tell me!"

"Because you can't know!"

"Why!"

He looked out from under his hair, his eyes had the look of an animal backed into a corner willing to die to get out. Fierce and scard. "Because its not your bussiness! Can't you just trust me!"

"How can I trust someone who I can't relay on!" Angery hateful word came out of my mouth, my body ached to run and hide and just forget but I couldn't.

"Just because I won't tell you something! Could you be anymore stuborn and annoying! I swear your starting to act like you look!" He snapped, his eyes seeming to turn into a fire.

"Which is what!" I yelled.

"A spoiled little princess! You act like such a child if you don't get what you want!" He yelled back, I felt the pain of his remark agaist my heart, but I didn't show it.

"At least I'm not useless! God when is the last time you did anything to help someone! I practally do all the work, can you even cook?" I hissed.

"Can you? Your food could kill someone! I suprised I'm not dead from it!" He retorted, stinging me again "And uesless! Haven't I been saving your butt from everything? I hate how much I have to take care of you!"

"Who asked you to! I can take care of myself!" I scream blinking back tears, my heart felt shattered I couldn't think. I felt so mad I couldn't help but sound hateful, inside I could feel a part of me begging my mouth and pride to shut up and just let it go, but I couldn't I had not control. "I don't need someone so stupid! I hate you so much I don't even know why I spent so long hidding it!"

"Well same here! I hate you! I'd rather go home then be with someone like you!"

I don't remember how he left when he left or what I said as he did, I just knew I was crying on the floor, feeling like someone had just ripped a part of me away.

---

"Beth eat." Lance said sternly. I just stared at my place, my appetite was MIA. I picked up my spoon and made some splishing noises knowing he would never buy it.

"Beth he wouldn't leave." Umbreon said sadly, her head on my lap. I looked down at my lap, her black fur rippled under my breath. I had been trying to put up an act of regularness for two hours resulting in me agreeing to a big party and signing although I didn't think I still had a voice. Lance had sensed it out early and told me to show real emotion,

I did, just only in front of him.

"I can't believe I said I hated him." I said quietly, ashamed of myself. "That was the first time I ever even said I hated someone."

"They were only words, Beth." Lance said looking at me with unseeing eyes.

"Yeah but he doesn't know that." I said on the verge of tears again.

"Beth! Come here!" Mom called, I stood up from my chair and let out a long breath. I needed to hide it, my family couldn't see my pain, not with Henry here.

I walked into the living room, my face carefully blank. "What's up Mom?"

"Oh Beth" She said cheerful, an old looking book in her hands, "I've been wanting to give this to you for so long!" She thrust the book into my unworthy hands and smiled brightly.

"What is it?" I forced out, sounded as normal as I could. I ran my hand over the cover, the engraving glowed and I jerked my hand back.

My Mom laughted, "It the Book of the Princess. Inside is everything ever writen about the necklace." She ran her hand over the cover and pulled it open. To my shock the pages seemed to turn themselves and stopped suddenly on the last page. Writen in beautiful handwriting was these words:

_In the time after the Great Peace, He will reign._

_With the hate of many in his soul_

_More powerful than before with the power he has obtain_

_He's ablities beyond reasons control_

_The darkest hour lay, the sun, moon and stars will never rise_

_Hope and light all but gone_

_Tears of the fallen, drown the world in their cry_

_This is when her light will dawn_

_Shining bright with heart of light_

_He hides amongst the shadow of her glow_

_He's power gone, destroyed by a stone of white_

_Still he comes back he's last strike from below_

_But with her power used, she falls weak_

_He sharp eyes glint happy for her to die_

_Without hope, with baited breath she lays on her cheek_

_But before the last blow she is saved by her last ally_

_He is power is not stronger her but still he hopes to see her light_

_He walks behind her, his power from the creator, his always sword rasied_

_He saving her from a endless night_

_With the King destroyed, they travel home back to a world unfazed._

"Mom what is this?" I asked, looking up at her.

"It was the final battle between the King and the first Princess of Legends" She anwser her eyes falling down the page but then i frowned,

"Although it doesn't quiet follow the story." She looked at me shocked, "Isn't it she fights agaist him without the necklace? The the legends give it to her as her crown?"

"Well," She said patting my knee in a "I know your wrong but I won't tell you directly" way and said, "Perhaps you got your story wrong." Then she got serious, "Beth the reason I'm giving you this is because I know how much of a handful the necklace can be. Although I never had nearly the same amount of power as you, I know what's l-"

"Rachel," Henry said in the doorway, "Can I have word?" Mom turned around and smiled brightly, as if it was Christmas.

"Sorry Beth," She patted my knee and kissed my cheek, "Well talk more later." And left me alone, with the answer to some questions, more questions and confusion.

And then as if things couldn't calm down for a minute, the freaking doorbell rang and all hell broke loose.

**Okay leaving you in suspense but not to long(maybe like 5 seconds) but I feel like I need to remind whoever has made it this far to keep the poem above in mind*hint***


	83. Trust

When all of my friends appeared at the doorway I'll admit I was a little suprised, especially since the moment my Mom stopped giggling with them Lana, Lilly, Lotus, Nancy, and Luna (pretty much all my female friends who were my age) gripped my arms and pulled me into my room and asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing." I said as straight face as I could.

"Your such an idiot if you think were falling for that." Lotus snorted in her calm voice. Her long black hair had been cut shorter so it was in a stylish boy cut.

"Oh she alwasy been that way." Lilly pointed out, I would have yelled at her if I hadn't felt so guilty still.

"It's nothing!" I said defensivly.

"Hmmm," Luna poked my cheek with her index finger and pinched, I jumped back shocked. She was still an oddball. "She not sick."

"Let's just ask Lucas!" Nancy said hyperactivly. I suckedin breath and flinched as the memory came racing back. Lana reached out and gripped Nancy collar pulling her back into the room then shutting the door.

"So what happened?" Lana asked watching my face carefully. I looked at all five of them and I swear even though I told myself I would stop cryingi in front of people, I nearly broke down when I told them what happened.

"So that why you looked ready to throw up when we said he invited us." Luna said thoughtfully.

"So how excaltly are you going to handle it?"

"Thats just it!" I said still near tears. "He just left and nobody has seen him! And I can't look for him becasue my whole family has been getting ready for News Years and my Birthday. The whole freaking town is coming and I have to sing some song and try not to cry!"

"Well then maybe that's the answer!" Nancy said jumping up from the chair she was in. "The party you can help everyone while looking for him and at the party you'll be sure to find him!"

"Perfect idea!" Lilly said nodding viguerously, "This town is so small I'm sure they'll be able to find your friend!" Lana looked at Lilly confused and then it clicked, she mouthed silently and I nodded, Lilly was what you called as blunt as brick. It took a while for her to understand somethings.

"But what about when she finds him?" Lotus said eyeing my hair anxiously. "We need to clean you up a little."

"I don't care how I look!" I said a new hope inside of me, "I just want to find him and see if he really hates me!"

---

I ran my hand through my hair, leaning my head agaist the tree. Lana and the others had already arrived, I wasn't even a blimp on Beth brain right now.

I moaned and threw my face in my hands, I felt so guilty and heartbroken at the same time. I had said I hated her, and she admitted she hated me. I looked down in the ponds, looking at my ratted appearence. Was it really only last night we fell in here? It seemed like years ago.

"Why did she have to ask why I left?" I asked the forest around me. The memory of the lie and flames were haunting me, but not as much as my brother and my Dad agreeing I should leave for a while.

I closed my eyes, I needed to apoligize to her, or at least tell her that I'm scard of what will happen after I tell her the truth, but then she would ring it out of me, and then what? Akward silence, forced exchanges and a one goodbye where she wouldn't meet my eyes. I couldn't handle that, especilally no with her, and those damn multicolored eyes. I shook my head, no! I refuse to like her! I won't!

I turned my head to look at Espeon, he looked back at me annoyed. "What would have been the alternative? Tell her?" I said defensivly. I wished I could have understood him the way Beth did but the answer was probably something I wouldn't like. "You don't have the same problem as me!" I said trying to save myself from the look he was giving me, "You wouldn't get it."

I swear it looked like he gave me raised eyebrows.

"Is someone over here?" A female voice said from the otherside of the curtain of vines I was hiding behind. It was pulled back and I was put in frozen shock.

----

"Elizabeth?" Henry behind me, I turned around my heart thumping in fear, Lucas wasn't here to protect me anymore.

"Yes, Henry?" I forced out.

"Why are you wearing that necklace now?" He asked, his eyes fixed on the Necklace. "It a family heirloom, you shouldn't wear it all the time."

I pu my hand over it protectivly, something in my gut was telling me to run, it was telling me to get away and protect the necklace.

"I always wear it, its my good luck charm," I answered, but if this was my good luck charm what was my actual luck charm like?

"That's not a very good charm then," He said, but his voice had a little light to it, was he trying to joke? I searched his eyes, which was a little werid because they were idenictal to mine so my own eyes seemed doubled. As I searched I saw a spark of my old Henry, my heart leaped

"Well, I like it, it comforting." I sais abset mindly rubbing my thumb over it. His eyes shifter to the stage some people from town and I were building then down to bandaged hand. I had smack with the hammer a few times, I flexe my fingers, making the wrappings stiffen.

"I don't think you want it ruined," He said sternly, his voice sounding more famaliar, "I'll take it inside for you." He steched up his palm in front of me, when I hesitated he added, "If you trust me, you don't you?"

I my heart swelled, maybe he changed back, maybe I would have my brother back, maybe everything would be okay. I reached for the chain which was really was just black string, and then something made me stop.

"Hey Lizzy." Said a familar voice that made my stomach drop.


	84. Megan and Jake

"Uh, hey Megan," I said with a forced smile. Megan smiled back, her's a perfect as possible, and gave a one of those big deal hugs. I looked to my side for Henry but he was gone, I was alone with a person I couldn't stand. Aside that Megan is amazingly shallow and self absorb, if she always feels the need to point my flaws to large crowds of people and take things that I want. In fact one reason I could be with Jake was because the day after I had let it slipped that I liked him, they began dating.

"I've missed you Lizzy! Oh and I brought some friends," She said pulling back and revealed the two people behind her, "Jake, who I'm sure your famaliar with," My face burned as she gave me one of those, 'I'm sure your very famaliar'. I looked at Jake with a slight nod. He looked back at me with his amazing blue eyes and perfect face, and smiled such a prince-like smile.

"Lizzy," He took my hand and kissed the air above it. I tried to imaige how nice those lips might feel but my heart stubbornly remained at a even beat. He smiled again as he stood up and I felt a longing in my stomach for the crooked one that I had grown to find heart racing.

"And my new friend," Megan let go of my arm and then my heart stopped beating all together, "Lucas!"

I stared at him frozen, my body immoblized by fear. His words were echoing in my head,

_"Well same here! I hate you! I'd rather go home then be with someone like you!"_

Megan leaned over and whispered in my ear something so painful I couldn't think, "I know he's not super model hot but cute right? I think so, I think I'm to travel with me, don't I bold?"

Tears suddenly spang up on my face and I ran.

---

"God, I'm sorry Luke." Megan apoligized to me although there was no need to. "Lizzy kind of emotional, she cried over little things."

I turned to look at her, shaking her arm off of me. Megan looked at me shock, "No she's not," Even if she hated me, I still felt the need to protect her, she still seem so vulnerable.

"Oh so you know her," Megan said a faint intruge in her voice that made my skin crawl. "Well," she leaned in close to my ear and whispered in what I guess was a sexy voice "Have you notice how much of a little kid she looks like."

"Yeah" I kind of wishing she would take a step back since her perfume was knocking me out. Megan smiled at this for some werid reason although I guess I hadn't told Megan that I yelled this at Beth along some other things.

"Megan, come on you said you wanted to see Henry," Jake said grabbing Megan arm and pulling her back, thank God.

"Why do you need to speak to Henry?" I asked, since it seemed odd that these two needed to speak with him. I glanced down at Espeon who was frozen in the sitting postion, something was up.

"Oh its nothing." Meagn said waving her hand.

"Yeah, don't you go talk to Beth? Since your clearly so close, do girls often cry at the sight of you?" Jake said with a smug grin. I gritted my teeth reminding myself that Beth liked this loser and she would just hate me more if I hurted him.

"Come on," Megan gripped Jake and they ran off together.

Good freaking riddence.

I was thinking this when I felt the back of someone's hand agaist my skull, knocking me forward.

"What the hell was that for?" I said turning around and instantly getting more annoyed. Espeon had unforzen now and was in an attack postion facing whoever hit me.

"How did you already make Beth cry?" Wilton asked me hitting my forehead with his shoe. "Don't you know how to be a gentleman!"

I popped up at this, "Look I'm already in a bad mood, if you want to start a fight you'll get one!"

Wilton rolled his eyes, "What did you do?"

My body relaxed, maybe this guy wasn't terrible but he was annoying.

---

"Just let it out," Umbreon sighed watching me face.

"No," I said through clentched teeth, my hands in fists. "I don't want to cry." Although I was already trying to blink out my tears, still I wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

"It'ss make you feel better,"

"I feel fine!" I snapped, Umbreon glanced at the widow where it was beginning to drizzle. "It's just a conidence."

"Yeah becasue condience explain everything that what happen to us." She answered rolling her eyes.

I flashed my eyes at her and squeezed my eyes shut, wishing the rain to disappear, I swallowed all my emotions, I focused my thoughts on thinking of anything else and slowly the pitter-patter disappear. When I opened them, my eye lashes were wet with the escaped tears.

"I guess that counts as control over your powers," Umbreon chuckled but I glared and she stopped instantly. In a huff of anger I picked up the book my mom gave me. It was still heavy but the material felt famaliar in my hands, I polpped down on the bed with the book and Umbreon jumped up. "You know Lucas wouldn't hurt you if unless there wasn't another choice, he's scard of something."

"I know," I said staring at the book, wishing it to open and give me all my answers. "I need to get him back, I feel hollow without him." When I caught her look I quickly added, "Stop it,"

"You said it," She grinned, I couldn't

"He hates me," I said tucking my face into my knees.

"You said that too," Umbreon added, "Not everything humans say is what they mean."

"But sometimes they do,"

"Well, if you want to find out," Umbreon said jumping down from the bed, "You won't do it here,"

"What am I suppose to do?"

"Use your voice Beth," She said, "You've always had it, he'll listen."


	85. Close

disclaimer-I do not own the Superchick song "Hold" or any of her songs-although their all awesome.

"Beth go!" Lana said pushing on my back, I stubornly tried to stay where I was. The stage was huge, and even on the grass behind it, I could hear the chatter on the otherside, I looked at the stairs toward the stage fearfully.

"Lotus spent forever on those pigtails, you trash them your dead!" Nancy said trying to pull me forward.

"And that dress! It so cute! You don't want it wrinkled." Lana said trying to coax me I looked over my shoulder at her, "Oh right you could careless."

"Hey," Lilly said, "Lucas is out there." I stopped struggling instantly although I still had butterflies rumbling inside, I put my hand over my stomach, wishing them to rest. I looked down at my attire, a light yellow sundress and long curly pigtails that end on my stomach. I felt so out of place, but a part of me want to run out there and sing and everything would be okay.

I wanted that part to be right.

"Oh smile!" Nancy said pushing up the corner of my mouth, "Its your birthday and its New Years! Double bonus!"

"Good luck," Lana said, she held up her camera, "I'll take tons of pictures."

Yeah like I needed that.

I stumbled out onto the stage, my brothers waiting, instruments ready. Max pumped the crowd then turned to me, "Ready?" He whispered.

"As I'm every going to be." I breath taking the mike from Max.

"Break a leg," He said, kissed my cheek and took his postion. I closed my eyes, a listen to my breathing, the tune started my heart rammed.

Lucas please don't have left with Megan, please listen, I begging you. I spoke best I could into the mike, "I don't hate you, I need your help."

And then I sang,

_Tell me that it's gonna be okay  
Tell me that you'll help me find my way  
Tell me you can see the light of dawn is breaking  
Tell me that it's gonna be all right  
Tell me that you'll help me fight this fight  
Tell me that you won't leave me alone in this_

'Cause I need  
I need a hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding over slowly  
'Cause I need  
I need your hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding past  
Hold on to me

Tell me I can make it through this day  
I don't even have the words to pray  
You have been the only one who never left me  
Help me find the way through all my fears  
Help me see the light through all my tears  
Help me see that I am not alone in this

_'Cause I need  
I need a hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding over slowly  
'Cause I need  
I need your hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding past  
Hold on to me_

As the beat played I scanned the crowd, bopping heads, punching fists but no Lucas. My heart was sinking, my hope fading. I opened my mouth, again, the last part coming out slower.

_'Cause I need  
I need a hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding over slowly  
'Cause I need  
I need your hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding past  
Hold on to me_

The crowd cheered, I bow and walked off stage without about as much grass as I could. But the moment I was out of sight I broke down, literally just let loose the flood. I felt like an idiot, a heartbroken idiot, what did I think was going to happen? The spotlight would hit Lucas at just the right moment and everything would just fall into place? Nothing ever happens like that in rea life, I though wiping a tear with my wrist, I had to stop crying and move on. It's New Years, all about cut out the past and starting over, that's what I needed. And I'm going to be seventeen in a couple hours, I had my own future in front of me, to shape without Lucas. Without anyone's help.

"I need to start over." I said between sobs, looking at the floor. "I don't need anyone to help me with my own future." Lucas could have his own future with Megan, they could have nice normal kids and always be happy together, they could just have a million normal kids, I would be fine with that. I always knew I had to say goodbye to him, the King would kill instantly if I ever that the confrontation I knew was coming. Maybe this was God way of telling me to let go.

Yeah, that was it, this was the way it had to go for him to be safe. I don't know why I let myself fall in love with him, I should have been more responsable with my heart. This was the best thing for the both of us, I though still letting my heart break, I would just let it out this once, I would let out all my feelings now and then shut the door of the year and move on.

"You don't need anyone? Not even me?"


	86. Miss

**okay again I really feel like I'm Beth all weepy and I seriously will stop it! OR TRY TO!**

My heart stopped beating in my chest, I looked up from the floor. Now I realized that I was hunched over clutching the Necklace and my chest. Lucas lookedup at me from the below the platform, his eyes not on fire anymore, just his. "Beth, I couldn't ever hate you."

I stood their motionless, I could feel my heart begging me to jump down and hug him with all my might.

For the first time in a while, I did excaltly what my heart said, I jumped off the platform and tackled him in a hug. And to my shock, he grabbed hooked his arms around my waist and spun in a cirle to work of the momentum of the jump. I felt my heart repair itself instantly and my brain telling me that we had stopped spinning and I should probably let go.

I was thinking this just as Lucas suddenly dropped down, one arm around my waist the other cover my head. "Lucas what-" I began to ask when suddenly a arrow appeared next to my head.

"Damn, miss by a inch."

---

My heart was beating agaist her's, I felt the shock roll through her tiny body when the arrow stuck next to her curly head. I looked up at Megan and Jake standing about a yard away, Megan with a bow raised.

"Damn, miss by a inch." Megan said, lowering her bow. She looked at me with raised eyebrows, "How sad now you have to die too just becasue you saved her life."

"Aw, we caught lovers in their time." Jake said chuckling, I grittered my teeth again.

"Megan, why did you aim at me?" Beth asked sitting up as I leaned up higher into a croach.

"My lord has a beef with you." Megan said raising the arrow again, aimed at Beth.

In an instant Beth had pushed me back and rolled away from the mark. As she pushed I felt a sharp pain in my arm, I looked down to she my shirt had been torned and stain with my blood, the first arrow had grazed me. I would live that through that, but would I live through the fight?

----

"Brat," I hissed my teeth at Megan.

She grinned back, reloading.

I couldn't just stand their as bait, but if I moved to public would she keep firing, not caring if the arrow hit the mark. I stood up and brushed my pigtail behind my shoulder, I couldn't let her hit anyone else at any price.

"You're going to stand up to us?" Jake voice siad behind me, suddenly a tight arm gripped my stomach, another tried to force my face behind me. "How cute are you? Would you like kiss?" He aske in he's use to be charming voice.

Kiss this, creeper, I though elbowing him as hard in the stomach then turning to kick him across the face with my heel. I jumped bakc as Jake looked up at me in shock, seeming ready to cry. I shook my head, he truely was pathic.

"Oh get up Jake, this will be done in a minute." Megan said rolling her eyes at her partners face. "Such a wimp."

I looked back at Megan, reaching into my pocket, and pulled out my pokemon. I wasn't going down without a fight, Dranair and Umbreon were probably my best chance.

"Oh please," Megan scoffed, dropping her bow, "I could beat you in a battle hands tied. No, little Lizzy we're playing my way." Megan extended out her hands and to my shock, two long staff materials out of thin air. "Were fighting, Lizzy dear."

"No," Lucas said standing in front of me protectivly. "I won't let you hurt her."

Megan snorted, "Like you'll have an opinion." She waved her had in Lucas direction and he dropped to the ground instantly, crying out in pain.

I dropped to my knees instantly, gripping his shoulders. His face was twisted in a fight not to scream, his eyes squeezed shut. "Lucas, Lucas!" I looked up at Megan, "What did you do to him?"

Megan grinned wickedly, "Nothing I can't undo," She threw one of the staffs in front of me. "If you beat me." I glared at her, then my eyes darted at her wimped out companion.

"I want him out of it." I hissed, my arms feeling the temors coming of Lucas.

"Done." She waved her hand at Jake.

"Wait Megan n-" Jake said, but immeaditly fell to the ground, suddenly asleep as quickly as Lucas had become pained.

"There a fair little fight for you Lizzy." Megan threw her staff in the air. I looked down at Lucas face and looked back up Megan with a raised eyebrow,

"I'd rather he be sleeping then like this," I said in a sugared tone.

"Oh fine," She said bored, snapping her fingers, he instantly relaxe and looked gentle.

"Good evil little minon," I smiled then placed Lucas head back on the grass, standing up with staff in hand. "Now, bring it."


	87. Fight

Megan grinned and charged at me, staff spinning. I tooked my bearings, and when her staff made contact I felt the force shake through me. Megan picked herself up on the staff and kicked me across the face knocking me to the floor.

"Lizzy, your going to have to a little better than that." Mgean said smiling. I stood up wincing, she had to have cracked a rib at least. I held the staff up again, and prepared for Megan next attack. Megan eyes flashed and raced toward me again, suddenly she jumped at me and reached her leg out to kick.

I snapped the staff up at the attack, blocking it, but Megan rapidly kept kicking and I despite the fact that I was blocking every one, she was still going strong.

And then one kick struck home.

The heel of Megan's boot back contact with my chest and I was flung back into a tree. A thin squirt of blood, jumped from my mouth and I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I crumbled to the ground, clutching the necklace, begging it to give me help. I heard the cheers of the crowd on the other side of the stage, not knowing how much danger they were in.

"I'm not even working up a sweat here," Megan said in a bored voice, I looked up to see her examining her nails. "You would think there would be a greater fight with the princess," She eyes shifted to Lucas, "Maybe you just need proper motivation."

"No, Megan." I said weakly pushing up off the ground, the taste of blood still in my mouth.

"Oh, but I must insist," Megan grinned wickly and raised her hand again. I ran to get between, but I tripped and was too late, Lucas screamed in agony. I got up and ran to Lucas, his face was twisted and he was clentching his fists to keep from screaming again. I gripped his shoulders, wanting to shake him from this nightmare. "There we go." She said as if just fixing something, "Now I'll stop if you win," then darkly chuckling adding. " And maybe I won't kill everyone in the town."

I stood up again slowly, my bangs that had been released from the pigtails covering my eyes. I closed my eyes, feeling my rage and protectiviness build in my body. The necklace burned hot agaist my skin, I gripped the staff tighter and felt the wind of a sudden storm stir the air. She had hurt the man I loved and was threating my family and friends. She had made it her goal to destory my life and now she was asking for me to fight back.

For the first time in my life, I hated someone. I hated Megan more than anything, I wanted her to be in pain, I wanted her to crumble at my feet. I felt a new power inside of me, it was dark and overpowering and a part of me was scard of it. But another part like the feeling, it wanted me to use this.

I wanted to listen

"You want a fight, Megan?" I asked looking up at her, as the lighting flashed above. My voice was full of anger and was echoed, giving it strength. "I'll give you a fight."

I charged the staff spinnning in my hands. I was going too fast, vaguely aware of who I was and what I was doing, like I was sleeping. A part of me ached for more power and I gave into it, I felt more of me slip into a darkness, but I didn't care. I kept just getting flashes of what was happening or what I was doing, one was an attack, another a block and one of Megan scard face. I felt pressure agaist my skin but it didn't hurt, it just felt numb. Hearing a couple of sounds here and there and then another flash of conscience brought me a feeling.

Two arms around my waist, clinging my arms to my sides.

But then it was gone in a flash.

---

I was in so much pain, I could barely see straight. Beth, thrashed in my arms shrieking and kicking like a mad woman. Her skin felt cold and clammy and the sight of her eyes made me sick, they were pitch black, with what ghostly tail waving in the corners.

I fought back my desire to scream, the pain was overwheling but I focused on trying to make out what Beth was saying, hoping she was still in there.

"Hate!" She yelled her voice echoed by a darker one. "Death! Pain!" She kicked harder, "No more Princess only hate!" She let out a scream again and struggled agaist me. She was stronger and angeier and I was already weaken by Megan spell. I collapsed on the ground struggling to get up, the rain from the sudden storm pelting against my back.

Suddenly the cold hand on my collar and I was tossed like a rag doll into a tree, I screamed never experience so much pain before. I wanted to quit so badly, everything already seemed so cloudy.

No, I thought, Beth was out of her mind, I couldn't let her become a murder or a monster. I had to keep her safe from herself.

"Who are you, Princess!" I yelled pushing myself up. Beth eyes seemed to grow darker if possible, and her hair sprayed around her head, a dark mist shrouding her.

"No more Princess!" She ran to me and lauched her fist at my chin, hitting me into the air. "Get rid of pain!" She kicked me higher into the air and then I plummed back to earth. "You'll hurt the things she loves!"

"I wouldn't ever hurt you!" I yelled up at her, holding my side where I knew I was bleeding.

"Liar! You hurt her everday! You make her cry! You cause pain!" The darkness was ingulfing her mind. She began to race forward at me again and suddenly there was a blurr in front of me blocking the attack. When Beth made contact, I saw what it was,

Her own pokemon.

That's when she stopped, the darkness faded and there was a look of horror. She feel to her knees, her green eyes wide, looking at all her pokemon who were cluttered on the floor.

"Beth," I suddenly forgot my pain and reached a hand toward her head. She looked up, with tears spilling over and then she saw the bruise that cover my face. Dazed she reached a hand out a touched on my face, I fliched feeling the pain Megan had given me roared.

And then Beth was running into the woods alone.


	88. Pain

"Beth!" I screamed into the dark forest.

Megan had finally lifted her spell off of me the moment Lana and Lilly had started shaking her like rag doll in a fit of rage. Soon after I had explained what had happen, Nancy got into the attempt of strangulation on Megan strawy neck.

Five of us charged out into the woods (Lana, Lilly, Nancy, Lotus and I) to find Beth while Luna watched Beth pokemon and kept on eye on Megan and Jake who were tied to a tree and shaking like leaves, unsure what had happened.

I shook to inside, I didn't know what happened either.

"Beth! Where are you!" Lana yelled in the distance, I heard the flapping of wings overhead and saw Nancy soar on one of her dragon pokemon while Lilly clung to her back. It had been half an hour and I had my doubts people wouldn't start coming out of the show, even if I had begged all of Beth's brothers to hold them off no questions asked.

Rain leaked through the leaves over our head, not a storm but a slow and heavy fall. She was crying, or scared, or both we needed to find her soon before she ran away. I ran blindly, trying to find that pulse of energy I had felt when Gamble had her, but only my desire seemed to be guiding me.

I had to find her now.

And I would if it was the last thing I did.

------

"Beth!"

"Beth! Where are you!"

I curled up in a ball with my eyes squeezed shut, hands over my ears. Why won't they stop?

I kept my lips sealed shut to keep from letting out a sob. My tears mixed with the rain I had caused, probably ruining a good time for other people. I only caused trouble for other people, it was that simple. That's why I needed to be alone, I caused too much danger too many times. I gave people scars and fears, I took away normal lives and raised hell where I was. I was never going to have peace or a real life. I didn't even know what was happening to me anymore. I couldn't control the necklace, I couldn't tell when to use it and how to make it work. A fresh batch of tears poured down my cheeks remembering Lucas face when I touched it, or the lifeless way Umbreon fur had felt as I ran my finger through it.

"Beth! Beth! Come back!" Nancy shouted overhead. They wouldn't find me, then they would give up and move on with the lives they had had before me. Everything would be better if I just disappeared for awhile.

Eventually I could come back, when they had all forgotten my face and when the necklace had finished its curse. They might all have new friends maybe some would be married, like Lucas and some meek tempered beauty. And my pokemon would, they would...

I couldn't finish the thought because I was crying so hard I couldn't think, a sob slipped through my lips.

"I hurt them," I whispered my tears collecting on my bare knees. "I hurt own my pokemon."

"Beth!" I heard his voice coming closer and my chest felt hollow, I couldn't speak and I knew I shouldn't, but I still wanted too. I wanted to know why he would come looking for me and what I did, but I shouldn't. I forced my voice down and shrank into the shadow, invisible to anybody, but then something happened.

A sudden pain in my body, roared awake.

I collasped on the ground and curled up. My chest felt tight, and I couldn't get enough oxygen to scream, even if I had wanted to. My head felt like someone was banging a spiked hammer on the inside, each one scattering my thoughts to the winds. My blood boiled in my veins making every heart beat hurt. I bit my lip to keep myself from using up my little oxygen, blood trickled from where my teeth were puncuting the skin. But then I felt a hot liquid drip down from my temple and more dripping onto my chest, mixing itself with the icy rain.

_"You've tasted what I can do,"_ I thought I was going to throw up. It was his voice, his cold dead voice, echoing in my head. "_Its powerful and delicious. Succumb to what you want, you could remove all those who now hate you." _I couldn't move, to cover my ears, my arms and legs were so heavy. "_You could be free."_

I couldn't get away from this pain, but I refused to sink and lower than I was already. I could just die alone like I deserved, no one would find me and people would move on.

But I didn't want to die, I told myself selfishly, I wanted to find forgiviness with my pokemon and friends. But I had no opinions, I had hide from view and no one would find me. My eyes felt heavy and shut themselves, I was falling into a endless darkness.

But just as I knew there was no hope left for me, I felt a calming heat on my chest and in my darkness I saw just the faintest white glow.


	89. Glow

"Beth?" It was Lucas's voice.

I opened my eyes to the bright sunlight that sparkled down from the canopy above. Everything was peaceful and silent, like we were all alone I sat up instantly which was really stupid since my head felt woozy, I reached up to put my hand to my head but another hand gripped my wrist.

"Beth are you okay?" He said in soft voice close to my face, his hand caressed my cheek.

"Y-yeah," I lied pushing my hair out my face. Something didn't feel right and I felt off, maybe I had smack my head somewhere when I fell.

"Oh too bad," He said coming closer to my face, his hand drifting along my neck.

"Why is that?" I asked shocked, still my thoughts feeling odd.

"Cause now I have to go through all the trouble of killing you!" Lucas's hand gripped my throat tightly. His eyes grew as I struggled against his hand, I couldn't breath. "You're evil, you should be just go back to hell!" I tried to scream but my voice would come out, I kicked aimlessly as he pushed me down and pinned my arms above my head with one hand, but we just kept falling back, the beautiful sun above rising farther and farther away as I fell through the darkness.

"You hurt pokemon, you're a horrible, ugly monster." Umbreon voice said from somewhere, more voices echoed the decision, all familiar, all so loud.

Lucas's face was growing longer and becoming as black as night, a sinister grin growing across as we fell. "Die evil princess!"

"She doesn't even deserve the necklace! She's not human!" Megan's voice said loudest. Her head appeared above Lucas's, changing the same as his. Her hand reached out and pulled on the necklace, it snapped off.

---

I woke up screaming and sweating.

"Beth?" Umbreon voice said sleepily, my heartbeat stopped from a moment.

"Um-umbron?" I said, there was a crack in my voice that told me I had been crying in my sleep, what a wuss. I wiped the tears with the back of my hand, as quickly as I could.

"Oh, Beth!" Umbreon said her voice full of relief, body was suddenly pressing down on my chest as she licked my cheeks. Whne she pulled back her face filled with confusion, "Beth do you look so sad? Everyone on'e okay, we know you won't hurt us."

I threw my arms around her, fighting tears. " Then what's happening to me?"

"Beth?" She asked nudging my head back.

"My powers are out of control, I couldn't get control myself until it was too late." I said clentching my fist, fight back tears and anger, "And I can't stop crying!"

Umbreon sighed then chuckled and licked my cheek, "Your taking on a task that only you can do, it obviously going to be hard and complicated. And as for the crying, you a seventeen year old, hormones are part of the bargin."

"Well it sucks," I said like a spoil child, crossing my arms over my chest. "What am i doing this all for, what am I fighting? So far all I've done is wander into trouble, so why?"

Umbreon chuckled as her response then nudge me off the bed and toward the window. "Look outside."

I looked out the window, the colors of dawn starting to shimmer over the horizon. The fields and forest slowly swallowed the glow, radiating new shades as they did, making the scene sparkle. It seemed like the world was saying, Welcome to the New Year, promise it won't suck!

I smiled at my own cynical thought.

"This is what you're going through all this pain for, the dawn, the light, and everything that needs light and love." Umbreon said poetically. " The King may want it, but it will take a hell of a lot to take it from you. That's why all the stops are being pulled on us. "

I sighed, it felt like I was letting out a mountain of weight from my lungs. Nothing seemed impossible as the sun's light, poured in through the window and bathed the room in the yellow color. I my arms, outstretched letting the warmth spread across my arms. I felt it spread through me, taking away the bitterness of the past couple of days and shading everything better.

"I can do this," I muttered unable to keep the words inside my head.

"Well duh."

I smiled at her, and it felt great, fantastic even.

I felt like myself again.


	90. Games and Scars

"Time for Beth Ball!" Max yelled across the field to the rest of my brothers, including Henry who seemed so relaxed playing football with everyone. I had just walked out of the house after talking to Mom, which much to my disapoint involved me putting on that freaking pale yellow sundress while my clothes tried (relax spandex too) and a giant sun hat that flopped atop my head.

There was a loud whooping of cheers from all seven of them and my face lost color, "Come on guys no." I said taking steps back as the started to gang up on me, I held the ha in-front of my chest and stomach like a shield.

"Same teams? First time in a while we could all play together" Duke said ignoring me, eyeing Marcus. They were team captains by the simple fact that they started the whole stupid game when I was little, everyone else just settled on whatever team at the time they thought had a decent shot.

"Yep, plus." Marcus laughed slapping Henry on the back with his hand, making a loud clapping noise. Henry lurched froward but smile a little, my heart filled with hope a tiny bit although the smile was clouded by pain.

"So," Charles siad behind me, he picked my up and held me like a princess, "First to the other side gets?"

"Um..." Lance scratched his cheek with this cane, I wasn't kidding when I said everyone played, Lance was the best goalie out of all of them. "I'm guessing chores don't count, so what?"

"Put me down, Charles!" I pipped in pounding my fist against his back. I was ignored, course, no one wonders how the ball feels during the game.

"Oh how's about losing team has to break the lamp in the living room?" Sam said raising one eyebrow to Lance.

"Oh, that'll be good." Duke said and stuck out his hand to Marcus and they shook.

Oh Crap.

My brothers lined up opposite each other, expect for Henry and Lance who were on opposite sides of the field and I was handed off to Duke.

"5, 4, 3, 2," Henry counted down, his eyes fixed on Lance who i could guess was smiling.

"Wait!" Marcus called, oh please god tell me they finally out grew this stupid game. "Uneven teams!"

Damn it!

Hey Lucas, get over here and play!" My heart literally stopped beating as everyone turned over to see Lucas walking the edge of the field, Espeon and Umbreon trotting up with him along with Lana, Nancy and Wilton.

I couldn't think for a while, or at least until the explanation of the game was done and I started getting passed between hands like a ball. Beth Ball is pretty much the sport of teasing a little sister among a bunch of brothers. I get picked up against my will, and everyone of my brothers tries to carry me to the opposite goal. I get dropped, you ass gets kicked. I get hurt, your ass gets kicked and you have everyone chores to do. Its a pretty easy game to play, it just sucks for me.

"Jeez I think she got fat!" Max yelled across the field to my embarrassment after taking me from Duke. Suddenly I was take from Max into Charles' arms.

"Nah, you're just a weak wuss!" He yelled back. Charles raced toward Henry, but I saw the smile, he had a trick up his sleeve. Henry raced out of his position and grabbed me from Charles quickly then kind of tossed me to Marcus.

"Oh Crap," He muttered as Duke charged toward him, I was tossed again and Lucas caught me awkwardly in his arms. My heart rammed against my rib cage remembering I thought he might have dropped me, but he held me close to his chest and took off toward Lance as my friends cheered.

Maybe I could give this game a little bit of slack.

---

"Hey," I said behind Lucas, the ice cream melting down the sides of my hands.

He turned and smiled reaching out and taking a bowl, "Hey." He said solemnly, his eyes far away even though they were focused on mine. I sat down next to him on the steps of my porch, the ice cream wetness making my hands chilly. Silence collected over us, making my tongue stay pose inside my mouth and my body stiff, the only sound was the clinking of spoons to the glass cups.

"So," He finally said, after a while, "What are we going to do?"

I was confused, "About what?"

He stared into space for a minute then said, "Everything." The he turned to me, putting down his ice cream next to him, "Beth, people are trying to kill us and you don't trust me." I opened my mouth to defend myself but no words came out. He wasn't lying, I may love him but I couldn't trust him, not now not after that expression Charles had had on his face. "See?"

"Well," I snapped, feeling defensive, as I stood up "What am I suppose to think? You keeping something from me! I've never kept anything from you!" Oh shoot, I lied, but what am I suppose to admit about the nightmares and that I love him?

"I know, Princess." He said letting out another breath.

I looked at him in shock, "You haven't called me Princess in forever."

"So what?" He looked up at my face, then looked back down at his hands. "Anyway, I don't want to have to hide something from you but if I show you, you have to promise me something."

"What?" I asked, my heart pounding in my chest.

"That you won't leave." He said quietly, looking back up at me his brown eyes sad.

"I promise." I said as if I wasn't already in too deep to back away from him.

Lucas closed his eyes and stood up, his body touching mine. He reached down and pulled off his shirt, revealing his washboard stomach that we making my heart do backflips, he reached down and tugged on his shorts.

"What are you doing?!" I asked my voice showing how freaked I was.

"Relax, its not that perv." He chuckled a little and moved aside the cloth revealing a burn mark that was occupied the space above his hip bone.

"What is it?" I ask reaching out hesitantly and running my middle and index finger gently across it. Lucas winced and I jerked my hand back, worry clouding my mind.

"Old Memory." He smiled weakly, he looked back down at the scar and frowned again. "I got this 2 weeks before I met you, its the reason why I had to leave home."

"A scar?"

"No, what gave me the scar."


	91. Dad

"Hey Dad." I said quietly, sitting down on top of the hill, talking to the sky. "I know I haven't been around much but," Umbreon curled up and put her head on my lap. "I'm really hoping that you've been looking out for me and everything and that your okay," I kept babbling, "Wherever you are."

"Beth, you don't have to do this." Umbreon said soothingly.

"I do actually." I said stroking her fur gently, I looked back up at the sky and kept talking, about everything that had happen, what I wish would and what i wanted more than anything. I had done this when I was little, kind of like closure. I didn't know if her heard me, or was even actually there, but I just had to wish he was.

Cause he hadn't been here since I was 4. He died after being hit by a car on his way home from town, I had so few memories of him that he seemed more like a dream. One of me running across the field into the tall shadow in front of the sun, another of fire side story time that was so vague it seemed almost wishful.

When I was done, I stood up and gave the sky one last look, "I miss you Dad."

---

"So what's your family like?" I asked breaking the silence as we walked.

"Nothing like yours." Lucas responded curtly.

"As in not insane?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, as in not open." He said staring ahead at the path in front of us. I had never walk the trail to Light Town and with the atmosphere coming off Lucas it almost seemed sinister. I looked down at Umbreon and she looked back up at me, same expression that read _What's going on?_

_"_Any siblings?"

"2" Short sweet and with no desire for further questions. Lucas face was hard and his hand kept clutching into a fist and then relaxing like he was bracing himself. I didn't know what to expect anymore with him, as if I ever did, anything seemed like it could happen.

"We're nearly there." Espeon said his voice dead, and even though Lucas couldn't hear i had a feeling he knew we were close.

"Crap I can't do this." Lucas said suddenly turning on his heel. I gripped his hand to stop him but quickly let go when he looked down at it.

"It's your family! Suck it up!" I snapped, putting my hands safely on my hips.

Lucas looked at me and glared at little. "You don't get it, Beth, its a family thing."

"I don't get family issues?" I said in disbelief. "Me, the daughter from the Princess of Legends line? The granddaughter of pain in the ass corporate woman and the daughter of a single mom with 8 freaking kids?"

"Okay, calm down a little." He said smiling a little. But the smile faded instantly when he heard this.

"Lucas?" It was a little girl's voice behind me, "Lucas is home!"

I turned away from Lucas's paling face and saw a little 9 year old running up to us, but I shouldn't say running

Cause she was in a wheelchair.


	92. Cole and Katie

"Katie," Lucas and Espeon breathed next to me then took off running down the path to the little girl, leaving me and Umbreon completely confused in his dust.

"Lucas!" The little girl held out her arms and Lucas picked her up off the chair, as if she weighed nothing and hugged her close, spinning as he did. When they turned I saw the girl laugh and hug back, her limp legs dangling useless in the air, when they turned again I saw Lucas looked ready to cry. When they stopped, Katie saw me and yelled, "Hey who are you?!"

Shaken from my dazed confusion I yelled back, "Beth Rye!"

"Who?"

What did I seriously expect this little girl to follow my contests? How many fans could I actually have 5? I was so busy with the damn princess thing I barely had time to compete, let alone work on getting fans, although I didn't really care if I had any.

But someone knowing my name would be nice.

Lucas said something to Katie, still holding her up, as I cautiously walked closer. When I reached them, Katie smiled at me and waved warmly, I waved back. The whole exchange had an awkwardness to it but Katie cheerfulness seemed to cut it in half.

"Hey where have you been?" She asked, clinging to Lucas. Up close I could see the similarities between them, see soft brown eyes and shiny hair. Both faces had a softness to them but Lucas's was faded with the sunshine and cold he had experienced.

He smiled, "Everywhere."

"Got pokemon?"

"Plenty" He said nodding to Espeon who was licking Katie's leg

"A girlfriend? And Epseon too?" Katie giggled pointing to me, her eyes twinkling at me and Umbreon. My face burned red as I scrambled for a joke. Only one came to mind,

"He wishes." I said rolling my eyes. Katie laughed in her brother's arms as Lucas glared at me with daggers. I laughed with Katie, Espeon and Umbreon, trying to laugh off the feeling of kicking myself in the butt.

"Well who could blame him?" A voice said ahead of us. Lucas face drained of color again but he also looked sick, ready to hurl, even Espeon looked sick. "Such a pretty face, I would want you." I couldn't make out the face since the sun shone to brightly to make it out, but he was tall.

"Crap." Lucas muttered, placing Katie back in her wheel chair. "Beth stay behind me."

"Umbreon, get behind me!" Espeon snapped, both us in a fit of shock took a step behind them and ducked down. I looked at Umbreon confused, she shrugged.

The figure walked closer.

"Oh you found me!" Katie squealed unaware of her brother's discomfort.

"Lucas what is it?" I asked gently touching his shoulder, he jumped at the touch and look down at my hand as I jerked it away.

The figure finally came to full view.

He handsome, tall and handsome. Sandy blonde hair that was brushed so it fell carefully over piercing blue eyes with a serious look in them, like they had seen it all and thought nothing of it. Long strong limbs that we tucked under fashionable outfit, with a matching princely face. This guy had to be a god from somewhere, fallen straight from heaven into the lap of earth.

"Hello Lucius," The man, since he had to be like 18, chuckled as Lucas gritted his teeth shuffling me a little further behind him. "Isn't that your name? Oh wait I forgot, you like being called Lucas, my mistake." Even his voice was hot, although Espeon growled. Those eye shifted over to me, who was peeking out from under Lucas's arm. "And who's this little rose?" His long fingers reached out and caress my face. Lucas pushed the hand away, and I nearly lost my breath. Not because of the man but because the Lucas protectiveness.

"My friend Beth." Lucas said seeming to force the words out.

"Well My friend Beth, my name is Cole, I am Lucas's elder brother." Then looked up at my blushing face, "I suppose she doesn't know yet?"

"She knows what's important."

"Well," Cole looked me up and down. "I suppose that would be the only way you'd ever get her." He reached out and kissed my skin.

Then I felt it, a sharp jolt of pain ,shooting up my arm. The necklace burned, telling me I needed to run, to hide. I collapsed on my ground, shuddering.

"What's wrong with her?" Katie asked from above, my eyesight darken and fade then came back, then darkened and faded again.

"She's sick." Lucas lied pressing his hand to my forehead. Tingles raced around my body shutting out the pain, I felt myself relax. I shook my head, brushing away Lucas's hand, my body feeling like jello.

"Perhaps not as sick as you think," Cole chucked, extending a hand. I trusted my instinct and didn't take just simply stood up. Not the smartest thing since my legs shook beneath me and caused me fall onto Lucas side who caught me awkwardly.

"Low blood sugar," I gushed, trying to steady myself on Lucas.

"The necklace?" Umbreon whispered, I nodded. Lucas turned to his siblings, "I'll carry her piggy back, it'll be fine." He bent down and grabbed me by my knees, lifting up on his back.

"Careful Lucas," Cole said turning around to walk back to the sun, "We don't need another Julia."

Even though I couldn't see his face, I felt Lucas tense beneath me.

Julia?


	93. Rock

I noticed things as we walked through the town.

People pointed at Lucas, whispering something. Some faces fall as the they watched us walk through as Cole and Katie had separated. Something wasn't right.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked hugging myself closer to his ear.

"Their memories." He flatly shifting me so that I was farther back from his ear.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw rock being pelt at us. "Lucas duck!" He didn't even blink, he let the rock hit him and scratch him down the face. The blood trickled over his eyelid when he closed them to exhale. I looked over at the direction the rock had come from, a small girl about eight was standing there an arm reload. When he saw that i had caught her, she started to run.

"Hey you!" I yelled jumping off Lucas to chase after her, Umbreon at my heels. "Get back here!"

"Wait Beth!" Lucas called after me. "Don't do it!"

I chased the kid past a small groove of trees and onto another street lined with houses. The kid slowed for a moment and I yelled, "Wait up!". Seeing that I was still coming, started back up making a sharp corner down an alley.

"Damn kid's running nowhere!" Umbreon panted keeping pace with me.

We skittered on the corner and then someone grabbed my arm and pinned me onto the wall, held above the ground. In the dim lighting of the alley, I saw another fist coming pelting at my stomach but it stopped a inch before contact and I was dropped.

"I'd be careful about my next move." Umbreon growled pouncing on the boy that had grabbed me, teeth bared. I looked up at the girl, the one I had chased, looking shocked at her hand raised.

"Umbreon stop it, he didn't mean it." She gave the kid one more glare then stepped off. The boy was much heftier and meaty then the girl about a foot taller too. For a distance you would have thought it was someone in their twenties but up close, I could see the childish look in his big face. "Here," I extended a hand to the boy, and tentatively he took it, eyeing Umbreon.

"T-thank you" He stuttered looking at the floor.

"What's your name?" I asked gingerly, he keeping looking at Umbreon. I placed my hand on her head, catching his attention, "She's gentle but very protective of me. You'll be able to pet her if you answer my question."

"Don't Tommy!" The little girl cried, suddenly bursted into tears, hugging a bear I hadn't noticed before. "She friends with the mean boy!" She began to cry harder, I looked at the boy to see if her knew what to but he was still obsessed with Umbreon.

I reached over to the girl, and she jerked back. "What's wrong?" I asked calmly, crouching down holding her shoulders gingerly.

"You-You, your just like him." She said pointing behind me, I turned and saw Lucas standing in the entrance to the alley, Espeon next to him, clearly distressed.

"Lucas?" I asked confused looking back at her, but she had already wiggled free of my grasp and her and the boy were taking off.

"Wait!" I called after my hand extended, but they were already gone. I looked back at Lucas, confused.

"Mean Boy?" I repeated trying to find cruelty in his face, all I found with sadness in his eyes.

"It's nothing. Come on we're almost to my house." was his only answer.

I looked up at him, knowing what the girl had said was a key to the puzzle of Lucas's past, but it didn't fit with the past I had with him. I stood up, "What did that girl mean?"

"It's nothing." He repeated, shoving his hands in his pockets

"It obviously meant something," I said putting my hands on my fists.

"It's nothing Beth, just let it go!" He snapped suddenly, then seeing the shock on my face, soften and added, "Come on." He turned his back to Umbreon and I and started walking away.

I looked down at Umbreon and mouthed, "Mean Boy?". She shrugged,

"Maybe we were right to be worrying."


	94. Promise

"Lucas!" A tall blonde woman yelled throwing her arms around Lucas. I saw his face cringe as she squeezed him tighter and giggled. "Oh my son! Why did you have to be gone for a year? Didn't you miss your mother!"

By now Lucas was full on glaring at Umbreon's, Espeon's and my laughing.

"Hi Mom," He wheezed, hugging her back, best he could.

She put him down and turned around to me arms wide, ready to swallow me whole. "You must be Elizabeth! Oh look at how much you've grown up!" The woman squeezed me tightly and actually lifted me into the air. As much as I liked being hugged, when she put me down, breathing felt pretty good too. Now that I could get a good look at her, I saw that she was very pretty. Long, straight, blonde hair that matched her height so perfectly she looked like a model. Her face was a lot like Lucas's, soft curve, defined chin and large eyes. She wore a plaid dress that made her look like a doll, matched with a bright white smile. "You've grown up so much. I'm Lucas's mother, Diane."

"Ah, Honey" A male voice yelled inside the house, "Is Lucius here?"

"Yes!" She yelled back.

There was a crash and a man in a lab coat came rushing to the door, clearly disheveled. He stretched out his hand to me and I took it tentatively. He was a skinny man, wearing big glasses and took up half his face. There was a boyish charm to him, mischievous and sweet, something Lucas had. Actually, Lucas resembled him in many ways, brown messy hair, big brown eyes although magnified a hundred times over by his glasses.

"Alex, Alex Thien" Alex's eyes shifted past my shoulder and his face lost a little bit of its smile. "Lucius."

"Hi Dad," Lucas voice said behind me, his voice sounding stiff. Silence crumbled over us and awkwardness shrouding above.

"Well, I'm guessing you too must be so tired!" Diane chirped. I suddenly realized that Lucas's mom was oblivious to what was happening around her and just kept smiling. "Come on lets get you two into you rooms!"

---

"Now Lucas you'll be sleeping in your old room," Diane said pointing over to a door on the left side of the hall. Then pointed to the door opposite the one Lucas was entering now, "Beth, you take the guest room if you please."

I nodded feeling a sudden jumpiness inside my stomach as I glanced over my shoulder at Lucas who was glancing over at me. I snapped around, blushing and shaking my head, I had been sleeping next to him for the last year and _now_ it was settling in? I gripped my bag and looked at Umbreon who was chuckling to herself, when she caught my glare she simply went,

"What?"

"You know what."

"What!" She said defensely as I plopped my bag down on the bed, "It's funny, sor- Oh my." She said looking out the window. I turned and looked at the view and I just gaped.

The city was laid out in front of us, a endless stretching of blue tile roofs that only reached its boundary when it hit the wide ocean. The sky was a perfect blue doted with white puffs with the scattered movement of drifblim, catching the sea's breeze.

"Oh my God, its beautiful." I said pushing open the window to let in the beauty.

"That's why it's called Light town." Said a voice behind me, I turned around to see little Katie in my doorway, a smile on he lips. She was being held up by crutches now, a smile on her innocent face. "Cause of how nice it is!"

"That's such a pretty name," I responded, feeling very comfortable with the little girl. "Not as pretty as Katie though."

"Oh I know that." Katie said rolling her eyes and coming up to the window. She pulled up as close as she could and put her arms up on the windowsil, "Its sometimes called Pure Heart Town because-"The carefree girl suddenly stopped and her face fell a little, "Wait Daddy said I couldn't tell you."

I exchanged glances with Umbreon. Katie seeing Umbreon, suddenly lost interest in the view and leaned over to pet Umbreon, "Wow, a Umbreon! She's so pretty and so cool! I bet she could beat Lucas's Espeon. "

Umbreon smiled at Katie and licked her cheek, "At least one of them has taste."

"Hey Katie," I said crouching down next to her, "Why can't you tell me about the towns two names?"

"Because of what happened duh!" She said as chipper as her mom.

"Duh?" I said standing up and looking at Umbreon apprehensively.

"Katie, Lucuis, Cole, Beth! Dinner is ready!" Alex yelled up stairs. Katie zoomed out of the room and I followed slowly after.

But as I walked out of the room, I bumped into Lucas, I was half way through saying sorry when caught his face. He was pale, his eyes almost dead, and a thin line for a mouth. His hair stood on end, he had been running his hands through it. When he finally registered that I was looking at him he turned his back to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, grabbing his arm.

"It nothing," Was his answer, trying to shake me off.

"I'm sick of that damn answer!" I snapped, holding on tighter.

Lucas looked at my determined face and let out a breath, he leaned in close to my ear, "I will tell you, I promise." Then left, leaving my heart doing backflips.

I looked at Umbreon, all she said was,

"He didn't say when."


	95. Cold

"Beth," A voice whispered, waking me from my too good too be true dream. "BETH!" My eyes fluttered open and seeing the shadowy figure standing over me, their back to the windows moonlight, I opened my mouth to scream. A hand clamped down over my mouth, "Don't scream! It's me!" Lucas said moving closer to my face so I could make out his features. My face burnt red hot as I thought of my dream of him and how close he was.

"What are you doing?" I hissed sitting up as he let go. Now that my eyes adjusted, I could see he was only in a pair of sweats and had no shirt on. My face burned and I could barely form the sentence, "A-and why are you doing it now?"

"Cause it's eating at me." He hissed back, "Get up, were going somewhere." He reached up and tugged at my quilt, revealing me to the cold. Lucas's face lit up red and he turned around very quickly, "Why are you wearing that?"

I looked down at my Pj's confused. A camisole and some baggy sweat pants, I looked up at him and whispered, "What's wrong with?" Maybe the camisole was almost a little sexy with how it actually made me look like I had somewhat of a chest, but its only PJ's.

"Never mind," He said shaking his head very hard, "Come on." He extended a hand, but still didn't look at me.

I glanced back at my pokemon who were sleeping in various spots of the room, and knowing that going with them would cause him pain but not taking them put me in danger,

took Lucas's hand.

---

As Beth closed the door, I perked up my head and looked at Chimecho, "Follow her."

"Why me?" He whinned his voice making me sleepy.

"Cause your the smallest you nit!" Bayleef hissed, "Besides God knows what trouble she might get in."

"I'm not a nit!" Chimecho hissed back.

"Just go!" Milotic said nudging me off the ceiling, her scales shimmering in the dim moonlight.

"Fine but I won't be happy about it." I grumbled

"Yea!" Dragonair's chipper voice pipped. We all snapped around ready to glare, but crumbled at her innocent face.

---

"Lucas where are we going?" I asked as we walked down the dark street alone together.

"A place I didn't think I would go back to." He breathed, gripping my hand tighter in his. Ahead a sudden set of headlights appear, "Crap." Lucas took a sharp turn down an alley and pulled me against his bare chest as we waited for the car to past. My heart ramped against my rip change as Lucas's breath brushed against my hair. The tingling raced around my body, making my thinking difficult.

When the headlights past, Lucas's chest deflated and when he looked down at me it reflated. I looked at him worried, "Hurry up and tell me why your so scard."

"I'm not scared!" He said defensively, breaking the spell and leaving the alley, my hand still in his.

Silence fell over us and in a fit of stupidity a question that had been bugging me all day bubbled out, "Who's Julia?" Lucas's stopped short and I bumped into him. I rubbed my forehead and said, "What was that f-"

"Who told you about Julia?" He snapped wheeling around and holding my wrist tightly. His eyes were on fire and I was afraid, not for myself but for what made him like this.

"I heard Cole say something about her when we arrived," I watched his eyes carefully, "Who was she?"

Lucas's eyes faded and I could see the sanity return to his face. "She's no one." He turned back around letting go my arm, the tingling completely taking over my hand.

I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, my temper finally snapping, "What is with all the damn secrets!" I pointed my finger in his face, and even though I was a good four inches shorted, Lucas was at my mercy. "I already trust you with my life but I'd like to know who I'm trusting! I'm freezing to death right now because I want to! AND YOUR NOT HELPING!"

"Don't you think I get that?" He snapped, "Come on," He pulled on my hand, I and I stumbled after him.

"Why are we running?" I snapped as he ran, still holding on to my hand.

"You said you were cold!" He snapped again, and looking over his shoulder to glare he added, "And you better keep you damn word!"

I smiled a little in spite of my rage because even if he wasn't acting like himself, he was still watching over me, and protecting me. No matter what was going to happen, I don't think I can leave him.

**I PINKY PROMISE THE SECRET IS REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!(along with Beth's reaction....)**


	96. Truth

When Lucas's gripped my hand as tight as a scared child would I realized how close we were, and then I saw of what had been haunting him for so long.

It was empty, the lot we stood in front of, bare of a shielding of lies or denial. The ground was black and chard, nothing could grow or be built, and air still had a lingering scent of smoke. To either side of it, was burnt or crumbling, left abandonment and to scar the spot. In the dim lighting of the area, the spot seemed to glow a dark and angry shine. I closed my eyes as a breeze washed over me, and then I felt it.

I dropped to my knees, staring blankly at the spot, the necklace was burn. But a separate burn began then too, racing up my body, slow steady and painful. I couldn't breath, fake smoke clouding my lungs. My eyesight blurred, black spots appearing, overlapping, disappearing and reappearing. Nothing mattered, I thought as I felt a wave of hopelessness hit me, everything is gone.

"L-lucas." I cried, tears welling my eyes. My energy was leaving me fast, I couldn't keep up with a the emotion that kept circling my soul. "Help me." I feel on the ground, unable to stay up anymore.

"Beth," His voice sounded distant, I felt the tingling in my body under my knees and shoulders, it numbed the pain. "I'm sorry Beth, I'm sorry."

---

"Where-where am I?" Was the first thing that came out of my mouth when I felt my own emotions again.

"On a bench." Lucas said, in his voice I heard the scowl. My eyes adjusted to the dark and I made out his basic shape, "Are you okay?"

I sat up touching my temples, gently were the headache had taken refuge. "Yeah, the necklace picked up someone's emotion and went haywire. What happened?" I didn't tell him that the emotion I had felt was so strong and terrifying to me I couldn't breath. But the worst part was his wasn't the emotion of someone dying,

It was one of someone who had died it was someone who had lost enough to die.

Lucas lost color in his face and looked down at his hands, he sucked in a breath and looked back up at me. "A year ago I was head over heels for this girl named Julia, pretty, blonde, tall, graceful, the whole package and she actually wanted to date me." I felt my heart sink a little, she was the opposite of me. "But everyone wanted Julia and said a couple guys threaten to hurt Katie if I didn't prove myself at her level." Lucas stood up now, he was shaking and his fists were clenched. "They threaten my own sister!"

"Lucas." I said gently, "Calm down, it okay." I reached out a hand and touched his fist. The minute I touched his skin, Lucas ripped his hand away and whriled around showing me his tear filled eyes.

"They sent me into that lab and told me to bring back a vial!" He tears were swelling on his eyes, "The vial that could have healed Katie! The vial that took years to make and thousands of dollars! And to put the icing on that sick little cake, Julia said if I didn't she wouldn't date me because that would mean I'm a coward!"

"Lucas..." I muttered in low voice to calm him down, it didn't work he still shock and yelled with emotion.

"And you know what, I went in. Why? Because of Julia! Because she told me to!" His eyes could have actually killed someone they were so sharp with anger, in fact they were killing me as he yelled. "And guess what? I bumped into one of the jars and the freaking place on the fire! With me inside! And you know what else? When the smoke cleared they told the whole thing! They said I was too selfish, too stupid, and...too cowardly to admit it to everyone, and people I had grown up with, agreed!" His tears were coming down he was shaking so hard. I was watching him crumble, helplessly. "And you know what else?" He said finally dropping his voice and almost dying a little, "I think they're right."

I snapped a little when he said that, I got up and punched Lucas straight across the face. "ARE YOU AN IDIOT? SURE YOU HAVE YOUR DUMB MOMENTS YOUR NOT STUPID LUCAS AND YOU ARE SURE AS HELL NOT SELFISH! YOU'VE SAVE MY LIFE FOR AN ENTIRE YEAR AND DOUBTING YOURSELF THE WHOLD FREAKING TIME?" Lucas looked up at me confused, tears still in his eyes. I felt myself loose nerve as I collapse down to his level and hugged him close to my chest. "You're not a coward, I can bet everything I have on that."

We stood motionless for a minute, just me hugging his stiff body. When my mind finally realized what I was doing was weird, I started to pull back, but two hands came up and pulled me very close to him. "I don't want to go to reality for a minute, just one minute."

I smiled a little as I blushed, and kept hugging him

---

"Humans..." I thought shaking my head, hearing my own ring as I did.

Suddenly I smelt a sickly sweet odor that made me feel so sleepy. I knew wat it was at once and tried to fly higher to get above it, but a dark shadow appeared above me and smack me to the ground.

In my waning consuiness I felt someone pick me up by my tail and shake me a little, "What a weak pokemon." They shook me again, "And so different from everyone else."

"No, I'm special, I'm important" I muttered trying to stay awake.

"Whatever lies The Princess have been telling you are very far from the truth." The voice chuckled, "Freak."

Suddenly my memories of the Bath house came rushing back at a blinding speed and my last energy was wasted on a loud scream of "NO!"

---

"Perfect bait," I laughed feeling the dark energy swirl inside of my as I tortured the pokemon. "She'll come to save it, and then she'll die."


	97. The lab

"Chimecho? Chimecho!" I called down the hall. He had been missing all day and all night. Rounding the corner I rammed into in someone, and fell backward, "Oh sorr-"

"It's fine Beth, are you okay? Why do you look so distressed?" It was Cole and he was extending his hand down to me. I took it gingerly and this time there was no shooting pain but a small nagging feel dwelled inside my gut, I shushed it.

"I'm fine, but I can't find my Chimecho. He's been gone all night and I'm worried about him." I explained. A glint appeared in Cole's eyes for a second but before I could question it, it vanished. "We've searched the whole house, and we still haven't found him." I said looking down the hall again as Cole looked out the window.

"You haven't gone in the lab yet." He said looking at me suddenly, a charming look in his eye that made me dizzy.

"The Lab?"

"My Father's research lab, pokemon drift down there from time to time. Come."

---

"This place is huge!" Umbreon and I exclaimed looking around the giant lab in shock. The whole place was a giant skylight that illuminated the machines that filled the room.

"Yes, My dad works every well here." Cole nodded toward the doorway opposite us. "Oh there he is," Mr. Thien was running down the hallway, a stack of papers in his hand, his glasses hanging on his nose.

"Oh my Cole!" He said as he came into view, his voice was clearly shocked by the presence but also had some darker presence in it, "Oh and young Miss Beth! And her pokemon companion"

"Hi Professor Thien," I waved, watching him scurry over to us after putting down the papers.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise? It's such a nice day out, what are you kids doing here?" He asked, fixing his glasses.

"My Chimecho," I explained, "Has he come this way by any chance?"

"A Chimecho aye? Quite cute little guy aren't they?" The Professor said scratching his chin, "We might, why don't you come with me. Perhaps his by the sword."

"The sword?"

"Oh my! You haven't heard of the Sword of Myths?" He exclaimed, "Come with me, I'm sure you'll find this quite interesting." He snapped around and headed town the hall,

"Yes, I'm sure someone like you will truly love this, "Cole said, then left me to follow after him.

Umbreon tensed next to me, and looking up at me said,"The Swor-Sword of Myths? It's not possible!" Then charged down the hall.

Whats the Sword of Myths?


	98. Rusty Sword

Following after the group, I finally caught up only to suddenly feel a thosand miles away.

The room I had enter, after the maze of hallways, was similar to the first expect there was a machine center, one that contained something, something amazing and frighting.

Sounded by a thick plate of glass was a beautiful, but extremely old looking, sword. A long blade covered in dirt and rust that traveled down to a slim hilt that almost seemed to have words etched on the side. Spots of some white metal gleamed as the sun hit them but there was something about the gleam that reminded of some vague memory.

"Oh my-" Umbreon gaped at the sword, unable to continue her sentence.

"Wow" Was all I could say.

"See I knew she would like it" Dr. Thein chirped. "Quite a old sword but still I'm happy you could see the beauty of it." Then glancing at the ceiling he said, "Doesn't look like your Chimecho is here, pity."

"Such a shame," Cole said with a almost a chuckle.

My ears picking up on the laugh, but it was suddenly cover by a much cheerier feminie one coming from the otherside of the room. I looked over and literally felt my stomach drop. I knew who it was immeaditly after Lucas descripition of her, blonde, pretty, perfect. It was Julia and she wwas standing next to Lucas, laughing in a playful way.

"Oh L-lucas is here." I stuttered feeling all the pain of heartbreak and all embrassment of feeling obviously hurt. "And that's Julia?"

"Oh, Lucas told you about her?" Dr. Thein said oblivous to my pain. "Ah, she has grown into such a beautiful woman,"

"Yes,don't Lucas and her look good together?" Cole asked me. Again I felt a prickle of distrust agaist in my stomach but it was hushed again my heart break. The hug from last night was fading away quickly from my mind along with the hope that had come with it.

I looked back at the sword feeling as though that was a safter spot to stare at, still even though something inside of me was called to the sword my eyes still datrted to back to suddenly looked up and our eyes met, my face flushed red and I looked down, I couldn't bear that sceen anymore.

"Beth, you watched long enough." Umbreon said to me, nudging my leg. I nodded, the numb becoming more real now that I knew Lucas was aware I was here.

"Thank you for letting look at the sword but I've got to go look for m-" I started 0turning on my heel, when someone called my name.

"Beth!" Lucas yelled across the room, he and Julia walked around the large cylandiar and came up next to us.


	99. Insane

"Simple and pure torture," I muttered under my breath as I stomped through the pounding rain. A whole twenty minutes of hearing how perfect and great Julia was. After I finally couldn't take it anymore I just said I had to go look for Chimecho.

And then Lucas volunteered to come with me and to make things worst Umbreon had gone off with Espeon.

"How long has he been gone?" He asked watching the tops of the trees with his eyes as rain trickled from above.

"Umbreon said she sent him out last night to keep an eye on me but he never came back." I said off handed, in reality I was spending most of my concentration on checking to make sure if the sudden weather change had to do with me.

After that a silece settled over us and to my horror a question bubbled over my lips,

"So are you getting back with Julia?"

Lucas stopped and turned around, his eyebrows raised. "Uh, I guess if she wanted to" Something almost sounded edged but my mind was suddenly clouded by jealousy and I stopped noticing.

I pushed past him suddenly feeling angry. "Then why are with here with me?" I grumbled, not expecting him to hear.

He grabbed my wrist, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?" I snapped

"I left you alone with my crappy brohter who your obviously in love with and now your mad at me?"

My face light up bright red the moment he mentioned love, "Well thanks for the favor! Here I'll return it! Go to hell and bewith Julia!" Thunder rumbled over my head, crackling as I yelled.

"Maybe I will, cause your freaking insane!" He roared back. "I'll tell Cole to come out here and then you'll just change into some stupid little girl friend!"

He stormed away, and I stood there feeling like an idiot. I was insane or at least bipolar, why did it have to end up like this?

I opened my mouth to apolgize but suddenly a hand cover over it. I tried to scream after Lucas but my attmepts were muted. Someone grabbed my arms and pinned them back. I screamed harder, still nothing byt a muffled noise. Another hand covered over my nose and a sharp scent confused my senses.

"Hush little Princess, it will all be over soon." They chuckled, I kicked as hard as I could but made no damange. Through crying eyes I saw Lucas walk away, angry, as I tried so hard to pull him back. "Hush little Princess, he'll be happier when your dead."

And then black

**I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY-I'VE BEEN WAY TO BUSY-I WILL TRY HARDER TO UPDATE MORE**

**WRITE12345**


	100. The Orb Cage

I felt a sudden pang in my chest as I left Beth. Something that told me to turn around to look at her, to do something over than leave her alone in the rain.

But then I remembered her and my brother together and I kept walking. She wanted my Brother, and she would never want me.

"Oh Meal ticket..."

I sat instantly finally opening my eyes, I knew that voice so well,

Gamble.

I had been trapped in this room for what seemed hours. Although I could not whether time had even gone by, everything in here was pure white and showed no flaw or age.

I ran my fingers over the necklace, knowing well why I was here.

"Who's there?" I asked the room, although I already knew who it was but the idea made my stomach lurch.

"Dumb Princess." Another famaliar and all to frightening voice surronded me, the woman that called her pokemon "Minons".

"Can I freeze her insides now?" I swallowed, Iceling.

"No let me cut us open!" The scientists.

"Ugh do any of you have cool ideas?" Megan was here too. "Geez moron you're finger is still on the button she can hear us!"

"Oh that's okay." My body tensed at the sound of this voice. This voice made a sickness dwell in my stomach and my head spin. "Our Majesty won't mind if she's a bit frightened when she helps us."

"Help you?" I asked looking around the room. "I would never help anyone who worked for the King!"

Suddenly the ground beneath me dropped out and dark black wisps wrap themselves in a circle around me. The white room faded away as the black thicken, I could only see the outlines of things but appeared that room had changed and now I was in what appeared to be in a lab. The darkness around me got and thicker until I was just floating black, only dim shimmers of fading light dropping in.

"Oh you'll help us Princess," Cole said, his voice echoing around the dark orb, "Or I'll kill you precious Chimecho."

Then I heard my Chimecho's cry and dropped to my knees, all my energy suddenly gone from my body. He had taken my Chimecho, my friend and now he was threatening to kill him.

"W-What are you going to make me do?" I said trying to hid my tears of shock, rage and hopelessness.

"You, Beth," Cole chuckled, "Are going to revive the powerful one."

"No," I whisper.

"Yes, you are going to bring the King. Nobody will be able to stop it."

**I'm hoping this makes up for all the time I haven't updated :P WRITE12345**


	101. Knight

"I don't care if it's late, I'm going out to find Beth!" I yelled, anger making my fur stand on end.

"You know that you'll just get taken too!" He yelled back, still blocking the door. "That will just make things worst, think!"

I sat down, feeling miserable. "I can her fear, her pain, I can't just sit here and let her suffer." I whimpered. He licked my cheeck in an attempt of comfort.

"I know, and I know saying everything is going to be okay would be a lie, but there's nothing we until Luca-"

"Until he realizes, yeah I know but I can't let her die." I said, "I'm showing him the book."

He was quiet for a moment then nodded, "But still it might not work."

"It doesn't mean I won't try."

It was the storm of the century apparently. Snow storms in the tropics, heavy hurricanes in the desert; everything was tilted and flipped and falling apart. Even outside our house, rain, wind and thunder pounded against the earth I knew Beth didn't have the power to change all weather at once, even on her strongest day. And I still worried about her.

"To bad about the weather, there's suppose to be a millennial eclipse tommorrow." Cole said eyeing the screen, with odd smile on his face. He looked almost proud of the tragic news that was displayed.

"Yeah, too bad." I said absent-mindedly. "Have you seen Beth?

"Hmmm," He mused, "Not since our walk."

I had a pang of jealousy as he said this but it didn't stop me from standing up and going to my room to grab my jacket. Upon entering I saw something that looked seriously out of place.

It was a large old book, laying on top of my bed, open with Beth's pokemon and mine surronding it. I knew something was off so I trended cautiously toward the book, when nothing seemed to change I looked down at the pages and touched the corner.

Suddenly my head was spinning in forty directions, I dropped to the ground clentching my head as booming voice bounced inside,

"The princess....the knight" the voices were yelling. I felt out of my body, hovering over some unknown place.

"Princess Beth...the Knight" Beth's face appeared in my mind, she was crying and anger was in her eyes.

"Princess Beth needs her Knight!" Suddenly she screamed and fell to the floor, blood trickling down her small face.

"Princess Beth needs you!" A dark figure loomed over her a sword raised

Suddenly I back in my body, but now I had new feeling inside of me. I rolled over feeling weak, my thoughts racing at a mile a minute.

"Did it work?" A childish voice said, Misdreavus hovered over my face, her big eyes fixed on me.

"Mis-Misdreavus?" I said sitting up my eyes wide, "Did you just talk?"

"Yea it work." Bayleef said, closing the book with her nose. "We have to find Beth now."

"The Eclipse is almost here" Altria said, looking at me.

"What's going to happen on during the Eclipse?" I asked my head still reeling.

"Depends on what happens now," Espeon said. "Did you see Beth?" I looked at my most trusted pokemon, every question in my mind suddenly coming to a screaming halt.

"Beth. We need to save her."

"Now he gets it," Umbreon chuckled. "Come on!" She headed towards the door but was blocked by my Dad, was standing in the doorway.

"Who are you talking to son?"

"Uh," I thought for a second and then gave up, "I gotta go Dad, I have to find Beth."

"But the storm." He said still not moving out of the way. "I order you to stay here." He boomed but his voice sounded weak.

"I don't care, I need to find her or something bad is going to happen to her... to us... to everyone." I said, trying to push past him, but he stood their like a wall.

"Son, don't make the another mistake, if just listen to me everyone's going to be okay." His voice sounded remorseful.

"Dad what do yo- AH!" Something heavy smashed against my head and I fell to the ground.

"Hey let go!" Misdreavus's voice yelled started to fade into a roar.

"What are you doing!" Bayleef yelled, her voice struggling. A thick smoke settle around me and I couldn't breath anymore

"Stop that!" Espeon, no.

"I'm so sorry Lucius, I'm so sorry."

And then nothing.


	102. Temper

"Wake up, little princess, wake up," A sickly sweet voice said. I looked up from my knees that I had been hiding my face in to ignore the dark whispers that seems to shape themselves inside the orb, or my head. I squinted through the dark walls around me, although I knew it was him speaking I would much rather know what he has up his sleeve.

"I wasn't sleep, and what do you want?"I hissed through the shadow. One of the shadows suddenly wiped out and slashed my skin, drawing blood, which to my disgust hovered in the air for a moment and then disappeared into the darkness.

"Temper, temper Beth, the master won't like it if you die too early."

"You can go tell your master to go shov-"

"I have a visitor for you, someone who is willing to encourage you more...peacfully then the others to help us." Cole interuppted me. That's right, Cole, Lucas Brother was working for the King. In fact I'm pretty sure he's on totem pole since Gamble nearly cried when Cole glared at him when one of those "encouragement trials" made my arm bleed. I felt sick everytime I heard his voice and embarrassed I ever thought he was handsome.

"Tell them to drop dead please, I'm busy imagining squashing you under my sneaker." I said sweetly.

"I don't know how you put up with her for so long, especially with the necklace filling her mind with lies, Henry" Cole chuckled, then added, "Well I suppose one good kid out of eight isn't a complete lose."

No, no way in hell, no it can't possibly be-

And then the wall of dark moved aside and my brother, my own brother, stepped inside my prison.

"Hello Beth" He said in a hushed tone.

I felt like I had been slapped. Hard, across the face. But there was no denying those black curls, that perfect posture and those mirroring eyes.

"No," I said slipping down to my knees, my knees weak, a blank stare planted on my face. "You're my brother, you're suppose to love me, not-not this."

Henry dropped down on one knee and stroked my face, "I had to, I have to save you from what you are. Everything is going to be better this way, The Master can protect our family, protect you."

I jerked my face back, and stood up "He wants our family DEAD!" I screamed, backing away from him. "Our line killed him before don't you think he's going to want us, me, dead?"

"That's why I'm trying to fix the wrong our ancestors made," Henry explained, standing up to look at me. "We can bring a new era into the world, Beth, don't you want that? The King could bring back Dad if he wanted, don't you miss him?"

I felt tears in my eyes, but they were more for the lost of my brother than anything, "Dad is dead! I miss him but he's dead! We can't bring him back!"

"Beth, you don't understand," Henry said, shaking his head sadly, "The King will change everything"

I slapped my Brother hard across the face.

"To what, Henry?" I snapped, "Look around you! Your sister is in a freakin cage made of darkness and your acting like I'm just native! I've seen what he uses his power for! He killed people and pokemon! He haunts my nightmares every-time I help someone, Henry! He's told me the ways he going to kill me for crying out loud."

"You've been helping them those pokemon?" Henry in horror, Then my brother's eyes softened. "Maybe you deserve those punishments, Beth I thought you'd be the one to understand Beth, I've tried talking to all of them even Mom but-"

"Wait their all _here_?" Despite how scared I was, and how sad I was my brother had been this native this was my line. And Henry had just crossed it,

Big time.

"ARE YOU A FREAKING MORON! ISN'T THEIR A LIGHT BALL GOING OF IN THAT STUPID HEAD OF YOURS THAT SAYS THAT SOMETHING IS WRONG HERE? HOW CAN YOU BE SO FREAKING BLIND?" I screamed.

"They're all safe Beth" Henry said shaking his head like I was just being a child, "Just like Lucas and you're pokemon, they're all safe."

My stomach dropped as said this, "No, leave them out of this Henry."

"I didn't bring them here Beth,"

I believed him.

"Ca-Can I see them?" I said tears in my eyes.

Henry glanced over his shoulder then looked back at me, "If that's what you want,"


	103. Pawn

"Umbreon!" I cried as Megan dropped my beautiful pokemon on my lap, she was limp. "What did you do to my Friend!" I screamed.

"What friend? That's a pokemon idiot." Megan sneered as the vapors shut behinded her.

I glared at where she had been standing, the fell to my knees cradling Umbreon's head in my lap. Scratches and blood covered her black, and now dull from dirt, fur. Her breathes came out shaky and shallow. She had done nothing wrong and yet she had obviously been tortured. Why? Why hurt someone innocent for something I did?

Umbreon let out a sudden groan and opened her eyes slightly, "Beth" she muttered.

I felt tears in my eyes but I wiped them quickly so she wouldn't see, "Umbreon," I cheered hugging her to my chest.

"Beth," She repeated and blinked. Tnen suddenly sat up and shook her head, wincing at the action. "Beth, quickly I need to tell you something." She legs suddenly gave out again and she fell back into my arms.

"Umbreon its okay, just rest" I said calmly trying to make her fall asleep, something it looked like she had done in a while.

"There is no time, the eclispe is coming!" She yelled sitting up.

I looked at her with confusion, "What?"

"The eclispe! The eclipse of Arceus!" She yelled, but then winced from the effort. Umbreon took a deep breath and continued, " A millennium ago the Princess and the King fought."

"Yea and Princess killed the King, I know, what about it?" I asked anxiety edging my voice.

"No that's just it! She didn't kill the King, SHE SEALED HIM!"

I felt my whole body freezes as ideas started clicking in my head, the weight of the situation pushed further down on me. I couldn't breath suddenly realizing what was happening, what I had agreed to.

"Umbreon w- I mean w-" I couldn't speak, let alone breath

"The Exlipse of Arceus is when every planet in the solar system alignment with one star, the star of the necklace in the Princess constellation." My head was spinning but Umbreon kept going, "A 1000 years ago when the alignment occur the Princess strongest, she had just enough power to seal away the King. The King has been waiting 1000 years for the next Princess so she could release him."

Just my luck that I happen to be that Princess.

"Beth the only way you can stop this is if you ca-" Suddenly Umbreon was yanked back by a pair of hands.

"Umbreon!" I cried reaching for her and trying to pull her toward me, but I pulled abruptly by an unseen forced toward the opposite wall.

"Beth!" She struggled, "Beth don't forget who you are!" She yelled as the orb walls opened to yank her through, "And that I love you Beth! You're my Best friend and I love you!"

And then I was alone. I sank down to the floor and hugged myself to my knees. I felt dizzy thinking about what was waiting for me the minute they let me out of this orb. But still, I clung to the hope that there was a way to save everything. That hope was pretty much the only thing that was protecting my willpower now.

And with that hope, more began to shape themselves in my heart, My pokemon were alive or at the very least Umbreon was, which meant that Lucas and my family must have been alive becasue they had no reason to kill them. They obviously didn't have the power yet to free the King yet whihc meant the outside world was safe. A part of me even clung to the idea that Henry was still good just simply confused into thinking what he was doing was good.

Yea I could surive on that hope.

I think.

-(Incase they delete this -)

"She getting more hope we can't have necklace's power grow anymore"

"I told you it was stupid to let that pokemon in."

"Well now she thinks she's safe, you know what to do."

A grin streched across his face, "Of course, I've been hoping I could do this for some time."

We tunred to Henry, the idiotic pawn, "You understand this is in her best interest, correct?"

He nodded.

"Good, now you know what your orders are, time is limit we only have until tomorrow"

**I'm so sorry I just haven't had any time to write plus an epic case of writers block and then theres no more spell check for me! No flames about that cause I try very hard to make this the best I can. I will be writing more! Write 12345**


	104. Dead

"No!" I cried, looking at my brother in utter disbelief, tears running down my face to quickly to be held back. "No! Please dear God, No!" I wailed falling down to my knees, my face in my hands.

"I'm sorry Beth but he probably just couldn't handle all this,"

This, as in my life, my stupid stupid life.

"No! Please just please tell me he isn't dead!" I cried harder grabbing onto my brother's pants, tears staining the spot on his knee.

"I'm sorry Beth, but Lucas just wasn't strong enough." He said placing a hand the top of my hand.

He couldn't be dead, no we had just fought yesterday. He hadn't forgiven me, no he couldn't be dead. My chest felt painfully hollow, my head spun and I felt like I was choking on my words. Every part of me, every single cell in my body, my very soul felt empty. I felt broken, shattered into a million pieces. I wanted Lucas badly right now more then anything else, even more then getting out.

"Beth, I'm so sorry, but he was just another person who clouded your mind and held you back." Henry said soothingly, but his words felt like a further slap to my face. Lucas never clouded my mind, in fact he was the one who always called to me out of the darkness, who held my hand through my nightmares, who saved my life. No he couldn't be dead, he just couldn't.

And then Henry handed me a shirt.

I cried harder now, because I regonized this shirt, it was Lucas's

and it was covered with blood.

"Oh my God," I sobbed, a new wave of pain crushing down on me, draining me of any sheer ray of hope I had had. Lucas was dead. I loved him and Lucas was dead. If I had just been more stubborn when we first met about him not coming, if I had been more careful on cliff after leaving Lana and Nancy, if i had done just one thing different out of million then Lucas would be alive.

I shouldn't have kept him around and allowed myself to think as along as we were together we were safe. I could have blamed Henry, Cole or even the King for his death,

but in the end this was my fault. Everyone was danger because of me, and only me. I felt like I had lost all my hope and all the love in my body crumble away to hate, hate of myself and hate of the necklace.

Then suddenly I felt dizzy, like actually I watched the world suddenly tilted sideways, my chest felt so cold and a numbing feeling was spreading out from my chest. I couldn't breath, only make shallow gasps for air, my head spinning and the numbing spreading quicker. I looked down as my eye sight started to blur and I watched the Necklace's pure white color fade out into a dull and solid black color.

And then I blacked out.

Jake slammed his fist into my stomach again, knocking me backwards.

As I stood up, wiping blood from my mouth, Jake sneered.

"What you won't fight back cause of _her_? Does she like you brother? You can't excaltly compete with that, can you?" His insult hit the mark but I didn't show it on my face. Clutching my stomach, I felt along my ribs to check if he broke anything. In silent relief, I smiled, he wasn't strong enough to do that.

"Why are you smiling?" He sneered, he raised his hand to punch me again but a sudden crackle on the loudspeaker stopped him.

"That's plenty Jake, return to your post for further orders."

As Jake turned around, I felt a wave of disgust over me, Cole's voice was the one giving the orders. My own brother was the main planner for bring the King back to life. I rubbed the back of my head where my dad had hit me, feeling the non-existence bump.

Was everyone in my family evil and cowardly?

"See you tommorrow, _Knight" _Jake chuckled over his shoulder, and then I was alone.

Or at least as far as alone as I could be here.

I feel down to my knees and then the floor, the cold floor felt freezing against my chest as they had taken my shirt yesterday for some unknown reason. I was so tired, so ready to give up, so weak, why was I fight so hard when this all felt so hopeless...

Suddenly I was crushed under a rush of memories,

Espeon's birth and then evoltion,

Meeting Torkoal

Catching Misreavus in my arms

Finding Alteria in the moutains,

They were my most trusted friends, they never gave up a fight for me. They deserve a trainer who wasn't scard to fight back for them, or at the very least fight back for themselves.

I pushed myself off the floor, wincing at the bruises and painful strenches of my bones I fell back down. I was in so much pain,

"Ok just get up Lucius," I breathed hoping that if I used my real name it would give me power. I pushed myself up again, my arm's begging to buckle but I didn't let them.

Finally I was sitting up leaning againist the wall, smiling at my tiny accomplishment, even though I knew I was stupid. I let out a breath and looked at the camera in the corner aimed at me.

I closed my eyes and more memories smashed down on me,

Brown curly hair getting blown back in a breeze,

A bright smile that could light up a room,

Big brown eyes that always glinted with mischief and courage

The way the sun hit her face on during the ride at the Ranch.

I had to do it, I had to do it now,

"I love her," I said to camera, the words giving me power. I had denied it for a year because I was scard I could repeat history but Beth wasn't like Julie, or like anyone for that matter, she was Beth and she was going to get out of this.

Suddenly the camera sparked and drooped. Ahead of me the door slide open,

"Hey you miss us?"


	105. Sword of Myths

**Wow I mess up a lot-in the last chapter just change big "brown" eyes to Big "Green" eyes...**

"Is she alright?"

"Just think of her as hypotized, she's better then alright she ours."

"But she's so cold, and her eyes look dull almost black and she hasn't spoke,eaten or slept. How can you sure?"

"She's perfectly safe in her own mind, the Necklace has lost all its power now, her body just needs to perform the cermony in order for her to fully adjust to the change of not having that thing suck her life away. Don't worry after tonight she'll be better then before. And she will realize how right you were to put her in my hands. Do you doubt what I tell you, Henry? "

"No Master,"

"Good Henry this will all be over tonight at the Temple of the Ancients"

**CHANGE IN POV(THIS THING KEEPS DELETING MY BREAKS)**

"How did you guys find me?" I gasped as we all sprinted down the hall. I hadn't really grasped how Luna ,Wilton, Lotus, Nancy, Lilly and Lana had found me but I was far from ungratful.

"I'd really rather not explain the whole process _now"_ Wilton said back, keeping pace with me.

"Ok which way now?" Nancy asked looking up and down the intersection we had suddenly crossed.

"Uh," Was all I got out before we heard this from down the hall.

"Hey wait that's the Knight!" We all looked back to see two guards racing up the hall. I truned on my heel to go the opposite direction nine guards looked up at me, with three guards coming up behind them.

"Oh Sh-" Lana started but the rest of her cursed word was drowned out by a loud bang coming from the hall that made a "T" with the ones we were on.

"Little strong don't you think?" Wait, that sounds like...

Behind us I heard the grunting of someone being hit, turning around my heart lifted out of my stomach as three of the guards ripped off his mask, revealing Charles, Max and one of the twins; Beth's family was free and one of them,i guess Duke, was making short work of the guards. Feeling relief I turn back to the pokemon and immeaditly grinned.

"Lucas!" My Pokemon yelled tackling me. And something about seeing them all alive and fairly healthy, brought me a whole new level of relief. Suddenly more pokemon, Beth's, The Rye's, and some I'd never met but clearly were happy to be free, came out of the gape in the wall.

We all mobbed silently around each other collecting our pokemon and giving quick summaries of the events that lead us to this spot.

"Come we must find Beth and get out of here as quickly as possible." Espeon barked, hearding all the pokemon down the hall, he and Umbreon clearly in charge of the pokemon.

Suddenly I was hit by a thought or maybe even an instict, I couldn't be sure. But suddenly I was running down the hall, abset-mindedly realizing I was in my Father's lab, and heading toward the main room. Something was pulling me there, something powerful. Suddenly I skittered to a stop in front of the Sword of Myths.

It seemed different now, gleaming under the dusk's light that filtered in through the window. The rust stains seemed to have disappeared over night, the blade now gleaming brightly. The strange lettering on the hilt glowed, perhaps by the sunlight or perhaps by it power, calling to me. A new part of me suddenly awoke, longing for the sword, saying to me that I needed now more then ever. I reached up my hand toward the sword, calling for it silently.

And the sword listened.

As if lifted by some unseen hand, the sword rose off it's stand and floated through the glass, leabing a ripple behind as if it were water and not reinforced safty glass and flew to my hand. The moment my fingers wrapped around hilt, a gleam shot up from hilt to tip illumaiting the sword in it's own power for a second. My was blown back by the engery but I didn't let go, I felt complete with this weapon. A piece of me that I had never realized was missing connected back to me.

And for a brief moment the image of a pokemon flashed in my mind but that too only lasted a second.

"Lucius,"

I froze at the sound of my name, crashing down from the high the Sword had given me.

"What, Dad?" I snapped turning on my heel to yell at my father across the room in full view of the pokemon and my friends who were standing outside the room in the hall. "Gonna turn me in again?"

"No, I never wanted this. I didn't think your Brother was this evil, I didn't think he could actually hurt you or Katie or your mother." He looked at me with weak, heartbroken eyes. "I just want this all to be over, I just want everything better."

He said that exact thing to me when he sent me away after the Fire, maybe that's when all the events that led us here began.

I glared at my father, angerily. "Well you can't just wish this all better, Dad. And you reap what you sow."

"I know son, but I can help you, if you let me." He was shaking, "I just cannot fight with you. I do not have that courage that you do."

My Father was a coward and my Brother was evil,

Lovely family don't you think?

"Please Lucius, forgive me I was scard." He cried, shaking harder.

"And tell me where Beth is hidden." I barked, I hated him but I needed him right now if I wanted to find Beth.

"She has been taken."

"Taken _where_?" Umbreon and I said together, equal fear in our voices.

"To the Shrine of the Ancients."

"The Eclipse of Arceus?" Misdreavus gasped, her high pitched voice cracking with fear. I turned to look at them, every pokemon and every person's face was marked with terror.

"The Eclipse of Arceus? How bad is it?" I asked all of them, only Wilton and Lana could answer.

"Think of the worst thing that could possibly happen in the entire universe," Wilton began.

"And times it by a billzion, then you get what's going to happen tonight at the Temple of the Ancients if we don't save Beth." Lana finished.

I looked back at my shaking father, feeling the disappointment in my chest at the sight of him. I use to look up to him, wishing myself to be as smart as him and as loving as him. But now all I wanted was to get what I needed from him, kick him to the curb and cut off all my ties that lead to him.


	106. Temple of Ancients

**AAHHH WERE ALMOST DONE!**

"Now, Henry take your sister to the Altar."

It was like watching a movie, I suppose. I was hovoring in a darkness, there was nothing around me, I was alone so alone. It was cold, very cold. In front of me was almost like screen, I guess. I could see everything that was happening in some blurry vision.

Someone had called this place The Temple. The Temple of...Ancients.

I was in a dark stone temple, yes the Temple of Ancients, someone was gently pushing me toward a stone circle in the middle of the room, it was the highest point in the room on because it lay atop three stairs**.** The full moon above shone down on this spot where I stood, illumaiting the ground in pale blue white light.

The circular stairs were etched with line began at the boundary of my circle and snaked down into...nothing, no, That wasn't right.

I almost felt myself flick my wrist, but the feeling was so far away...how could it be real? The circle I stood on, glowed for a moment and then more lines were revealed, and these lines were connected to other circles, but these weren't risen above the ground by stairs, they laied flat. And together these circles formed three big circles that wrapped around the one in the center, becoming smaller and smaller. Why was that? Why did all the lines connect and lead to the boundary at edge of my circle? And why were there some big circles and some small ones?

"She still is connected to the Necklace," Said the man named...Hank. No, no, Hal? Why did my...heart, yes my heart, pull when he said necklace? I reached up to touch where a necklace would be but my arms would not move, why? Wait what was I trying to touch again?

'We must hurry, the eclipse is near." Said Cole, I think. That fading part of me was saying how little he looked like...like who? Who didn't he look like?

The darkness around me didn't respond but I felt another tug on my...chest? Lungs? What? I couldn't remember. I could almost see someone in my mind or perhaps he was also here in the dakrness...it was a man...or a boy? Something inbetween? He was so blurry, I could barely see him. Wait he was smiling, what's wrong with his smile? Why was it so crooked?

I almost a pain. But it more aware of it then feeling it.

What was I feeling, I can't remember.

Wait there's something else now, what is it? It's so dark, but...but it had yellow rings...their glowing. I see this shape better, is it more famaliar? I can see red eyes, but...but there's tears. Why is it...she crying?

Again I feel the almost pain, still I am only aware of it not feel it.

Is it guilt? Why would I feel that towards her?

Wait feel what? To who? I am alone in this darkness.

**CHANGE IN POV**

"Really wish I had a shirt right now," I grunted,grinding my teeth as Altria swooped lower to the ground, the strap of the Sword holder digging into my shoulder. The wind was freezing cold, especially at the speed we were going.

"Quit whinning and fly faster." Nancy barked from the back of her flygon with Lotus holding on for dear life to her waist, to my left. Luna and Lilly rode on Luna's Honchkrow to my right with Lana and Wilton riding their Elders a breakneck speeds below.

Altaria made another sharp turn, nearly knocking me off. Pokemon instictivly knew where the Temple of Elders and for some reason the necklace wasn't sending me a veiw of where Beth was, only making me more on edge. She had to be okay. She had to be.

Caue I don't know what I would do without her.

Suddenly the trees below vanished and ahead a huge stone temple loomed. I felt the sword agaist my leg glow, she was close.

"Altaria, don't stop, just fly straight through that doorway." I whispered, laying flat ontop of him, "I'll jump off when I have to."

Altaria nodded and took off faster, adn we were swallowed by darkness.

Behind me I heard Wilton yell, "THE ECLIPSE IS BEGINING!"

My stomach lurched.

The tunnel narrowed and although I didn't get off Altaria, we had to slow. I heard the pokemon come out of the pokeballs by themselves running to keep pace with me.

Please let us make it in time.

**CHANGE IN POV**

I watched...Cole? I watched run his fingers over the wall in front of me. The etchings glowed brightly now after I had revealed the circles in the ground. The swirling lines on the wall made famaliar shapes...what were they? There was 34 of them in all but 33 of them all circled around one, what was so special about it?

A darkness shifted over the room, I didn't look up, I could barely see the shift in light.

"It's time master." Ha...Henry said. He bowed to Cole and handed a book. I almost felt something again, but gone so quickly leaving me feel confused. I was aware I was suppose to be feeling something, something strong.

But it was so cold, how could I feel anything? I was so cold here.

Cole looked at the people around him, they all bowed.

"Soliders of the King! Tonight a new Era shall begin! Tonight with the Princess of Legends I shall free our Master! He, with his power, shall destroy those agaist us! He shall purge this horrid world of those who would dare rebell agaist such power! But first his first act will be to destroy the Princess of Legends where she stands! Tonight the KING WILL RISE!"

The man looked up now, shock on his face but two more men grabbed his arms and pulled him back. He tried to fight but they wouldn't let him go, he looked so angry.

"I wanted to thank you Henry for bringing her here for us, really you made this so much simplier." Cole said, and the man I think is my Brother looked at me and looked so sad. His head fell and tears rolled down his cheeks. Why are you sad Henry? Wait his name, he's Henry, yes his name name was Henry and he was my brother. I struggled to keep my mind focused but I was loosing grip

"Master she awakening!" Someone yelled. Who was awakening? Me?

"It won't matter it's too late!" Cole, opened the book and I felt more, but still just aware. Aware of what? I was aware of my anger and my fear, but still the darkness was taking the knowledge from me.

Then Cole read aloud the chant,

**"Dreadful spirits of this past, bring back he from his cast." **The circle belwo my feet glowed but it was the wrong color, why was it red?

**Controller of both pokemon and human's fate, release him now from otherworldly gate.** The dark cloud gathered above, forming an eye, it was so dark.

**From the prison of time of stone, bring back our KING TO HIS THRONE!"**

"Beth!"


	107. Alive

I turned my head, that was my name. And then I saw him.

He stood there, his shirt missing his body cover in scraps and bruises the sword straped to his side. But wasn't he dead? Next to him, my pokemon stood a look of horror on their faces. In that brief more faces appeared, my mother's, my brother's and my friend's and so many pokemon.

The Necklace shone brightly on my chest, I had to gasp for air at the force of that pushed me out of the darkness.

Umbreon raced for me, her eyes determined to save me.

'Umbreon!" I yelled the ground beneath me was glowing brighter, now/

I wanted to cry in happiness but then in pain.

A column of red and black light rose from beneath my feet, bathing me a painful burn. I screamed, unable to move or save myself. Umbreon was knocked backwards but stood up again and tried break through to me, she couldn't get through, the engery blocked her out easily. The Necklace burned hot agaist my skin, trying to cancel out the column's power.

I could hear him yelling in digusting glee, "It's too the necklace can't fight this force back!" He was laughing maniacally at my screams. "Even if you did reawaken her there's nothing you can do! You can't break through it!"

I felt my knees begin to buckle as the pain grew, if possible. I felt a pressure push down on me as the column sucked my energy away. Ahead of me my friends and family watched in horror as I was tortured adn Umbreon tried to break through to me, there was nothing they could do. I tried hard to stop my screaming for them but I couldn't stop it was just too painful.

I could hear the winds roar and thunder crackle. The temple itself was shaking and mural in front of me that Cole stood in front of, crumbled revealing an empty blackness.

"Beth!" Someone was yelling my name over the roar of the storm. Lucas charged at the Column with Umbreon too but was knocked away and crumbled to the ground next to each other.

"Umbreon! Lucas! Please stop!" I cried, wincing Lucas stood again and charged, still he was tossed back. Umbreon still struggled to stand.

"I won't stop til you're free Beth!" He unshethed his sword and charged, the sword sank into the energy and Lucas clung to it, stuggling to pull it down and make an opening. In retaliation the column let loose more energy and whipped look black lighting onto Lucas, he still cut through the energy. Ripping a hole big enough for a hand, he pushed his hand in reaching for me. I struggled to reach him, there was a force trying to keep our hands separate.

"I'm not losing you!" He yelled and with those words our hands touched. A spark of light, glinted of the spot where our hands touch and a sudden force radiated from it. The column suddenly disappeared and I was thrown into Lucas who fell backwards, catching me agaist his chest.

When the smoke cleared and the ground stopped shaking, I hugging myself to his chest. I could feel his chest beating agaist my finger tips, I could feel his breath on my hair, but I couldn't quite believe it. "Lucas," I cried into his chest, partly in relief partly in hystically fear. I felt his hands on my shoulders push me away,

And he didn't push me away becasue I had casued all this, he didn't push me away because I had said awful things to him before or even because my tears, that were sliding down his chest, were dumping salt water into all his scratches.

Instead he moved me just barely enough for him to look at my face, which put us only so far apart.

"Shh, Beth, it's okay your safe, don't be scard." He said my face in his hands and said this as a mantra over and over, as I hugged him tightly.

"They said you had died." I sniffed wiping my tears on the back of my hand and sitting back.

"Do I look dead to you?" He smiled my favorite crooked smile. The necklace glowed brightly agaist my chest as my heart soared but looking down at the sword lying next it, I saw it was glowing too. Before I could question it, Lucas's finger below my eye and wiped up the last of my tears, I blushed but still I felt like I was floating.

But then Lucas looked at something over my shoulder and in an instant, had flipped me over and was holding his sword up, struggling agaist Cole who looked, in a word, deranged.

"A problem that will be shortly fixed!" Cole hissed pushing harder, I saw Lucas's knee shake and in a moment of anger I jumped on Cole's back and was kicking adn punching everything I could.

"Why...Won't...You...Just...BURN IN HELL!" I yelled, pulling out handfuls of air. Someone grabbed me by my waist and was yanking me off Cole,

"Stupid little meal ticket!" Gamble roared, pulling hard. When he did pry me lose, he raised me high in the air, getting ready to throw me into the wall.

"Get off my Baby sister!" Henry's voice roared, tackling Gamble from the side and pounding him everywhere, just after yelling, "BETH BALL!"

I was caught by Charles mid air who immeaditly past me off to Max as Iceling came charging up.

When the woman, who called her pokemon minons started throwing stuff at Max, I was tossed to Lance and then Duke as a group of the scientists began to circle to Lance.

"You'd think they'd we weren't putting you down!" Duke roared as he punched some stupid unnamed henchman, who thought he could take him, while still cradling me in his other hand. When the tatooed face men began to close in Duke looked for someone to pass me to."Yo! Twins! Don't drop her!" Then I went from Duke to Marcus and was passed between him and Sam as Jake stupidly tried to catch them both.

"Idiot." Sam commented as he jumped, stepped on Jake's face and landed just in time to catch me. More men came around us, looking nearby Sam smiled, "Hey Henry, redeem yourself! Catch!" And suddenly I was youngest brother's arms.

God, I love Beth ball.

"Forget this!" I heard Megan laugh, I turn and saw he jump to kick Henry. Pushing him sideway, I caught Megan kick agaist my forearms. The force pushed me back a bit but I was fine.

"I guess it's true what they say, the bad guy is always an ugly old hag!"

Megan let out a shriek and went charging at me. As she raised her fist to punch me, she suddenly froze and with a blank stare turned her back to me.

Looking up, I saw all the soilders doing the same thing and begin to form a circle around the battle between Cole and Lucas. I felt my stomach drop as I shoved through them and pushed my way to the center where Cole had risen his sword high above Lucas head who trying to reach for his own.

"**TONIGHT ENDS THE POWER OF NECKLACE AND SWORD!"** Realizing what that meant, I didn't all I did was charge and shove Cole into the blackness that filled the hole in the wall.

The soliders of King didn't move, instead they all collapsed to the ground. Shakily we all stood up straight and looked at each other.

"That was," I began

"Too easy." Lucas finished

That's when that gaping hole in the wall, started reaching out and grabbing all the soliders with long shadow like tendrils.

**HOLY CRAP IT'S BEEN 2 YEARS SINCE I WROTE THE FIRST CHAPTER! THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME PEOPLE I'M SORRY FOR ALL THE WAITING!**


	108. Peak

"Beth!" My mom yelled.

I turned around and saw one of the shadows had a grip on my mother's ankle and was trying to drag her into the wall.

"NO!" I screamed and outstretching my fingertips to her. "MOM!"

That's when an orb of white light shot from my fingertips and disingrated the shadow and my mom was free. With eyes wide I pulled my fingers back and looked at my hand and then at the necklace. It let off a glint in response.

If there was ever a reason to high five a piece of jewelry this would be the time.

"It's the eclispse! Your powers are at their peak!" Umbreon yelled.

"But she's not the only one." Espeon said with his voice tight. At the same time as he said this more shadows came speeding out of the blackness and begin to swirl. The hole in the wall was now empty revealing a stone wall with small Unknown etchings covering it. The winds began to pick up and that storm the column had formed began to roar with thunder and send down black lighting into the temple. The ground shook and pieces of debris crumbled around us.

The shadow's whirled faster, more lightening crackled adn the ground shook so hard I nearly fell over.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Nancy screamed over everything.

"FIVE BUCKS SAYS NOTHING GOOD!" Wilton yelled back, hugging Lana to his chest.

Suddenly the winds seemed to be pulling things toward the swirling dark torando. It almost reminded me of Umbreon's contest combo but without the comfort that it wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Beth! Lucas! Get behind us!" Umbreon yelled putting up a protect around me, Lucas and my Pokemon.

I heard someone scream over the noice adn I turned my head to see Henry airborn being pulled into the torando. I tried to run out of the shield to save, tears in my eyes but Bayleef was holding me back with her vines. I could see my brother's face as he past me, it looked like almost acceptance, which made me only struggle harder.

"No! Let me save him!" I screamed struggling agaist the grip. Milotic, Lucas and Dragonair were pushing me back while Chimecho tried to ease the burden of the shield on Umbreon by knocking the falling rocks sideways with Pyshic.

"NO! WE WON'T LOSE YOU BETH!" Bayleef snapped pulling hard on her vines.

Finally I watched my Brother disappear into the dark torando without one word coming from his lips.

I crumbled to my knees but I didn't have any time to cry becasue then I heard something that made skin prickle and my heart stop. It was laughter, sick and cruel laughter and I had only heard it in my worst nightmares where the King had control.

All at once the winds stopped and the room went dead quiet. And there he stood.


	109. King's puppets

He chuckled, as the dark wind that had brought him here disburst, and scanned over all of us until his eyes met mine.

There is no way I could have discribed him in words. I sense the hate and anger he thrived on radiate from his pale skin and pitch black eyes. He wasn't human, at least not completely. He smiled at me showing two rows of sharp teeth that looked like that belonged on a Sharpedo more then a person. Where he stood on the center circle,the one I had been standing on moments ago in agony, it began to crack and decay.

"The reign of the King has begun." He said and then raised his arms to the stormy sky. The circle let off a black light and there was a boom. A force like I had never felt knocked everyone to floor. I lost all the air in my lungs as a sudden vision pushed itself down on me.

Green grassy fields began bare wastlands, trees died and twisted into sinster shapes, friends became mistrusting enemies, building crumbled as if they were hundreds of years old, riverbeds dried up, and pokemon's eyes became black and hateful. There was no sun no moon and no stars. No light and no love

This was the second vision I had seen with Celebi.

This was the world of the King.

Coughing I sat up, I felt sick to my stomach like I had just eaten four tons of raw fish. My head pounded, and I felt dizzy. Gasping for air I looked around, Lucas lay next to me, looking just as miserable feeling as I felt.

"You okay?" I groaned.

"I've been better." He responded giving me a weak smile and gripping his sword tighter.

"What just happened." I asked gripping my head, as the pounding in head continued.

"The worst possible thing times a billion." He groaned and stretching his neck, his eyes suddenly bulged and he exclaimed, "ESPEON!"

Turning my own head I saw Lucas's pokemon, laying on the floor shuddering. I looked to my right and my heart dropped. Next to me my most trusted pokemon lay, Umbreon, her beautiful black hair covered in dirt and blood, her breathing heavy. I crawled her, feeling so weak, and held her head in my hands.

"Beth," She coughed, sitting up, but having to lean against to me to stay upright. "You're okay." Very slowly my other pokemon crowded around me, all with same struggling look on their faces. I hugged them all happy were okay but relief was short.

"One last loose end to tie up." The King hovering above the ground and looking down at me, Lucas and our pokemon. "It's that the last glimmers of light were put out."

He appartently didn't know about my stubborness not to die.

"We're not letting you win." I roared standing up and straighting my shoulders. "I'm not scard of you!"

"Ah but I've already won." He chuckled gesturing around the room. "Look, Princess of Nothing,you stand alone." Following his arm, I saw my friends and family all beginning to stand but it wasn't right. They moved like puppets, their all red and dark aura's swirling around them. Suddenly more pokemon were appearing in clouds of black smoke, all legendary and all standing next to their Elder's all red-eyed and standing in row as if an army.

Slowly the people and pokemon in the room formed a circle,screaming and yellling for blood, around me and my pokemon, as if...

making a fightig arena.

"She isn't alone!" Lucas charging at the King with his sword raised, but suddenly swallowed by a black shadow. I reached out to grab his hand but the orb already closed and he was pulled into the air, next to the King. I could just barely make out his shape through the smokey shadows but I could see he was coughing, hard.

"Lucas!" I screamed, pulling back the hand I didn't even knowing I was reaching toward him.

"Hmp, not very smart a very smart Knight are you?" He mused looking closely at Lucas. He flicked the wall of the prison as Lucas tried to punch where the King's head had been and turned his attention away. "He has doesn't have very much time Princess, I don't suggested you take your time." The King laughed, gesturing to my pokemon.

"Take my time doing what?" I asked turning around to look at my pokemon. With an outstretched hand he unleashed more dark engery that instantly pushed its way into they eyes and noses. My eyes grew wide as I watched my pokemon struggle against his influence, and that's when I realized what he wanted me to do in order to save Lucas.

He wanted me to fight my pokemon, my best friends, to the death to save Lucas.

Jerk.

"Don't- Forget" Bayleef struggled to say, as I turned my attention to them. I reached out my hand to tough her, but the necklace let off a glint that made them all retreat.

"That-we" Dragonair forced out, coiling and uncoiling, trying to keep herself from flying.

"LOVE YOU!" They all said and all their eyes changed color.

"Enjoy your going away present, Princess of Nothing." He laughted again, waving his hand in the air where a throne suddenly appeared midair and floated next to Lucas, before sitting down.

"Enjoy the show then." I smiled wickedly, then turned my attention to my pokemon who had all lost their willpower.

Bayleef was the first to charge at me, which wasn't at all suprising, her head bent low ready to send me fly. Running at the same speed I vaulted over her but was whipped by her vines. I looked at my arm when landed and saw thin scratches dripping blood down my arm. It hurt like crazy but I took a small comfort in knowing it was a basic Bayleef stragy, make your oppnent think they can predict your moves and underestimate you.

Then I heard the earsplitting note of Chimecho's confusion and immeaditly clamped my hands of my ears. He's strongest point was his voice, was what he use to say to me, I thought. Suddenly I was pulled into the air by pyshic and immeaditly pelted back down. Wincing as I pushed myself up, I saw the blood that stained my ripped white dress and the crater I had left. I heard the sound of air being sucked in and I immeaditly rolled out of the way as Milotic let loose one of her famous uncontrolled icebeams. All the pratice I could manage and she still sometimes couldn't get a proper grip on the thing.

As I jumpped away from the beam, looking back to see how far away it was, Dragonair came speeding into my stomach and rammed me into the wall opposite her. Knocking the wind out of me, she pinned me to the wall. Up close I could see how the blood eyes had ruined her innocent face. Viens that ran up to her eyes bulged and she bared her teeth, growling, something that that cute childish little pokemon never did.

Pulling back, she unattached me and smack me across the room with her tail. Groaning I pushed myself up, my body screaming in protest of the act. There was a gross taste in my mouth and I spat, blood splattering the ground. Someone grabbed me by my shoulders and threw me back in the ring.

Standing up I gripped the necklace with my hand, mentally cursing at it for not doing anything. I looked up at Lucas as I wiped blood from my mouth, who was on his knees coughing his eyes watering as he weakly pounded his fist against the walls of his prison.

The four of my pokemon stood in front of, all hateful all with deadly intented, parted suddenly to make way for her.

If anything could have shattered my heart it was this, and it was. She bared teeth and me and growled, her red eyes without pupils. I was verge of tears,seeing her like this and I couldn't move or run or think.

She leaped onto me and pinned me down, rearing her head back to throw a shadow ball directly in my face. In selfdefense I kicked her over and she crumbled to the side with a heartwrenching whimper.

"I see you have no kindness in you heart for your appartently most beloved pokemon," The King gave another cruel smile, "How delightful."

My head spun, realizing he was right . How could I hurt them? They were still my friends, my partners and yet here I was fighting and harming them. Was I any better then the king in this way? My heart was breaking in my chest everytime I had hurt them but did I have a choice? Was my life more valueable then theirs?

Standing up Umbreon shook her fur and the five them began to circle. I lowered my head, unsure if I could do anything but. How could I fight any of them? I loved them to much for who they were.

That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks. Biggest duh in history.

"Face it, Princess your friends and family have abandoned you, your Knight is on the verge of death, and your pokemon are mine to commend." He roared, trimuph clear is his voice. "I won, Princess of Nothing!"

I looked up at him smiling, the necklace glowing brightly in all the darkness. The puppets all hissed and retreated back from me, as the light from it seemed to spreading over my body. Shining like a star I looked at the King with a cocked eyebrow, challanging him.

"So you won because you can hide behind other's weakness, pretending like you have none of your own?"

"Kill her now!" The King scoffed, waving a hand to me.

Yea, good luck with that.


	110. Better

**SORRY FOR ALL THE REPEATED WORDS IN THE LAST CHAPTER-I MADE A TON OF EDITTING TO IT AND STILL MY COMPUTER DECIDES TO SCREW WITH ME...**

With my skin actually glowing in the darkness, I looked around me. My pokemon had surronded me and my friends and family were stilll screaming for blood but now they all retreated back further. I looked up at Lucas, checking to see if he was still alive (which he was but he was looking worest and coughing harder), and then back to my pokemon.

The King didn't know what my pokemon could do, he wouldn't change a strategy that had done so much damange to the "Princess of Nothing".

Too bad the _Princess of Legends_ has changed her strategy

"Hey Bayleef aren't you a little weak to be from such a strong family?" I taunted, putting my hands on my hips. "But I suppose that makes sense with you being _so small._" Bayleef's eyes grew big and she pawned the ground. Although I felt a little guilty if there was one thing I knew about Bayleef it was this: her pride always came before her common sense. Bayleef charged again and this time I didn't move until the last second, and when I did, it send Bayleef crashing into the wall behind me, knocking out in seconds. They are your pokemon, I reminded myself as the crowd booed at my victory, and no one knows them better then you.

1 down, four to go.

Next to my ear I heard a jingling noise and immeaditly whirled around and clamped my hand over Chimecho's mouth. His voice was his best assest, I thought, so just take it away. And for good measure I covered his eyes with my hand, it wouldn't hurt if I didn't see those red eyes. Suddenly Chimecho began to raise into the air and some how I ened up on his back, hands covering his mouth and eyes. He zoomed randomly through the air with no control of his action, narrowly missing people and rocks.

He's always been terrible flier even on normal circumstances, I remined myself closing my eyes as he did a loop-de-loop. Even in with the sound of boos of the crowd, the rushing of the wind, and the pounding in my head I still heard MIlotic get ready to fire another ice beam.

"She's got no control." I muttered and whirled Chimecho around to block the attack, before crashing down into the stone floor holding onto a block of ice formly known as Chimecho. I felt guilty for a moment before just being grateful he couldn't hurt himself in a block of ice.

2 down 3 to go.

Milotic thrashed her head around trying desperately to hit me, a roaring noise dwelling in her throat. I rolled Chimecho off me and rolled away from from a wayward icebeam and a set of ice covered rocks from the ceiling,

that gave me an idea.

In a split second I was back up and running straight at Milotic was was rearing back for another attack. I wasn't thinking anymore, which was good cause if I was I wouldn't have been able to scramble up Milotic slick and scaly back, pushing her head up with my hands. I felt the shudder ripple through her body as she unleashed the ice beam, aiming up trying to turn around to aim at me.

"Sorry Milotic," I muttered as I jumped off her back to dodge a cluster of frosted rocks. They weren't very big and broke apart on her back, not killing her just knocking her out of the fight and sending little sparkles of ice all of the place.

3 down 2 to go.

Suddenly I felt a yank on the back of the tattered dress and I was thrown back up in the air again and thrown against the wall like a rag dolled and something whipped across my back, making me cry out in pain. I felt the warm trickle of blood down my back, but considering how much I was bleeding already, the pain was hardly noticable.

I dropped off the wall, my skin peeling off in a gross sticky way, before I plummeted down with a thump. I heard a laughing roar above me along with the Kings chuckling and some cheering from the crowd who I really wished I had a mute button for.

"You want to play?" I groaned pushing myself up wondering how the hell my body was putting up with all the abuse. The famaliar white dress was enough proof of how much I had gone through, it had gone from a pure white dress to a rag, tattered and barely keeping me decent.

With a flick of her tail Dragonair tossed me over on my back and growled at me, her breath hot in my face. I smiled at the face as my hand patted the ground next to me until my fingers grasped what I had been looking for. With a gaint effort I kicked Dragonair off my and rolled over, clutching the item harder.

"Hey Dragonair, Fetch!" With all my strenght I threw the shard of ice at the King's throne. It glinted as it caught the light coming off me and the necklace, which immeaditly attracted Dragonair's entirely too short attention span. She chased after it and in the blink of an eye she had plowed through the King, seemed to turn into mist that she completely past through leaving no damange, and crashed head first into the wall.

"Sorry Dragonair." I winced, mentally reminding myself to give her extra pokeblocks if we all got out of this.

No not if, all of us were getting out of this alive, I told myself, even Henry.

But now there was only left.

With My breathing was labored, my head was pounding, my ribs were protesting the slightest movements and bits of rock and dirt clung to the sticky blood that was oozing out of nearly every inch of my body, I turned around and looked at my best friend.

"Bring it Umbreon."


	111. Memories

I looked back up the King to see him shift back into a solid and settle back in his seat.

"He's running out of time, Beth, it's time to choose between the pokemon and the humans." He said pointing at his wrist, grinning like a kid at christmas. I looked up at Lucas, my teeth grinding inside my mouth. The orb was getting clearer, I could see his whole body lay on the bottom of the prison his fingers trying to grip the walls King laughted

I shook my head, as if shaking out all my negative thoughts. Looking at Umbreon, I felt a twist in my stomach, I might know Umbreon the best but it wasn't because she was predicable with her moves, which she wasn't,it was because she was my twin.

I flexed my fingers and looked down at my skin, I was glowing brighter now and I feeling lighter still, but still I doubted it would help me against Umbreon. While I thinking Umbreon charged at me and hit me square in the chest so hard I skittered across the floor then threw a shadow ball after me that just barely missed. There was a bang on the wall where the shadow ball hit, and turning around I saw a crater, Umbreon was stronger.

"Crap-" Was all I could get out before Umbreon tackled me and sent me tumbling backward in a cloud of dust. I snapped back up and looked around trying to see through the smoke and debris. The air on the back of my neck stood on end and my stomach twisted. Umbreon would be able to see the glowing from the necklace but I couldn't see her.

I had a breif moment for thought which I was quick to use.

Umbreon's weakness...her weakness...it wasn't her pride or her experience. She wasn't a total space case and she was very focused so what was her weakness? I had known her since I was six and yet I was going up blank? And its not like I have any pokemon moves that could help me, so what could I do?

Suddenly another shadow went whizzing past my head, just barely missing me. I turned around and saw the tunnel of clear view that been made by the shadow ball, Umbreon stood on the other side breathing heavily, her eyes making me sick. Confused I looked at her, she had perfect aim how did she miss when she could have clearly seen me?

Suddenly there was a crumbling noise over head and some of the rocks began to fall, I froze in fear. It wouldn't have mattered if I had run or not, they were far to big to dodge. But then, shockily, another shadow ball came shooting out of the air that broke apart the rock into a bunch of harmless little pieces.

As the crumbling rock fell around I just stood there in shock. Why save me if the rock could have done the job in half the effort? The King wasn't smart enough to know the pain it would have cause Umbreon to kill me so why did he let her stop? I turned my head and saw the King's face, he looked angry, grinding his teeth and yet shocked.

So it wasn't his doing, then who's?

OH CRAP DUH!

Umbreon's weakness wasn't something I was aware of in a battle, because...because it was...

me.

As the smoke cleared and she came in full view I lifted up my arms up from my sides and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Clearest shot your gonna get, Umbreon."

A silence fell around the room, no movement, no sound, not even a breath of wind. It wouldn't have mattered even if there was noise. All I could hear was the pounding of my heart and my ragged breath, and all I could see was Umbreon standing ahead of me.

This was our moment, solely for our souls to experience. 11 years of friendship, countless adventures and heartbreaks this was the test. Could Umbreon save herself and me?

"Umbreon attack!" The King yelled, "Appease your master!"

Umbreon twitched but didn't move.

"Umbreon, please," I begged, taking a tentative step forward, "Please fight this for-"

"For who _you_ Princess?" The King laughted, he got off his throne and floated down next to Umbreon. "I've see into her mind, _your mind, _and I've seen things that make me laugh at your self proclaimed title." He stroked his hand down Umbreon's back, my stomach twisted at the touch. "But your quite selfish aren't you?"

I froze.

The King smiled and disburst only to reform behind me. I felt his chilling breath on the back of my ear and his cold finger tips brush my shoulder, brushing away the hair. "You have relied on this pokemon, depend on her, asked, and asked for answers but what have you given her?"

I whirled around, "Umbreon never asked for anything!" But just as suddenly as he had appeared he vanished back to Umbreon. His fingers gripped the top of Umbreon's and he stretched out a hand to me, as if trying to reach me.

A powerful memory suddenly crushed down on my head, memories, my memories but from a different view.

_The pond, the pond by the ranch. We attack here tonight, but why do I have to be the look out? Humans are far to stupid to figure out anything before its too late. We'll attack, free the pokemon and then the humans will be..._

_Wait there's a little girl, she jumping around too much, bet she'll fall in. Less work for us then, humans don't handle fear well. What an ugly haircut, if she wasn't wearing that dress I'd think she's a boy, haha maybe it is. Wait, that shine, it's the Necklace! Why does she have it? _

_SPLASH_

_I need to get that necklace, even if I have to kill that human girl for it._


	112. Best Friends

_"No!"_

For a moment I thought I had screamed that. But I had lost all feelings in my body, in fact I could just barely register that I had crumpled to the ground in shock. Weakly I turned to my head and looked at the crowd, they all stood in a silent trance like state, starring into space. I looked at Lucas, my body cringing at the lack of movement in the orb, and then to the King who stood possible in the most shock, his eyes showing a uncontroled hatred aimed, not at me, but at

Umbreon.

"P-p-please Beth let me explain-" She pushed out, shaking uncontrolably. "I-I coul-ld n-ever hurt y-you."

"Lies! All that creature can tell is lies!" The King yelled. He raised his hand to Umbreon and I saw in slow motion that black beam seap out and shoot towards her.

"Would you shut the hell up for 2 minutes!" I yelled, throwing my own hand up at Umbreon. The beam stopped abruptly next to her by a white shield, showing only where the darkness touched.

Without the King's influence on her bearing down on her willpower, Umbreon stood up a little straighter and looked at me,sad.

"Please tell me its a lie." I begged, "Tell me altered your memory and then showed it to me, _please_."

"I can't."

I closed my eyes, letting the cold dark smack into my heart. I could feel my body get sucked down into that painless darkness, it was so tempting, so far away...

"NO!" Umbreon yelled, breaking me from my trance, and the pain swooped back down on me. "Let-let me finish the memory."

"Finish?" I whispered.

Umbreon let out a sigh and took a deep breath, "It was in my past form, but its one of the memories I remember the best of all." She opened her eyes and looked me dead in the eye, "We were planning to attack the ranch that night, me and some of the angrier wild pokemon in the woods to free the pokemon and..." Her voice trailed.

"And?"I asked.

"And kill their captors, in otherwords, you and our family." She paused to give me a moment to react but I keep my face carefully blank. "Since I was the smallest I was sent to scope out the area for exits and escape routes, little stuff. I was mad when I went out, I felt very underestimated. So after a while I wound up sitting by the pond waiting for my superiors to come retrive me and take me back."

"And then I showed up and you wanted the necklace." I said, a little harder then I meant to.

Umbreon sighed, "Yes, I saved you for the necklace and I didn't expect you to surive, but you did, and to my bigger suprise your mom came. You begged her to take me to the ranch, so I could be properly thanked. I tried to protest but your mom wrapped me in the blanket _tight_." She looked at me to see if I had softened and continued, "I was put outside that night, and I remember being cold, I wouldn't sleep with the pokemon in the barn and I certainly couldn't go back, not with having to explain that I saved you and failed to get the necklace. So I sat out in the fields, cold and scard..

"Then I saw a the little porch light come on and you stepped outside, wrapped up in a blanket and in your little jiggly puff pj's. You put a finger to you lips and whispered that you weren't suppose to be outside. Before I could even do anything, you plopped down next to me and hugged me close to your chest under the blanket. And said we were going to be the very best of friends."

"I didn't even know what a friend was." She ducked her head as she whisper this out, and even thoug hshe tried to hide it, I watch a tear hit the floor, the sound sounding like thunder in my ears. "I had been orphaned young, horribly abused by humans and the I didn't trust the bloodthristy colleages I worked with. But there I was, wrapped up in the arms of this little girl who was hugging me tightly to her chest and telling me I mattered to her. I could feel your warmth spread over me and for the first time in my life, I felt like I was wanted...Like I was loved."

A silence feel over us as the memory came rushing over me, the next day I had a fever and had been scolded for staying out so late. Umbreon hadn't left my bedside the whole time, and now I knew why,

She had been scard her only friend would be ripped away from her.

I felt my body become light and warm again and I stood up and looked straight at Umbreon

"And now I see how undeserving of your friendship, I started for the wrong reasons and I've put you in harms way unintentionally." The tears were falling faster now off her face as she spoke.

I walked closer, ignoring the King's screaming about lies because I knew the truth.

I crouched down in front of Umbreon and gripped her chin, forcing her sad, mournful eyes to look dead into my fierce gaze.

"Umbreon, you have save my life more then enough to make up for one misjugdement in your past. You have never hurt me, never left me alone in the dark, and never caused me misery. You truely are my best friend."

Umbreon feel into my shoulder, sobbing hard onto my skin. I suddenly got why Lucas hadn't pushed me away when I cried into his cuts, I could barely feel them while I hugged Umbreon. I hugged her tighter, trying to spread my warmth over her again, I did. The glow of the necklace seemed to spread along my arms onto her fur, until, she too, was glowg like a sun.

"I love you Umbreon" Suddenly, the necklace let out a burst of blinding white light, that enveloped us and eventually the room. But as quickly it had come it vanished.

"What just happened?" I asked standing up and looking around. The crowd had been completely knocked off its feet and lay floor, unconscious with dark shadows seeping out from their eyes and noses, snaking their way back to the king. The King himself was stand up after being pinned to the wall by the light, a look of utter hatred on his face.

Deep down there was a slight smugness at seeing that face.

Then I heard a moan behind me,

and my heart leaped to my throat.

"Lucas"The word couldn't help but escape my lips as I turned around to look at Lucas who was lying on the floor behind me looking at the ceiling. "Lucas!" I made to run to him, but my feet didn't touch the ground and yet I moved. It took me a moment of instant thought for me to realize I was flying, or floating, either way I didn't care, I was getting closer to Lucas by the moment.

Within seconds I hovoring over Lucas until I sat down on next to him as quickly , my glow coloring his pale skin in the darkness.

"Lucas," I called again, my hands cupping his checks, my light blended into his cheeks but the color seemed fade out as quickly as it entered. I felt like crying, I didn't realize until I spoke that I was "I did this," My tears littered his face like salty rain drops, I closed my eyes, my heart broken for the third time. "I forced you into this stupid adventure, I am monster."

"That's funny, I was just thinking angel." My eyes flew open and looked down at Lucas's crooked grin.

"YOU ASS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" I yelped tackling him in a hug as he tried to sit up.

"Ow! Jeez Beth!" He groaned because I hugged him so tightly. "It's not like I wasn't already close to it! You weren't excaltly speedy!"

I kneed him hard in the gut and continued to hug him through his groan. "I've already thought you were dead twice today, if you go for three I'll-"

"Maim me, kill me, bring back to life, and strangle me in a hug?" He laughed.

I scrunched up my nose, "Among other things, and I still saved you."

"I'll take it off your debt."

"What debt?" I cried.

"Please," He scoffed, "I've save you life so many time I think you owe me at one life-risking moment for my safety"

"What life-risking mo-" I began.

"If I could interupt," Said a chilling voice in my ear, that nice buzzing feeling I had had devopling in my stomach vanished and was replaced by a chill, "I have business to attend to, namely him." He nodded to Lucas.

I spun around and returned to the air, strenching my arms out to protect Lucas. I could feel the lingering zaps of power from touching Lucas, and maybe that's why I felt stronger, or maybe it was just having another person to protect. "Over My dead body."

"If you insist, Princess." The King out-streched his hand darkness spewing out toward my chest.

"No!" I watched in slow motion as Lucas, jumped out from behind me, sword in hand and took the blow for me. In such sluggish motion, I watched the darkness seep into his chest, and wrap itself around him, pulling him further away from my glow toward the shadows of the King.

And then I watched the King's power take him over.

"Lucas, Knight and keeper of the Sword of Legends, kill your Princess." And laughing the King pointed at me.

And a shadow- eyed, dark- aura covered, Lucas turned to me, raised his Sword which had turned as black a midnight, and slashed the my arm.


	113. Princess of Pain

**"SLASH THE MY ARM?" I EDIT AND STUFF STILL SNEAKS ITS WAY THROUGH!**

Blood oozed out of the slice, but I ignored it.

"His intents to kill you," The King cocked his head, "What's yours?"

I froze unable to do anything but have my head full of thoughts of Lucas.

He was human but looked too demonic for it do be possible. His eyes were dark and wide with hatred filling them them, a black ooze dripping down to his cheeks that looked like run mascara. His skin was a pale as the moon but also darkened by the black aura that encased his body and made his image wave like on hot blacktop. His crooked smile was gone and replaced with a crazed wild one that made him look deranged.

He looked famaliar but there was nothing left of the version in my memory

He was Lucas but at the same time entirely different.

"Kill!" He screamed charging at me, but still I didn't move.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Umbreon yelled tackling Lucas and knocking him off his feet. I snapped back in reality and zoomed up into the air in front of the The King.

"Don't you have any new tricks?" I growled lunging at him. Creepily enough, I passed through the King as though he were smoke and nearly crashed into the wall.

"Why would I change my tactics when the old ones work so well?" He left throwing a dark sphere of energy at me. Purely on instict I threw my arms up and a shield appear in front of me and blocked it. As I dropped my arms in suprise I smiled smugly at him.

"You might want to now." I grinned throwing my own sphere at himm which did not pass though him but instead hit him squarly in the chest and knocked him into the wall.

"Cocky little brat aren't you?" He sneered pushing himself off the wall. The King snapped his fingers and a purple blur suddenly tackle me to the ground. "I can see your busy," The King cackled, watching me struggle with Espeon as he bite into my shoulder savagely. "I have on last spell to cast over this land to make sure that there is never another shred of hope in these pathetic creatures hearts!" And with a cackle he went up in a puff of smoke.

"NO!" I roared, but the King had to wait,"Okay Espeon, GET OFF!" I YELLED kicking him off him and rolling over. If The King was pulling Lucas into the fight to get to me it would make sense that he would bring Espeon in to hurt Umbreon.

I glance over my shoulder for a split second to see Umbeon rearing her head back for a Shadow Ball at Lucas and turned back to Espeon to see him charging at me. I fell backward and Espeon sailed over my head...

Right into Umbreon who was knocked backwards into a somersault with Espeon and crashed into the wall. They sprung apart and immeadily lunged at each other with more fury then before.

Which left Lucas free to attack. His sword came pelting down next to my head and with his free hand he lifted me up into the air and choked me. I kicked my legs wildly and clawed at his hands, but I might have as well been trying to beat up a tank as he felt nothing.

"Die Princess of Pain!" He laughed, floating into the air and raising me higher and higher. And in a moment of pure instict I let go of his arm and threw up my hands at his face, releasing a burst of light that knocked him backward into the wall.

I winced, rubbing the spot where his hand had been and eyed Lucas warily as he loosened himself from the rubble.

No time for pain, I reminded myself rolling back the shoulder that Espeon had bitten into, save Lucas and Espeon and then deal with the King.

"Umbreon how you doing down there?" I yelled, keeping my eyes on Lucas.

"Little busier then I'd like to be!" She yelled back up. I snuck at glance down and saw Espeon shoot engery balls at her.

"Hey!" Someone yelled in a almost normal sounding voice, I looked up and saw Lucas barely six inched from me, "You've got your own problems, pay attention to them" He swung sword at me and I threw up a shield to block it but as the sword made contact I saw black tendrils poke holes through my shield and grip my wrists. I screamed and jerked backward, a sharp pain in my wrist. I looked down at my hands and saw rope-shaped burns that traveled from my forearm to palm, where the tenrils had touched.

"New trick Lucas?" I grinned clentching my fist.

"Well anything to get rid of such a destructive mence." He responded smiling widely and showing two roars of sharp white teeth. "I mean what kind of Princess hurts her own knight?" Lucas gestured to the wall where he had crashed, "And that's not even the best part," He eyes widen with delight, turning around to reveal a criss-crossing of bright red scratches where the rocks had drawn blood.

Guilt suddenly crushed down on me, but I shook my head trying hard to tell myself I couldn't actually hurt Lucas.

I heard him chuckle and suddenly he directly in front me, his mouth on my neck.

"Princess," He whispered to the base of my neck slowly inching upward, "You've cause plently of pain to me." I froze unable to push him away. "That's why the King could find the darkness in my heart," I could feel his could fingers drap over my shoulder, down my arm and touch my waist while his icy breath blew on my neck. "But I wouldn't worry too much," He chuckled while my native heart rammed in my chest, "We both know you don't matter very much."

Suddenly I snapped back and put my hands firmly on Lucas chest and gave a burst I light that knocked him off of me.

"That's a lie!"

"Oh really?" He laughed manically. "Is there anything good you ever done on purpose?"

"I was your Best friend, wasn't I?" I said through clentched teeth, cletching my fists tightly and keeping them light incase he got to close again. 'That wasn't an accident."

"Don't flatter yourself." As he said this, the light in my hands faded from shock. "You say that and you kicked me out of your Grandmother's house? Was that an accident?." I opened my mouth to respond but no words came out because that part was true. Suddenly Lucas was speeding down to the side with me front of him and crashed into the wall. I screamed as I hit the wall, but Lucas only laughed holding my throat tighter,

"And wound up needing me to save you anyway? Pathetic," He sneered, he jerked me off the the wall and tossed me high into the air, then suddenly was right next to my ear "And can you defend yourself when you left me in places so you could "protect me"?"

I felt myself fall through the air, as I had lost my glow and my power to fly.

"How useless," Lucas laughed and punched me hard in the gut, blood spewed out from my mouth as pain rocketed through me.

Suddenly, I was pinned back against the wall, no air left in my lungs and his hand on my throat.

"And we became met because you fell in pond and then I made you travel with me, "And even you yourself said you hated me" He said this harshly and I saw the darkness begin to edge over onto my skin. He squeezed tighter as he said his next words ,"So how are we "best friends" you just ruined my life?"

I smiled at him weakly, flashbulbs bursting over my vison "We didn't become best friends because those things," Shock suddenly covered Lucas's deadly face as I spoke and his grip lessened to that of a Beautifly's wings on a flower, "We became Best friends when you decided to come after me, and save me, and forgive me and make me fall in love with you."

And then as if it was the most simple thing in the world, I leaned over and kissed Lucas on the mouth, my hand on his cheek.

And glow engulped us both in warmth.

**I may lose my mind if my computer keeps deleting my work...sorry for grammer I had to keep swapping out storylines because I'm getting very picky with the ending of this story.**


	114. Bye

I could feel the release of the dark aura off Lucas as I kissed, but I didn't let go until I felt his body relax against mine. When I did finally pulledback I realized that Lucas was glowing like a star in my arms and floating by his own will. He was so beautiful in the darkness of the King's world I couldn't rip my eyes away.

"You okay?" I asked shakily, feeling punch drunk and way better then before.

He grinned his nice normal crooked smile, "Bit better then okay." He looked down at the floor, "So uh, why are we floating?"

I looked down at my own feet wanting to answer but saw my family, pokemon and elder's raise from the crumbled Temple that lay around them, and I stopped. I could see my mother stand up, her pretty black curls farming her tired face. My brothers began to stumble over to her, and hugged each other tightly, and my mother sobbed hard into her remaining 6 children arms as they comforted her. She knew what was coming just as well as I did, there was no mistaking what the next part of this battle was and what it would mean.

Suddenly there was a boom like a explosion that shook the Temple violently. I felt myself tense as a dark swirling portal formed in the center of the room, thundering and crackling with black lightening as if a evil thunderstorm. I pulled myself back from the safety of Lucas arms and flew up away from the comfort of my families arms and the protection of my pokemon until I was directly in front of portal that led to my own hell.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turn to look Lucas who had come after me.

"I'm coming." He said fiercely.

"Not this time" I pressed my hand to his chest and smiling weakly. Every part of my body screamed for the comfort of his arms but how would I be able to pull away once I was there?

"Why not?" He snapped his eyes scared, "You can't just leave me behind just because its too dangerous!" But then eyes shifted to pleading and I felt myself begin to crumble, "Please, Beth, please don't leave me back," As he said this, he tangled his fingers in my free hand and place the other over the one on his chest. His eyes were pleading and I could barely breath. His next sentence came out as a struggle that made my heart thump "I-I can't let you go to die! Just let me go with you!"

I smiled weakly and put my hand over his heart, feeling the delicate rhythm beneath my own fingertips. I look his glowing face, my heart thumping faster at the sight and said

"Bye Lucas."

I let a burst of light on his chest that split us apart and let myself tumble backward into the King's darkness, with Lucas yelling after me.


	115. Battle

It was dark. My glow seemed to be eaten by the darkness as it didn't get much farther then 2 inches of my skin, I could feel the black press down on me. But I knew this darkness, it was from my dreams although there was no mist or invisible floor, yet still I knew.

"I'm not afraid." Was the only three words I could push out into the dark. But cold air pushed itself into my mouth and froze my blood.

He it out a chuckle of humor, but even though I couldn't see him, I could sense him. I felt the tingle of the necklace on my chest as it fought hard to balance the darkness. Yet still didn't move, he needed to come to me, no matter how dangerous it was. He had to be close enough for me to unleash what little energy I had left.

"Princess," His voice was the wind, a whisper that dragged past my ear in. "Succumb to it,"

A part of me knew what he meant but still I asked, "How can I succumb to something I don't feel?"

He ignored this, "You feel it, deep within you, your exhaustion, you need to..." He chuckled and said, "_sleep_."

"Yes, but its my duty, as my Duty is to fight you." I said keeping my voice even although I felt panic as I that particular prickle appeared deep in my chest.

"Why must we fight?" Suddenly he was in front of me the darkness seeming to part just so I could make me out. "Are we not meant to exist as higher beings in this world? To coexist, I made for the purity of the ruthless" I felt his arm on my shoulder and suddenly a sharp pain rocket through my body. "And you the impurity of the weak."

Suddenly the world whirled away and we were standing on a grassy field, the sunny beaming on us. I stood up, as I had crumbled at the pain of his attack. "We can defy the boundaries the pokemon set. We can control the very fate of this world." He moved his hand off my shoulder and with a wave of his hand, the scene shifted to a shoreline, a misty but cool rain washing on us. "They hold no control over out being! We my powers of destrution and yours of creation, we can create a new world!"

I looked at the King and felt pity for him, "We are coexisting creatures, humans and pokemon, hand in hand. Neither one is greater."

A fury took over the King's face, the sky darkened to a storm. "How can you say this when you have the abilities we possess? We are Gods of this world!" The King raised his hand a shapeless shadow showed a image of Henry, trapped in a sleeping state. I reached out to touch it but the image vanished. "We possess powers to cause wars, crush empires, to destroy! We live off others hearts! We are the same!"

"No, we're not." I said my voice shaking with the realization, the image of Henry haunting my mind. "You live off the hate in hearts, I grow off the love."

The King's face went dark, he flicked out his wrist and I went shooting backward into a jagged wall that appeared suddenly as the scenery changed to a cliff top with a thundering sky. I pulled my hands to my chest and released a beam that shot to the King, but suddenly he was gone.

He was suddenly by my ear, I whirled around and caught him before he could attack."Which is what makes humans weak! Compassion, empathy, love! The Pokemon possess none of this and they control the weather, earth and universe!"

"Pokemon have as much love in them as any human. They ruled the universe because they created it, humanity was there's to rule and yet they let us be their equals!"

The king let out a twisted laugh, and attack again missing by inches. "Love? What about your supposed Best Friend, her first intent was to kill you! And yet you foolish trusted her and relied on her. What if you hadn't come out the night? Would your family be dead now? Would you?"

My mind reeled but I shook my head and yelled over the storm, I could feel myself grow heavy with doubt. "Umbreon was mistreated and had a view of people that was hateful, but she changed it! Love changed it!"

"And your brother who so stupidly betrayed you! How loving is that?" He sneered.

My light dimmed again and the King sent a orb that pinned me back into the wall. Suddenly his hand was my throat and I was pressed to the wall, dark tendrils wrapped around my body, keeping me from moving and pressing my hands to my chest. I was being swallowed by the darkness, my light was fading. And then I felt his hand on my heart, I felt a painful, ripping feeling. I struggled to breath and my world spun, the pain seeping deep into my bones and turning to a painful numb. I knew what he was doing, I knew this was it, but I struggled still even though my soul was being pulled right out of my chest.

"Love does not exist, and you as a being of Love are nothing." His voice was cold and dark, my heart thumped trying to find air, to find hope. "I will destroy this world and make anew one, full of stronger creatures, unfeeling, unlove, things that will always survive. You are the only thing keeping me from doing that." He said soothingly suddenly, "So succumb to your sleep, your soul will be my own personal treasure."

My body ached to comply as more of my soul was ripped out of my body. I could hear the roar in my ears, I felt the running of my body as it dripped down my skin, my vision blurred. A part of was preparing to sleep, to sleep and never wake up. My fingers lost their strength and fell limp as the King rose me in the air.

Yet I still couldn't give up.

_I am a being love. _I spoke to the necklace, praying to it, asking for hope. _I accepted my fate as Princess of Legends and valued the lives of all living creatures. I put my soul in the hands of the Pokemon, I won't die here. My friends, family and the man I love are waiting for me to return. The world is waiting. I CANNOT GIVE UP! They're waiting for me._

And with one final burst of air I said, "_I love my Pokemon_."

The necklace sparked and the King jerked back, scared. I felt a new wave of power surge through me, telling me the time had come. My soul settled back into its position in my body and its warmth doubled inside of me. I rose back into the air and looked directly into the King's heartless eyes.

"_I love my family_."My voice echoed and the cliff we stood on started to shake, rocks began to float into the air.

I grew brighter and the King's eyes narrowed.

"_I love my friends_" My skin burned, my veins throbbed, and my heart further intwined itself with the Necklace of Legends

I reached out to him and pressed my hand to him my palm raised, he mimic the movement and darkness swirled at his palm, as light did at mine.

"_And you will not destroy that_" I said finally in one even, clear and strong voice and the pulsing, beating energy that had been surging through me beamed out of my hand toward his...


	116. Ready

I looked up from the floor to where Beth had disappeared, because something was happening. There was a flicker of light, it was enough to make me jump up and grab my sword, and then a explosion of energy. Wind blew out and knocked rocks and rumble backward, but I stood strong.

A huge black orb appeared and just as my heart began to sink in devastation, a white stream of color swirled around the black and bleached it out.

And then she was there. Her long hair rippled out behind her like a white ocean as several other white orbs hovered down behind her, disbursing as they hit the ground revealing the King's followers, a dazed Henry instantly wrapped in his mother's arms. A part of me wanted to search for Cole, but another more urgent part saw how Beth's pure white eyes seemed to droop. I raced up to reach for her, just as she seemed to fall asleep mid-air, her light suddenly off, she feel.

I caught her in against me awkwardly and for a moment I thought she had died. With out her bright light she seemed weaker and paler, her brown curls seeming to be framing a forgotten doll. But then she took a big breath and fluttered open her huge green eyes and looked up to me.

"There isn't much time, take me to the alter."

For one brief beautiful moment I though of a wedding altar, and my heart felt like light and airy imagining her in that white dress, but then reality settled in.

I looked down at my feet below, where the crowd of humans and Pokemon were huddled looking up at us. The Elders and Legends were anxious standing in their circles, ready to do the job they had been created for. The more normal among them looked scared, unsure of what lied ahead.

"Lucas," She called again her voice curious, "Please,". I wanted to fight the knowledge that my duty for the pokemon came first, but it was hard, against insticts.

"As you wish, Princess" I answered my voice robotic, no desire of saying "Princess" as a nickname anymore. I turned, cradling her in one arm and my sword held tight in the other. My heart with the idea of what came next, of the idea of what could happen if it went wrong, or too perfectly. I didn't want to put her down, but I had to.

"Thanks," She said uncurling herself from my chest and delicately placing her feet on the alter floor. She turned those wide green eyes on me for a moment and I felt my heart stop as she said "for everything, Lucas"

I knew the next words out of my mouth might be the last she heard. I knew I could said so many things, one them being I love you but voice caught and all I could manage was,

"It's my job, Beth"

And then she was out of my arms.

*-*-*-*CHANGE IN POV-*-*-*

My heart thumped in my chest as I went to stand in the center of the alter, the dark moon and red sky above my head. The necklace was calm and cool against my skin, but inside I was as live as I could be. I was born to do this, born to save the world.

I turned my head and looked at my family who were standing on the outskirts of the three circles, my mother smiled at me and touched her hand to where the stone of the necklace had once lay on her skin. All seven of my brothers all were looking at me different ways, and yet all the same. They wanted me to go back to being the on they need to keep watch over, not the person watching over them. But time didn't move backward and humans were always changing.

I looked at my friends, Lilly, Lotus, Nancy and Luna stood near my parents, eyes wide with shock of what was happening around them, I almost laughed at the breach in Lotus mask of indifference. For Lana and Wilton, I was them standing in the second circle, side by side. They smiled at me, and glanced at each other, I bet if they could they would have been holding hands. Among the Elders I saw Granny, holding Penny's hand tightly as the small child waved to me. I saw Sarah glancing over to my brother than nodding to me, reassuringly. Peter and Celebi, right next to little Mia and Ho-oh. And even to my shock, I saw Liam who was smiling widely at me, Mew floating next to him. They were all ready.

When my eyes shifted back to in front of me, where Lucas stood in his own separate place. He had his own lone circle that connected my Circle to everyone else's, and even though I couldn't see it I knew there was a crack in the ground where when the time came the sword would slip easily into. Looking at him shirtless, I remember when I first saw him, how I had been so clumsy that I had fallen in the pond. A part of me wanted to dive back into the past, to keep Lucas from the future they was ahead if he met me, but couldn't do anything now but thank him for everything. And when it this over, maybe say my feelings to him.

Finally, looking over his shoulder, I was looking at my pokemon. They looked back at me there, eyes wide with an emotion that didn't appear to have a name, but I knew what it was, I was feeling it myself. And then I knew I was ready.


	117. Circles

Beth looked up to the menacing sky above our head. She closed eyes and a the floor beneath her feet glowed, a wind picking up around her, if only for a moment. As she muttered something under her breath, the necklace let off a spark off light and the circles beneath the Elders and my feet light up.

I clenched the sword tightly between my hands, a buzzing of tension in my gut.

I could feel the Elder's power behind me begin to grow as slowly all of there eyes closed as well. mY part in this would begin soon, but it wasn't time for me to throw my power in yet.

Even though I couldn't see her, I knew that Lana was the one to start it,

"I am Entei" Instantly Lana,s circle released a burst of energy that threw her hair up before the canal that connected her to the other circles filled with white liquid that trickled toward me like lava.

A older woman went next,

"I am Lugia" The old woman circle copied Lana's and the white lava was pushed itself to other circles

as the callings continued, the lava filled every corner of its limited space, until its only exit was my circle. I cletched my sword and close my eyes as the last Elder nearly screamed over the roaring of her own circle,

"I am Dialga!"

Suddenly alien thoughts jumbled into my heart and my mind,

_I love brother_

_I love dad_

_I love..._

_My family, my girlfriend, my pokemon..._

The list went on and on, my heart feeling ready to burst. Millions of thoughts, some from the legendary pokemon some from people, pushing itself around my body. It was excruciating and at the same wonderful. I wanted to keep it all, and at the same time get it as far away from me as possible. My skin burned, my heart flew, everything was visible in people's hearts, all darkness's gone from my own. I could barely catch my breath let alone grip my sword and plunge it deep into the floor in front of Beth. Suddenly all of it left my body expect the own, but even that had been revealed, pushed out into the collection. And then though I could barely see I still gazed upat Beth as the white lava collected finally reached her.

Beth's Pov

I could see everything even though my eyes were closed.

As the energy from the Elders and Lucas reached my circle a white column of light instantly rose from the my feet to the sky. But this wasn't the same as before, the column was white with swirls of energy wrapping around it and pulsing out. This column didn't cause me pain but rather felt like being wrapped in a warm blanket, it was safe and warm. The necklace lifted off my skin and at the same time I suddenly felt light and airy. My feet left the ground behind as I rose up, slowing curling myself around the necklace, my hands hovering over the pulsing necklace.

I could sense everything around me. I could feel the heartbeats of earth, and I could see it all stretched before me. I could feel the love and hope that still dwelled beneath. It needed to get out, it need to stretch and be free. I could see the scared and hopeless people on the barren earth. I could smell the stench of death and rot and hear the sound of children crying, children who needed some to show them love. Inside my own body, the love the Elders had given me swirled growing and threatening to break my own, it too wanted to stretch.

And then it was suddenly too unbearable and wonderful. My soul had become a million things at once. I could feel the pressure of existence push down harder as I stretch my sight until it enveloped the world, I had become a entity, a god, a ghost. All powerful, all knowing, yet,

I was blind. How could I do this with my eyes shut?

The world needed me to see, now so I could expand my heart across it.

So I opened them.


	118. No

There was an explosion of light that was born from the spark the necklace let out when Beth opened her eyes.

I felt it push past me, shaking my very core and taking away the pain that the King had caused. The sword burned in my palms as my eyes suddenly saw a ruin landscape that was suddenly changed as a wall of light pushed through it. Cities were rebuilt in an instant the red pupils of blood lusting humans returned to their normal soul-fillled state, Pokemon lost there warring needs. Darkness to light, suffering to hope, helplessness to courage.

Hate to Love.

When I felt the energy finally leave me I fell on one knee, propped on the sword breathing heavily. I felt amazing, there was no describing how good I felt but I knew there was a chance it could get better.

As the screaming cheers of the Elders and Pokemon began, I saw Beth slowly descend down from the sky. She was brightest thing I had ever seen, more beautiful then I could have hoped, and as her mind shook of the trace state it had been in she looked down at me smiling like crazy arms stretched out for me to catch her. I stood up ready to do it, ready to say everything, to kiss her, hug her, and never risk losing her again.

But then I saw a arrow of black mist fly through the air and hit her squarely in her back.

My heart shattered instantly. Her smile vanished, her light disappeared as if it had been snuffed out, her light frame fell to the floor like a stone in water and The King just watched and laughted.

I don't know how I reached him so quickly. But suddenly I was standing in front of him, a shock so apparent sprayed on his face as his laughter abruptly died I felt anger boil inside of me and blind my thoughts. I raised my sword and plunged it deep into his chest.

There was a moment where nothing happened,

And then suddenly the King morphed, his skin stretched and his face melted away. In a blast of energy he vanished into a small collection of black orbs which were immediately sucked away into the sword. And he was gone. I breathed heavily, letting what i had just done sink in, and then someone called my name.

"Lucas!" It was Umbreon, my stomach lurched and I turned around, running back to Beth. For a moment I thought that maybe God had given her a miracle for everything she had done for him, that she would brush it off and call me over-protective. That I could still, maybe, get my happily ever after. That everything was okay.

But when I got there, after the crowd of Elders had moved aside like the Red Sea for me, I saw she hadn't moved.

"No"


	119. Tired

"Lucas?" Her voice was weak and dreamy, she tried to raise her hand to reach my face as I dropped to my knees. "I see my Dad." I gripped her small hand tightly, pulling it close to my chest, trying to give my heartbeat to her.

"Beth, no," I scooped her under her shoulders and shook her, hard. Yet still her eyes look dreamy and far away. "Stay with me, Beth please, " I begged.

"I can see the Volbeat again, from the pond..." Her voice trailed and her eyes drooped, "So pretty,"

"Beth, don't go," Umbreon said pawing at Bath's hand, "Who will I stay with if your gone."

"You'll be fine..." She said, "You always are"

"No, Beth, stay! Stay alive!" I yelled, but those green eyes kept falling lower. I felt tears sting my cuts as they fell down my cheeks

"I'm so tired..." And then she fell silent.

"No" I repeated my voice shaking. Her head fell backward limp, her skin cold to the touch. No, she couldn't die. How was it possible that she was dead? She was too stubborn, too tough to die like this. But still, her green eyes were closed, her hands fell uselessly at her sides and her body neither curled toward or away from mine. Memories hit me like crashing waves; Her forgiveness for mistakes, her laughter at fear, her tears in sadness, her smile...

"No," This wasn't over, I thought, there was something i had to try before I lost my mind to this-this nightmare.

I look up from her base of her neck, my blood suddenly boiling. She had done her job, and_ this was what he did for her? _She gave hope to the hopeless, she protected those who needed her most, she trusted everyone who deserved a second chance, and_ this was his idea of thanks? _I grabbed my sword which had been abandoned on the floor, my mind suddenly focused on one thing. If this was what happens when you follow his rules, I was done playing by them. I stood up, gripping my sword tightly, unable to see straight I was so angry. As I wiped off my tears on the back of my hand someone touched my knee. I looked and saw a somber Umbreon looking at me, which painfully sad eyes that I knew read my mind.

"Don't be half-hearted with this," And then as she stepped back, "But please save her"

I raised my sword high again, knowing there was no turning back. And if even there had been it wouldn't have been here, no I was far to deep here, it would have been long ago when I first saw that little brown haired heart-stealing clutz fall in the pond. Then with all the might in my body I plunged it deep into the center of the alter floor, and roared "ARCEUS YOUR ELDER ORDERS YOU HERE!"


	120. Arcues

First here was no sound, expect my ragged breathing and then a ripping.

Then suddenly as if sliced by scissors, the air in front of me ripped open revealing a swirling Chaos, and then He stepped out.

Arceus. The creator of existence, stood before me, his eyes full of rage and 16 plates surrounding him. I could fekk everyone move away from him as he the portal closed, perhaps fear or maybe just common sense. Yet I couldn't fell in awe for a moment of what was before me, what my soul was contected to, and then he spoke in a booming, echoing voice that had once mirrored Beth's.

"HOW DARE YOU?" He roared, "YOU PATHIC HUMAN! HOW DARE YOU ORDER ME! I CREATED YOUR LIFE, I CAN DESTROY IT AS WELL. YOU SHOULD DIE!"

I glared up at him, suddenly enraged again, I balled my hands into fists. "JUST LIKE HER?" I yelled gesturing to Beth, who's pokemon still stood by her body, sobbing. Above them a sudden rain fell down, no thunder, no lightening, just a slowly and steady rain.

I could tell Arceus was shocked by my lack of fear, but he shock wasn't going to last long, I was on a clock. If I miss one beat, my chances of saving Beth were shot. "She was killed after saving your stupid world!"

"SHE DIED BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T DO HER JOB!" Arceus rebuffed.

I felt more rage, "SHE RESTORED THE BALANCE BETWEEN GOOD AND EVIL, AND SAVED YOUR SORRY ASS ENOUGH TIMES TO DESERVE A 2ND CHANCE!"

Arceus, literally laughed at this, "A WEAK HUMAN GIRL DESERVES NOTHING FROM ME," He said coldly. He turned around, a portal suddenly open and began to turn.

Without thinking, angrier than I had ever been, I ripped the Sword of Myths out of the ground and pointed at him, "If you don't save her," I said in a low, cold voice "I'll spend the rest of my existence becoming the next King and destroying your soul from the inside out."

Arcues froze, and the air seemed to suddenly stand still.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE," He said angrily, looking over his shoulder.

"You wanna take that bet without the Princess of Legends and her Knight?" I threaten.

Arcues turned, touching down on the floor in front of me. A glare of hatred between us.

"Arceus," Umbreon said behind us, "If you don't bring her back, I'll help him."

So will I" Espeon said coming up and sitting down at my feet.

"So will I," Umbreon said,

"So will I" Beth's mom voice said.

"So will I" Lana voice added,

"So will I" Entei chimed. "And Arcues I think you see where this is going. Save the girl, save yourself and the world."

Arcues looked around the room as more people nodded and voiced they would more then happy to help destroy him. In my chest I suddenly felt a prickle of anxiety, and I knew it was from Arcues. I flashed him a grin and knew I was getting to him.

"I COULD KILL YOU ALL IF I WANTED!" He roared,

"Or just save some bloodshed, and bring back the Princess." I remarked, holding my sword aimed at his face.

Rage clouded Arcues face and one of his arms, reaching out to Beth's body on the floor.

"No!" I lunged out, stretched my arms wide in front of her and the hand instantly stopped in front of me as a huge white shield popped up in front of me. For one a moment I was gleeful I still had some power left but then I was the blank look Arcues was giving me and my stomach dropped.

He lowered his head so we ere eye to eye and said, "YOU LOVE THIS GIRL? ENOUGH TO FACE POWERS UNKNOWN TO YOU?"

"Yes." I said.

"THEN I'LL HELP YOU, SAVE THIS DYING SAVIOR."


	121. Wake

Arcues moved over to Beth one hand up. Warily I watched him, my hand inching toward the sword,

"I SHALL NOT HURT HER, ELDER OF THE GREAT," He said, "HER DYING WOULD BRING ME AS MUCH PAIN AS YOU."

Dying, I thought, thats what he said. Beth isn't gone, you can do something.

"YOUR POWER WILL MIX WITH MY OWN." He said raising a hand over Beth's heart, the necklace rose off a little and limped back to her chest,glowing dimly. "HER TIME IS SHORT."

I gulped looking down on Beth my closed hand out. I closed my eyes, and waited,

First there was a tingling in my fingertips, then it went over my arm, and so enough engulfed my whole body. _I'm going in save you, Beth, and then kiss every inch of you._ The tingling began to burn a little, a fire seeming to dwell in my heart. It threw itself out and it collected other fires, the love for Beth from others, and grew.

"_Wake,_" Arcues whispered, I opened my palm and watch look like a thousand little stars fluttered down. They swirled around the room, trying to find a place to settle before collecting around Beth's heart and sinking deep into her chest.

There was silence, She didn't move.

"Arcues..." I said angrily, if he had tricked me he was dead. There was no answer and I turned around, but he was gone.

And then I heard a moan behind me.

My heart thumped, and I spun back laying on the floor, Beth chest suddenly gave a huge heave as her lung filled with oxygen.

"Beth!" Umbreon yelped.

Instantly I dropped to my knees and kissed her forehead, holding her hand close to my chest. To add to my happiness, the childish hand, held mine tightly. I had never been so happy, so full of warmth,

so _tired_.

It hit me hard suddenly and I fell to the floor, with a thud. I heard dulled screams and whispers, but as my mind fell into the dark I pressed the little hand close to my chest.

If I died I wanted the last memory I had to be the warmth of Beth's hand and Espeon calling my name.

**LAST FEW CHAPTERS :)! LOYAL READERS ARE THE BEST ONES**


	122. Hugs

When I woke up, it felt strange.

I felt heavy, and exhausted, my eyes refusing to accepted the morning light that fell through the open window next to me. In my haze, it took me a minute to recognize I was home, in my bedroom. I could have been anywhere but I was still suddenly very confused.

Was it all a dream?

Was I still sixteen? Had I never left home and in fact was suppose to be going today? It was all so amazing, so bright, how could I dream it? But then again was it really possible fro their to be such thing as a Necklace of Legends that controls the fate of life? No, it couldn't have been real, to unbelievable. I mean I had been _talking _with freaking _pokemon._

Feeling both silly and sad, I sat up.

And instantly fell back down.

Holy crap _OW._

Everything hurt. My stomach, my arms, my chest; and looking up at my hand I saw it was covered in gauze. I sat up, much slower this time, and looked at my arms and chest. Every inch of me was white with gauze, and reaching up to my face I felt one that wrapped around the cap of my head. I was a wreck.

My hands fumbled as they reach down to my base of my throat, and I felt the warm string brush my fingertips as they glided down to the stone.

And then I just started laughing. I was shaking I was laughing so hard, and it felt great. Well not great, cause it hurt like hell, but _good_.

"You think she banged her head a little hard at some point?" Chimecho said his face suddenly in front of me.

"Considering how many times she got thrown around," Bayleef said running her nose over my forehead, "Yea probably."

"I'm fine," I said sitting up, ow, and looking at them.

"The amount of gauze used on you says otherwize" Bayleef said her eyebrows raise. She turned to Chimecho, "Go get Umbreon."

"No way in hell am I doing that again! She nearly bite my head off last time!" He yelled.

"Coward," Bayleef grumbled, glaring. Chimecho glared back and slowly flew out of the room to go get Umbreon.

The second he was out of sight, Bayleef instantly stuck her head on my chest and cried. "WAHHHHHH I THOUGHT YOU DIED! IT SCARD ME! WAHHHHHH!" She sobbed.

At first I was a little shocked that Bayleef was breaking down. She generally my rough and rumble pokemon, but then thinking of what just happened, she deserved to be babied a little. So stroked her head and kissed the top, saying "It's ok, It's ok, everything all right."

She sniffed against me, digging herself deeper, her smell waking me up more and more. "You can't leave us ever again," She sniffled,

"Ok, I won't, everything's ok," I laughed, "I love you, don't worry."

"I love you too," She said, babishly.

"And what about me?" Chimecho voice said behind her. Bayleef froze and before I could stop her, she gripped Chimecho in her vines and tossed him against the wall. And with a loud thump, he fell off the wall onto my lap.

"Idiot," She grumbled, straightening up and sitting back, her composure back.

"Well I said she would be fine!" Chimecho yelped, popping back up, "She couldn't have left us like that!"

And all I could do was laugh as I hugged his little body to me, despite his protests.

"Beth?" I heard Drangonair's voice, and turning I was her looking from outside the window at me.

"Crap, Chimecho" Bayleef said her eyes wide, "Open the window before she-"

Too late, Dragonair disappeared for a moment and suddenly reappeared in the doorway, barreling toward me, covered in food, dishes and a other things. She instantly fell on me, dirt and all, and nuzzeled herself under my chin. Chimecho just barely dodging out of the wall, finally resting atop Bayleef.

"Beth's ok!" She sang, her voice extremely loud. "Beth ok! Yay!"

"Hi Dragonair," I laughed as she detached her me and started making figure 8's in my room. "Miss me?"

"Yes, lots!" She screamed childishly. "MILOTIC! SHE AWAKE!"

This time, Chimecho opened the window in time for Milotic to launch herself through leaving behind a rainbow of water, landing with a splat on the floor.

"Yay!" Milotic giggled. Then she dropped her gaint head on my lap and started to nuzzle my sheets. "You made me cry when you didn't wake up!"

"She made us all cry," Said the voice I really had been longing to hear.

"Umbreon," I said looking up at my friend in the doorway. She charged up, and in a graceful leap, jumped Milotic's head and handed next to my arm.

There was a tense silence that filled the room, everyones eyes on somber looking Umbreon. And then she said, as she broke into a smile,

"You don't get to scare us like that again." Then licked my cheeks.

"I won't" I said quietly while hugging her close. Opening my eyes over her shoulder I saw my other pokemon looking at me hungrily and I opened my wider to let them in. With the mixture of textures, smells and sounds, my head was spinning with glee.

But it was only uphill from here right?

"Beth?" I heard a human voice in the doorway and saw Lana, Lilly,Wilton, Luna, Nancy and Lotus looking at me from the doorway.

"Holy crap she awake!" Lilly squealed, jumping into the group hug "Someone go get her Mom!"

So eventually, I was buried in hugs, tears and laughs from family, friends, pokemon and people I had never met but were clearly grateful I was alive. When it was all done, I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open. But I did, and watched my Mother's tired face stroke my cheeks,

"Mom," I said, ready to ask the question that had jumped forth the moment I woke up.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" She answered.

"Where's Lucas?"

She was silent for a moment and said, "He still recovering"

"Is he awake?" I asked

"Yes," She answered, "But his body isn't healing nearly as quickly as yours is." Her eyes drifted down to the necklace.

"Will he be ok?"

"Hopefully," She answered, and in my drowiness it didn't occur to me to push it further.

"When can I see him?" I said rolling over.

Mom snorted, "Chance are you won't see him for another week, and Marie has firmly decided not until your Inauguration Ball,"

"My what?"

"Don't worry about it sweetie," She laughed, "Just rest."

"OK," I said and then added, "I love you Mom"

Tears welled in her eyes, "I love you to Princess Beth." Then she kissed my forehead and by the time she reached the doorway I was out cold.


	123. Dancing

"I feel ridiculous" I muttered to Lotus as I tripped on the hem of my dress for the billionth time.

"If your commenting on your hair, I can kill you." She said back, a thin smirk on her lips. My fingers reached up and ran through my curls, which had been pinned back with two bobbin pins. Simple, just like I had Lotus to do it.

"No never," I laughed. "It's the rest of this I don't like." I gestured to the party in front and Lotus, who preferred peace as much as I did, nodded.

Marie, who mask of coldness had finally snapped completely in two when the King took over(Being a Princess herself she was aware of the difference while the people around her remembered nothing), had decided to break the wall down between the family by throwing a party. It had worked too, she and my mother seemed to have rebuilt their relationship on the sheer desire to make a party that would make me as uncomfortable as possible.

Marie had gone all out on her ballroom, drowning it in red and white flowers and streamers. The party was perfectly catered, the food have such a huge range of delicacies that no one was could refuse food. And as it was a black tie event how could it go without music and dancing? The center of room, which had been circled by tables and red roses, was filled with merry party goers dancing and laughing talking about yours truely.

Here's where I hit my problem.

_Everyone _was looking at me.

And I of course looked like a moron. Marie and my mother had picked out a dress for me. Strapless, floor length and _pink; _it was easily the most princessy dress I've ever seen_._ I had wanted to refuse to but how could after all the worry I caused them? Succumbing to my own guilt I agreed but put my boundary at my hair, leaving it to Lotus, the only person I trusted to cut my hair. Worst of it all? I had a tiara. I mean it was small and white but it was still there, digging into my scalp. Everyone who saw it, instantly dropped their eyes to my chest, to double check with the necklace before they would talk to me.

Or ask me to dance.

"If one more person asks me I'm gonn-"

"Scream?"

It wasn't Lotus who answered my complaint, it was Henry and it made my heart jump. I spun around, throwing my arms around to like a little kid instantly. Although at first it had been a little awkward for the family to adjust back to old Henry, eventually everything was at peace again.

"Hello B- ow, Beth that _ow!" _Henry said pulling back, after pulling himself out of my death grip. "Ok I get it I deserved that."

"No doubt about that." Charles said coming up next to us, and leaning his elbow on Henry's shoulder. Then said looking down at the top of Henry's shoulder. "Wow you haven't grown at all have you?"

"Thank you, I needed that." Henry said sarcastically, trying to shrug of Charles's arm. Finally giving up, he just looked at Charles and said, "Don't you have some girl, you have to go dance with?

"Yep," Charles grinned grabbing my arm and pulling me out on the dance floor.

"Ugh," I groaned as he spun me "Charles really? I thought you were the nice one."

"Guess you were wrong." He laughed dipping me almost to the floor where I was eye level with someone's knee.

"Taking your own brother's dance partner?" Henry said shaking his head. "Heartless Charles, Heartless."

Charles stuck out his tongue childishly and then gave me a look of mock hurt as I stepped behind Henry. "I got a fiance who would at least be happy to dance with me."

"That's cause she never seen you put away a whole pizza." Henry joked, I bite my lip to keep from cracking up at the memory.

Charles caught this strain and raised a eyebrow, "Oh, it seems the Princess needs to keep up appearances."

"Hmm, like the appearance of one who won't laugh at the memory of Mom's attempt at brownies?" Henry mused

I shook harder with strain.

"What about mom's sewage flavored brownies?" Marcus asked walking over with chamage in hand.

"Oh, haven't you heard?" Henry said in fake seriousiness, "Beth can't laugh about things or else she lose all those nice first impressions she put on everyone."

"Oh _really_?" Marcus said dragging out the "lly', "So she won't laugh if she I reminded her the time Duke tripped and dumped those pails of cream on Henry and Miltank were following him around for a week."

I was practically crying now.

"I hate you all," I choked.

"Oh I remember that and then Max tried to shoo them away and one of them-" I didn't even hear Charles finished because I had broken out in a serious case of the giggles.

Almost instantly Mom sweeped over in her lovely gold dress, a look of interest on her face. "What are you boys doing to my daughter?"

"Your daughter appeared to be broken, she wasn't laughing enough" Marcus said calmly, "So _your wonderful sons_ fixed her with lovely stories of childhood."

"And your brownies." I added, looking as innocent as possible.

"My brownies?" She thought for a moment and then said, "Didn't you all say they were good?"

"Uh-huh" Henry said nodding very hard, as we had said they were very good, for using as rocks.

As we all laughed to my mother's confusion, I noticed the tail of a jacket disappearing behind a door that led to a balcony.

I don't know how I knew, but as I excused myself and followed after it, in my heart I knew it was Lucas.


	124. Kisses

My heart thumped as I looked at him leaning on the balcony rail, his jacket off, his eyes aimed at the sky.

He looked healthy, but my mind still feared hidden damage so much that it took more willpower to say "Lucas," then it had taken me to come tonight.

He turned at his own name, "Hello, Princess," He said his crook grin making my stomach do flips. "Miss your Knight?"

"You could say that," I said cooly, but thinking , you could also use the would longing, wanting , and craving. I stood next to him on the railing and looked out over the view which was too dark to see.

Lucas glanced at me and reached over and threw his jacket around my shoulders, I looked at him confused before he said "You'll get a cold in that dress."

"I would happily get rid of this dress if I could." I grumbled pulling his jacket tighter around me and breathing in the smell.

Lucas looked down at the dress, before looking back up at my face and his face turning bright red. He snapped back around and looked back at the view, his face completely red. After a moment of silence he finally asked,

"So what are you going to do now? Now that The King is vanquished."

"I don't really know," I said honestly, "I mean, I never thought I'd get this far. I guess I'll go after the Ribbon Cup." In the back of my mind, I couldn't help but feel that no longer seemed like an adventure, just something to past the time.

"I guess you won't be needing me then" He said distantly, my heart sank a little as he was right. The Princess didn't need her Knight to become a coordinator. "Maybe I'll be able to leave for Kanto now."

I looked at him to see if he was kidding, my eyes wide.

He caught my look, "What?"

"Your leaving?" I asked my voice cracked.

"Well, theres apparently this Breeder Teacher that is really good, most of his pupils are pretty famous." He said, his voice excited. "It's only a year anyway."

"Only a year." I swallowed feeling with the need to throw up over the ledge. I couldn't stand next to him and hear this, I needed to get away. In fact I hear thunder rumble off in the distance, I needed to move _now. _"I g-gotta go." I turned around quickly and made to run out the door, but he grabbed my hand and froze me to spot.

"Are you okay with this? I mean I'll make sure I find someone who can protect you better than I can so yo-"

I snapped.

"Are you retarded?" I whipped around, "You really think I care if someone can protect me better? God, your so freakin' dense! Your obsessed with this idea that I need better protection and that's all I ever think about! Seriously, how can you not realize that I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU! Cause God fo-" I didn't get to finish my rant because Lucas was suddenly hugging me with such force that his jacket feel from my shoulders.

I could barely breath with embrassment and ancipation.

"Don't say things like that to make me stay," He said, his face buried in my hair, "because you know that I'm completely and totally in love with you."

My heart thumped erratically and as a crazy smile broke on my face. I pulled myself closer to him, happy to feel the heat of his body around me. We stood there for a moment, hugging and feeling each other's warmth before Lucas killed it by saying,

"Beth I want to see you face." He muttered running his fingers along my waist.

"What no!" I blushed brighter.

"Why not? I want to." He started to pull back but I held fast.

"Cause I'm embrassed! I don't want you to see me!" I said in a panic.

"Oh well you know I have a really good view down your shirt like this right?" I flew backward from him, my hand instantly over my cleavage. Lucas was doubled over in laughter, his eyes tearing a little.

"Your such an ass." I said shaking my head.

"And your a spaz." He said standing up, his eyes still light with laughter.

And in that moment our eyes met, he and I had crossed the distance between and were kissing. They were hungry, greedy kisses that left my knees weak and my head light as we pressed ourselves as tightly together as possible. My hands held his neck while his strong hands dug deep into my hair. The tingles in my body seemed to be exploding like fireworks in my heart, I felt amazing.

Scarily breathing we pulled back, pressing our foreheads together and have choking half laughing. A glow suddenly lit my face and looking down at the necklace for an instance I knew it was simply showing how happy I was to Lucas.

And it kept glowing, while the sword and it, twisted themselves deeper in bond.

But really Lucas and I were too busy to care.

**ONE MORE CHAPTER...**


	125. Endings

**1 Year later**

I stood atop the hill of the ranch that over looked the entrance. He was suppose to have come back a week ago, and although I expect no less from him in promptness, I still had accidently made it rain the whole week, including today.

But still he had not appeared.

"You think their okay?" Umbreon asked me.

"He better be." I said solemnly. A part of me was tempted to run in the house and get out of the rain, but the risk of missing seeing Lucas first made my stomach lurch. The sky had grown dark and it was becoming hard to see, my hope for the day failing.

I thought today would be the day. I had even bothered to wear a pretty sundress in hope I would see him before it was completely drenched. But no, so I was standing under the iffy protection of an oak tree, with my hair and the dress sticking to my skin feeling throughly crappy.

I turned around looking at the house, in defeat. God, I thought, I'm so hopeless when it comes to him. Maybe that stupid teacher had decided to keep him longer, and would set Lucas up with his 6 ft D cup blonde daughter who was also a breeder and then Lucas wo-

"Beth he's here." Umbreon said, her voice caught.

I snapped around and just by seeing those two shapes in the distance, my legs took off.

The sun suddenly snapped through the clouds, giving everything a clean smell and warm glow. But I barely noticed. My feet barely touched the ground as I ran, my hair whipping past me as I saw Lucas drop his bag to catch me against his body.

Our lips instantly made contact, as greedy as our first meaningful kiss but more desperate then ever. He picked me off the ground, still kissing, squeezed my waist.

"Oh God," I practically groaned, hugging myself to him."You made me so worried."

"What I was only a week late" He laughed kissing my forehead and hair.

I kicked him and look allowed my eyes to look at him. In year's time he had grown, leaving behind boyhood completely and even having the tiniest bit of stubble on his chin. His muscles rippled against my stomach and he even grown taller.

"I told him he was going to get hit." Espoen muttered turning his attnetion to his own impatient companion. "Miss me?"

"Maybe, i'm not sure anymore." Umbreon scoffed before laughing and being chased by Espeon into the horizon.

Lucas and i hugged again, and he breathed in as he placed his mouth near my throat. "You have no idea how badly I missed you."

"I bet I do." I laughed.

"No, trust me a year with only guys and one crazed teacher." He muttered as he lifted his head to my mouth and kissed me gently, "I thought I was going lose my freaking mind."

I laughed again, thinking back to my prior paranoias.

"So, what I miss?" He asked as I pulled back, sitting on his arms, my feet still nowhere near the floor.

"Let's see," I thought back, "Charles wedding, Nancy and Lilly hooking up, and a model came to the house and started kissing me. He was very good at it too."

The shock on the Lucas's face made it impossible to keep a straight face and I started laughing immediately, dropping his head to my shoulder.

"Your gonna pay for that, Beth" He growled. I was suddenly thrown over his shoulder and he began walking toward the house.

"Put me down!" I laughed. But the reality was I couldn't have been happier, sure my life wasn't the perfect story tale ending but I had a guy who loved me, friends who cared and a perfectly imperfect necklace on my side.

I could take on anything.

Just as soon as Lucas put me down and we were done making out.

**It's oVeR. **

**I'm in shock I finished. For all those who were reliable with their Reviews I thank you very much and my only regret is no one will be reading Necklace of Legend once this update is pushed farther down the list. But I do plan to write one-shots and such about the story. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the adventure of Beth, Princess of Legends, Lucas, Knight of Myths and their loyal pokemon.**

**Write12345**


End file.
